Juntos!
by Dark-Kazoo
Summary: "Continuación de la película "Rio" ,historia romántica en que Blu y Perla comienzan su vida juntos, la pareja enamorada se enfrentara a diversos problemas, y algunas diferencias, entre otras cosas" - mi primera historia BxJ, recomiendo leer antes "Winds of Darkness vol I" por que tiene algunas conexiones
1. Chapter 01: Después del avión

**Capitulo 1: Después del A****vión**

* * *

En la ciudad de Rio de janeiro, todavía era muy temprano en la mañana, las calles estaban vacías debido al carnaval del día anterior, la gran mayoría de los kariokas estaban durmiendo, un taxi viajaba a toda velocidad por las calles vacías de rio de janeiro, en su interior, ademas del chófer, habían 2 personas adultas disfrazadas de aves, un clásico estilo carnavalero, un niño moreno y 2 guacamayos azules, eran los últimos de su especie ,pero uno de ellos, la hembra ,que se llama Perla ,estaba malherida

-"no puede ir mas rápido" - dijo Tulio - "debemos llegar a la clínica lo mas rápido posible"

-"lo siento señor" - dijo el chófer - "pero es lo mas rápido que puedo ir"

-"Tulio relájate un poco" - dijo Linda - "ya vamos muy rápido"

-"es que debemos llegar rápido" - dijo Tulio - "debemos intervenir a Perla lo mas rápido posible"

En el asiento de atrás ,estaba Perla soportando el terrible dolor de su ala ,y estaba apoyada en el pecho de Blu ,quien la acariciaba con suavidad para consolar su dolor

-"Blu me duele mucho" - dijo Perla

-"tranquila" - dijo Blu tiernamente - "Tulio te va a sanar"

-"Blu es que no lo se..." - dijo Perla - "yo no confió en los humanos"

-"Perla quédate tranquila..." - dijo Blu - "estos humanos son buenos"

-"no... no lo son" - dijo Perla - "son todos unos malvados y no tienen corazón, ni siquiera los pequeños" - dijo señalando a Fernando

-"que es lo que hace ese niño aquí" - pensó Blu - "bah no importa ya estamos con Linda a si que de todas maneras estamos a salvo , ahora debo preocuparme por Perla"

Perla trato de agitar sus alas para ver su estado pero el dolor se lo impidió y chillo de dolor, Blu se apresuro y trato de consolarla, Perla comenzó a llorar

-"no quiero ir con los humanos" - dijo llorando Perla - "prefiero recuperarme en la selva"

-"Perla, por favor" - le dijo Blu mientras limpiaba tiernamente las lagrimas a Perla - "tienes que confiar en ellos, es por tu bien, o por lo menos confia en mi...¿ confías en mi?"

-"Blu ...yo solo..." - dijo Perla un poco tímida - "tu sabes que no tengo en quien mas confiar"

el taxi llego a la clínica, todos se bajaron muy rápido del vehículo, Tulio apareció en la sala de urgencias vestido de bailarín... varios de sus colegas se pusieron a reír

-"es una larga historia" - dijo Tulio - "si... si se que es gracioso pero debemos ponernos a trabajar... tengo un ave malherida"

Tulio se fue a una habitación y se cambio de ropa y luego fue a la sala donde estaba Blu ,Perla y Linda

-"bien chico" - dijo Tulio - "préstame por un momento a tu chica" - agarro a Perla ,que ya no aguantaba el dolor de su ala rota

-"Blu..." - exclamo Perla asustada y desesperada, tratando de escapar de las manos de Tulio, pero los intentos fueron vanos

-"Perla tranquila" - dijo tiernamente Blu - "todo va a salir bien"

-"me lo prometes" - dijo Perla un poco mas calmada

-"te lo prometo" - termino Blu, muy seguro

Tulio se llevo a Perla de la sala, a la sala de cirugías ,mientras que Blu se quedo en la sala de espera con Linda, quien de la nada comenzó a abrazarlo, muy fuerte, ella quería hacerlo en todo momento ya que no quería perderlo otra vez

-"Blu por un momento pensé que te había perdido para siempre" - le dijo Linda mientras seguía apretando a Blu muy fuerte... casi estrangulándolo, Blu puso resistencia y quiso escapar, comenzó a dar pataletas ,Linda noto esto y dejo de abrasarlo ,Blu se fue rápidamente a la mesa del centro

-"Blu que pasa?" - dijo Linda - "pensé que te gustaban mis abrazos de oso"

Blu Hizo un gesto, y Linda comprendió a la perfección lo que quería decir

-"estas preocupado por Perla ¿verdad?" - dijo Linda

Blu asintió con la cabeza

-"la quieres?" - pregunto Linda a Blu

Blu respondió dando una señal de felicidad, a el le nacieron sentimientos muy fuertes por Perla, se estaba enamorando profundamente de la ave mas hermosa en rio de janeiro , ella lo hiso cambiar mucho, ella le había enseñado lo bueno que era la vida afuera, le mostró lo delicioso que eran las frutas y la maravillosa sensación de volar, su vida no volvería a ser igual, todo gracias a ella

-"Blu estoy tan contenta por ti" - exclamo Linda

-"chicos los puedo interrumpir por un momento" - dijo Tulio apareciendo en la sala, con un tono serio

-"¿que sucede Tulio?" - pregunto Linda

-"necesito por un momento a Blu" - dijo Tulio

-"esta bien ,pero no me has dicho lo que sucede" - dijo Linda

-"es Perla... esta un poco inquieta" - dijo Tulio mostrando sus manos llenas de rasguños, Blu vio lo que ella le había echo a sus manos y el trago un bulto por la garganta

Blu se elevo y fue al hombro de Tulio, mientras el caminaba a la sala de cirugías

-"bien te explico" - dijo Tulio

Blu coloco atención a las instrucciones que el humano le estaba dando

-"resulta que Perla esta muy mal de su ala... y debemos operarla de inmediato" - dijo muy serio Tulio - "pero ella no deja que nadie se acerque y al que lo hace ella se defiende..."

Blu lo miro un poco curioso, no sabia bien que le estaba pidiendo

-"es aquí donde entras tu" - dijo Tulio - "tu te acercaras a ella y harás que se calme, mientras nosotros le inyectamos la anestesia... así ella se dormirá y nosotros podremos trabajar, ¿de acuerdo?"

Blu asintió con la cabeza, el estaba un tanto asustado, sabia perfectamente que Perla era muy agresiva, pero el estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella

-"estupendo" - dijo Tulio - "ahora empecemos"

entraron en la sala de cirugías, Blu la observo un poco, había un grupo de médicos y de enfermeras, un sinfín de instrumentos tenebrosos y filosos ,en el centro de la habitación había una camilla ,que estaba iluminada por una poderosa lampara ,de estas que utilizan los hospitales cuando operan, y en la camilla estaba Perla, Blu abandono el hombro de Tulio y fue a la camilla

-"Blu ,al fin" - dijo Perla - "por favor sácame de aquí"

-"pero Perla" - dijo Blu haciéndose el tonto - "¿que es lo que sucede?"

-"tengo miedo, mira a esos humanos con esas armas, Blu me dan mucho miedo por favor sácame de aquí"

-"Perla por favor quédate tranquila" - insistió Blu

-"es que no puedo" - dijo Perla llorando - "me prometiste que todo estaría bien, que no pasaría nada, y quise confiar en ellos, pero simplemente no puedo... Blu tengo mucho miedo" - lo abrazo muy fuerte - "por favor no me abandones"

-"Perla ,no te voy a abandonar" - dijo Blu consolando a Perla - "pero tienes que confiar en ellos"

-"pero no puedo hacerlo" - dijo Perla - "no puedo confiar en ellos"

-"pero confías en mi" - dijo Blu

Perla asintió con la cabeza un poco asustada pero segura, ya que Blu estaba ahí

-"ya se lo que haremos" - dijo Blu muy alegre y coloco sus alas alderredor de la cabeza y del cuello de Perla - "yo te dije que todo estaría bien y eso es lo que sucederá... tu me miraras a mi... solo a mi ,no importa lo que suceda alrededor tu solo me miraras a mi... sentirás un pequeño pinchazo pero no importa... tu solo me miraras a mi, ¿de acuerdo?"

-"si" - dijo muy tímidamente y comenzó a temblar

Blu le Hizo un gesto a Tulio quien comenzó a acercarse por la espalda de Perla muy lentamente ,con una jeringa en sus manos

-"bien Perla recuerda... solo mírame a mi... no importa nada mas" - dijo Blu muy seguro

Perla miro fijamente a los ojos marrones de Blu, no quito ni siquiera por un momento la vista a los ojos de Blu... sentía el calor de sus alas alderredor de su cuello y de su cabeza, ella también miraba la sonrisa de Blu, aunque el estaba viendo una horrible escena ,una aguja enorme acercándose a Perla, pero el sabia que era lo mejor y que tenia que ser fuerte en ese momento, ella veía la seguridad de Blu, a pesar de que estaba aterrada ,se sintió segura en las alas de Blu, el ave que horas antes le había salvado de una muerte segura, apenas ella sintió el pinchazo ella se acerco lo suficiente a Blu y lo beso apasionadamente, Blu se sorprendió por la acción de Perla, ella lo abrazaba con su ala buena mientras el seguía con sus alas en su cabeza

Perla besaba intensamente a Blu ,mientras sentía un horrible dolor en donde le estaban inyectando la anestesia pero el dolor disminuía con el placer que sentía al besar al macho que la había salvado ,Blu estaba en éxtasis por el segundo beso que le daba Perla ,aunque estaba nervioso al primer momento que le dio el beso, poco a poco comenzó a devolverle el beso, esa sensación era fantástica, pasaron unos momentos y Tulio quito la jeringa, ellos siguieron besándose, hasta que Perla se quedo dormida en las alas de Blu

-"bien Blu" - dijo Tulio - "misión cumplida, buen trabajo, ahora podremos trabajar tranquilamente, te sugiero que te vayas a la sala de espera y estés junto con Linda, por que lo siguiente puede ser un poco traumante para ti"

Blu miro a Perla, estaba totalmente dormida, estaba tan sonriente y feliz, la beso tiernamente en la nuca y se fue volando a la sala de espera donde estaba Linda, se quedo sentado en la mesa de centro mientras recordaba su romántico momento con Perla, sin duda ese era uno de los mejores momentos de su vida, en ese día habían pasado muchas cosas que cambiarían su vida para siempre

-"Blu" - dijo Linda - "se que estas preocupado pero la operación durara un buen rato, que te parece si tu y yo vamos a dar un paseo por la playa, ya sabes, para desestresarnos un poco, después de todo estamos en Rio de janeiro y no he tenido mucho tiempo para ir a conocer"

Blu miro la sala de operaciones, no podía dejar de pensar en Perla, pero Linda tenia razón, no le haría daño dar un pequeño paseo por las playas de Rio

Blu asintió con la cabeza y Linda fue a buscar su jaula color amarillo, cuando llego le dijo a Blu que entrara, Blu le negó con la cabeza, y comenzó a volar

-"entiendo" - dijo Linda contenta - "a si que ahora quieres volar"

ambos fueron a dar un paseo por las playas de Rio de janeiro, que por cierto estaban llenas, se tomaron varias fotos con el lindo paisaje para recordar estas "vacaciones" caminaron por varios lados que Linda ya había conocido ,pero estaba muy ocupada buscando a Blu, esos días fueron para ella los peores, Blu se topo con algunas aves que el había rescatado del avión ,ellas lo trataban como a su héroe y a Blu no se acostumbraba al trato que le daban estas aves, pregunto por Rafael , Nico y Pedro pero no se sabia mucho, Nico y Pedro fueron a ver su club de samba y Rafael fue con su familia, Blu se acordó de la esposa de Rafael ,Eva ,quien estaría muy molesta cuando el llegue

paso un buen rato, y se Hizo de noche , Linda y Blu volvieron a la clínica, Linda estaba cansada a si que decidió irse a dormir y Blu se fue a el habitad artificial a esperar los resultados de la operación de Perla

había pasado mucho tiempo, las horas se le estaban haciendo eternas, Blu no podía dejar de pensar en Perla, no solo en su estado si no también en su futuro, que pasaría ahora, el quería pasar el resto de su vida con Perla pero, ¿volvería a minessota? ,o ¿se quedarían en la selva? ,le había aterrado la idea, la selva era un lugar peligroso y ademas, ¿que pasaría si ella de verdad no lo quería y simplemente lo beso por desesperación? ,ya no sabia en que pensar , debía distraerse, se puso a caminar en círculos por el habitad, pero al rato se aburrió a si miro sus alas , una idea se le cruzo por la cabeza

-"comenzare a volar" - dijo Blu emocionado por su nueva habilidad - "eso seria divertido"

Blu comenzó a dar unas vueltas en círculos por el habitad, practicando algunas piruetas por los aires ,esquivando obstáculos con gran habilidad

-"es increíble que me haya perdido de esto todos estos años" - dijo Blu muy feliz pero de repente sintió una sensación muy extraña en su cuerpo - "bah que raro" - dijo después de esquivar varios obstáculos con una gran habilidad - "de seguro nací para esto, es como si ya lo hubiera hecho" - exclamo presumiendo su habilidad

De repente entro Tulio en la habitad artificial con una pequeña camilla, en ella estaba Perla durmiendo con una de sus alas completamente vendada, estaba sedada por el efecto de la anestesia

-"Perla" - exclamo Blu contento al ver a la hembra ,aunque Tulio solo escucho sonidos de aves

-"shhhhh" - callo Tulio a Blu - "esta durmiendo en este momento , esta sedada ,pero no debe tardar en despertar ,cuando lo haga dile que tiene que descansar, su ala estará bien, su recuperación sera mas o menos en 4 semanas ,pero por ahora debe tener mucho cuidado, te lo puedo encargar?"

Blu asintió con la cabeza ,Tulio dejo a Perla en un hueco de uno de los arboles, lo curioso es que Blu nunca lo había visto, se dio cuenta de que estaba sucio a si que decidió darse un baño en la pequeña laguna artificial, cuando estaba totalmente limpio ,le dio un poco de hambre

-"uffff que hambre" - dijo Blu mientras se tocaba el estomago - "sera mejor que vaya a buscar algo para comer, uy ojala allá una piña, las que comí ayer estaban fabulosas"

Blu fue rápidamente a la puerta, pero desvió por un momento la mirada y vio el hueco en el árbol en donde estaba Perla, pensó en ella y también creyó en que podría tener hambre

-"sera mejor que también traiga algo para Perla" - pensó - "debe estar hambrienta"

se las ingenio para salir del habitad, se fue por la puerta y fue rápidamente a la cocina de aves ,se puso a buscar en un recipiente llenos de frutas de distinto tipo y saco una piña y un par de mangos, se las llevo sin problema, ya que en minessota había practicado llevar cosas solo con las garras

Perla abrió los ojos poco a poco, vio a su alderredor, estaba oscuro ,pudo darse cuenta de que estaba en el habitad artificial, ella había estado antes mucho tiempo encerrada ahí, el volver no era de su agrado , miro a su ala que ahora estaba totalmente vendada, el dolor había disminuido notablemente, pero ella se dio cuenta de que no podría volar, eso la entristeció mucho, también se dio cuenta de que estaba sola, se asusto, no quería volver a estar sola, asomo su cabeza por el hoyo y exclamo

-"Blu?" - dijo Perla - "Blu donde estas?"

vio que nadie aparecía, miro por todos lados, luego se apoyo para esperarlo y luego apareció Blu aterrizando con una piña y dos mangos en sus garras

-"ya despertaste?" - dijo Blu dejando las frutas en un lado del nido - "¿como esta tu ala?"

-"mejor..." - dijo un poco somnolienta

-"me buscabas?" - dijo Blu - "escuche mi nombre varias veces y vine de inmediato"

-"pues... si" - dijo Perla un poco tímida

-"bueno aquí estoy" - dijo Blu muy alegre - "mira traje algunas frutas, pensé que podrías tener hambre, ¿tienes hambre?"

-"muchísima" - dijo Perla contenta al ver la fruta

ambas aves entraron al interior del nido, Blu partió la piña en varios pedazos y le iba entregando los pedazos a Perla muy tiernamente

-"están deliciosas" - exclamo Perla mientras terminaba de comer un trozo de piña

-"si, las frutas son muy sabrosas" - dijo Blu

-"y eso que ayer no te gustaban" - dijo Perla recordando el día anterior mientras estaban en la feria, en un puesto de frutas

-"si , me había perdido de este espectacular sabor" - dijo Blu

-"si y también vuelas bastante bien" - dijo señalando las nuevas habilidades de Blu

-"si he estado practicando un poco"

Blu noto que ahora Perla estaba un poco deprimida, después de mencionar la palabra "vuelo", recordó que ella no podía volar por su ala rota y eso debe tenerla un poco reprimida

-"Perla que ocurre?" - pregunto Blu

-"nada , es solo que..." - dijo Perla - "no pasa nada"

-"vamos puedes decirme" - dijo Blu

-"ahora las cosas han cambiado Blu, yo estoy feliz de que puedas volar pero yo ya no puedo, nunca mas podre" - dijo muy triste - "esta ala no mejorara, mis días de vuelo han acabado"

-"Perla no digas eso, Tulio me ha dicho que tu te vas a recuperar, en 4 semanas" - dijo tratando de consolar a Perla

-"es mucho tiempo... y ademas me siento una inútil" - dijo Perla llorando

-"Perla tu no eres una ave inútil ,me has enseñado en un día todo lo que yo no pude hacer en 15 años - dijo acariciando a Perla - "y ademas eres la ave mas hermosa en todo el mundo"

-"que dijiste?" - dijo Perla secándose las lagrimas

-"rayos lo dije en voz alta" - pensó Blu

-"vamos ,repite lo que me dijiste" - insistió Perla mas contenta al escuchar el comentario, o mas bien piropo de Blu

-"ehhh nada, solo que eres...- se puso a balbucear - la ave mas hermosa en todo el mundo -dijo Blu muy Tímido

Perla se acerco, Blu pensó que seria para darle un golpe por dar un comentario indebido y puso sus alas en forma de escudo para aguantar el ataque, pero en vez de eso Perla lo beso muy tiernamente en el pico, y luego lo beso mas apasionadamente en la boca

-"Blu eres muy tierno" - dijo Perla separándose de Blu y yendo a un extremo del nido, se acomodo y miro a Blu seductoramente - "buenas noches"

-"buenas noches Perla"- dijo Blu acomodándose en el otro extremo del nido

Perla lo miro con incredulidad ,ella lanzaba indirectas para que el se acostara al lado de ella ,pero luego recordó de que Blu era un pájaro nerd ,y que no estaba acostumbrado a tomar la iniciativa, era muy tierno en algunos momentos , también lanzaba piropos inconscientemente, hace unos momentos la trato de hermosa, a pesar de que ella lo había tratado mal, ella, comenzaba a sentir cosas por el, el arriesgo su vida para salvarla, ademas era el único macho que la escuchaba de verdad, había tenido otros novios ,pero eran aves superficiales que solo amaban la belleza de su cuerpo, pero resultaron ser unos desgraciados, pero Blu era diferente, el la respetaba y no estaba interesado principalmente en lo carnal, era muy tierno, ella pensó, en tal vez, tan solo tal vez ,salir con Blu, pero por ser tan tímido ,las cosas serian mas lentas si ella no intervenía, en ese momento se le cruzo por la cabeza una brillante idea

-"brrrrrrr" - dijo Perla - "que frió"

-"Perla sucede algo?" - pregunto Blu un poco preocupado - "necesitas algo?"

-"es que emmmmm" - dijo Perla - "hace mucho frió, te molesta si duermo... a tu lado" - dijo acercándose a Blu

-"emmm ,si... claro... no hay problema" - dijo Blu un poco nervioso

Perla se acomodo al lado de Blu, ella se recostó y luego se apoyo a su lado y al poco tiempo después se quedo dormida

Blu aun no podía dormir, no podía creer que tenia a la ave mas hermosa del mundo durmiendo a su lado, y ademas que ella quisiera dormir junto a el ,el no había nacido ayer, estaban en Brasil en un ambiente tropical y en pleno verano ¿quien tendría frió? ,eso puso a pensar a Blu,

-"¿ella realmente me quiere como yo la quiero?" - pensó Blu mientras veía su hermoso rostro -"descansa Perla..."

pasaron unos momentos y Blu se quedo dormido, muy feliz por todos los acontecimientos que habían pasado en ese día, escapo de los contrabandistas, derroto a la cacatúa que los perseguía, volvieron a la clínica, aprendió a volar y su relación con Perla iba mejorando a niveles inimaginables, su vida ya no volvería a ser la misma

* * *

**bien... que les parece, ese fue el capitulo de hoy **

**recuerden que opinar es gratis ,**

**si te gusto, suscribete, sino quizas podrías dejar tu ****opinión**

**bueno eso es todo por ahora gracias por leer**

**kazoo out**

_**pd: para los que no saben, a Blu no le gustaban las frutas, pueden buscar en youtube la escena eliminada de la película y ahí lo comprobaran**_

* * *

_**FECHA: Lunes 30 de Julio del 2012**_


	2. Chapter 02: El paseo

**Capitulo 2: El Paseo**

* * *

Perla estaba durmiendo plácidamente al lado de un macho, un macho por el cual ella se estaba enamorando, se despertó por un minuto, con un poco de sed, miro a su lado donde estaba blu que estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna, ella no se había dado cuenta pero Blu era un ave muy atractiva, sus plumas color azul intenso, sus poderosas alas ,eso ademas de que estaba en buena forma, luego miro a su rostro, se veía tan contento y sonriente, luego recordó sus lindos ojos marrones, no había lugar a dudas, era muy afortunada de tener a Blu a su lado, cualquier otra chica en Rio de janeiro o del mundo entero quisiera estar junto a el, ademas ,el la había salvado en diversas ocasiones, ninguna otra ave había hecho eso por ella, ella se apoyo en su pecho y mordió algunas de sus plumas y se las arranco suavemente, eso hizo que Blu se riera dormido, a ella le gusto este pequeño jugueteo...

-"creo que..." - murmuro Perla muy despacio - "quizás podría tener un gran futuro al lado de Blu" - después de esto ella lo beso tiernamente y cerro los ojos para quedarse dormida

* * *

lejos de alli, en la jungla ,un pequeño murciélago sobrevolaba los arboles en busca de alimento estaba un tanto cansado, el había escapado de unos contrabandistas, pero pudo escapar gracias a la ayuda de un guacamayo azul, no recordaba mucho su nombre, pudo ser Blu o algo así, el estaba con otra guacamaya de su especie, probablemente serian novios o algo así, en fin, cuando escapo se fue a esconder a una cueva para que no le llegaran los rayos del sol, salio en la noche para buscar comida, fue a un lugar e donde habían muchos arboles, se acerco a un naranjo y vio un apetitoso ejemplar, decidió tomarlo pero vio a otro murciélago muy parecido a el

-"oye ,yo lo vi primero" - dijo el extraño poniéndose en posición de ataque

-"adonde la viste" - dijo el murciélago también poniéndose en posición defensiva - "espera... Rob?"

-"Jonh?" - pregunto el extraño - "hermano tanto tiempo"

-"que alegría verte" - dijo Jonh

-"oye, supe que fuiste secuestrado" - dijo Rob - "nos asustaste mucho a todos, que fue lo que paso?"

-"si fui secuestrado por una cacatúa enorme" - dijo Jonh extendiendo sus alas para mostrar el tamaño del animal

-"y como fue que escapaste?" - pregunto Rob

-"bueno fui rescatado por una pareja de guacamayos azules" - dijo Jonh

-"guacamayos azules?" - pregunto con curiosidad Rob - "no estaban extintos?"

-"por que lo dices?" - pregunto Jonh

-"bueno tu sabes la historia de Haaaaaaaaaa..." - fue interrumpido por ver una enorme sombra que aparecía en el árbol

era otro murciélago ,pero no era igual a ellos, sino que era casi 8 veces mas grande _**(A/N: su especie se llama "zorro volador filipino", se que es imposible de que esta especie este en Brasil pero es mi historia y yo hago lo que to quiero XD) **_y este aterrizo acorralando a los dos pequeños murciélagos, el nuevo murciélago estaba lleno de cicatrices y se veía que era muy peligroso

-"termina de explicar la historia" - dijo el murciélago mas grande

-" h... h... Hano" - dijo Jonh muerto de miedo - "cuanto tiempo, como has estado primo?"

-"cállate insecto" - grito amenazante el murciélago - "me desagrada que me recuerdes de que porquerías como ustedes sean mi familia, debería hacerlos pedazos"

-"por favor no nos mates" - dijo Rob casi orinándose encima - "tengo familia ,una esposa y diez hijos que alimentar"

-"pues debería partirte en dos, a ti y a tu esposa y devorarme a tus hijos... "- dijo Hano amenazante - "pero no pienso perder mi tiempo y energías en esta escoria, solo me detuve aquí por que escuche que estaban hablando de unos guacamayos... guacamayos azules... es verdad?" - grito y golpeo la rama con una gran fuerza

ambos se quedaron callados

-"ES VERDAD?" - grito mas fuerte

-"si ,es verdad" - dijo Rob - "estábamos hablando de una pareja de guacamayos azules que rescato a Jonh de los cazadores furtivos, verdad Jonh?"

Jonh se quedo callado, apenas conocia a esa simpatica pareja, pero ese guacamayo azul, que creia que se llamaba Blu o algo así, le había salvado la vida, sabia que si revelaba mas detalles esos dos tendrían un horrible destino, a manos de su cruel primo Hano

-"a si que..." - dijo Hano un poco mas relajado - "te ha salvado una pareja de pájaros azules, sabes algo de ellos"

-"no te lo diré" - dijo firmemente Jonh

-"a si que piensas que ,al no darme mas detalles ,para salvarlos y piensas que así podrías devolverles el favor?" - dijo Hano

Jonh se quedo quieto, le aterro ver la criatura que la estaba acorralando ,su propio primo y que ademas ,adivino lo que el pensaba, no se podía imaginar lo que sucedería despues

-"supongo que eso esta bien, eres un macho valiente y noble ,salvas a los que te salvan" - dijo Hano en un tono mas amistoso dándoles la espalda y preparando el vuelo

Jonh se sintió relajado y pensó que logro salir con vida

-"ahhh ,pero se me había olvidado algo" - dijo Hano

-"q... q...que es?" - pregunto Jonh muerto de miedo

el enorme murciélago embistió al pequeño murciélago e hizo que se estrellara con el árbol, y Hano lo comenzó a estrangular y a herirlo, Rob escapo de allí

-"jah ,cobarde!" - dijo mirando como escapaba Rob y luego miro a Jonh - "en cuanto a ti ,fue muy noble de tu parte defender a alguien que te salvo" - dijo malvadamente Hano - "pero son guacamayos azules, son las aves mas escasas del mundo y las odio con todo mi corazón, yo me encargue personalmente de que estuvieran al borde de la extinción, pensé que había aniquilado a todos y a cada uno de ellos, su sangre es la mas deliciosa que he probado jamas, y su carne era muy jugosa, pensé que no la probaría mas, pero ahora me dices que quedan dos, no se si debería matarte o agradecerte..."

-"p... p... pero" - dijo con dificultad Jonh - "por que los odias tanto?"

-"jajaajajajaja" - se reía Hano - "veo que tienes curiosidad, te lo diré... hace tiempo yo no era así, solo mataba a mis presas que necesitaba para alimentarme, pero un día ,una pequeña guacamaya azul me dejo en ridículo, su nombre era Perla, nunca olvidare ese día, jure que mataría a cualquier guacamayo azul que viera, aunque fueran inocentes, eso me tranquilizaba un poco, mate a tantos que ni siquiera tu podrías contar, pero lamentablemente nunca encontré ni a Perla ,ni a su familia... supe que todos ellos fueron secuestrados y asesinados.. que lastima, me hubiera gustado haberlo hecho yo.. ahora vete antes de que cambie de idea y te asesine"

Jonh se fue muy rápido de allí, escapo lo mas rápido que pudo

-"creo que..."- dijo Hano mientras observaba como su pequeño primo se alejaba - "voy a disfrutar esto de asesinar a mas guacamayos azules, quizás debería empezar por matar a otra especie hasta que esta se extinga y con la siguiente y la siguiente, yo si que disfruto de mi trabajo"

en cuanto a Jonh ,el pequeño murciélago ,estaba ya muy lejos de donde estaba Hano, se puso en una rama para descansar, luego noto sus heridas, eran graves ,luego recordó su conversación con Hano y recordó algo terrible

-"ahy no" - dijo muy débilmente Jonh - "creo que uno de los guacamayos azules se llamaba Perla, tal vez no sea la misma o quizás este equivocado... pero debo avisarle de todos modos antes de que sea demasiado tarde"

* * *

habían pasado algunos días, fueron casi una rutina, Blu y Perla se despertaban, conversaban, Blu se encargaba de cuidar a Perla y ayudarla en todo lo que necesitara, tanto así fue que aveces ella se sentía agobiada por tanta atención pero apreciaba mucho el gesto, nadie hizo eso por ella por muchos años, Blu era muy atento y a la vez muy bueno con Perla, le daba de comer, la ayudaba para que le cambiaran los vendajes de su ala rota, y le enseñaba algunas cosas de los humanos, cosas que el había aprendido mientras vivía con Linda, luego conversaban de sus gustos y cosas por el estilo, cuando llegaba la noche, Perla siempre quiso que Blu durmiera con ella, y era un poco difícil ya que Blu era muy tímido, a si que ella siempre se recostaba al lado, todavía no eran novios o pareja, pero ambos tenían fuertes sentimientos ,uno del otro, solo que les daba miedo expresarlos tan temprano, algún día llegaría el momento indicado, y así fueron los primeros días, pero despues de unos cinco días en el habitad artificial despues del carnaval ,decidieron hacer algo diferente, en ese día Blu fue el primero en despertar, y vio a Perla dormir a su lado

-"wow" - murmuro Blu - "es igual de hermosa por la mañana"

Blu siguió contemplando la belleza de Perla, el no quería que ese momento terminara, la observo por un buen rato hasta que vio que ella ,poco a poco, abría sus hermosos ojos color zafiro, y bostezo

-"ahhhhhh" - bostezo Perla - "buenos días guapo"

-"emmm...guapo... yo?" - dijo Blu un poco nervioso

Perla lo miro con una cara juguetona

-"si... tu eres muy guapo Blu" - dijo Perla ruborizada

-"emmm...si claro, tu tambien eres muy bella" - dijo Blu nervioso - "buenos días Perla ,como has dormido?"

-"muy bien gracias a ti" - dijo Perla apoyando la cabeza en el cuerpo de Blu - "tu si que me salvaste la noche"

-"a si?" - dijo Blu sorprendido - "bueno..yo ...no fue nada solo.. bueno tu ya sabes ..emmm"

Perla lo miro con una cara un poco mas seductora, luego le rugió el estomago

-"ummmmm" - dijo Perla - "que hambre"

-"si, yo también" - dijo Blu tocándose el estomago - "creo que es hora de que desayunemos, iré a buscar algo ,ok?"

Blu salio del nido y fue hacia la puerta y se las ingenio para abrirla, luego se dirigió a la cocina en busca de frutas, pero no tuvo suerte, luego reviso el refrigerador, y se encontró con un recipiente con un surtido de frutas de todo tipo, la fruta se veía fresca a si que tomo el recipiente con sus garras y fue hacia el habitad artificial y la llevo al nido, donde estaba Perla esperándolo, estaba pensando en una importante decisión, ella ya había estado varios dias con Blu, sin mencionar la enorme aventura que habían vivido, Perla se sentia segura al lado de Blu, aunque solia ser tímido y un poco patetico, poco a poco, los sentimientos amorosos a Blu fueron aumentando, ella no queria perderlo, se sentia muy bien con Blu, ellos ya se habían besado dos veces, y ya habían estado varios días juntos, eso solo significaba que su relación pudiera mejorar

-"tal vez... tan solo tal vez.." - pensó Perla - "es posible que Blu y yo... seamos... yo comienzo a sentir cosas por el, sentirá lo mismo que yo... "

en ese momento aterrizo Blu con un recipiente en sus garras

-"ya llegue" - exclamo Blu dejando a un lado el recipiente

-"que trajiste Blu?" - pregunto Perla

-"bueno, te traje un surtido de frutas que había en la cocina" - dijo Blu mostrandole la gran variedad de frutas a Perla

-"guau Blu esto es maravilloso" - dijo Perla mientras miraba la fruta - "mango, piña, manzana, uvas, fruta de la pasión, kiwi, plátano, Blu esto es un desayuno de lujo, muchas gracias"

-"a, esto no es nada..."- dijo Blu pero lo interrumpió el hecho de que Perla se estaba devorando las frutas - "oye deja algo para los demás"

Blu se puso a comer de igual forma que Perla, al poco rato se comieron toda la fruta, y ambos quedaron satisfechos, luego Blu fue a dejar el envase vacío a la puerta del habitad y regreso al nido

-"estaba muy delicioso" - dijo Perla satisfecha - "gracias Blu"

-"aah Perla no fue nada" - dijo Blu

-"no Blu, es en serio" - dijo Perla un poco mas seria pero al mismo tiempo cariñosa - "no te lo había dicho antes pero tu has sido muy considerado conmigo ,a pesar de que te he tratado mal"

-"Perla ,no te preocupes por eso yo solo... no es necesario que agradezcas..."- dijo Blu pero fue interrumpido por Perla

-"Blu ,como no quieres que te agradezca ,me salvaste la vida cuando caí de ese avión ,aunque no sabias volar, te lanzaste a rescatarme e íbamos a una muerte segura, me ayudaste cuando estaba sola con esos humanos, y ahora me tratas como a una princesa ,ninguna otra ave me había tratado así antes, gracias Blu, eres el ave mas bueno y mas bondadoso que he conocido jamas"

-"bueno Perla... yo... emmm... tu... también" - dijo Blu muy nervioso pero Perla le coloco una de sus plumas en el pico de Blu

-"Blu..." - dijo perla muy apasionadamente - "lo único que quiero hacer es estar contigo, con nadie mas" - Perla se acerco a Blu y apego su pecho con el de el , su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, tambien pudo sentir en como latía el corazón de Blu ,Perla no dejaba de mirar los ojos de Blu, el estaba un tanto nervioso, por no decir mucho , y luego lo beso suavemente

Blu seguía muy nervioso, pero poco a poco le iba tomando el ritmo a la situación, comenzó a devolverle el beso poco a poco, el beso fue muy largo hasta que se separaron por que se habían quedado sin aliento

-"te quiero Blu... no quiero separarme de ti" - dijo romanticamente - "eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida"

-"emmm, yo... quiero.. tu a .. me ..." - tartamudeo Blu mientras seguía atónito por el Beso, eso causo que Perla se riera

-"eres tan lindo cuando te pones nervioso" - dijo acariciando a Blu - "no te preocupes, entiendo a la perfección lo que quieres decir, ya me lo has demostrado"

-"de.. verdad?" - dijo Blu un poco menos nervioso

-"Blu," - dijo Perla muy contenta y lamiéndose su pico - "sabes, eres un gran besador"

-"lo dices en serio?" - pregunto Blu curioso

-"si..." - gimió Perla - "y me haces sentir tan bien"

-"bueno, yo puedo decir lo m..." - fue interrumpido por otro beso de Perla, pero este fue mas largo y mas intenso, Blu ya se estaba acostumbrando a dar besos

pasaron un buen rato besándose, y jugueteando por ahí, luego se abrazaron y se acariciaron, y Perla comenzó a morder el ala de Blu mientras el le acariciaba la espalda, pero se detuvo por el dolor de su ala

-"auch" - se quejo Blu - "eso duele"

-"jejejejeje" - se reía Perla - "lo siento, no pude resistirme"

-"bueno no hay drama" - dijo Blu con una sonrisa en el rostro - "no te culpo , después de todo se trata de mi, ¿no es verdad?, se que soy irresistible pero trata de ser menos agresiva la próxima vez"

-"ja...ja...ja" - dijo Perla irónica - "oye, que haremos hoy?"

-"bueno se me había ocurrido algo" - dijo Blu pensando

-"que es Blu?" - dijo Perla muy cariñosamente y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Blu

-"que te parece si damos un paseo por el lugar" - dijo Blu

-"esta bien" - dijo Perla contenta pero luego recordó algo que la desanimo - "pero como sugieres que salgamos de aquí, intente salir varias veces pero me fue imposible"

-"no te preocupes" - dijo Blu - "yo ya encontré una forma de salir de aqui"

-"en serio?" - dijo Perla que volvió a estar emocionada, ya que no le gustaba mucho estar encerrada, ella que solia ser un alma libre que volaba por la selva, ahora deseaba salir de ese lugar, pero el encierro no era tan terrible ahora que Blu estaba con ella - "me llevas?"

-"seria un placer" - dijo Blu haciéndole una pequeña reverencia a Perla

Blu agarro a Perla suavemente y con mucho cuidado, y se la llevo cerca de la puerta, luego la abrió y se llevo a Perla por los pasillos de la clínica, fueron a la cocina para probar un bocadillo, luego fueron a la sala de estar, después pasaron por un lugar donde había muchas habitaciones, y en cada una de ellas había un montón de camillas con aves heridas de gravedad, el ambiente allí no era muy romántico que digamos, a si que lo abandonaron y fueron al jardín del lugar, luego fueron al techo, en su parte mas alta, a mirar el atardecer

-"que hermosa es la puesta de sol" - dijo Perla mirando el paisaje al lado de Blu - "no crees Blu?"

-"si lo es" - dijo Blu

-"no hay nada mas hermoso que esto" - dijo Perla

-"si lo hay" - dijo Blu - "y es mucho mas hermoso"

-"así? que es?" - pregunto Perla

-"tu ,Perla" - dijo Blu un poco nervioso - "tus hermosos ojos... tu sonrisa... tus plumas... tu figura... Perla.. eres lo mas hermoso que he visto jamas... no puedo creer que este a tu lado, mirando el atardecer

-"aaahhhh Blu" - dijo Perla tiernamente, lo agarro bruscamente y lo beso muy apasionadamente, hasta que se separaron por falta de aliento

-"wow me encanta cuando haces eso" - dijo Blu

-"quieres mas?" - pregunto seductoramente Perla

-"emmmm..." - alcanzo decir Blu antes de que Perla se le lanzara encima y comenzara a besarlo, continuaron en ese lugar demostrando su amor hasta que anocheció, despues del beso, conversaron un rato y luego, notaron que estaba oscuro

-"Perla" - dijo Blu interrumpiendo un beso - "ya se ha hecho de noche, que te parece si entramos"

-"emmmm" - dijo Perla mirando a su entorno, ya estaba oscuro y casi no se podía ver nada, si no fuera por las luces de la clínica - "Blu realmente tenemos que entrar?, digo podríamos quedarnos aquí afuera"

-"Perla, recuerda el estado de tu ala, todavía es muy delicado, deberíamos ser precavidos ,otro día quizás, pero sera mejor que entremos"

-"si, supongo que tienes razón" - dijo Perla un poco desanimada

-"tranquila Perla, pronto podrás hacer lo que tu quieras" - dijo Blu consolando a Perla pero de repente escucho un sonido extraño

-"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" - grito alguien, ese grito venia de la oscuridad, y se escucho algo que se estrello en el techo

-"escuchaste eso Blu" - dijo Perla un poco asustada

-"si" -dijo Blu poniéndose en posición defensiva, dispuesto a pelear para defender a Perla - "pero de donde vino eso?"

-"no lo se Blu" - dijo perla mirando a todos lados - "Blu, tenias razón sera mejor que entremos"

-"si tienes razón, entremos" - dijo Blu, pero de repente miro algo que se movia en lo oscuro - "viste eso, se mueve, ire a verlo"

-"Blu" - dijo preocupada Perla - "puede ser peligroso"

-"tranquila" - dijo Blu confiado en si - "solo iré a ver, si es algo malo, simplemente me alejo"

-"ten cuidado ,si" - dijo Perla

Blu fue al lado oscuro del techo buscando alguna pista de que rayos fue lo que se estrello con el techo, busco hasta que encontró un pequeño murciélago agonizante, se acerco mas y se pudo dar cuenta de que tenia varias heridas, pero seguía consiente

-"hey tu" - dijo Blu - "que rayos te paso?"

-"emmmm, tu..." - dijo con dificultad el murciélago - "tu... fuiste quien ...me salvo... en el ... avión"

-"no hables, te llevare para que te mejores ,ok?" - dijo Blu

-"tu debes... irte de ... aquí" - dijo el murciélago

-"que debería que?" - dijo Blu mientras lo agarraba con sus garras - "y por que debería hacer eso?"

-"tu y ... tu amiga... corren un gran... peligro" - dijo el murciélago

-"yo y perla? en peligro?" - pregunto Blu preocupado - "pero, de que?"

-"Perla?" - se pregunto el murciélago - "demonios , amigo ...debes ...irte de aquí ...antes de que..."- el murciélago cayo inconsciente, Blu lo agarro y lo llevo a la sala de urgencia de la clínica, luego fue al techo donde Perla lo estaba esperando

-"Blu, que fue lo que le paso?" - pregunto Perla

-"emmmm no lo se"- dijo Blu

-"y que pudiste hablar con el?" - dijo Perla

-"no mucho" - dijo Blu - "solo me dijo que estaba en el avión con nosotros y que estábamos en peligro"

-"de quien?" - pregunto Perla - "de Nigel?"

-"no lo creo" - dijo Blu - "nadie hubiera sobrevivido a lo que le paso..."

-"entonces de que?" - pregunto Perla

-"no lo se" - dijo Blu - "Perla que te parece si entramos?"

-"si vamos" - dijo Perla

Blu tomo a Perla y se la llevo a interior de la clínica

* * *

-"LINDA, Linda" - gritaba Tulio

-"que ocurre" - dijo asustada Linda

-"es Blu... desapareció" - dijo Tulio

-"QUE?, como fue que sucedió?" - dijo Linda - "lo han secuestrado de nuevo?"

-"no" - dijo Tulio - "se escapo"

-"se escapo?"

-"así es mira" - dijo Tulio llevando a Linda a la sala de cámaras y le mostró la grabación, donde salia Blu dándole el desayuno a Perla y después cuando el abre la puerta y se van

-"ya han comenzado a buscarlos?" - pregunto Linda

-"así es" - dijo Tulio - "están todos en la clínica buscándolo, rayos este día ha sido muy malo, primero desaparece mi surtido de frutas y ahora esto"

-"tranquilo" - dijo Linda - "conociendo a Blu no debe andar muy lejos"

-"por donde crees que se haya ido?" - dijo Tulio

-"debe estar cerca" - dijo Linda - "es verdad que aprendió a volar, pero sigue siendo mi cobarde amigo azul ,sera mejor que vayamos de inmediato"

-"vamos" - dijo Tulio

en ese momento ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y iban a toda prisa, pero Blu estaba detrás de ellos e hizo un chillido, lo que hizo que se asustaran y que se desplomaran, Perla los miraba con curiosidad mientras que Blu se reía

-"así que ahí están los dos eh?" - dijo Tulio

-"Blu me diste un gran susto" - dijo Linda

-"bien, sera mejor que me lleve a los dos a su habitad" - dijo Tulio - "y que cierre bien cerrada esa maldita puerta"

Blu se puso en estado de alerta, sabia que si Tulio hacia eso ,no podría dar mas paseos con Perla ,a si que rápidamente fue a buscar un lápiz y un papel y le escribió que solo fue a dar un paseo con Perla por la clínica y que estaban en el techo, le puso lo que quería Perla, Tulio leyó el mensaje

-"esta bien, no la cerrare" - dijo Tulio - "pero para la próxima vez avisen, nos dieron un gran susto a todos"

Blu asintió con la cabeza

-"sabes comunicarte con ellos?" - pregunto Perla a Blu - "eso es muy increíble, nunca había visto a otra ave hacer eso"

-"bueno, cuando pasas 15 años con una cerebrito te acostumbras" - dijo Blu

-"guau eso es sorprendente, que mas sabes hacer?" - pregunto Perla con curiosidad

-"no mucho en realidad" - dijo Blu - "solo se hacer lo que Linda me enseño"

-"quizás podrías enseñarme" - dijo Perla entusiasmada - seria algo entretenido que hacer en estas 3 semanas, ¿no crees?

-"si no hay problema" - dijo Blu

Tulio y Linda dejaron a Blu y a Perla en el habitad artificial, comieron unas frutas , ambos estaban muy cansados y se fueron al nido directamente a dormir, Perla se acomodo como en la noche anterior ,apoyada en Blu,

-"buenas noches Blu" - dijo Perla besando su pico suavemente

-"buenas noches Perla" - dijo Blu

Perla lo volvió a besar y luego se apoyo en el pecho de Blu, se quedo dormida en unos instantes, Blu se quedo despierto mirándola, y recordó todas las cosas maravillosas que estaba pasando junto a Perla, todo era tan bueno

-"...un momento" - pensó Blu

Blu recordó su experiencia en el techo ,la advertencia y lo que el pequeño murciélago le había dicho, Blu miro a Perla y comenzó a abrazarla muy fuerte, pero sin que se despertara

-"no importa cual sea el peligro Perla" - murmuro despacio - "yo te protegeré"

Blu le dio un beso y luego apoyo su cabeza junto a la de ella, cerro los ojos y luego se quedo dormido

* * *

**bueno que les parece?**

**se que fue un poquito largo, pero espero que les haya gustado**

**se que dije que actuarizaria mi historia mas rápido pero estoy teniendo unos pequeños problemas a si que me tardare un poco, pero siempre atentos, que en cualquier momento actualizo**

**recuerden que opinar es gratis y que si te gusto, suscribete, esta historia tiene mucho por delante , y cada vez se pondrá mejor**

**en mi país, en la película RIO la cacatúa blanca se llamaba "Pepillo" pero a mi no me gusta mucho ese nombre a si que optare por usar el de . que es "Nigel"**

**he escuchado algunos rumores de una campaña anti-rio llamada "rio movie haters" y déjenme decirles que no se preocupen por personas como esas, si bien hay personas que no le gustan la pelicula, por que la consideran fome, estupida o muy predecible, da igual, todas las peliculas tienen malas criticas, y ahora que haya un grupo de pendejos, que quieran aser una campaña anti-rio, creo que no les funcionara, y en el peor de los casos, que es lo mas terrible que pueden hacer?**

**se despide kazoo desde el fin del mundo y y anunciando: próximamente nuevo capitulo**

* * *

**FECHA: Viernes 03 de Agosto del 2012 **


	3. Chapter 03: Nuestro pasado y futuro

**Capitulo 3: Nuestro Pasado, Nuestro Futuro**

* * *

Blu fue el primero en despertar en la mañana, muy temprano y vio a Perla dormir a su lado, el comenzó a abrazarla muy fuerte y con eso ella se despertó

-"buenos días" - dijo Perla

-"buenos días" - dijo Blu - "como dormiste?"

-"muy bien" - dijo Perla - "y tu?"

-"también he dormido bien" - dijo Blu - "quieres que vaya a buscar el desayuno?"

-"no sin antes esto" - dijo Perla acercándose a Blu y besándolo muy tiernamente

-"mmmm" - dijo Blu - "esto es mucho mejor que despertar con un chocolate caliente"

-"chocolate caliente?" - pregunto Perla

-"si, ese era mi desayuno en minessota" - dijo Blu - "era muy delicioso, a lo mejor un día lo puedas probar"

-"quizás" - dijo Perla - "pero ahora te quiero probar a ti" - y Perla lo volvió a besar

-"bien Perla" - dijo Blu - "sera mejor que vaya a buscar el desayuno"

-"esta bien" - dijo Perla - "pero no te tardes ,mascota"

-"no lo haré" - dijo Blu - "mi ángel"

Blu fue a toda prisa hacia la puerta, no quería estar ni siquiera un minuto sin Perla, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que Tulio había dejado el desayuno en la entrada, lo agarro y se lo llevo al nido, cuando llego, Perla se estaba arreglando, estaba a medias, lo que hizo que se avergonzara un poco

-"eso fue rápido" - dijo Perla nerviosa

-"bueno es que..." - dijo Blu tambien nervioso

-"no importa, ven aquí" - interrumpió Perla antes de que lo volviera a besar

después de ese beso comenzaron a desayunar, Perla comía de lo mas bien pero noto algo raro en Blu

-"Blu... sucede algo?" - pregunto Perla

-"emmmm, no nada" - dijo Blu

-"Blu, a mi no me mientes" - dijo Perla - "se que algo te pasa ,puedes decirme"

-"bueno..." - dijo Blu un poco tímido - "la verdad... es que estoy preocupado"

-"y se puede saber de que?" - pregunto Perla

-"de lo que me dijo el murciélago ayer" - admitió Blu

-"de que estamos en peligro?" - dijo Perla

-"así es ,Perla yo no quiero que nada te pase, no me lo perdonaría jamas" - dijo Blu enérgico

-"Blu, no tienes que preocuparte tanto" - dijo Perla

-"como quieres que no lo haga si nuestra vida esta en peligro" - dijo Blu

-"oye, yo he vivido muchos años en la selva" - dijo Perla - "y déjame decirte que el peligro siempre existe, y que he tenido que aprender a vivir con eso, no es algo sobrenatural, ademas, es probable que solo sean tonterias"

-"Perla es que..." - dijo Blu

-"Blu, tranquilo" - dijo Perla

-"yo solo quiero tu bienestar" - dijo Blu

-"bueno, gracias por tu preocupación, pero estamos en un lugar seguro" - dijo Perla - "así que no te preocupes, oye cambiando de tema ,hay algo que quiero saber"

-"si?" - dijo Blu - "bueno ,pregunta"

-"como es tu-messota?" - dijo Perla

- "tu-messota?" - dijo Blu pensando - "ah te refieres a minessota"

-"si" - dijo Perla - "bueno, solo he estado en RIO y en alguno otros lugares de Brasil y no conozco ese lugar, por cierto en donde queda?"

-"queda en los estados unidos" - dijo Blu - "eso queda alrededor de 10.000 KM al norte"

-"wow eso es lejos" - dijo Perla - "y como llegaste aquí"

-"bueno me vine en un avión grande" - dijo Blu recordando

-"y como es por alla" - dijo Perla - "es bonito?"

-"bueno ,a estas alturas del año es frió, esta completamente nevado" - dijo Blu - "pero en verano suele ser agradable, claro no es tan caluroso como en rio de janeiro pero si es cómodo"

-"y que hacías allá?" - pregunto Perla

-"en invierno no mucho, podíamos ir a esquiar ,pero lo que mas hacia era leer" - dijo Blu - "bueno y en verano, uno podía bañarse en la piscina, andar en skate y salir a lugares bonitos"

-"y tenias amigos allá?" - pregunto Perla

Blu lo pensó por un momento, recordaba sus salidas con sus amigos ,Eric el guacamayo azul con amarillo, Vince el guacamayo militar, Anton el búho, Karlo el guacamayo rojo y el no tan amigo Piero, que era un halcón, el recordaba muchos buenos momentos con ellos, pero un día ellos desaparecieron, el no sabia nada de lo que paso en cuatro años, y ellos desaparecieron sin dejar ni una sola pista , pero el estaba seguro de que ellos existían, pero como nunca encontró ni una sola pista, Linda lo creyó un loco por crear amigos imaginarios, y no quería que Perla pensara lo mismo

-"no" - dijo Blu

-"debió ser muy triste estar solo" - dijo Perla

-"si lo fue" - mintió Blu - "pero me divertía leyendo mucho"

-"parece que te gusta leer" - dijo Perla

-"si, leerse un libro de vez en cuando no esta mal" - dijo Blu - "pero me gusta estar mas contigo"

-"ahhhh que tierno eres Blu" - dijo Perla - "pero recuerda que me tienes que enseñar"

-"si, tu me dices cuando" - dijo Blu - "y tu, que hay de tu pasado?"

-"emmm, bueno, yo... - dijo Perla un poco indecisa, cada vez que pensaba en su pasado sentía tristeza

-"pasa algo?" - dijo Blu - "si tu quieres me cuentas, pero si te sientes mal, no hay problema"

-"no Blu, no es eso" - dijo Perla - "hay que ser justos, tu me contaste tu pasado, ahora es tiempo que te cuente el mio"

-"te escucho" - dijo Blu mientras ponía atención

-"bueno, yo nací en el corazón de la selva" - dijo Perla recordando - "vivía con mis padres y yo tenia dos hermanas y un hermano, y también vivíamos con mi hermano que era adoptado, , eramos una bonita familia feliz" - dijo Perla con nostalgia

-"y que les sucedió a ellos?" - pregunto Blu

-"los humanos" - dijo Perla fríamente - "ellos nos separaron, me quede sola y luego escuche que toda mi familia fue asesinada, es por eso que no confió en ellos" - cuando dijo esto se puso a llorar y Blu se acerco para consolarla

-"lo siento mucho Perla - dijo Blu mientras la abrazaba - "es verdad que existen humanos muy crueles, pero también hay buenos"

-"si, supongo que tienes razón, hay algunos buenos" - dijo Perla un poco mas tranquila - "pero cuando estoy contigo, siento que estoy con ellos, incluso me siento mejor, estuve muchos años sola viviendo en la jungla, sufrí mucho, y un día los humanos me capturaron y ahora estoy contigo..."

Perla se acerco a Blu y lo abrazo, se mantuvieron un buen rato así , y sin decir ninguna palabra ,se miraron fijamente a los ojos sin pestañear, hasta que Perla lo beso ,ella sabia que en ese momento ocurriría algo importante

-"Blu te puedo hacer una pregunta?" - dijo Perla luego que se separo de Blu

-"la que tu quieras" - dijo Blu

-"emmm bueno, ya que conocemos nuestro pasado ,no seria bueno preguntarnos del futuro" - dijo Perla

-"futuro?" - dijo Blu confundido - "a que futuro te refieres?"

-"digo... al nuestro" - dijo Perla

-"emmmmm" - dudo Blu que se había puesto muy nervioso, sabia que ese día llegaría, pero no tan luego

-"bueno, estuve pensando" - dijo Perla - "y quería saber si íbamos a tener un futuro ya sabes... juntos"

-"te refieres a ..."- dijo Blu mientras estaba muy nervioso por la propuesta, el quería mucho a Perla, pero no estaba seguro de tomar este paso

-"si... Blu" - dijo Perla romántica - "tu sabes a lo que me refiero"

-"tu y yo juntos?" - pregunto Blu

-"a si es Blu" - dijo Perla - "me siento muy bien a tu lado y no quiero estar sin ti"

-"yo tampoco, este ha sido el tiempo mas feliz de mi vida" - dijo Blu, en ese momento Blu se puso a pensar

-"es ahora o nunca, rayos... esperemos que me salga bien" - pensó Blu

-"Perla..."

-"si? Blu..."

-"te gustaría ser mi pareja?"

* * *

**bueno este fue el capitulo de hoy, un poco mas corto que el anterior espero que les haya gustado**

**recuerda que opinar es gratis a si que hanganlo, sin miedo**

**se despide kazoo desde el fin del mundo, pero antes les daré la frase del ****día**

**_"""si amas a alguien, déjalo ir, si no vuelve ,es por que nunca te perteneció ,pero si vuelve... andate tu para que sepa lo que se siente XD!""_**

* * *

**_FECHA: Sábado 04 de Agosto del 2012_**


	4. Chapter 04: Es oficial

**Capitulo 4: Es Oficial**

* * *

-"Perla..."

-"si? Blu..."

-"te gustaría ser mi pareja?"

-"encantada lo seria..."

se abrazaron y se miraron fijamente a los ojos, y ambos tenían una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, estuvieron así un buen rato y Perla lo beso apasionadamente, pero este beso fue diferente, este causo la misma chispa que hubo entre ellos cuando Blu salto del avión para salvarle la vida, conocía por pocos días a este macho, pero ella ya tenia sentimientos muy fuertes por Blu, y de el se podría decir lo mismo

-"bien" - dijo Perla después de terminado el beso - "creo que es oficial"

-"que es?" - pregunto Blu

-"bueno..." - Perla se puso roja por causa del rubor - "que somos pareja"

Blu se sonrojo cuando Perla dijo esto - "si ,jamas imagine que emmm" - alcanzo a decir Blu antes de que Perla lo volviera a besar

-"Blu ,que te parece si vamos afuera a tomar un poco de sol?" - pregunto Perla seductoramente después de terminar el beso

-"emm, Perla y que hay de la advertencia que nos hizo el murcielago ayer" - dijo Blu en un tono preocupado y a la vez aguafiestas

-"pues no .."- dijo Perla muy segura - "mi macho me protegerá, me lo prometió ayer, ¿no es verdad?"

-"oye" - dijo Blu un poco mas alegre - "tu no estabas dormida?"

-"puede ser" - dijo Perla cariñosamente - "no creerías que me quedaría dormida en tan poco rato, no?"

Blu fue rápidamente a la oficina de Tulio y le dejo un mensaje informándole de su escapada, Blu regreso al nido y tomo a Perla, que ya le habían quitado las vendas pero aun no podía hacer fuerza, se fueron volando muy rápido de alli, pero esta vez se fueron un poco mas lejos, estaban en las hermosas playas de rio de janeiro, ambos veían como el mar mostraba todo su esplendor, volaron por un buen rato pero Blu se agoto, a si que decidieron posarse en una pequeña tienda en la avenida del mar, Blu se puso a descansar un poco mientras Perla miraba con interés a su alrededor, ademas de ser hermoso, ella tenia el presentimiento de haber estado allí

-"Blu reconoces este lugar?" - dijo Perla mirando a todos lados

-"emmmm, no estoy seguro" - dijo Blu mirando el sector

-"es aquí en donde aterrizamos de esa horrible caída cuando rafael quería enseñarte a volar" - dijo Perla con nostalgia - "¿lo recuerdas? eso fue hace apenas una semana"

-"a si, es verdad" - dijo Blu

-"quien lo diría" - dijo Perla - "ahora eres tu el que puede volar"

-"no te preocupes" - dijo enérgicamente Blu - "pronto podremos volar juntos"

-"lo se, Blu" - dijo Perla cariñosamente - "ese es uno de mis mas grandes deseos ,que quiero hacer contigo"

-"uno?" - pregunto Blu

-"pues...si" - dijo perla ruborizada - "tengo un montón de deseos que ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" - alcanzo a decir Perla antes de que se parara sobre un lado endeble del techo, lo que hizo que se resbalara y que cayera a un charco de lodo que había al costado del lugar, quedando cubierta de lodo, Blu bajo a toda prisa a ayudar a su nueva pareja

-"Perla" - dijo preocupado Blu - "Perla ¿estas bien?"

Blu se acerco a Perla ,muy despacio, ella estaba inmóvil, Blu se acerco mas y la toco, ella no respondía,Blu en ese momento pensó lo peor, luego la dio vuelta para ver su rostro y se dio cuenta de que ella se estaba riendo

-"eso fue muy divertido" - dijo Perla entre risas - "por que esa cara seria?"

-"es por que pensé que te había pasado algo" - dijo Blu - "me diste un gran susto, pero que bueno de que no te haya pasado nada, fuera de que estas toda sucia"

-"no seré la única" - dijo Perla cuando ,a toda prisa se lanzo sobre Blu y lo cubrió de lodo

-"me temo que sera una guerra de barro" - dijo Blu mientras Perla intentaba escapar ,pero fallo y Blu la trajo de vuelta al charco de lodo ,ambos comenzaron a lanzarse el lodo ,pero luego Perla se acerco a Blu agresivamente y lo dejo en el suelo, Blu respondió dándole vuelta y el se puso encima de ella, el esperaba otra respuesta aun mas agresiva, pero no fue así, miro a Perla a los ojos y ella lo miraba seductoramente, ahora que el era su pareja y que el estaba encima de ella en una forma muy provocativa, ella lo miro y soltó una risita, luego lo beso intensamente, que sabia a lodo, pero a ellos no le importaba eso, si no, el estar juntos

-"Perla, que te parece si nos devolvemos a la clínica, ya se ha hecho tarde y tulio debe estar preocupado" - dijo Blu mientras se sacaba el lodo de la cara - "y así nos podríamos quitar todo este lodo"

-"como tu quieras ,mascota" - dijo muy seductoramente Perla ,quien le beso el cuello a Blu

se sacudieron un poco y luego Blu tomo a Perla y se fueron volando a la clínica

* * *

lejos de ahí, en un oscuro callejón de rio de janeiro, habían dos gatos callejeros, grandes y fuertes, con enormes garras que despedazarían a cualquiera, estaban de guardia del recinto, se les acerco otro gato, era mucho mas pequeño y era amarillo ,o dorado, era muy flaco y feo, y traía una pequeña mochila en su lomo, este ultimo trato de entrar pero los otros gatos se lo impidieron

-"emmmmm, déjenme pasar, vengo a ver al jefe" - dijo tímidamente el pequeño gato

-"y por que el jefe quisiera ver a una escoria como tu" - dijo uno de los gatos

-"por que le traigo información" - dijo el pequeño gato mas seguro ahora - "y esto" - saco una pluma azul de su pequeño bolso, ambos gatos lo miraron asombrados

-"déjalo pasar" - dijo el otro gato y el gato pequeño entro al recinto

el lugar era enorme y había una gran fiesta de gatos, el pequeño gato paso entre medio de muchos gatos que disfrutaban de sexo, alcohol y drogas, el ambiente era alocado y todos lo estaban disfrutando, el gato se dirigió a una zona especial, un gato escolto al pequeño gato y lo dirigió a un lugar mas tranquilo, había una habitación donde había un trono y sentado en el, había un gato grande y gordo, traía unas prendas que daban a entender su importancia, el gato se llamaba Roberto Carlos Andres Jaramillo ,pero a el le gustaban que le dijeran el Tachu o simplemente el Jefe, pero si alguien decía su verdadero nombre, este pagaba con su muerte,

el jefe estaba con unos varios guardaespaldas, y en medio de la fiesta habían varios gatos guerreros que estarían dispuestos a morir por el, el gato que escolto al pequeño gato se le acerco y le susurro algo al oído, el jefe ordeno que todos los gatos se fueran de esa habitación a excepción del pequeño gato y el escolta,

-"bien" - dijo el jefe - "como te llamas amigo?"

-"emmm" - balbuceo el pequeño gato - "Julian ,señor"

-"julian eh?" - dijo el jefe - "bien Julian, me han dicho que tienes información para mi, que es?"

-"es ,acerca de..." - dijo tímidamente Julian - "una búsqueda señor, una búsqueda que usted realizo hace años"

-"en toda mi vida he tenido esta gran organización de gatos y he tenido lo que he querido, y he hecho muchas búsquedas y casi todas ellas han sido exitosas" - dijo el jefe mostrando su historial - "a si que, se mas preciso, a cual de todas?"

-"a la de los..."- dijo Julian timidamente - "guacamayos... azules, los encontré"

-"guacamayos azules?" - pregunto el escolta asombrado - "es imposible, esos estan extintos"

-"calla" - dijo el jefe y el escolta se hizo a un lado - "guacamayos azules? hmm, hace muchos años organice una expedición a la jungla de rio de janeiro buscando a esa especie, muchos de mis fieles gatos murieron ahí, y no encontramos nada, lo único que sabíamos que teníamos competencia, un murcielago loco que asesinaba a cualquiera y sin piedad, ni siquiera dejo uno vivo para que nosotros pudiéramos divertirnos, me di por vencido y no continué buscando , pero siempre lo desee ,y lo sigo haciendo, mas te vale que lo que me digas es cierto por que o si no, te arrancare la cabeza"

-"emmm" - dijo Julian tragando saliva por la garganta - "bueno, la noche antes del carnaval ,yo iba caminando de lo mas bien por mi callejón , estaba de lo mas tranquilo hasta que escuche unos ladridos, me asuste y salí de ahí lo mas rápido que pude, pensé que era un perro que venia atacarme, pero en vez de eso, vi una pareja de guacamayos azules encadenados, estaban corriendo y detrás de ellos los iba persiguiendo una enorme cacatúa, no quise interferir"

-"como se de lo que me dices es cierto?" - dijo el jefe

-"por esto" -dijo Julian sacando el cartel que había hecho Linda informando de que Blu estaba perdido, el jefe lo puso a leer

-"bien" - dijo el jefe - "aquí dice que se llama "Blu" y que fue secuestrado junto a otra guacamaya, como se si los cazadores furtivos ya se los llevaron muy lejos de aquí, ah?"

-"no se preocupe" - dijo Julian cada vez mas asustado, saco un periódico de su bolso - "aquí dice que ese tal "Blu" estuvo haciendo disturbios en el carnaval, y mas adelante dice que ambos se encuentran bien en la clínica de aves de rio de janeiro"

el jefe puso una cara pensativa, su grata experiencia lo ayudaba en que hacer en este caso, y el escolta se le acerco

-"quiere que le avise a los muchachos y que actuemos, señor" - dijo el escolta

-"no" - dijo muy sabio el jefe - "seria imposible entrar a esa fortaleza en donde los humanos tienen a los guacamayos azules, lo he pensado y se me ha ocurrido una gran idea, ya que son la ultima pareja de guacamayos azules, los humanos querrán que mantengan la especie, y tarde o temprano los dejaran en libertad"

-"que es lo que quiere decir con eso, señor" - dijo el escolta

-"nos mantendremos al margen por ahora" - dijo el gato - "enviaremos espías para que nos informen de su situación ,esperaremos que los dejen en libertad y ahí, atacaremos"

* * *

Blu y perla llegaron a la clínica y se dirigieron de inmediato al habitad artificial, estaban cubiertos de lodo seco, y tuvieron algunos problemas al llegar, pero despues de todo, llegaron al habitad

-"bien llegamos sanos y salvos" - dijo Blu

-"si.. Blu me iré a descansar un poco ok?" - dijo Perla - "estoy un poco cansada"

-"cansada de que?" - pensó Blu - "yo soy quien la lleva a todos lados, yo debería estar cansado"

Blu la dejo en el hueco, luego se dio un paseo por el lugar, se miro las alas y vio que todavía estaba manchado por el lodo, a si que fue a la laguna artificial, en uno de los extremos y pegado a la pared había una pequeña corriente de agua que podía servir de ducha, Blu se coloco debajo de la corriente , comenzó por las alas, la cabeza el torso, sus piernas y luego la cola, después de un rato blu ya estaba limpio, pero siguió debajo de la ducha, se quedo pensando en varias cosas, su vida había cambiado enormemente y a Blu le encantaba eso, pensaba también en lo fantástico que es volar, pero sobre todo ,pensaba en Perla, su compañera, su pareja, su amor y en todo lo que seria capaz por ella

de repente sintió un sonido, venia de atrás, vio que algo se acercaba por los arbustos, Blu por un momento se asusto, pero luego noto que era perla quien lo estaba asechando

-"Perla..." - dijo Blu - "pensé que estabas dormida"

-"si, bueno pues" - dijo Perla - "es que recordé que estaba sucia y vine a lavarme, me puedo meter?"

-"emmm si" - dijo Blu un poco nervioso - "esta bien, yo ya he terminado a si que la ducha es toda tuya"

-"Blu no seas tontito" - dijo Perla - "he venido a ducharme contigo y ademas recuerda que tengo el ala rota, necesito que tu me ayudes a lavarme"

Blu se sonrojo y se puso muy nervioso, por un momento creyó haber superado sus nervios con las chicas, pero ahora era algo extraordinario, se iba a duchar con Perla, ella se coloco al frente de Blu y apoyo su espalda con el torso de Blu, agarro las alas de Blu para cubrirse mientras ella se mojaba con el agua de la ducha, giro su cabeza para mirar a Blu y besarlo en la mejilla, Blu estaba muy nervioso, el podía ver la belleza de su compañera, sus alas, su cuerpo ,su hermosa figura, sus ojos ,su hermoso rostro y sus plumas, oh que hermosas eran las plumas de Perla cuando estaban mojadas, bueno... y secas también

-"Blu tranquilo" - dijo Perla muy seductoramente ,sabiendo que Blu estaba muy nervioso - "todas las parejas hacen esto, nosotros no seremos la excepción"

Blu estaba muy nervioso y algo confundido, que era lo que se estaba refiriendo Perla, ducharse juntos o aparearse, o quizás las dos, no quería cometer el mismo error de hace unos días atrás cuando muy prematuramente intento besar a Perla, en esa ocasión ella también lo dijo de forma seductora, o acaso esa era la forma de ser de Perla? seductora siempre? o mejor dicho seductora y agresiva, ya que ella en diversos momentos mostró su agresividad, era notable que era de la jungla, de ahí debió aprender a ser agresiva, después de todo uno debe sobrevivir, pero también Blu sentía que dentro de ese carácter fuerte de Perla estaba su lado dulce, el día en que se conocieron

-"cuando nos..." - pensó Blu - "conocimos Perla fue muy agresiva durante todo el día, pero cuando estábamos en esa atalaya, Perla me hablo de lo espectacular que era volar, ahí fue cuando pudo ver su lado sensible por primera vez, aunque solo haya sido por un momento, luego, en el club de samba, ella acepto bailar conmigo y lo hizo con mucho gusto, hasta me canto, y estuvieron a un pelo de besarse, luego aparecieron los monos y Perla agresiva volvió, pero en el tranvía, la Perla dulce volvió, claro todo hubiera sido mejor si yo no me hubiese ahogado"

Perla seguía moviéndose sensualmente en frente de Blu para motivarlo

-"y luego cuando nos separamos" - continuo pensando - "le quise hacer daño a Perla por que yo sabia que mi relación con ella era imposible ya que el no sabia volar, pero luego cuando estamos en el avión, antes de que apareciera Nigel ,ella me tranquilizo cuando yo no podía saltar al vació, luego yo me arriesgue por ella, luego me beso y pude sentir el ritmo de mi corazón, y ahora lo siento de nuevo, es definitivamente seguro que es por ella, yo estoy profundamente enamorado de ella, la amo a pesar de que aveces pienso que la Perla agresiva vuelva y me arranque los intestinos ,pero no me importa, por que yo la amo tal y como es, es sencillamente perfecta,

ahora el la tiene en sus alas mientras se duchaban juntos

Blu comenzó tímidamente a limpiarle las alas a Perla , luego ,con su pico, le lavo la cabeza y el cuello, con sus alas luego le lavo la cintura, y Perla agarro las alas de Blu y se las coloco en su pecho, lanzo una pequeña risa acompañada de un gemido suave, lo que hizo que Blu comenzara a excitarse mas pero también a ponerse mucho mas nervioso, cuando ella noto esto, quiso ir mas despacio, se movía sensualmente, y comenzó a bajar las alas de Blu por su vientre y su cintura ,luego por su área sensible, pero Blu puso algo de resistencia allí

-"vamos Blu" - dijo Perla mas excitada - "por ahí también me tienes que limpiar"

Perla presiono sus alas con las de Blu para tener una sensación mas increíble, luego se dio vuelta para estar frente a frente con Blu, se acerco y lo miro fijamente

-"Blu tienes unas plumas sucias allí" - dijo Perla

-"donde?" - dijo Blu viéndose la espalda

-"déjame ayudarte" - Perla comenzó a acicalar a Blu, y este comenzó a imitar a su compañera, esto parecía mas una muestra de amor y de cariño, que higiene, ambos estaban debajo de la corriente de agua que corría por sus cuerpos, Perla miro fijamente a los ojos de Blu ,sus pechos mojados estaban apegados a torso de Blu, ambos sentían como sus corazones comenzaban a latir mas rápido, y mas rápido, Blu extendió las alas y abrazo a Perla, y ella lo beso intensamente mientras ella se apegaba mas a su macho, que ahora era su pareja, estuvieron besándose un buen rato, perla utilizaba con gran habilidad su lengua para besar a Blu, y a lamerle la cara, luego Blu apoyo a Perla contra la pared, mientras el agua seguía corriendo entre medio de ellos, sus cuerpos estaban mojados , calientes y excitados ,Perla presionaba su cuerpo para que estuviera mas apegado al de Blu, luego miro seductora, excitada, y llena de amor que dar a Blu, apoyo su cintura a la de Blu, estaba mas que claro que Perla quería aparearse

-"wow esto es genial" - pensó Blu - "no puedo creer que haya llegado hasta esto, osea , pensé que alguna vez esto ocurriría pero no tan luego" - de repente la seriedad domino a Blu - "pero estaré listo para llevar esta relación al siguiente nivel?, tal vez embarace a Perla, y si eso sucede, estaré listo para ser padre?... todavía no le he dicho lo que siento por ella,... que pasa si Linda me obliga a volver a minnesota? no volvería a ver a Perla ni a mis hijos nunca mas... y si ella solo esta conmigo por que a lo mejor se siente sola y cuando apenas vuelva a volar me deje?... yo la amo, y quiero hacerla feliz, pero no debemos hacer esto ahora, debemos actuar pacientemente, o al menos uno de los dos debe hacerlo... me arrepentiré toda mi vida de esto"

Blu trato de separase de Perla y esquivar sus besos, pero Perla seguía insistiendo, Blu uso un poco la fuerza y la empujo, el esperaba que Perla se enojara pero no fue así, Perla lo miro maliciosamente y se le lanzo encima y ambos cayeron al suelo

-"a si que, quieres jugar rudo?" - dijo Perla tratando de besar a Blu pero este lo esquivo - "quieres hacerte el difícil, eh? no hay problema"

Perla beso a la fuerza a Blu, aunque el tomo una decisión, la cosa se había vuelto mas difícil

-"bueno" - pensó Blu mientras perla estaba encima de el y besandole el cuello, aunque mas bien parecía que lo estaba mordiendo como un depredador tiene a su presa - "al menos lo intente, supongo que tendré que ser responsable de mis actos, lo que me queda ahora es disfrutar y voy a hacer a Perla feliz"

la pareja de guacamayos azules estaba lista para aparearse, en medio de la laguna artificial, todo era fantástico hasta que de repente, se pone a temblar, Perla se asusto y se detuvo, y se levanto muy asustada

-"Blu... que esta pasando?" - dijo Perla asustada - "esta temblando"

-"tranquila Perla" - dijo Blu mientras abrazaba y trataba de consolar a Perla - "ya se pasara"

pero no fue así, el temblor se hizo mas y mas fuerte, Perla se aterrorizo y comenzó a abrazar mas fuerte a Blu

-"Blu ,que haremos" - dijo Perla muy asustada

-"no lo se" - dijo Blu que también estaba un poco asustado - "quedémonos aquí hasta que se detenga"

la pareja estaba en medio de la habitación mientras veían como algunas macetas y los adornos comenzaron a caer ,en ese momento entro Tulio y Linda, que también estaban algo asustados, tomaron a la pareja y salieron del lugar, afuera ya estaban los otros doctores y las aves heridas, la operación daisy fue un éxito, por fortuna fue un suave temblor de 5.2 grados, los brasileños no estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de temblores a si que solo fue un pequeño susto, Tulio se aseguro que todas las aves estuviesen bien, luego , después de un rato, comenzaron a ingresar a la clínica, Blu trato de consolar a Perla que todavía estaba en shock

cuando el orden en la clínica volvió y Tulio se aseguro de que todas las aves estén en su lugar, luego hicieron una llamada de que lo necesitaban en urgencias y Tulio fue a toda prisa pero se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que habían encontrado a una bandada completa de guacamayos rojos muertos, Tulio examino por un momento los cadáveres junto a otro colega, que se llamaba Mateo

-"debe ser un murciélago" - dijo Tulio después de examinar el cadáver

-como lo sabes? -dijo el otro doctor, llamado Mateo

-"estas heridas, son enormes, las mordidas en sus cuellos" - dijo Tulio - "esto solo lo pudo hacer una especie en particular, el "zorro volador filipino""

-""zorro volador filipino"?" - pregunto el colega Mateo

-"así es" - dijo Tulio - "es un murcielago sumamente peligroso para todas las especies, hice una investigación cuando estaba en la universidad, aunque no me explico como llego aquí ,a rio de janeiro"

-"y que propone que hagamos?" - pregunto el colega Mateo

-"debemos garantizar la protección de estas aves, ese es un animal muy cruel por naturaleza y mata por diversión, si te fijas en todas estas victimas ,ninguna se le arranco un pedazo de su carne para alimentarse, las heridas son para hacerlos desangrar y tener una muerte lenta" - Tulio se puso serio - "yo no comparto el matar animales, pero debemos cazarlo ,vivo o muerto, si lo cogemos vivo podría tener un buen destino en el zoológico"

* * *

ya había anochecido en rio de janeiro y Blu seguía tranquilizando a Perla de su desagradable experiencia,y ella no quería continuar con su acto de amor, el animo era distinto, pero logro que se quedara dormida

-"quien lo diría" -pensó Blu - "fui salvado por un terremoto, yo también tenia ganas de aparearme pero es mejor tomarse las cosas con calma"

Blu cerro los ojos y se quedo dormido a los pocos minutos despues

* * *

**bien, este fue el capitulo de hoy**

**si te gusto comenta, recuerda que es gratis**

**si no, bueno puedes dejar tu critica**

**suscribanse si quieren saber lo que ocurrirá ****después**

**le pido disculpas a todos los lectores, se que dije que actualizaria mas rapido pero he tenido muchos problemas y una semana muy ocupada**

**utilice la escena del temblor por que en mi Chile querido son muy comunes los temblores y terremotos, sismos si quieren llamarlo así, de ahí el dicho _"mas mata-pasiones que un temblor en la noche... wena"_**

**se despide Dark-kazoo**

* * *

**FECHA: Jueves 9 de Agosto del 2012**


	5. Chapter 05: Día como mascotas

**Capitulo 5: Día Como Mascotas**

* * *

Blu y Perla despertaron ,estaban muy contentos y Perla ya había superado su trauma del día anterior, Blu fue a buscar el desayuno y se lo comieron tranquilamente ,Blu fue a dejar las sobras a la puerta y justo en ese momento entro Tulio

-"bien, como han dormido los dos?" - pregunto Tulio

Blu le hizo un gesto de afirmativo

-"me parece" - dijo Tulio alegre - "bueno, debo informarte algo"

Blu lo miro con una cara curiosa

-"resulta que hoy debemos reorganizar la clínica y hacer algunas reparaciones debido al temblor del dia de ayer" -dijo Tulio - "la mayoría de las aves se re-ubicaran en otra sede, pero es mas pequeña e incomoda, aunque solo sea por hoy, como ustedes son de mucha importancia, me comunique con Linda para preguntarle si podía cuidarlos por el día de hoy en su hotel, ella me dijo que no tenia ningún problema, a Perla no le gustan mucho las movilizaciones, a si que convencerla de que vayan al hotel, puedo encargártelo?"

Blu asintió con la cabeza

-"estupendo" - dijo Tulio - "vendré por ustedes en un rato mas, ok?"

Tulio se fue del habitad y Blu fue al nido donde Perla lo estaba esperando, estaba un poco curiosa por la conversación de Blu y Tulio

-"que hablabas tanto con ese humano?" - pregunto Perla

-"emm de lo que haríamos hoy" - dijo Blu

-"y que es?" - dijo Perla emocionada - "la playa? o la selva?"

-"emm no" - dijo Blu - "pasaremos el día en el hotel con Linda"

-"ooh" - dijo Perla un poco decepcionada

-"que sucede Perla?" - dijo Blu al notar la expresión de Perla

-"es que no me convence" - dijo Perla

-"a que te refieres?" - dijo Blu

-"digo, ya es mucho tener que estar encerrada aquí, pero pasar un dia como mascota ,no lo se" - dijo Perla - "no me atrae mucho que digamos"

-"pero Perla ,piensa en positivo" - dijo Blu - "podrás conocer cosas nuevas, como yo vivía en minessota"

-"puaj" - dijo Perla con desprecio - "prefiero ir a la playa"

-"podríamos ir" - dijo Blu - "pero tendría que ser con Linda"

-"por que siempre tienes que mencionar a Linda, ah?" - dijo Perla malhumorada

-"bueno ,y que hay de malo en eso?" - dijo Blu también un poco mas alterado

-"que siempre dices que Linda es lo mejor, que Linda es acá, que Linda es allá, nunca paras de hablar de Linda, ella es una humana, y los humanos no son buenos" - dijo Perla muy enojada - "son todos unos malditos desgraciados, Linda, Tulio y todos los otros humanos, buenos o malos ,al final son todos iguales"

-"como puedes decir eso de Linda y de los demás humanos buenos que te han ayudado" - dijo Blu mas enojado - "no puedes ser mas mal agradecida"

-"y agradecida de que? si se puede saber" - dijo Perla irónica - "ellos velan por sus propios intereses, son codiciosos y cada cual se fija en ellos mismos, ellos fueron los causantes de que nuestra especie este en peligro ,y ahora tratan de arreglar las cosas, el hombre es el monstruo mas horrible de todos, y ellos hacen que otros animales se hagan malvados, como es el caso de Nigel"

Blu la miro seriamente, hace unos días Perla estaba confiando un poco en los humanos pero ahora, su odio a ellos había vuelto, y lo peor ,insulto a Linda, la humana que había dado amor y cariño a Blu durante varios años, pero en el fondo sabia que la humanidad solo había hecho el mal en el mundo, Perla le dio la espalda y se puso a llorar, Blu estaba furioso, pero, quiso hacer lo posible por Perla, se puso en su lugar, no debe ser fácil para ella después de todo, Blu se le acerco y la abrazo, pero Perla lo miro sorprendida

-"lo siento... Blu" - dijo Perla llorando - "yo... no puedo...te lo juro que no puedo, lo intente, de veras que lo intente, pero no puedo confiar en esos... humanos, no fue mi intención hacerte enojar, yo... solo... por favor perdóname"

-"no Perla!" - dijo Blu mostrandole una sonrisa - "perdóname tu, yo te exigido mucho, y pase por alto tus sentimientos, pensé que podías ser amiga de los humanos pero me equivoque, lo que tu dices es verdad, los humanos son seres egoístas que solo ven sus intereses, y ademas ellos te separaron de tu familia, Perla por favor, perdóname por no ser mas comprensivo"

-"Blu ,tu no tienes la culpa" - dijo Perla aun llorando - "es solo que... les tengo miedo"

a Blu esa frase le llamo la atención

-"Perla le teme a los humanos? yo no les tengo miedo" - pensó Blu - "se que hay buenos y malos pero no les tengo miedo, pero Perla ha sufrido mucho, supongo que sera por eso"

Blu comenzó a abrazar a Perla mas fuerte, ella seguía llorando, se apoyo en Blu y luego lo beso en la mejilla

-"no te preocupes Perla" - dijo Blu consolando a Perla - "mientras yo este aquí, no dejare que nada te pase, ni siquiera con los humanos, hoy haremos lo que a ti se te plazca"

-"Blu ,yo" - dijo Perla - "quiero que me prometas algo ,si?"

-"lo que tu quieras" - dijo Blu

-"por favor no me dejes... no me dejes sola con los humanos" - dijo Perla - "yo se que a ti te caen bien, que puedes confiar en ellos por que a ti no te han hecho nada, pero por favor no me dejes, no me dejes sola con ellos"

-"esta bien Perla" - dijo Blu - "te lo prometo, no volveras a estar sola con un humano de nuevo, yo me encargare de eso"

-"gracias" - dijo Perla contenta y le dio un beso a Blu

-"bueno" - dijo Blu - "quieres ir a la playa?"

-"no" - dijo Perla - "quiero pasar el día contigo y Linda"

-"pero que demonios?"' - pensó Blu - "por un momento odias a los humanos pero ahora quieres pasar el día con Linda?, realmente Perla ,a veces , no te entiendo"

-"emmm si claro, no hay problema" - dijo Blu - "pero, ¿por que ese cambio de idea?"

-"bueno por que..." - dijo Perla pensativa - "quiero conocer un poco a los humanos, ahora que tu estarás conmigo yo no tendré por que preocuparme, y así quizás tenga un cambio de idea"

Blu la miro con una sonrisa, de repente, entro Tulio a la sala con dos jaulas amarillas, muy similares a la que llego Blu por primera vez, e hizo señas para que cada uno entrara en la suya, pero Blu se negó y se metió en una sola jaula junto con Perla

-"ah entiendo" - dijo contento Tulio - "quieren estar juntos"

Tulio llevo la caja y la subió a otro jeep, se fue por la avenida del mar de Rio de janeiro en dirección al hotel donde se hospedaba Linda, Blu estaba apoyado atrás mientras que Perla se apoyaba en el, mientras Blu la acariciaba, ambos veían el hermoso paisaje de la playa, Tulio llego al hotel, subió hasta el piso en donde se encontraba la habitación de Linda

-"Tulio ,ya llegaste?" - dijo Linda - "no te esperaba tan pronto"

-"si , así es" - dijo Tulio - "pero me debo ir de inmediato, tengo mucho trabajo en la clínica"

-"siguen las reparaciones del lugar?" - dijo Linda

-"así es, pero yo no estoy trabajando en eso" - dijo Tulio - "mas bien estoy trabajando de cazador"

-"de cazador?" - pregunto Linda asombrada - "y que estas cazando precisamente?"

-"un murcielago" - dijo Tulio - "uno muy grande y muy peligroso, ha estado asesinando bandadas completas de aves, sin piedad, y esta es una amenaza muy grande para todas las especies, inclusive a la humana"

-"y lo vas a matar?" - dijo Linda

-"mira yo..."- dijo Tulio - "nunca me ha gustado la idea de matar animales, yo siempre he pensado que son como personas, pero este en particular es un peligro, su especie se llama "zorro volador filipino" y esta en peligro de extinción, si yo pudiera lo mantendría vivo en un zoológico pero si no me queda alternativa tendré que ser mas drástico y quitarle la vida"

-"bueno" - dijo Linda - "suerte con eso"

-"gracias" - dijo Tulio - "la necesitare"

ambos se despidieron y Linda dejo la jaula en la mesa y luego la abrió para que Blu y Perla pudieran salir, Blu y Perla comenzaron a ver el lugar, era un cuarto de lujo ,Tulio le había conseguido la mejor pieza del hotel y a un buen precio, mientras la parejita azul exploraba el lugar, Linda dejo un chocolate caliente con galletas en la mesa, Blu le dio a probar un poco a Perla del chocolate, ella estaba dudosa al principio pero Blu le insistió ,a si que ella decidió probarlo

-"y?" - dijo Blu con entusiasmo - "que tal?"

-"mmmmm" - dijo Perla Placenteramente - "delicioso, dame mas"

-"no hay problema" - dijo Blu dándole mas a Perla pero con cuidado ya que por algo se llama chocolate "caliente"

-"oh Blu esto es espectacular" - dijo Perla

-"te lo dije, ahora prueba esto" - dijo Blu tomando una galleta y la remojo en el chocolate y se la dio a Perla y luego tomo una para el

-"y que es lo que haremos ahora?" - dijo Perla mientras se comía la galleta - "oh esto es delicioso"

-"bueno, podríamos ver una película" - dijo Blu

-"película?" - pregunto Perla curiosa - "que es eso?"

-"la película son esas historias que se ven por el televisor" - dijo Blu

-"televisor?" - pregunto Perla aun mas curiosa

-"emmm" - se puso a pensar Blu - "son esas cajas con una pantalla ,donde se trasmiten una continuidad de imagenes acompañados de sonidos, bandas sonoras ,etc."

-"Blu ,no te entiendo" - dijo Perla

-"bueno..." - dijo Blu pensando en como explicárselo a Perla - "recuerdas esa noche cuando fuimos capturados?"

-"emmm si" - dijo Perla

-"bueno, recuerdas que los cazadores estaban viendo un partido de fútbol" - dijo Blu

-"ah te refieres esas cosas que los humanos pasan hipnotizados?" - dijo Perla

-"a si es" - dijo Blu

-"pero Blu" - dijo Perla curiosa - "por que los humanos se quedan como hipnotizados viendo esas cosas?"

-"bueno por que..." - se puso a pensar Blu - "es por que dan programas que a los humanos le interesan, a veces son las noticias que ocurren en el mundo, otras son telenovelas, series, y tambien documentales, pueden pasar horas y horas viendo la televisión"

-"en serio?" - dijo Perla

-"así es" - dijo Blu - "en serio nunca has visto algo en la televisión?"

-"bueno" - dijo Perla recordando - "ahora que lo dices ,recuerdo haber visto un par de cosas en eso que tu llamas tele-vi-sion, pero no le preste mucha atención"

-"quieres ver una película?" - pregunto Blu

-"me gustaría" - dijo Perla - "pero no se cual ver"

-"emmm bueno..." - dijo Blu pensando hasta que se le ocurrió algo - "podemos conectar el computador portatil de Linda al televisor de acá y podemos usar netflix para ver las películas"

-"Blu tu siempre dices cosas tan extrañas" - dijo Perla curiosa y a la vez juguetona

Blu busco en la maleta de Linda ,su computador portátil, se conecto a Internet, y conecto su computador portátil al gran televisor que había, y busco en google, el visor de películas "netflix"

-"guau Blu, sabes hacer todo esto?" - pregunto Perla mientras asombrosamente veía como Blu instalaba todo y se conectaba sin ningún problema

-"ah esto?" - se pregunto Blu mientras revisaba la pagina web - "no es nada, mira Perla, acá hay todo tipo de películas, series etc, y hay de varios géneros, acción, aventura ,suspenso"

-"quiero ver una romántica" - dijo Perla mirándolo con ojos seductivos y pestañeando rápidamente - "existen de ese tipo ¿verdad?"

-"emm... si "- dijo Blu poniéndose nervioso mientras buscaba en el computador las películas románticas - "bueno aquí hay varias, las que son un clásico ,como ghost o Titanic"

-"Tita-que?" - dijo Perla - "que tiene de romántico eso?"

-"es Titanic" - dijo Blu - "se trata de un viaje en el barco de los sueños, y de un amor imposible, quieres verla?"

-"emmmm es buena?" - dijo Perla

-"si lo es" - dijo Blu - "yo ya la he visto muchas veces, es la película favorita de Linda"

-"pero si ya la has visto ,por que perderías el tiempo viéndola de nuevo conmigo?" - dijo Perla

-"por que es una gran película" - dijo Blu - "yo no me aburro de verla, ademas a mi me gustaría que la primera película que veas ,sea muy buena, como esta"

-"bueno ,si tu lo dices" - dijo Perla

Blu le coloco play a la película y se sentó en el sofá junto con Perla, ella se le acerco y se apoyo en el, coloco su ala en el torso de Blu y tambien ella agarro el ala de Blu para envolverse, Blu se puso nervioso **(para variar), P**erla no estaba muy interesada al principio ya que no entendía mucho de los humanos debajo del agua, y no noto que los restos que estaban debajo del agua eran del barco, estaba mas preocupada de estar junto a Blu , besándolo y acariciarlo

-"no va a entender nada si sigue así" - pensó Blu

ella comenzó a tomar atención cuando Rose llegaba al barco, y Jack hacia la apuesta, aunque no entendía mucho

-"Blu ,que son esos papeles verdes que los humanos le dan tanta importancia?" - pregunto Perla

-"te refieres al dinero?" - dijo Blu

-"así se llama?" - dijo Perla

-"bueno..." - se puso a pensar Blu - "el dinero es lo mas importante para la mayoría de los humanos, sin el no pueden vivir"

-"pero como es eso?" - pregunto Perla - "los humanos no pueden vivir sin este "dinero"? por que es tan importante?"

-"bueno por que los humanos manejan todo con dinero" - dijo Blu - "los autos, las ropas que usan, las casas hasta la comida, todo se consigue con el dinero"

-"pero en la selva todo es diferente" - dijo Perla - "uno va a buscar el alimento a los arboles, y uno va y se arma un nido en los huecos"

-"pero a diferencia de los animales, para los humanos nada es gratis" - dijo Blu - "si quieren algo ,lo tienen que comprar, y si no tienen dinero, tienen que trabajar, y si no saben en que trabajar, se ponen a estudiar, es todo un caos para los humanos"

-"menos mal que en la selva no hay ese tipo de caos" - dijo Perla

-"y en la selva no trabajan?" - pregunto Blu

-"se le podría llamar trabajo" - dijo Perla

-"que?" - dijo Blu interesado

-"bueno, el encontrar un hogar, buscar el alimento, y criar a sus hijos" - dijo Perla - "los humanos no hacen eso?"

-"si lo hacen" - dijo Blu - "pero para ellos la cosa es mas difícil"

-"no sabia que los humanos fueran tan complicados" - dijo Perla

-"lo son" - dijo Blu

siguieron viendo la película, Perla comenzó a interesarse cada vez mas, le hacia preguntas a Blu como, de que año es?, en que parte del mundo estan?, que es un reloj?, toda esas preguntas y muchas mas, Blu se las respondía encantado, Perla estaba fascinada con la película, la banda sonora, la fiesta que hubo, y tambien le encanto cuando Jack y Rose hicieron su acto de amor en el asiento trasero del auto, Blu se puso nervioso ya que no quería estar bajo presión de nuevo, y esa escena podía motivar a Perla, pero por fortuna Perla estaba demasiado concentrada en la película, se horrorizo cuando vio que el barco se hundía, no sabia la historia y tampoco sabia que la vieja del principio era Rose, se puso a llorar cuando Rose pierde a Jack y este se hunde, siguieron viendo todo hasta el sueño final de Rose en donde todos los tripulantes y pasajeros del barco se juntan, y ella se besa con Jack, aun así Perla lloraba desconsoladamente

-"no puede ser" - dijo Perla llorando - "Jack muere"

-"tranquila Perla" - dijo Blu tratando de consolarla

-"me dijiste que veríamos una romántica" - dijo Perla - "no una trágica"

-"pero no te gusto como esos dos se amaron aun que haya sido por ese poco tiempo" - dijo Blu

-"bueno..." - dijo Perla un poco mas calmada - "supongo que si"

-"te gusto tu primera película?" - dijo Blu

-"emmm, solo me hubiera gustado que Jack y Rose se hubieran quedado juntos" - dijo Perla - "me encanto, todas las películas son así de buenas"

-"emmm" - dijo Blu pensando - "bueno no todas"

-"a que te refieres?" - dijo Perla

-"hay algunas que no son tan buenas, inclusive hay algunas que son horribles y aburridas" - dijo Blu

-"en serio?" - dijo Perla - "guau no sabia eso, oye Blu mira, ya anocheció"

-"te dije que a uno se le pasa el tiempo volando cuando ve la televisión" - dijo Blu

-"tienes razón" - dijo Perla - "quizas otro día podamos ver otra!"

-"cuando tu quieras" - dijo Blu

Linda se sentó al lado de la pareja, ella veía como Blu y Perla conversaban, aunque no entendía mucho de lo que decían estaba claro que entre los dos había amor, Linda comenzó a acariciar a Blu y luego intento hacerlo con Perla, aunque ella se resistió en un principio, Blu le insistió y se dejo acariciar, luego Blu llevo a Perla a la cocina para que ella probara algo nuevo, mientras que Linda los observaba de lejos

-"lo siento Blu" - pensó Linda - "pero he tomado una firme decisión y nada me hará cambiar de parecer, ni siquiera tu"

Linda busco el teléfono y llamo a Tulio para que viniera a buscar a Blu y Perla, Tulio apareció solo un rato después, tomo la jaula amarilla para que la pareja se metiera y no causara molestias en el hotel, Linda tambien bajo con Tulio al jeep, luego ambos se subieron y fueron a la clínica

-"como fue pasar un día como mascotas?" - pregunto Blu a Perla

-"emmmm fue entretenido" - dijo Perla

-"solo entretenido?" - pregunto Blu

-"entretenido y diferente" - dijo Perla - "en la jungla uno no hace nada de eso"

-"te entiendo" - dijo Blu ,miro por un momento a Linda que llevaba una cara triste

-"Blu que sucede?" - pregunto Perla

-"es Linda" - dijo Blu preocupado - "la veo un poco deprimida, que raro, ella no es así"

y Blu tenia razón, Linda solía ser una persona alegre siempre, un poco tímida tambien, pero ahora estaba un poco deprimida, lo que Blu no sabia era el por que, pero pronto lo descubriría, llegaron a la clínica y Tulio abrió la jaula para que la pareja azul se fuera a su habitad artificial,

-"Tulio" - dijo Linda cuando las dos aves se habían ido y Tulio se dio vuelta

-"que sucede?" - pregunto Tulio

-"tenemos que hablar" - dijo Linda en un tono frió

* * *

ambos llegaron al nido y Blu se acomodo en un extremo, y luego Perla se acomodo a su lado

-"buenas noches mi Jack" - dijo Perla

-"wow parece que te gusto la película" - dijo Blu

-"si y mucho, ademas yo pienso que tu eres mi Jack" - dijo Perla

-"y tu mi Rose" - dijo Blu

-"ojala no nos pase lo mismo que en la película" - dijo Perla

-"bromeas" - dijo Blu - "para eso deberíamos estar en un barco"

-"bueno, eso es un alivio" - dijo Perla - "Blu, puedo pedirte algo?"

-"lo que quieras, necesitas algo" - dijo Blu muy atento - "tienes hambre, te duele el ala?"

-"no nada de eso" - dijo un poco tímida - "quiero que me prometas algo"

-"lo que quieras"

-por favor... prométeme... que no me dejaras...

-"nunca Perla... antes muerto que separarme de ti"

-"gracias Blu" - dijo Perla besando suavemente el pico de Blu y apoyándose en el - "buenas noches"

-"buenas noches ,Perla" - dijo Blu un poco perplejo por el beso

Blu se puso a pensar, el amaba a Perla, pero nunca le había dicho, el debía esperar el momento adecuado, debía decirle todo, ahora el le prometió quedarse con ella para siempre, esto estaba poniéndose cada vez mas serio, Blu amaba a Perla, y debía decírselo, ¿pero como? , debía ser perfecto, en ese momento comenzó a idear un plan para que su declaración sea perfecta, despues de pensar en algo, se apoyo en Perla para quedarse dormido

ambos se quedaron dormidos tan solo unos momentos después de eso, cada dia que pasaba, el amor que habia entre estos 2 se hacia mas grande

* * *

-"LINDA, no puedes hacer eso" - dijo Tulio un poco desesperado

-"y quien me lo va a impedir, tu?" - dijo Linda mas furiosa

-"bueno.. yo.." - dijo Tulio mas indeciso

-"me dijiste que trajera a Blu hasta acá ,muy lejos de estados unidos ,para salvar la especie, y que nosotros nos podríamos devolver cuando queríamos, ahora me dices de que no puedo llevarme a Blu? con que autoridad me dices eso?"

-"pero Linda, que pasara con Perla?"

-"se las arreglara"

-"Linda no puedes separarlos ,o acaso no viste lo feliz que es Blu cuando esta con Perla?"

-"si, lo he visto" - dijo Linda fríamente - "pero yo ya no puedo estar mas aquí y no pienso irme sin Blu, ademas ,el ha corrido demasiados riesgos desde que estamos en rio de janeiro"

-"pero todo ha salido bien hasta ahora" - dijo Tulio escudandose - "esos dos estan muy bien y tenemos fuertes esperanzas de que podamos salvar la especie, Linda por favor"

-"lo siento Tulio" - dijo Linda - "yo no me voy a arriesgar mas, le prometí a Blu que siempre lo protejeria y eso es lo que haré acá se me sale de control las cosas, a si que mañana a primera hora nos devolvemos a minnesota"

-"Linda ... pero" - dijo Tulio pero fue interrumpido por Linda

-"nada de peros, ya he tomado una decisión" - dijo Linda muy fríamente, mucho mas que antes

-"solo espero" - dijo Tulio serio - "que sepas lo que estas haciendo"

-"es por el bien de Blu y yo" - dijo Linda

-"no, solo el tuyo" - dijo Tulio mas serio - "has pensado si..."

-"si!" - grito Linda - "ya lo he pensado"

-"pero has pensado en ellos" - dijo Tulio ,Linda le dio la espalda y fue a la clínica

-"ya tome una decisión!" - dijo cortante Linda

Linda ingreso al habitad con gran cautela y llego al nido y vio como Blu y Perla dormían juntos y abrazados, tomo a Blu y lo encerró en su jaula amarilla, sin despertar a ninguno de los dos, se fue de allí y llamo un taxi, antes de que subiera Tulio la alcanzo

-"espera Linda" - dijo Tulio con un cartón en las manos

-"que quieres?" - dijo Linda

-"teníamos un proyecto" - dijo Tulio triste - "para que los dos guacamayos vivieran juntos y tambien los podríamos proteger, era el "santuario de aves Blu " en honor a esta ave especial, lo teníamos todo planificado, pero ahora que te lo llevas supongo que esto no servirá de nada" - le entrego un cartón doblado

-"que es?" - pregunto Linda

-"el logotipo del lugar" - dijo Tulio

Linda examino el logotipo y veía a Blu en el centro, luego miro a Tulio

-"adiós Tulio" - dijo fríamente Linda y se subió al taxi que se dirijia al hotel para luego ir al aeropuerto mientras tulio miraba impotente como el taxi se alejaba

-"y ahora" - dijo Tulio muy triste - "que va a ser de Perla..."

* * *

**bien ese fue el capitulo de hoy**

**si te gusto, suscribete, yo se que tu quieres**

**si no te gusto, puedes dejarme tu sugerencia**

**si quieres saber como sigue esta historia, paciencia, estoy trabajando a full para hacerlo lo mejor y mas rapido posible**

**estoy en pleno proceso de re-editar mis fics, quiero mejorarlos con el uso de mayúsculas y agregar algunos detalles que se me habían olvidado, me tardare un poco en subir el prox capitulo, pero pueden revisar mi historia anterior que tendra un par de cambios, buenos eso si, aprobado por mi**

**saludos desde el fin del mundo **

**kazoo out**

**_PD: SE QUE EN OTRAS HISTORIAS TAMBIEN HAN UTILIZADO EL TITANIC, ESTOY CONSIENTE DE ESO, PERO NO SE ME HABÍA OCURRIDO NINGUNA OTRA PELICULA ROMÁNTICA, DISCULPEN LAS MOLESTIAS_**

* * *

**_FECHA: Lunes 13 de Agosto del 2012_**


	6. Chapter 06: Triste Separación

**Capitulo 6: Triste Separación**

* * *

Perla estaba durmiendo, estaba tan contenta y feliz de tener a alguien a su lado, después de perder a su familia, Perla se quedo completamente sola, sin familiares, amigos o conocidos , ella aprendió a valerse por si misma y de no depender de nadie para vivir, ya había pasado tanto sola que se había acostumbrado, si bien hubieron machos de otras especies que trataron de seducirla, o cortejarla, mostrarle una sonrisa o simplemente llamar su atención ,nadie la tomaba realmente en serio, algunos solo estaban encantados por el bello cuerpo de Perla, otros se aburrían de su carácter, después de tantos intentos fallidos de emparejarse con una ave que no era de su especie, Perla se dio cuenta que lo suyo no era tener pareja ,ninguna de sus antiguas parejas le había demostrado amor y que ningún macho se lo mostraría a ella y que tampoco habría otro macho a quien ella le daría amor, y estuvo pensando así mucho tiempo,

Perla era así , indiferente con todo el mundo, no quería formar vínculos con nadie, cuando conoció a Blu, ella no tenia ningún interés por el, aunque ellos eran de la misma especie, ademas Blu solía ser una carga, ella quería deshacerse de Blu pero cuando fueron encadenados ,ella no tenia ningún otro remedio mas que soportar todas sus estupideces,

pero cuando fue conociéndolo mejor, se dio cuenta de sus lindas cualidades, el era bueno y entretenido, cuando lo vio bailar en el club de samba se pudo dar cuenta de eso, tambien de otras cualidades ocultas de Blu, por ejemplo, cuando Perla miro a Blu en el momento que ambos cayeron en el vació, el lo había arriesgado todo, aunque no sabia volar ,se lanzo al vació para morir junto a ella, la mirada que tenia Blu, era como si podía ver lo que decía su alma en ese momento, el era valiente y sus ojos estaban llenos de alegría y pasión, de amor y sacrificio, todo por ella, a pesar de que ella trato a Blu muy mal por su discapacidad de volar, y por ser una mascota, pero ella realmente se sintió segura en el, aunque esa mirada la había visto solamente una vez en Blu, aunque el siempre solía ser un estúpido , tímido ,nervioso y ridículo pájaro nerd, pero a ella no le importaba eso, ella vio su interior, conoció sus cualidades ocultas, eso fue lo que hizo que Perla se enamorara de el, y el ahora era su pareja, su compañero y su... amor.

Perla quería estar para siempre con Blu, aunque sea difícil, ellos tienen sus diferencias, como por ejemplo que ella era un espíritu libre que vagaba por la selva y Blu, un tímido pájaro mascota, no estaba segura que camino tomar con Blu, el de ella ser una mascota o de Blu vivir en la selva, Perla definitivamente no quería ser una mascota, la paso bien ayer mientras veía una película pero ella no quería eso para toda su vida, entonces, solo quedaba una opción, se trataba de la prueba de fuego de ambos, pedirle que ambos vivieran en la jungla

Perla despertó con ganas de estar con Blu, en el momento mas oportuno ,le mostraría la oferta de irse a vivir juntos en la selva, pero noto que no había nadie en el nido, estaba sola, lo único raro que noto era un plato con uvas que había en la entrada del nido, miro por todos lados y por las cercanías, pero no pudo encontrar a su pareja,

-"Blu?... "Blu donde estas?" - dijo Perla pero no hubo respuesta, Perla salio del nido gritando su nombre, pero tampoco hubo respuestas - "Blu... Blu no juegues conmigo"

Perla comenzó a buscarlo, pero en vez de encontrar a Blu encontró a un humano sentado en uno de los rincones del habitad, lo reconoció, era Tulio, pero no estaba con gran alegría como solía estar, sino que estaba muy triste

-"parece que te has despertado" - dijo Tulio muy triste - "bueno, yo no he podido dormir"

Perla se acerco tímidamente al humano, sabia que este era uno de los pocos humanos confiables que habían en el mundo, pero aun así le tenia un poco de miedo, pero tenia curiosidad, no le interesaba la causa de insomnio del humano si no el donde rayos estaba su pareja

-"Perla, debo decirte algo" - dijo Tulio - "es acerca de Blu"

Perla comenzó a preocuparse, el humano sabia por que Blu no estaba allí, y por el tono de voz, no podían ser buenas noticias

-"el se ha..." - dijo tímido y triste - "Linda lo tomo mientras dormían y se lo llevo de regreso a los estados unidos para no volver mas, yo no pude hacer nada al respecto, no pude, quise, lo intente, pero todo fue inútil"

-"que!" - grito Perla, aunque Tulio solo escucho chillidos de aves - "no, no puede ser, como es que, Blu, yo no pude, debe ser una broma, no, no puede ser"

Perla se fue llorando de ahí y se fue al nido ,Tulio trato de consolarla un poco, pero cuando se acerco ,Perla le lanzo el plato con uvas, el comprendió que Perla quería estar sola en ese momento y que no quería que nadie se le acercara, se dio media vuelta

-"ya no tiene sentido de que sigas sufriendo un encierro aquí" - dijo serio Tulio - "a si que, cuando te mejores del ala te dejaremos en libertad"

-"¿libertad?" - pensaba - "¿que sentido tiene eso ahora?"

y tenia razón, ¿que sentido tiene ahora la libertad?, si el ave a quien ella amaba se encontraba ya muy lejos, ella ya había sufrido mucho por estar completamente sola, pero ahora que conoció a Blu, ella quería irse a vivir en la selva con el, la única ave en quien ella confiaba, pero todo eso cambio, y por que ir a vivir a la selva, a pasar una vida entera de sufrimiento y soledad?, solo tenia conocidos quienes realmente no estaban interesados en ella, la única ave interesada ,que en realidad estaba interesada era esa miserable y ridícula ave azul, pero esa ave se fue a los estados unidos para no volver mas

-"ese estúpido Blu" - exclamo Perla furiosa - "es un tarado ,bueno para nada que hace solo unos dias aprendió a volar, es un idiota, desgraciado y ridícula ave mascota nerd, es un perdedor" - después de decir eso ,Perla se puso a llorar amargamente - "pero... pero... pero... yo... yo lo amo, lo amo y ya lo dije, lo amo con todo mi corazón, y el ha sido la única ave del mundo que me ha demostrado amor, verdadero amor, y me salvo la vida, por que?, por que Blu?, por que me dejaste sola?" - Perla se puso a llorar aun mas - "oh Blu, tu eres, eres, eres, un desgraciado, como pudiste ser tan infeliz, hiciste que me enamorara de ti, para luego, dejarme sola, con todas mis fantasías y proyectos que tenia contigo, ¿por que?¿por que lo hiciste? que sentido tiene mi vida sin ti, somos los últimos dos guacamayos azules de este planeta... si no estoy contigo estoy destinada a pasar toda mi vida sola y llena de sufrimiento, te odio Blu, te odio, !TE ODIO!" - grito perla furiosa, pero no pudo contener las lagrimas

Perla se acosto donde solia acostarse con Blu, reposo su cabeza en una especie de almohada ,y no paraba de llorar, vio una pluma azul, no era de ella, tenia una tonalidad diferente de sus plumas, era definitivamente de Blu ,la agarro y se la coloco en su corazón, y la apretó muy fuerte, era lo único que tenia para recordarlo ,ella lloraba a mares y solo pensaba en una cosa, Blu

-"me prometiste... que no me dejarías... que no me abandonarías... eres un desgraciado Blu!"

* * *

Blu despertó, estaba muy adolorido, había dormido mal esa noche, cuando abrio los ojos ,esperaba ver a Perla, pero no estaba ahí, el tampoco estaba en el habitad artificial, mas bien, estaba en la habitación del hotel donde Linda estaba residiendo, noto que en una de sus piernas ,tenia algo amarrado, era alguna maquina extraña, y tenia una luz roja que parpadeaba, al parecer, era un rastreador

-"Perla?" - dijo Blu - "oh dios, no recuerdo que rayos habrá pasado, de seguro Perla me va a regañar por esto"

de repente, entro Linda en la habitación con todas sus maletas, fue a la cocina a prepararle un chocolate caliente, cuando lo término fue a donde estaba Blu y se lo paso, Blu hizo un gesto que daba a entender su enojo con ella, de seguro ella tendría algo que ver, pero Linda en un solo movimiento le dio sus vitaminas a Blu, cosa que Blu detestaba, se tomo el chocolate caliente para que se le quitara ese horrible sabor

-"bien Blu, listo para irnos?" - dijo Linda

-"irnos?, yo no me voy a ningun sitio" - se pregunto a si mismo, y en ese momento hizo varias protestas, ella entendía lo que quería decir

-"lo quieras o no ,nos iremos en un par de horas"

Blu fue a buscar rápidamente un lápiz y un papel, y le escribió algo y se lo entrego a Linda, ella se puso a leerlo

-"yo no me quiero ir" - decía el papel

-"no siempre se tiene lo que uno quiere" - dijo Linda

-"pero yo no me moveré de aquí" - escribió Blu en el mismo papel y se lo entrego a Linda

-"que pasa, acaso no te gustaba estar en tu casa en minnesota?"

-"si me gusta, pero no me quiero separar de Perla" - volvió a escribir en el papel

-"sabes lo que te pasara si tu te quedas con Perla?" - dijo Linda - "te llevaran a la selva, sabes lo peligroso que es allí?, Perla sobreviviría sin ningún problema ,¿pero tu?, es verdad que aprendiste a volar, pero no sobrevivirías ni un solo día"

-"se todo eso, pero no me quiero separar de Perla, no me importa los riesgos" - escribió

-"acaso amas mas a Perla de lo que me amas a mi?" - pregunto Linda mas enojada

Linda coloco a Blu en una posición difícil, estaba en un ultimátum, Perla o Linda, el quería mucho a Linda, ella era su dueña, fue como una madre para el, pero tambien amaba a Perla, pero de otra manera, ella era su pareja, el deseaba estar con ella

-"yo te prometí que te protegería" - continuo Linda - "y eso es lo que he hecho durante quince años, no me detendré ahora... Tulio me dijo que solo vendrías a salvar tu especie, me parece que ya has hecho tu trabajo ,tu especie sobrevivirá a si que ahora nos vamos"

-"que ya salvamos la especie, pero de que demonios esta hablando Linda" - pensó Blu - "yo no me he apareado con Perla, estuvimos cerca pero es imposible de que Perla este embarazada"

-"bien Blu" - dijo Linda abriendo la jaula - "entra aquí, nuestro vuelo sale pronto"

Blu negó con la cabeza

-"Blu entra" - dijo Linda un poco mas alterada

Blu siguió negando con la cabeza y le dio la espalda

-"pareciera que no me entendieras" - dijo Linda mas alterada - "!entra ahora!"

Blu siguió negando, he hizo un desprecio

Linda agarro a Blu a la fuerza, Blu trato de zafarse pero sus intentos fueron en vanos, el se puso mas agresivo, pero no sirvió de nada, Linda lo metió en la jaula y la cerro y la aseguro, Blu trato de abrir esa jaula, pero esta era imposible de abrir, por lo menos por dentro, esta era una jaula de verdad, no como las mediocridades que tenían los contrabandistas, Blu le causo una pequeña herida a Linda en su mano cuando trataba de zafarse, el nunca antes había hecho eso

-"rayos Blu" - exclamo Linda enojada y sorprendida - "esa Perla te ha cambiado, tu antes no eras asi, ahora te comportas como un salvaje, espero que en minnesota se te quite toda esa locura que tienes"

-"volver a minnesota, NO" - exclamo Blu - "no quiero volver, si vuelvo, perderé todas mis esperanzas de volver a ver a Perla otra vez, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ella, pero Linda me ha encerrado, que demonios hare ahora"

Blu hizo todo lo posible por salir, pero todo eso fue inútil, se puso a chillar y a gritar, pero no consiguió nada con eso, linda tomo un taxi, Blu hizo un mayor escándalo pero no le funciono, después de un rato se dio por vencido, ya no podía hacer nada, Blu se coloco muy triste, veía como pasaban las personas en el aeropuerto y poco a poco perdía las esperanzas

Blu se dio totalmente por vencido cuando se subió al avión, estaba en una zona del equipaje en donde se colocaban a todas las mascotas, había de varios tipos de animales, perros, gatos, y hasta un canario

el avion comenzó su despegue rumbo a Minessota, Estados Unidos

* * *

un doctor, que se llamaba Mateo, entro a la sala de cámaras donde estaba Tulio observando a Perla, quien no paraba de llorar

-"como esta?" - pregunto el colega Mateo

-"muy mal" - dijo tristemente Tulio - "me parte el corazón al mirarla así, si tan solo pudiese..."

-"bueno hay cosas que no podemos cambiar"

-"los guacamayos azules son monógamos, ellos solo se quedan con una pareja por toda la vida, es común que cuando uno de los dos muere, la pareja se muera poco tiempo después, por la pena que siente, Perla esta demostrando ese comportamiento, me temo que morirá en poco tiempo, y lo que Linda no sabe, que probablemente Blu pase por lo mismo, no hay nada que podamos hacer"

-"es una lastima, lo siento Tulio, yo se que has hecho todos tus esfuerzos por salvar esta especie"

-"pero todo fue en vano"

-"hiciste todo lo que pudiste, y eso haba muy bien de ti amigo"

-"pero no fue suficiente"

-"lo siento amigo"

-"ya lo superare" - dijo Tulio - "sera mejor que continuemos con nuestro trabajo"

-"esta bien , por cierto ,que saben de nuevo del murcielago filipino"

-"nada por ahora, algunos rumores de que esta en la selva pero no es nada seguro"

* * *

-"Blu..." - susurraba Perla débilmente - "por favor... no me dejes... vuelve... por favor"

* * *

**bien este fue el capitulo de hoy**

**si te gusto suscribete **

**si no te gusto puedes dejar una sugerencia**

**recuerda que opinar es gratis. sin miedo, escribe lo que se te plazca, yo leo muy atentamente todos sus comentarios**

**me alegra que hayan compatriotas chilenos disfrutando de esta historia, por un momento pense que era el ****único**

******coming soom: capitulo 7: recuerdos**

**se despide D_ark-kazoo_ desde el fin del mundo**

* * *

**FECHA: Miércoles 15 de Agosto del 2012**


	7. Chapter 07: Recuerdos

**Capitulo 7: Recuerdos**

* * *

El avión despegaba del aeropuerto de Rio de janeiro, todos los pasajeros se estaban marchando de ahí muy alegres, habían venido especialmente por el carnaval y unas pequeñas vacaciones, pero debían volver a Estados Unidos, en la zona del equipaje en donde estaban las mascotas la cosa era igual, todos los animales estaban alegres, aunque habían algunos asustados y en el caso de Blu, el se había colocado muy triste, no solo por que había perdido las esperanzas de volver a ver a Perla, si no por que se lamentaba de nunca poder decirle lo que el sentía por ella

-"supongo que es mi destino" - pensó - "seré una ave solitaria por el resto de mi vida, pero como dicen, es mejor haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado"

-"hey, por que tan triste?" - dijo una voz femenina

Blu miro a su lado, vio que en la jaula vecina había una canaria muy alegre, y por cierto muy hermosa, tenia unas hermosas plumas y un lindo cuerpo, con curvas y pechos muy sensuales, demasiada linda, a cualquier ave le encantaría ser su pareja, no importa de que genero fuese, hasta a un pelícano le gustaría estar con esa canaria y a cualquiera quisiera conversar con ella ,pero Blu se sentía muy deprimido para responderle

-"en mi viaje a rio he visto muchas aves como tu, pero estaban alegres y contentos" - dijo amigablemente - "en general ,los guacamayos son así, pero tu te ves algo triste, por cierto mi nombre es Ashley ,cual es el tuyo?"

-"es... Blu" - dijo deprimidamente

-"Blu, bonito nombre" - dijo Ashley - "bien Blu, puedes decirme ,con confianza ,¿estas triste por estar enjaulado?, es normal, a muchas aves les pasa, sobretodo si se crían en la selva"

-"yo no me he criado en la selva"

-"y entonces de donde vienes?" - pregunto Ashley

-"de minnesota"

-"eres estadounidense?, igual que yo, eso quiere decir que eres una mascota" - dijo Ashley

-"ave de compañía" - dijo en un tono molesto

-"lo que sea" - dijo alegremente como siempre - "déjame adivinar, te estas alejando de algo que quieres"

-"como lo sabes?" - pregunto por curiosidad

-"tengo poderes psiquicos" - dijo - "naaa es broma, he visto varios casos como tu, es de una chica verdad?"

-"emmm ,si" - dijo algo dudoso y sorprendido

-"como se llama?" - pregunto Ashley

-"Perla"

-"bonito nombre" - dijo Ashley

-"lo es ¿verdad?" - dijo Blu con nostalgia

-"y ella como es?" - pregunto Ashley

-"es hermosa"

-"bien, cuéntame como se conocieron" - dijo Ashley

-"es una larga historia y no quiero que te aburres, perderías tu tiempo..."

-"tenemos mucho tiempo, vamos cuéntamela" - interrumpió Ashley

-"bueno, si tanto insistes, todo comenzó hace una semana, yo vine a Rio por que un humano decía que yo era el ultimo macho de mi especie, y que la ultima hembra estaba aquí, y veníamos a salvar la especie, pero cuando recién la conoci, no nos llevamos muy bien"

-"por que?" - pregunto Ashley

-"bueno, teníamos algunas diferencias, ella era una ave salvaje y yo una de compañía"

-"y por eso se llevaban mal?" - pregunto Ashley

-"si, teníamos grandes diferencias, me cayo muy mal, y mi viaje no iba a durar mucho, a si que en la mañana nos iríamos a estados unidos, pero esa noche fuimos secuestrados por los contrabandistas, y fuimos encadenados, luego escapamos de allí, pero al no poder quitarme la cadena, me tuve que quedar con Perla"

-"tan mal se llevaban?" - pregunto Ashley

-"es que... Perla, no fue muy agradable que digamos y ademas yo no sabia volar y..."

-"no sabes volar?" - pregunto Ashley - "vaya, he escuchado cosas locas pero esta les gana a todas"

-"dije que no sabia, ahora vuelo bastante bien, como te decía, conocimos a un tucan ,se llamaba Rafael ,que nos iba ayudar a quitarnos la cadena y en el camino los dos querían enseñarme a volar, pero el intento termino en desastre"

-"por que lo dices?" - pregunto Ashley

-"bueno, nos hizo lanzarnos desde un acantilado y terminamos cayendo ,por fortuna, caímos en unos planeadores, que los humanos utilizan para volar, pero otra vez nos caimos pero esta vez termino en la playa"

-"recuerdo eso, lo ley en un periodico" - dijo Ashley

-"en serio?"

-"si" - dijo - "quedaron bien después de eso?"

-"si, pero luego Rafael nos llevo a donde unos amigos a una fiesta, cuando escuche la música, me puse a bailar, era como si fluyera en mi, luego Perla se puso a bailar, y luego Rafael me lanzo para que bailara con Perla"

-"y ella quiso?" - pregunto Ashley

-"para mi sorpresa si, el baile era perfecto, al parecer Perla y yo hacemos bonita pareja bailando, estuvimos cerca de besarnos, pero la diversión fue interrumpida por una banda de monos que trabajaban para una cacatúa que quería capturarnos"

-"que sucedió?" - pregunto Ashley

-"escapamos de allí, tomamos un tranvía, estábamos viendo el atardecer, era muy bonito, Rafael me estaba dando algunos consejos, y estaba por declarar mi amor por ella"

-"pero?" - pregunto Ashley

-"comencé a ahogarme con un pétalo pero fui salvado por Perla, despues de eso el momento fue arruinado"

-"tu si que tienes mala suerte, por cierto hacia donde iban?"

-"en dirección a casa de Luis, un perro que nos ayudaría a quitarnos la cadena, resulto que vivía en un taller mecánico, intento sacarnos la cadena con una sierra eléctrica"

-"funciono?" - pregunto Ashley

-"por poco nos descuartiza, pero tuvimos mucha suerte, nos soltamos por la baba de Luis"

-"ya veo, que sucedió después?" - dijo Ashley

-"Perla se había puesto muy contenta, comenzó a festejarlo mientras volaba por los aires, y estaba hablando de ir al carnaval ,yo en ese momento me di cuenta de que no pertenecía allí"

-"por que? solo por que no sabias volar?" - pregunto Ashley

-"si, ademas de ser la única ave de allí que no volaba, sentí que mi relación con perla seria imposible, veníamos de mundos totalmente distintos ¿que podríamos hacer?, a si que me quise ir de allí, pero termine discutiendo con Perla"

-"por que?" - pregunto Ashley

-"bueno, ambos nos dijimos cosas hirientes, pero yo pensé que seria lo mejor, ella en su mundo y yo en el mio, nos separamos"

-"esto se puso interesante, cuéntame mas" - dijo Ashley

-"bueno, yo me fui caminando por las calles, pero Rafael se puso a aconsejarme respecto al corazón"

-"acaso tenias problemas cardíacos?" - pregunto Ashley

-"no, nada de eso, el se refería que yo debía dejar de usar mi mente y escuchar a mi corazón, luego apareció Nico y Pedro ,llegaron diciendo que la cacatúa secuestro a Perla y que se la había llevado al carnaval"

-"que hiciste tu?" - pregunto Ashley

-"tu que crees?"

-"ir a esconderte?" - dijo irónicamente - "no lo se Blu, es tu historia"

-"fui a rescatarla, y fui al carnaval"

-"hey ,yo me acuerdo de eso, salio en los periódicos, "guacamayo azul causa problemas en carnaval", fuiste tu quien causo todo eso?" - dijo Ashley

-"tambien salio en los periódicos?"

-"a si es" - dijo Ashley

-"wow no sabia nada de eso"

-"ja ja ja ja ja ja ja" - se reía Ashley - "que pequeño es el mundo"

-"bueno, despues de eso busque el carruaje donde estaba Perla"

-"era uno feo, de gallina?" - pregunto Ashley

-"si ese, como supiste?"

-"tambien salio en los periódicos" - dijo Ashley

-"como te decía, el rescate fue un fracaso, la cacatúa nos capturo a todos"

-"y como lo hicieron para escapar?" - pregunto Ashley

-"bueno, fuimos llevados a un avión, estábamos todos enjaulados pero yo me las ingenie para sacarlos a todos y abrir la compuerta para que se fueran volando hacia la libertad"

-"pero, pensé que tu no volabas"

-"si, todos escaparon, excepto Perla y yo, ella sabia de mi problema y se quedo conmigo, nunca olvidare lo que me dijo ese día, dijo que lo "solucionaríamos juntos""

-"pero sigo sin entender ,como salieron de ese avión?" - pregunto Ashley

-"bueno, en ese preciso momento, la cacatúa nos ataco y comenzó a asfixiarme, Perla trato de sacarlo ,pero el la lanzo lejos y choco con la pared, una jaula cayo encima de su ala ,se la quiebro y ya no podía volver a volar"

-"que hiciste entonces?" - pregunto Ashley

-"bueno, se me ocurrió la brillante idea de amarrar a la cacatúa al extintor que yo había utilizado para salir de la jaula, salio volando y luego fue directo hacia las hélices del avión, lo que hizo que este comenzara a caer"

-"a caer?" - pregunto Ashley asombrada

-"a si es, Perla cayo del avión al vació ,iba a una muerte segura, yo me lance detrás de ella"

-"te lanzaste detrás de ella, si tu no sabias volar, eso fue una locura"

-"lo mismo dijo Perla, no quería dejarla ir, de todos modos iba a morir a si que prefería hacerlo junto a Perla"

-"y como saliste de eso?" - pregunto Ashley

-"bueno ,ibamos cayendo y le dije eso a Perla, y bueno..." - Blu se sonrojo - "ella me beso"

-"que romántico" - dijo Ashley

-"si, creo que lo fue, cuando ella me beso, sentí el ritmo de mi corazón , extendí mis alas y comencé a volar, con Perla en mis garras"

-"a volar, así?" - pregunto Ashley asombrada - "eso es increíble"

-"si, a veces ni yo me lo creo"

-"no, es en serio, es muy raro que puedas volar así, sin ningún problema, ademas de llevar a Perla, osea, es casi imposible, para eso tu ya debías haber volado antes? digo ¿como pudiste hacerlo sin ningún problema?"

-"no lo se... supongo que por la adrenalina del momento"

-"es sospechoso... pero dime ,que sucedió despues?" - pregunto Ashley

-"bueno ,lleve a Perla con los humanos para que se mejorara del ala, nos volvimos pareja, pero hoy desperté en el hotel donde estaba mi dueña, yo no pude hacer nada, ahora estoy aquí, camino a minnesota, para no volver a ver a Perla nunca mas..." - Blu se coloco triste - "!todo termino!"

* * *

Perla seguía llorando en el habitad artificial, con una pluma de su amante en su pecho, era todo lo que tenia para recordar a esa ave especial, de la cual estaba enamorada, que lo amaba mucho, pero no pudo decírselo

-"Blu no te vayas" - decía débilmente Perla llorando - "por que te fuiste? por que?, Blu no me dejes sola, por favor"

* * *

**bueno ese fue el capitulo de hoy**

**si te gustan mis historias, suscribete o deja un comentario, yo los leo muy atentamente**

**si no te gustan, puedes dejar una ****sugerencia**

**kazoo out**

* * *

**FECHA: Viernes 17 de Agosto del 2012 **


	8. Chapter 08: El Eclipse

**Capitulo 8: El Eclipse**

* * *

-"...ahora estoy aquí, camino a minnesota, para no volver a ver a Perla nunca mas..." - Blu se coloco triste - "!todo termino!"

-"Blu, te puedo preguntar una cosa?" - dijo Ashley

-"emm, si ,supongo"

-"estas realmente enamorado de Perla, o solo te quieres acostar con ella?"

-"nada de eso!" - se defendió Blu - "digo, amo a Perla, pero no me importa si me acuesto con ella o no, realmente lo que deseo ,es estar con ella, la amo demasiado y quiero hacerla feliz, eso es lo que quiero"

-"te puedo decir algo con todo respeto" - dijo Ashley un poco seria

-"si... claro"

-"eres idiota o te haces?" - dijo seria

-"a que te refieres?"

-"si tu la amas, y de seguro que ella tambien, no dejes que este obstáculo te impida estar con ella, no lo eches a perder todo ahora que estas tan cerca"

-"pero como quieres que salga de aquí?" - dijo Blu negativamente - "lo intente, intente salir de esta jaula pero es imposible"

-"acuérdate de esto siempre, para el amor, no hay nada imposible"

-"creo que en este caso, lo es" - dijo Blu dándole la espalda a Ashley y acostándose,

-"no te rindas ahora" - dijo tiernamente - "menos cuando estas mas cerca"

Ashley abrió la puerta de la jaula, Blu miro sorprendido como ella pudo abrir su jaula, y luego abrió la de el, salio junto con Ashley ,emocionado

-"gracias Ashley" - dijo Blu muy alegre y dándole un fuerte abrazo a Ashley - "te debo una"

-"no hay problema"

-"ahora, como salgo de este avión?"

-"de la misma manera que lo hiciste en el otro avión" - señalo una de las compuertas de uno de los lados

-"pero este avión es diferente, funciona con turbinas , estarás bien?"

-"si , no te preocupes por mi" - dijo Ashley volviendo a su jaula - "ahora no sigas perdiendo el tiempo y vete"

Blu asintió la cabeza y abrió la compuerta del avión, con un botón, pero la puerta salio disparada, iban muy rápido, el fue expulsado con mucha violencia del avión ,se dio cuenta de que estaba muy alto y se quedo sin el necesario oxigeno para respirar, y comenzó a caer, cayo varios metros casi inconsciente, pero cuando llego a una altura considerada, recupero la conciencia y comenzó a nivelarse, tenia un largo viaje por delante, Rio de janeiro quedaba muy lejos, el miro al avión por ultima vez para ver como su amiga se alejaba, pero lo que vio lo dejo horrorizado

el avión iba cayendo en picada, todos los pasajeros, incluyendo a Linda, estaban aterrados y desesperados, el capitán hacia todo lo posible por detener la catástrofe, una de las compuertas se había abierto espontáneamente, lo que hizo que el avión se desestabilizara y comenzara a caer, iba en picada al centro de la ciudad de Brasilia, la capital de Brasil ,todos gritaban, lloraban, rezaban y lamentaban su horrible destino, en la zona de mascotas no era diferente, todos los perros y gatos lloraban, Excepto Ashley, que de alguna cierta manera estaba tranquila a pesar de lo serio que era la situación

-"bien Ashley, cada vez vamos mejorando" - dijo irónicamente para si misma - "la próxima vez que aconsejes a un guapo guacamayo azul enamorado, trata de no enviarlo a volar, y acabar con el avión"

Blu se sentía culpable al ver la desastre que se avecinaba

-"oh no" - dijo lamentándose - "mate a Linda y a Ashley, y a todas esas personas, soy un maldito asesino"

el piloto ya se había dado por vencido, sabia la realidad de la situación, se preparaba para su inevitable muerte, pero de repente, cuando estaban muy cerca del suelo, el avión se estabilizo, era un milagro, vio por la ventana, y en uno de los lados estaba Superman ayudando a estabilizar el avión, por el otro estaba la mujer maravilla, y por detrás estaba Iron Man

¿Era "la liga de la justicia"?, ¿o eran "los vengadores de marvel"? no, eran los "SUPER-AMIGAZOS"

* * *

**las sorprendentes aventuras de los "SUPER-AMIGAZOS"**

superman, ironman, y la mujer maravilla ponían el avión en una pista de aterrizaje, Hulk, spiderman, y flash sacaron a los pasajeros y el equipaje, mientras que batman y robin se aseguraron de que todos los pasajeros estuvieran bien y que no hubiera nadie en peligro, despues de un gran trabajo ,los "super-amigazos" se reunieron

-"buen trabajo, super-amigazos" - dijo Superman encomiando a sus compañeros

-"vamos a sacarnos una foto" - dijo ironman sacando una cámara de fotos para recordar el épico momento

-"ay me encantan las fotos" - dijo afeminadamente Spiderman

-"ay ,a mi tambien" - dijo Robin, el compañero de Batman

-"hmmmmm" - Batman hizo un sonido de desprecio y los miro con cara de ¬¬

-"digan queso" - dijo Ironman mientras preparaba la cámara para sacar la foto

-"Queso!" -dijeron en coro, y posando para la foto, despues de que saliera el Flash de la camara, Superman se acerco para ver la foto

-"déjame verla" - dijo Superman

-"emmmm" - dijo Ironman un poco asustado despues de ver la foto

-"pero que foto de m*erda" - dijo Superman molesto al ver la foto, por culpa del flash de la cámara, la imagen salio borrosa en el centro, justo donde estaba Superman - "saca otra, PERO SIN FLASH!"

en ese momento, Superman, la Mujer maravilla, Batman ,Robin y el Capitan America miraron a Flash, quien miraba con odio a Superman

-"andate a la p*ta que te pario" - exclamo Flash furioso y se fue corriendo

-"Flash..." - dijo Superman, en son de disculpas despues de ese malentendido

**Fin de las sorprendentes aventuras de los "SUPER-AMIGAZOS"**

* * *

Blu se acerco a donde se encontraba el avion, para comprobar de que todos esten bien, los super-amigazos se habian retirado a si que fue a donde estaban las mascotas, vio que Ashley se encontraba bien

-"Ashley" - dijo tranquilo - "estas bien?"

-"tu sigues aquí?"- dijo molesta al ver que Blu seguía ahí

-"bueno... yo... quería saber si todos se encontraban bien"

-"no te preocupes por eso" - grito - "Perla te esta esperando, y aléjate lo mas que puedas de tu dueña, recuerda que ella los quiere separar"

-"gracias..."

-"estas esperando una invitación formal?" - dijo mas molesta - "vete antes de que yo misma te golpee"

-"si, tienes razón , adiós" - dijo y se dio media vuelta para comenzar el vuelo ,se fue muy rápido, pero no sabia hacia donde ir, estaba un poco desorientado, vio un letrero que decía por el camino donde quedaba Rio, ya que estaba en las afueras de brasilia ,eso quedaba como unos 1.200 km, debía ser rápido, se iba a demorar mucho volando, pro era la manera mas rápida de llegar, a si que vio un pequeño mapa y se fue a toda prisa, volaba lo mas rápido que podía despues de volar un buen rato a su máxima velocidad, el comenzó a agotarse, ni siquiera llevaba una décima parte de su camino, pero estaba dispuesto a seguir, a seguir por Perla

* * *

-"que sentido tiene la vida" - dijo tristemente Perla - "lo único que me da es sufrimiento, primero perdí a mi familia, luego a Blu, yo ya no quiero seguir viviendo, no en una vida llena de sufrimientos"

* * *

Blu iba volando a toda velocidad, quería ver a Perla, volver a reunirse con ella, ver su sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos, escuchar su voz, sentirla, besarla y decirle todo lo que el la amaba, pero su cuerpo estaba exhausto, ya no podía seguir, vio un bus que tenia un letrero que informaba que iba en dirección a Rio de janeiro, aterrizo en el techo para descansar, al parecer, el bus era arrendado por una hinchada de algún equipo de fútbol de algún país, todos los hinchas estaban pintados y con poleras rojas, uno de los letreros decía "la roja de Chile", seguramente jugaría con otro equipo en el maracana, Blu descanzo en el techo mientras escuchaba las alegres canciones y melodias patrióticas de la hinchada de Chile, como canciones clasicas como "Chileno de corazon" y el infaltable grito de la hinchada """ chi ,chi ,chi ,le ,le ,le ,viva Chile """

Blu estaba descansando, miro a su pierna, noto que seguía teniendo el rastreador que le había puesto Linda, trato de quitárselo pero le fue imposible, despues de intentarlo muchas veces ,no logro quitárselo, se esforzó mucho, pero no lo logro, a si que se dio por vencido, se tendió sobre el techo y pensaba en Perla, y en su reacción ,¿que es lo que dirá? ¿que es lo que hará? ¿me creerá ¿ volverá a hablarme? ,ya no sabia que pensar, cerro los ojos para descansar la vista, mientras estaba sintiendo como el viento y el sol lo relajaban, había una dulce brisa y un olor a rosas en el aire, recordó a Perla y que estaba pronto a reunirse con ella, se quedo dormido.

de repente el bus se detuvo bruscamente, lo que hizo que Blu se despertara, fue a ver lo que paso, al parecer se había quedado sin gasolina, y estaban a medio camino

-"que sucedió?" - pregunto uno de los ocupantes

-"si, si nos detenemos ahora no podremos ver bien el eclipse" - dijo otro de los ocupantes

-"al parecer nos quedamos sin gasolina" - dijo un tercer ocupante

-"típico Chileno" - dijo el conductor

-"rayos" - dijo Blu - "no tengo tiempo para tonterías, debo llegar rápido"

Blu comenzó a volar, el bus ya había recorrido 600 km ,lo que indicaba que faltaban otros 600 km, ya se había recuperado a si que comenzó a volar a toda velocidad, pero despues un rato volvió a agotarse, el volaba bien ,pero no estaba hecho para volar largas distancias, estaba exhausto pero no quería detenerse, quería estar con Perla

-"Perla no me detendré" - pensaba - "quiero estar contigo, no me detendré, no me detendré, no me detendré"

y en ese momento algo muy extraño sucedió, sintió como dentro de el fluía un gran poder, ya no estaba cansado, estaba mejor que nunca, sus ojos se volvieron verdes oscuros intensos, sentía mucha fuerza en cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, y su velocidad había cambiado, estaba viajando a una velocidad inimaginable, ninguna otra ave en el mundo viajaba a la velocidad que volaba Blu, el volaba a una velocidad parecida a los cazas norteamericanos F-22, se sentía muy bien, se sentía contento, alegre, emocionado, y enamorado , sentía todas esas emociones, mientras volaba a una super velocidad

-"wow esto es increíble" - exclamo contento - "tengo ganas de seguir así, es genial, ganas de correr, volar ,de matar... ¿matar?"

Blu pensó un momento, por que dijo que tenia ganas de matar, el siempre fue una ave pacifica, incapaz de hacer algún daño a cualquiera, el seria incapaz de hacer eso... o si?

-"bah son burradas" - dijo despues de pensar -"yo matar a alguien, eso es ridículo"

Blu siguió volando a su increíble velocidad, estuvo así un buen rato, se detuvo al ver un letrero que decía "bienvenido a Rio de Janeiro", comenzó a acercarse, pero el rastreador que tenia en una de sus patas comenzó a molestarlo, se la arranco sin ningún problema y la lanzo muy lejos, al parecer había adquirido mucha fuerza, ya que en momentos anteriores trato de sacárselo pero le fue imposible, pero ahora ,lo hizo sin ningun problema, luego le puso atención al letrero, cuando llego y se puso a leer el letrero, sus ojos volvieron a ser marrones, y todo el poder que sentía desapareció, pero Blu olvido al instante lo que realmente había ocurrido

-"ya llegue?" - pensó - "pero ,wow como fue que llegue tan rápido, bueno, ya estoy en Rio, sera mejor que vaya por Perla"

Blu se fue volando, pero de repente, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, el vio al sol y noto que había comenzado un eclipse, el eclipse era hermoso, hace mucho que Blu no veía un eclipse solar

-"wow nunca he visto nada como eso" - dijo, pero luego le intimido de que todo estuviera oscuro"- "sera mejor que me vaya a la clínica"

* * *

el rastreador habia caido en una cueva oscura, lo único que se veia era la lucecita roja del rastreador, habia un ser vivo en la cueva, un enorme murcielago, que estaba durmiendo con sus garras aferradas al techo, hasta que sintio el ruido del rastreador, bajo a ver de que se trataba y comenzó a examinarlo

-"uuuuy brilla" - dijo encantado mientras lo examinaba - "me encanta"

tomo el rastreador y lo llevo consigo a la salida de la cueva, pero de quedo sorprendido al no ver la luz

-"ya anocheció?" - se pregunto mientras examinaba el exterior, luego se dio cuenta de que estaba oscuro por el eclipse - "no, es el eclipse, con razón tengo tanto sueño, sera mejor que entre a dormir, despues de todo no durara mucho"

estaba por entrar a la cueva hasta que vio a lo lejos un pájaro azul,

-"pero que?" - dijo mientras emocionadamente se limpiaba los ojos - "puede ser que sea... !si lo es! es mi dia de suerte"

dijo y rápidamente entro a la cueva y dejo el rastreador en un lugar seguro, luego se preparo para el vuelo y se fue lo mas rápido que pudo, se fue volando en dirección en donde estaba el solitario guacamayo azul

* * *

Blu estaba volando, estaba ansioso de volver a reencontrarse con su amada, viajo muchos kilómetros, solo para volver a estar con Perla, quería decirle todo lo que el la amaba, no le importaba la reacción de ella, fuera buena o mala, el ya habría cumplido con su deber

-_""voy volando hacia la clínica"_" - cantaba alegremente Blu, aunque algo desafinado - _""a reencontrarme con mi amor""_

la canción no era muy buena que digamos, pero a Blu no le importaba, no le importaba nada de eso, lo unico que deseaba ,era decirle a Perla lo que el sentía por ella

de repente, fue golpeado con gran fuerza, lo que causo que cayera en picada, por suerte Blu alcanzo a reaccionar y se estabilizo antes de estrellarse contra el suelo, no tenia ni la menor idea de quien era su atacante, levanto la mirada ,pero todo estaba oscuro por culpa del eclipse, pero pudo ver algo, un enorme murcielago que se aproximaba a toda velocidad, Blu reacciono y se quito de su camino antes de que el murcielago lo embistiera, el murcielago golpeo con gran fuerza el suelo, Blu miro por un momento a su atacante, era mas grande que el, y tenia mucha fuerza, tenia varias cicatrices y se podía notar que era muy peligroso, definitivamente no podría luchar contra el, el murcielago lo miro y rugió ,lo que hizo que Blu se espantara y se fuera muy rápido de allí, volo bajo por en medio de los arboles, mientras que el murcielago lo perseguía a una gran velocidad, trataba de agarrar a su presa, pero Blu se escabullia entre los arbustos, pero de poco servia ya que el murcielago destrozaba todo a su paso, Blu trato de huir varias veces, pero el murcielago lo perseguía con escarnio

Blu siguió arrancando por la selva, de repente vio un rio, no lo pensó dos veces y se sumergió en las aguas, era un buen nadador ya que en minnesota el ,con sus amigos, se la pasaban el verano en piscinas, el murcielago trato de seguirlo pero le fue imposible divisar a su presa, busco por todos lados pero no la encontraba, pero estaba decidido a encontrarlo como fuera posible

-"no creas que te puedes escapar de mi" - dijo el murcielago gigante, que se llamaba Hano, mientras sobrevolaba el rio - "yo soy el señor de la noche, y te encontrare, y cuando lo haga, conocerás un nuevo significado de la palabra dolor"

Blu estaba debajo del agua, aguantando la respiración, estaba aterrado por que sabia que si salia del rio, estaba muerto, y las opciones se le estaban acabando

-"voy a morir, voy a morir" - pensaba repetidamente - "demonios, como es que saldré ahora de esta"

el murcielago buscaba ansiosamente a su presa, lo buscaba por todos lados, pero de repente vio algo que no le agradaba, la luz del sol estaba volviendo, el eclipse estaba terminando

-"maldita sea!" - exclamo y se fue de la zona para no toparse con la luz del sol

Blu espero un momento, cuando la luz del sol volvió totalmente, salio del agua y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, miro por todos lados para ver si estaba su atacante, pero por fortuna no estaba, se había salvado

-"uff" - suspiro Blu - "parece que he tenido suerte, pero, ¿por que se habrá ido?"

se quedo pensando un momento, podria ser alguna trampa ,pero no fue asi, a si que se preparo para seguir su viaje a la clinica

* * *

-"Blu... Blu..." - decía tristemente Perla - "por que?... por que te fuiste?..."

tomo la pluma de su amado, la examino, y la beso, y luego tristemente se la coloco en el corazón

-"yo no quiero seguir viviendo ,no, !Quiero morirme!, mi vida no tiene sentido si tu no estas aquí"

* * *

Blu siguió volando por la selva, pero esta vez era muy sigiloso, quería evitar otro encuentro como el que tuvo con ese murcielago, era muy cauteloso y estaba alerta a cualquier peligro, luego , comenzó a volar mas rápido, pero de repente , tuvo un horrible dolor de cabeza , y comenzó a ver en su mente horribles imágenes de asesinatos, y escuchaba gritos de dolor y de suplica, Blu perdió el control y comenzó a gritar de dolor ,luego se desestabilizo y se estrello en un árbol, luego cayo al suelo, se había dado un duro golpee en la cabeza, las horribles imágenes y los gritos de dolor desaparecieron, pero debido al golpe que se dio ,estaba perdiendo la conciencia ,poco a poco, lo ultimo que pudo ver, es que una gran sombra negra se aproximaba a toda velocidad, era su amigo el enorme murcielago, pero esta vez Blu no podía hacer nada

-"otra vez ese tipo" - pensó para si mismo - "ahora si que estoy acabado" - pensó y luego ,cayo inconsciente

* * *

**bien, este fue el capitulo de hoy, **

**si te gusto suscribete o comenta**

**si no te gusto, puedes dejarme alguna critica**

**yo leo atentamente todos sus comentarios a si que denle no mas, sin miedo**

**esta historia recién va a la mitad, esta muy lejos de terminar, a si que si tu quieres saber como termina, estate atento, yo actualizo aproximadamente un cap e días, dependiendo de las ****circunstancias**

**en este capitulo tuvimos unos invitados especiales, "los super-amigazos",**

**lo agregue para poner un poco de humor en esta historia que cada vez se pondrá mas macabra, pero al final siempre triunfara el amor, a no ser de que me de la wa y que los mate a todos XD**

**de vez en cuando agregare unos momentos "freak" como este para pasarla bien un rato, ojala que a ustedes tambien les guste, obviamente, nunca cambiaran el curso de la historia original, ni tampoco tendrán diálogos con ningún personaje principal, o secundario**

**bien se despide Dark-kazoo desde el fin del mundo**

**xau-xau**

* * *

**FECHA: Domingo 19 de Agosto del 2012**


	9. Chapter 09: Fantasmas del Pasado

**Capitulo 9: Fantasmas del Pasado**

* * *

El enorme murcielago estaba entrando en la cueva, con un guacamayo en sus garras, iba con los ojos cerrados, para no ver la luz del sol, a si que entro en lo mas profundo de la cueva ,su hogar, cuando llego, miro a su presa, que estaba inconsciente, se coloco a pensar

-"hacia donde se dirigía?" - dijo - "es obvio que se dirigía a la ciudad, pero es muy grande, podría haber ido a cualquier lado"

tomo a su presa con las garras, comenzó a estrangularlo y quebrar el cuello en varias partes, cortandole el yugular, la victima trato de defenderse, pero era demasiado tarde

-"si mal no recuerdo, antes de encontrarlo ,estaba cantando" - dijo

el murcielago degolló al guacamayo, asegurando definitivamente su muerte

-"si, estaba cantando, pero que era?"

mientras trataba de recordar, le arranco una de sus alas y comenzó a comer, sin ningún rencor del horrible asesinato que había cometido

-"era algo como..." - se puso a tararear la melodía que estaba cantando Blu antes del encuentro

**flashback**

-_""voy volando hacia la clínica"_" - cantaba alegremente Blu, aunque algo desafinado - _""a reencontrarme con mi amor""_

**fin flashback**

-"eso es!" - exclamo mientras seguía mutilando al guacamayo sin vida, no para alimentarse, si no por diversión - "iba hacia la clínica, ¿pero cual?"

se puso a pensar mientas abandonaba el cadáver y se dirigía a otro lado de la cueva, en donde saco el rastreador de Blu

-"tambien dijo que se reencontraría con su amor" - pensó mientras examinaba con mucho cuidado el aparato - "debe ser la guacamaya, y debe ser la clínica de aves ,ya se en donde esta"

le puso al rastreador una cuerda, y se la coloco en el cuello, se había fabricado un collar, que emitía una lucecita roja

-"ja" - exclamo mientras veía su nuevo collar, que le quedaba esplendido - "los humanos si inventan cosas útiles despues de todo"

la cueva comenzó a iluminarse un poco, y se ilumino en donde se encontraba el cadáver, solo quedaban pedazos descuartizados, plumas verdes y mucha sangre

-"ese guacamayo azul tuvo mucha suerte al escapar con vida" - dijo mientras veía el cadáver - "pero este no tuvo mucha suerte, ja, es un idiota por haberse cruzado en mi camino cuando me dirigía hasta acá"

luego comenzó a limpiar el desorden que había dejado

-"no importa, ese guacamayo azul solo alargo su vida, no podrá evitar lo inevitable... su extinción"

* * *

estaban todos los pasajeros reunidos en una sala del aeropuerto de Brasilia, todos estaban quejándose por lo que había ocurrido, y estaban pidiendo explicaciones, pero no sabían exactamente lo que ocurrio

Linda estaba muy preocupada, cuando revisaron el equipaje, la jaula de Blu estaba vacía, ella pensó que le había pasado algo malo, de repente, escucho que los pilotos iban a revisar la grabación de seguridad, ella los siguió a una sala, y se quedo observando por el agujero de la puerta como ellos reproducían el vídeo, vieron que la puerta que salio y lo que causo que el avión estuviese muy cerca de estrellarse, la puerta fue abierta intencionalmente, por un guacamayo azul que iba en el avión, ellos no se explicaban como había sucedido eso

-"a si que fue Blu" - pensó Linda - "se escapo! y ahora ¿en donde esta?"

Linda se fue corriendo de allí, fue a ver su maleta ,y saco un aparato de color anaranjado, decía en un o de los costados "radar" , y tenia una pantalla, que al encenderse, indicaba en donde estaría el rastreador de Blu, lo encendió, y la señal indicaba que estaba en Rio de janeiro

-"en Rio?" - dijo malhumorada - "ahora si Blu, me has hecho enojar de verdad"

* * *

Blu estaba despertando, poco a poco, sentía un gran dolor de cabeza, todavía no se le aclaraba la vista cuando vio una gran sombra negra en frente de el, pero tenia algo anaranjado

-"vaya, ya te has despertado" - dijo la sombra, la voz se le hacia familiar a Blu - "te diste un duro golpe en la cabeza chico"

comenzó a verlo todo claramente, la sombra era Rafael, y ambos se encontraban en un hueco de algún árbol

-"bienvenido a mi humilde hogar" - dijo Rafael - "como has estado amigo?"

-"Rafael... " - dijo Blu un poco asombrado - "emmm creo que bien"

-"a si?, dime, como fue que aprendiste a volar?"

-"bueno, no gracias a ti" - dijo irónicamente - "nos abandonaste en el avión"

-"a si eso..." - dijo Rafael tratando de excusarse - "bueno .. yo... estaba un poco emocionado, veras, nunca antes me habían encerrado, y lo único que quería era volver con mi familia, se me había olvidado por completo que tu no sabias volar, y cuando nos dimos cuenta, los habíamos dado por muertos, discúlpame por eso"

-"no hay problema, despues de todo ,salio todo bien" - dijo Blu - "oh bueno, casi todo"

-"bueno, y dime una cosa, como fue que sentiste el ritmo de tu corazón"

-"bueno, despues de que te escapaste, Nigel nos ataco, y le rompió una de las alas a Perla" - dijo Blu

-"eso hizo el muy desgraciado?"

-"si, luego comenzó a asfixiarme, pero me las ingenie para mandarlo a volar, se estrello con uno de los motores y el avión comenzó a caer"

-"así que fue por eso"

-"a que te refieres?" - dijo Blu

-"que ,cuando me reuní con Nico y Pedro, los fuimos a buscar, pero nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que el avión estaba estrellado, y no había nadie en su interior"

-"y encontraron el cadáver de Nigel?"

-"no. amigo, esas cosas debieron hacerlo pedazos" - dijo Rafael

-"si, eso supuse, bien como te decía, cuando el avión caía, Perla se cayo al vació"

-"se cayo?"

-"si, y yo salte detrás de ella"

-"saltaste?, si tu no sabias volar... acaso estas loco?

-"eso mismo dijo ella, tambien Ashley" - dijo Blu

-"quien es Ashley?"

-"esa es otra historia, bueno, cuando ibamos en plena caída libre, ella..."

-"que?"

-"bueno.. yo.. ella..." - Blu se sonrojo, ademas, era la segunda vez que contaba la misma historia en el mismo día - "ella me beso"

-"te beso?" - pregunto Rafael - "ja, lo sabia, tu le gustas a esa chica, el amor entre ustedes dos era visible a lo lejos, y luego que sucedió?"

-"bueno, cuando termino de besarme , extendí mis alas y comencé a volar, y tome a Perla con mis garras y la lleve a la clínica para que Tulio pudiera sanarla, pasaron unos días, nos conocimos mejor, y luego yo le propuse que fuéramos pareja"

-"y ella que te dijo?"

-"que si"

-"pero entonces ¿que estas haciendo acá en vez de estar con Perla?"

-"bueno... es que..."

-"tuvieron otra pelea?"

-"no precisamente, pero..."

-"vamos... puedes contarle a Rafi" - dijo Rafael

-"es que Linda me tomo mientras dormía con Perla, me obligo a irme a los estados unidos, pero me escape, para estar con Perla"

-"y es por eso que volabas como un loco?"

-"bueno, mas bien estaba huyendo"

-"huyendo?... de que?"

-"de un murcielago gigante, me estaba persiguiendo cuando se puso oscuro por el eclipse"

-"murcielago gigante? chico, tu si que estas loco" - dijo Rafael

-"pero si yo lo vi, vamos, tu vives en la selva, de seguro alguna vez has visto uno como esos, era grande, con garras afiladas y muy fuertes"

-"Blu, he vivido toda mi vida en la selva, y te puedo decir que nunca he escuchado algo como lo que tu me mencionas, lo mas parecido que he visto, son a pequeños murciélagos nocturnos, pero esos son inofensivos"

-"pero te lo juro, yo he visto a un murcielago gigante"

-"acaso tu siempre hablas disparates?, bueno en fin, que le dirás a Perla cuando la veas?"

-"bueno, cuando llegue le diré todo lo que siento por ella"

-"me parece estupendo, pero déjame darte unos consejos" - dijo Rafael

-"de acuerdo, despues de todo soy tu discípulo"

-"mira, seguramente Perla debe estar enojada por irte de ahí sin avisarle, yo diría que encuentres un momento que sea romántico" - dijo Rafael

-"a que te refieres"

-"bueno, debes explicarle lo que sucedió, se enojara, y conociendo a Perla , estará furiosa, ella tiene un carácter muy fuerte"

-"ni que lo digas"

-"bueno, pero ella tiene su lado sensible, ¿no es verdad?"

-"si"

-"ves, ella se enojara, te gritara, e incluso te golpee ,pero debes aguantar todo eso" - dijo Rafael

-"por que debería?"

-"bueno, tu la amas, ¿no es verdad?"

-"emmm bueno, si, la amo, la amo mucho"

-"bien, debes entender que uno no solo ama el lado sensible de una dama, la ama por completo"

-"entiendo"

-"mira, la violencia nunca lleva a nada bueno, pero las mujeres son muy bipolares, en un momento pueden ser muy sensibles y tiernas, pero se pueden trasformar en la misma reencarnación del diablo, ella primero demostrara su enojo, y Perla es agresiva, yo que tu tendría mucho cuidado, pero tu debes apelar a su lado sensible, nunca olvides que ella, por dentro, es una flor delicada, ha sufrido bastante, debes entenderla, comprenderla, apoyarla, y soportarla, luego que exprese todo su enojo, trata de tocar su corazón" - dijo Rafael

-"y como quieres que haga eso?"

-"bueno, si todavia no le has dicho que la amas, debes esperar el mejor momento, debes ser paciente, digo, despues de que le expliques lo que sucedio y ella este calmada, te pones romántico, ¿me entiendes?"

-"no estoy muy seguro de lo que me quieres decir"

-"bueno, trata de llevarla a un lindo lugar, llevale un pequeño regalo y cuando lo sientas en el corazon, debes decirle todo, debes ser sincero y romántico, no olvides el regalo"

-"y que se supone que debo regalarle?"

-"un detalle, a las damas les gusta eso, por cierto, ustedes dos... ya se aparearon?"

-"como preguntas eso?" - dijo Blu un poco incomodo

-"y por que no? amigo, no te avergüences de estos temas" - dijo Rafael

-"pero es que... eso... no... Rafael..." - dijo Blu nervioso

-"ya veo, no han tenido un buen momento" - dijo Rafael

-"bueno ,no exactamente"

-"no me digas que tu lo arruinaste" - dijo Rafael - "aunque, conociéndote, no me sorprende"

-"no fui yo, fue en el día del terremoto"

-"ah ya veo, ustedes estuvieron muy cerca, pero fueron interrumpidos, a mi me paso lo mismo" - dijo Rafael

-"en serio?"

-"si, y dime, por que no siguieron despues?"

-"bueno es que Perla estaba todavía muy asustada y yo..."

-"que pasa Blu?"

-"no estoy muy seguro de hacerlo"

-"por que?"

-"no estaba muy seguro, si llevaba la relación a un siguiente nivel, no se si estábamos listos, ademas, podía dejar a Perla embarazada"

-"acaso dejaras a Perla si ella queda embarazada?"

-"no ,nada de eso"

-"entonces?"

-"no estoy seguro de ser padre, no me encuentro capacitado"

-"chico, nadie esta capacitado para ser padre, yo no lo estaba cuando deje embarazada por primera vez a Eva"

-"entonces, cuando te diste cuenta que eras un buen padre?"

-"cuando ya habían nacido, yo tenia las mismas inquietudes que tu, pero, uno aprende, no es tarea fácil, pero es hermosa, sobretodo si lo haces con la mujer que amas, ademas, si ustedes dos se aman, nada debería interferir en que ustedes dos lo hagan" - dijo Rafael

-"bueno... yo... pensé que..."

-"ese es el problema Blu, parece que no aprendes nunca, no debes pensar con la cabeza, si no con el corazón, las relaciones sexuales, son muy importantes, gracias a eso, la pareja se pueden demostrar mutuamente que se aman, y comparten un vinculo, un vinculo especial que hace que los dos estén conectados, sincronizados, unidos para toda la vida... es lo que hace que se amen cada vez mas, y de aveces tienen una bendición ,les llega un hijo, no siempre necesariamente ,pero es hermoso, esa experiencia es muy hermosa... chico, cuando lo experimentes me entenderás" - dijo Rafael

-"guau, no sabia que implicaba tantas cosas2

-"lo ves, por eso , confía en mi, cuantas veces te he fallado?"

-"por ahora, dos"

-"dos?"

-"si, cuando el rescate de Perla fallo y cuando nos abandonaste en el avión"

ambos se pusieron a reír, se habían dado cuenta de que estaba atardeciendo, salieron del nido y se toparon de que afuera estaba llegando Eva, con sus 17 hijos y un bebe en sus alas

-"mira" - dijo uno de los niños - "no es el sujeto de la otra vez"

-"si" - dijo otro - "donde esta tu novia?"

-"niños!" - exclamo Eva con tono de autoridad - "váyanse al nido ahora!"

y todos los niños se fueron de inmediato al hueco del árbol, en donde se encontraba el nido

- "y tu" - dijo mas mandonamente a Rafael - "no creas que te iras a salir de nuevo con ese amigo azul que tienes, la ultima vez desapareciste por todo un día"

-"no, Eva, ya te conté lo que... "- dijo Rafael tratando de excusarse, pero fue interrumpido por su esposa

-"no creo nada de tus cuentos locos" - dijo Eva - "tu crees que soy tonta ,como para creerme eso de que te fuiste en una misión de rescate?"

-"pero si estaba con Blu, oye chico, dile a mi esposa lo que paso, fuimos a rescatar a Perla, no es así" - dijo desesperadamente Rafael a Blu

-"no se de que me estas hablando" - dijo Blu con una sonrisa malévola

-"vamos, chico, no me hagas esto" - dijo Rafael

-"esa noche festejamos como locos, ¿no lo recuerdas? por que yo si" - continuo Blu - "como olvidar a todas esas chicas"

-"¿chicas?" - exclamo Eva

Rafael dejo de mirar a Blu y lentamente mientras temblaba ,miraba a su esposa, ella entro furiosa al nido, luego se puso a observar a Rafael, y le dio a entender de que tendrían una larga regañada , Blu se puso a reír

-"te ríes de esto ahora" - dijo Rafael - "pero esto es lo que te espera a futuro"

-"oye , déjame disfrutarlo, pero se ha hecho tarde y yo me tengo que reunir con Perla"

-"justo cuando te conviene, ¿no es así?, bueno, supongo que me lo merecía, mis saludos a Perla" - dijo Rafael

-"en tu nombre, gracias por los consejos"

-"disfruta esta noche amigo" - dijo amigablemente Rafael

-"suerte con tu esposa" - dijo Blu preparando el vuelo camino a la clínica

-"la necesitare"

Blu comenzó su vuelo camino a la clínica, estaba volando de lo mejor, en poco rato llego, entro por la puerta, que estaba abierta, fue por los pasillos en dirección al habitad artificial, llego a la puerta indicada, y estaba por abrirla hasta que se topo con Tulio, que estaba un poco triste, pero al ver a Blu se alegro mucho

-"Blu, pero, que estas haciendo aquí?, pensé que estabas muy lejos, bah pero eso no importa, ¿volviste por Perla verdad?"

Blu asintió con la cabeza

-"y Linda te dejo ir, o tu te escapaste?"

Blu hizo un gesto, dio a entender de que se había escapado

-"bueno, eso lo veremos despues, tu ve con Perla, ella se ha puesto muy triste desde que te fuiste, gracias al cielo, por un momento pensé que todo había acabado"

Blu no espero mas y entro al habitad, mientras Tulio lo observaba muy alegremente,

-"no te preocupes por Linda ,chico" - dijo - "yo me encargare de eso"

* * *

Blu entro al habitad, pero algo no marchaba bien, estaba totalmente oscuro, mas oscuro que de costumbre, y sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, el venia a arreglar sus cosas con Perla, pero tenia el presentimiento de que algo muy malo iba a ocurrir, lentamente fue caminando por el habitad, estaba muy oscuro, despues de tropezarse torpemente con algunas cosas, logro llegar al árbol en donde se encontraba el nido, subió, y pudo ver que Perla estaba en el medio del nido y dándole la espalda a la salida, el nido tambien estaba demasiado oscuro, lo único que se podía ver era a Perla, estaba inmóvil y por su postura, probablemente estaba dormida

-"Perla?" - susurro

pero no hubo respuesta, se acerco un poco mas

-"Perla, ya estoy aquí"

pero tampoco hubo respuesta, se acerco mas, un poco mas ,y comenzó a acariciarla

-"Perla, quiero contarte algo, realmente no me creerás todo lo que me paso hoy"

Blu vio que algo no estaba bien, Perla no respondía, ademas, estaba tiesa y no veía puntos vitales

-"Perla?" - dijo Blu mientras la dio vuelta para ver su cara, pero vio que tenia los ojos abiertos, estaba muerta - "PERLA! no, no ,no"

Blu se puso a llorar, tomo a su amada y la abrazo mientras la agitaba para tener una respuesta, pero no hubo

-"Perla... Perla... no te vayas" - lloraba desconsoladamente - "por favor, no te mueras, no ,yo te amo, no me dejes, lo siento, lo siento, por favor no Perla"

Perla estaba muerta, había muerto por la tristeza que tenia despues de separarse de su amado, el intento volver ,pero fue demasiado tarde,

-"Perla... ¿que es lo que haré ahora sin ti? ,yo te amo, ¿no me dejes, que es lo que haré?"

-"es fácil, méteselo antes de que se enfrié" - dijo una voz desde lo mas oscuro del nido, por alguna razón, la voz le era familiar

-"quien demonios eres?" - grito furioso mientras no paraba de llorar, se levanto con Perla en sus alas

-"acaso no reconoces a tus camaradas" - dijo la voz, se pudo ver una sombra, se fue acercando poco a poco, hasta que se pudo reconocer, era Vince uno de sus mejores amigos que el tuvo en la infancia, pero luego , el y sus otros amigos, desaparecieron misteriosamente, el pensó que habían sido parte de su imaginación , pero ahora Vince estaba parado en frente suyo con una gran sonrisa, y tenia las alas manchadas con sangre - "tranquilo, solo fue una broma"

-"una broma Vince?, COMO DEMONIOS SE TE OCURRE BROMEAR CON ESO?" - grito furioso Blu

-"tranquilo Blu" - dijo otra voz ,otra sombra se fue acercando, era Eric, que tambien tenia las alas manchadas con sangre - "tu sabes que Vince es un tarado"

-"Eric?" - pregunto sorprendido Blu - "que demonios estan haciendo ustedes dos aquí?"

-"acaso no podemos acompañar a un amigo en un momento difícil?" - dijo Vince

-"pero ustedes, no existen, son fantasía de mi mente, los busque, pero no los encontré" - dijo Blu confundido - "ustedes no son reales"

-"somos bastante reales" - dijo Vince - "estamos parados aquí"

-"entonces si son tan reales, por que desaparecieron?" - dijo Blu molesto -"los busque, pero no los encontré"

-"es por que no buscaste en el lugar correcto" - dijo Eric, mientras que detrás de ellos salia otras tres sombras, eran Anton, Karlo y Piero, debajo de ellos, comenzó a correr mucha sangre, hasta que todo el nido quedo manchado con sangre

-"a que te refieres?" - pregunto Blu confundido mientras trataba de que Perla no se ensuciara con la sangre que corría

-"a que ahhhhh" - alcanzo a decir Vince antes de ser interrumpido por un cuchillo que fue atravesado en su pecho, el cuchillo fue lanzado desde la oscuridad, Blu miro horrorizado, pero cuando vio el resto de sus amigos, todos habían sido atravesados por cuchillos, pero con una gran fuerza, fueron atraídos a lo mas oscuro del nido, despareciendo completamente

-"NO!" - grito Blu - "pero que demonios esta pasando!?"

-"vas a morir Blu..." - dijo otra voz de la oscuridad, pero esta era muy terrorífica, tenebrosa y nunca antes la había escuchado, Blu comenzó a temblar de miedo mientras observaba la oscuridad

-"quien rayos eres!" - dijo Blu desafiante

-"vas a morir..." - dijo

-"quien carajo eres, maldita sea!" - grito aun mas furioso Blu

Blu comenzó a observar una nueva sombra, era de un guacamayo, pero debido a lo oscuro que estaba, no podía ver el plumaje, si pudo observar sus ojos, eran rojos intensos y estaban llenos de odio y de maldad, antes de que pudiera seguir viendo, Blu fue atacado muy rápido, y fue tan fuerte el golpee que salio del nido y cayo en medio del habitad, pero sin soltar a Perla, dejo a su amada a su lado, y comenzó a abrazarla, ya que no tenia idea de que demonios estaba ocurriendo, de repente ,fue golpeado en la cara muy fuerte, y comenzó a ver todo borroso, y el guacamayo con los ojos rojos llenos de odio y de maldad, comenzó a estrangularlo

-"te lo dije" - dijo el guacamayo - "vas a morir!"

el guacamayo hirió a Blu en su pecho, dejando una herida profunda ,era grave, no paraba de sangrar y el comenzó a gritar de dolor

-"shhhhhhhh" - dijo el guacamayo silenciado a Blu - "lo siento Blu, pero es hora de que te mueras"

el guacamayo levanto su garra para darle el ultimo golpe a Blu, lo ultimo que Blu pudo ver ,fue a su amada que descansaba en paz a su lado, y el ,pronto se reuniría con ella

en el mas allá

* * *

**bien, este fue el capitulo de hoy**

**díganme**** ,que les parece**

**vamos ,no sean ****tímidos**

**review, review ,review**

**recuerden que es gratis**

**yo lo leo todo**

**queridos lectores, quiero hacerles una propuesta**

**los fics de Rio han aumentado notablemente, cuando me metí la primera vez, solo habían 213 fics**

**ahora hay mas de 470, **

**que les parece, si llegamos a los 500 ,superando grandes películas como "Blade"**

**que tiene 499 fics**

**piénsenlo**

**se despide dark-kazoo desde el fin del mundo**

_**PD: para los que no saben, Chile, en el periodo de la conquista ,fue denominado, el fin del mundo, ya que queda en los rincones del continente, es por eso que yo me despido utilizando esa frase**_

_**cada dia se aprende algo nuevo XD**_

* * *

_**FECHA: Miércoles 23 de Agosto del 2012**_


	10. Chapter 10: Perversa Demencia

**Capitulo 10: Perversa Demencia**

* * *

Blu despertó de golpe, estaba respirando agitadamente y no tenia idea de donde estaba, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba en un charco de lodo, toco su pecho para ver su herida, pero no había nada, sentía mucho dolor en esa zona, pero no había ningún rasguño, comenzó a asustarse, de repente, se le vinieron a la cabeza imágenes de asesinatos, y de gritos de dolor y de suplica, y recordaba a sus amigos ,y unos ojos rojos llenos de odio y de maldad, comenzó a desesperarse y agarrarse la nuca para que esas imágenes desaparecieran, pero fue inútil, cada momento que pasaba, el dolor iba aumentando y las imágenes se hacían cada vez mas reales

-"chico, estas bien?" - pregunto alguien de atrás, la voz le era familiar

-"que?" - dijo dudoso Blu volteando la mirada para ver quien era el que le estaba hablando, era Rafael, el dolor de cabeza desapareció de inmediato, y las imágenes se borraron, pero Blu ya no recordaba nada

-"oye, que fue lo que te paso?" - pregunto Rafael

-"no lo se" - dijo tontamente Blu - "no lo recuerdo, ¿que fue lo que paso exactamente?"

-"bueno, nos despedimos, tu te fuiste volando, y luego comenzaste a gritar y caíste al charco de lodo, y vine de inmediato a ver que te paso, pero al parecer no te paso nada"

-"eso paso?"

-"no lo recuerdas?, vaya chico, tu si que estas mal ,cuantas plumas tengo aqui" - dijo Rafael mostrando su ala

-"emmmm tres?" - dijo Blu

-"bueno, eso es bueno, y dime, de donde vienes"

-"de minnesota?" - dijo Blu un poco dudoso por las preguntas de Rafael

-"bien, y dime que es lo que piensas hacer ahora?"

-"emmm ir a ver a Perla" - dijo mas emocionado

-"que bueno, al parecer no estas tan mal después de todo" - dijo Rafael - "pero no piensas ir así ¿verdad? estas todo sucio, si quieres impresionar a Perla, sera mejor que te apures y te limpies, hay un pequeño lago aquí cerca, ve y lávate"

-"si , tienes razón" - dijo Blu dirigiéndose al pequeño lago mientras Rafael lo observaba como se alejaba

-"ese chico tiene problemas serios" - dijo

-"RAFAEL!" - grito una voz femenina desde lejos, al parecer era Eva

-"bueno, al parecer me están llamando"

* * *

Blu llego al lago, no había nadie, estaba atardeciendo, vio que había una pequeña corriente, fue rápidamente ahí, y luego comenzó a limpiarse muy rápido, mientras se limpiaba, se puso a pensar, estaba algo preocupado, sentía miedo, pero no sabia de que, sentía un dolor en el corazón, no físico, si no emocional, no era por Perla, era por algo que le estaba atormentando, sabia que algo no estaba bien, había algo que lo perseguiría hasta el día de su muerte, pero no sabia que era exactamente, recordaba un dolor horrible en la cabeza, luego ,sin motivo, se sentía culpable, tenia ganas de llorar, sentía un gran peso encima, de algo que el no recordaba, cuando termino de limpiarse, se seco, y fue a la clínica, para ver a Perla

-"de que me siento culpable?" - pensó - "no he hecho nada en toda mi vida ,de lo cual yo me arrepienta, digo, ¿de que?, lo mas terrible que he hecho fue robarle un par de pasteles a Linda, pero, ¿por que me siento así?, no creo que sea por eso"

Blu llego a las cercanías de la clínica, vio un pequeño macetero con una hermosa flor, la arranco y se la llevo consigo, entro a la clínica, y sintió que todo lo que sucedió allí, el ya lo habia vivido,

fue por los pasillos en dirección al habitad artificial, llego a la puerta indicada, y estaba por abrirla hasta que se topo con Tulio, que estaba un poco triste, pero al ver a Blu se alegro mucho

-"Blu, pero, que estas haciendo aquí?, pensé que estabas muy lejos, bah pero eso no importa, ¿volviste por Perla ,verdad?"

Blu asintió con la cabeza, se sintió un poco extraño, tenia el presentimiento de que eso ya lo había vivido

-"y Linda te dejo ir, o tu te escapaste?"

Blu hizo un gesto, dio a entender de que se había escapado

-"bueno, eso lo veremos después, tu ve con Perla, ella se ha puesto muy triste desde que te fuiste, gracias al cielo, por un momento pensé que todo había acabado"

Blu no espero mas y entro al habitad, al entrar estaba muy oscuro, y un escalofrió había recorrido por todo su cuerpo, sentía mucho miedo, sabia que algo terrible iba a ocurrir, aunque no recordaba nada de su sueño, sabia que lo que se aproximaba no era nada bueno, recordó solo tres imágenes, ver a Perla muerta, unas 5 sombras manchadas con sangre, y un guacamayo con los ojos rojos acabando con su vida,

-"oh no" - dijo - "habrá sido una visión del futuro?, !PERLA!" - exclamo, soltando la flor y dirigiéndose lo mas rápido al nido, cuando llego, se sentía una helada brisa, y vio a Perla acostada, dándole la espalda a la salida del nido,

-"oh no" - pensó Blu - "esto no esta sucediendo"

el miedo invadió a Blu, aunque no recordaba mucho, sabia que lo que soñó era muy real, el no quería que su pesadilla se hiciera realidad, se acerco poco a poco a Perla, y le susurro

-"¿Perla?"

* * *

**bueno, ese fue el capitulo de hoy, se que fue corto, originalmente estaba junto a el próximo capitulo, pero quise destacar el sueño de Blu**

**si te gusto, comenta, **

**si no te ha gustado, deja una critica**

**yo leo muy atentamente todos sus reviews , además, recuerden que es gratis (para algunos)**

**quiero hacerles una pregunta, ¿cual es tu parte favorita de la película Rio?**

**mi parte favorita es el final, cuando están cantando , específicamente la parte en donde Blu y Perla se elevan y apoyan cada uno en la espalda del otro, lo encuentro tan tierno y romantico**

**bien ,opinen cual es su parte favorita**

**se despide Dark-Kazoo desde el fin del mundo**

**anunciando: próximamente nuevo capitulo**

* * *

**FECHA: Martes 28 de Agosto del 2012**


	11. Chapter 11: El Baile de la Luna

**Capitulo 11: El Baile de la Luna**

* * *

-"¿Perla?" - susurro despacio

en ese momento, Blu estaba totalmente preocupado, asustado y confundido, tan solo unos momentos antes había tenido una horrible pesadilla, en la cual, el y su amada morirían horriblemente, y hasta el momento, la pesadilla se había vuelto realidad en todos los aspectos, pero, para su agrado, Perla se movió, Blu lanzo un suspiro, sabia que ella estaba bien, ella volteo la cabeza, y tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, miro sorprendida al recién llegado, se levanto y se le fue acercando poco a poco, Blu tenia una gran sonrisa, todo estaba bien, ahora, habría que darle explicaciones a Perla, y lo mas difícil, seria declararle su amor por ella, Perla se estaba acercando cada vez mas

-"Perla yo..." - alcanzo a decir Blu antes de recibir un fuerte golpe, Perla lo había golpeado de tal manera, que Blu perdió el aire, no podía hablar

-"eres un maldito desgraciado... Blu" - dijo Perla furiosa mientras le daba otro buen golpe a Blu, y luego comenzó a estrangularlo - "por que?, por que te fuiste y me dejaste sola con estos humanos ,me prometiste que no me dejarías!"

-"Perla... yo... no pude..." - dijo apenas Blu

-"cállate!" - grito aun mas furiosa - "y ahora a que vienes, Ah?"

-"Perla, lo lamento, yo..."

-"y si lo lamentas tanto por que te fuiste, ni siquiera te dignaste y te despediste, NO, me dejaste sola"

-"Perla ,no fue mi intención" - dijo mas firme

-"y entonces por que..." - dijo soltando a Blu - "me hiciste una promesa Blu, y yo confié en ti, ahora la has roto, yo siempre supe, no hay nadie en quien confiar, TE ODIO"

-"Perla ni siquiera me has dejado explicarte" - dijo Blu un poco mas herido por las palabras de Perla

-"no quiero tus ridículas explicaciones, me has decepcionado"

-"por favor, Perla escúchame ,lo siento ¿si? ,Perla, yo te quiero mucho, has sido muy especial para mi, me he escapado, y yo quiero.." - alcanzo a decir pero fue agarrado por Perla ,Blu cerro los ojos y se preparaba, sabia que Perla le iba a dar otro buen golpe, pero, para su sorpresa, no fue así, sintió como Perla se apoyaba en su pecho y estaba llorando

-"por favor, no lo vuelvas a hacer" - dijo llorando

-"Perla yo..." - fue interrumpido por una suave acaricia de Perla - "mira, yo ,lo siento tanto por dejarte sola"

-"y que te hizo cambiar de parecer y volver?" - pregunto Perla

-"nunca he cambiado de parecer, yo no quería separarme de ti"

-"entonces por que fuiste?"

-"Linda me llevo a la fuerza, en cuando tuve una oportunidad, me escape y vine lo mas rápido posible"

-"y volviste por mi?"

-"si, Perla, yo no quiero seguir sin ti"

-"yo tampoco Blu, yo te quería proponer que..."

-"Perla, no me importan los riesgos, pero si tengo que vivir en la selva, para estar contigo, lo haré, lo dejare todo atrás, yo estoy dispuesto a dar todo por ti"

-"lo dices en serio?" - dijo Perla atónita por las palabras de Blu

-"si Perla, yo..." - fue interrumpido por un apasionado y profundo beso de Perla, acompañado de sus lagrimas, pero esta vez ,no eran de tristeza, si no de felicidad

-"me alegra tanto que estés aquí" - dijo contenta

-"si, yo también estoy feliz, fue difícil ,pero cualquier cosa solo por estar contigo"

-"sabes, tengo ganas hacer algo especial, mi mas grande deseo es poder volar, volar contigo, quiero que me lleves Blu"

-"lo que tu quieras ,Perla"

Blu tomo a Perla con mucha delicadeza, y se la llevo afuera de la clínica, la noche era hermosa, digna para una pareja de enamorados que estaban disfrutando de su reencuentro, Blu llevaba a Perla a lugares hermosos, la vista era sencillamente espectacular, la ciudad de Rio de Janerio mostraba todo su potencial,

-"quiero que vueles mas alto" - dijo emocionada Perla

-"mas alto?"

-"si Blu, llévame a lo mas alto"

Blu en ese momento comenzó a elevarse, a elevarse mas, y mas ,las emociones de Blu eran cada vez mas fuertes, había podido reencontrarse con su amada, aunque por poco le arranca los ojos, eso no le importaba, conocía las dos facetas principales de Perla, la agresiva y la tierna, sabia que cuando ella era agresiva, corría grave peligro, pero no le importaba, el amaba a Perla como ella era, totalmente, y a pesar de todo, ella era sencillamente, perfecta, Blu llego a una altura muy alta, casi estaba perdiendo el oxigeno, y la ciudad se veía muy pequeña, Perla observo la luna y luego se volteo para ver a Blu

-"bien Blu, ya estamos muy alto, ahora, quiero que me sueltes"

-"que te suelte?, acaso estas pensando en suicidarte?"

-"no Blu" - dijo tiernamente - "como ya te dije, mi mas grande deseo es volar contigo"

-"pero no puedes volar, tienes el ala lastimada"

-"Blu, solo quiero que lo hagas si..." - dijo - "solo confía"

-"que confié... acaso estas..." - en ese momento Blu vio los ojos de Perla, era hermosos ojos azules, recordó lo que le dijo Rafael, que dejara de pensar con la cabeza, y que comenzara a confiar con el corazón, la cabeza le decía que era una locura lo que Perla le estaba pidiendo, pero el corazón le estaba clamando que le hiciera caso a Perla

cerro los ojos, Perla se acerco y le susurro en el oído

-"gracias..."- dijo y se soltó

Perla comenzó a caer, Blu abrió muy rápido sus ojos y vio como su amada estaba cayendo, estaba muy preocupado, Perla llevaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro, expandió poco a poco sus alas, Blu observaba esto con gran interés, Perla había comenzado a planear, si bien ella no podía agitar sus alas para elevarse, si podía expandirlas y maniobrarlas para "caer con estilo"

-"vamos, sígueme" - le dijo Perla a Blu

Blu hizo caso y comenzó a seguir a su querida amiga especial, ambos comenzaron a hacer piruetas sincronizadas y a hacer acrobacias de un vuelo espectacular, era un baile, un baile bajo la luz de la luna, era hermoso, ambos comenzaron a decender, y cuando estaban a una altura moderada, Blu volvió a tomar a Perla, que tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro, ahora Blu estaba dirigiéndose a un lugar en especial, para declararle su amor a Perla

-"adonde me llevas Blu?" - pregunto Perla

-"a un lugar especial" - dijo Blu - "hay algo que quiero mostrarte"

Blu llevo a Perla a un pequeño jardín secreto que Blu había visto cuando iba camino a la clínica, aterrizo en el césped, justo en el medio del jardín, el jardín era hermoso, lleno de flores exóticas de todo el mundo que estaban bajo el cuidado de la clínica, ambos se besaron apasionadamente en el lugar

-"bien creo que ha llegado el momento" - pensó Blu - "tengo que decirle todo, yo la amo, pero tiene que ser perfecto"

Blu tomo una hermosa flor, y la escondió detrás de su espalda

-"Blu esto es hermoso" - dijo Perla mirando la belleza a su alrededor

-"si, lo vi cuando estaba en camino hacia la clínica, supuse que te gustaría"

-"oh Blu eres el ave mas tierna en todo el mundo" - dijo Perla ,luego agarro a Blu para darle un gran beso

-"Perla, yo hago esto ... porque ... porque yo..." - Blu le decia a Perla mientras el pensaba en su interior - "yo te amo Perla, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo" - dijo Blu mientras se arrollidaba y le entregaba la hermosa flor que el momentos antes habia conseguido, bajo la cabeza po un momento, luego miro a Perla y ella tenia una gran sonrisa y tomo la flor y se la coloco en la cabeza

-"Blu yo también te amo... y también quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo, en la selva" - dijo mientras aceptaba la flor

ambos se besaron apasionadamente, Blu había cumplido, le había declarado su amor por Perla, y ella acepto, pronto comenzaría su vida en la selva, juntos, tendrían grandes aventuras, problemas y dificultades, pero eso no importa por que el amor entre estos dos es muy grande, y podrían superar cualquier problema o morirían en el intento, pero ese momento no era para pensar en los posibles problemas del futuro, lo importante era el amor entre estos dos, y Blu no se imaginaba lo que Perla estaba deseando

-"Perla, te amo, te amo mucho" desde que te conoci, pensé que eras la chica ideal"

-Blu, yo te amo demasiado, aunque en un principio no me caiste bien, pasamos muchas cosas juntos, comenzaste a agradarme en el club, pero después, supe que no puedo seguir viviendo sin ti

ambos se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez la lengua de cada uno llegaba a lo mas profundo de la garganta del otro

-"Blu, yo te amo, y quiero demostrarte mi amor" - dijo Perla seductora

Blu se coloco muy nervioso, sabia perfectamente lo que se refería Perla, aparearse, pero Perla se dio cuenta de que Blu estaba nervioso, ella debía hacer las cosas para que Blu se sintiera cómodo

-"pero antes vamos a buscar un lugar cómodo para hacerlo" - dijo seductoramente mientras acariciaba a Blu que estaba temblando - "tranquilo Blu, esto es natural"

-"bueno... yo..."

-"shhhhh" - lo silencio seductoramente - "no hables, vamos al hueco de algún árbol"

-"que te parece el que esta allí" - dijo señalando un gran árbol justo en el medio de los rosales

-"me parece excelente" - dijo Perla con una sonrisa, tomo una de las alas de su amante y se dirigió al árbol

Blu tomo a Perla y la llevo al hueco del árbol, que tenia un montón de hojas de color rosa, el color del amor, el hueco era sencillamente perfecto, Perla se metió en el hueco, Blu se asomo para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie, ese lugar estaba vació, y Blu se metió en el hueco, Perla estaba en frente de el

-"Perla yo..."

-"Blu, tu me amas y yo te amo, y es el momento indicado para sellar ese amor" - el corazón de Perla comenzó a latir mas rápido

-"si es lo que tu quieres"

-"no es lo que yo quiero, es lo que nosotros queremos" - dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa - "ahora, seremos uno, en todo, ya no habrá un tu ni un yo, solo nosotros"

Perla comenzó a besarle, y lo empujo , callo en la parte del hueco que se podría denominar cama, y ella se coloco encima de el, y comenzó a besarlo cada vez mas apasionadamente, luego, se volteo de tal manera, que ahora era su amante quien estaba encima de ella, el corazón de ambos latía muy fuerte, se miraron fijamente, el calor de Perla era increíble, ambos estaban excitados ,pero Blu aun seguía muy nervioso

-"esta bien" - pensó muy nervioso Blu - "ya no habrá nada que me salve esta vez, pero ¿que importa?, piensa en lo que te dijo Rafael, dijo que tenia que hacer esto, no importa las consecuencias, ademas, disfrutaría de un vinculo especial con Perla, la ave mas hermosa del mundo"

después de eso, Blu estaba mucho mas confiado que antes, y comenzó a actuar mas seductoramente, luego Perla acerco su pico al oído

-"tócame" - le susurro muy seductoramente

Blu comenzó a tocar a Perla, comenzó por la espalda, luego, poco a poco, comenzó a decender y la sensación era muy placentera para ambos

-"si, tócame mas... si, así mi amor ,si sigue así" - dijo muy placentera Perla mientras era tocada por Blu

-"Perla..." - dijo Blu deteniéndose y mirando a los ojos a Perla

-"si, mi amor?"

-"vas a tener una noche que jamas olvidaras, te voy a demostrar todo mi amor, ¿estas lista?"

-"si mi amor, estoy lista" - dijo casi desesperada Perla - "quiero sentir tu amor, quiero que me hagas lo que ningún otro macho me ha hecho, por favor, quiero sentirme amada"

**X.X.X**

Blu se detuvo por un momento, quería hacer una pequeña pausa, comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de su amada, y de repente, la beso muy intensamente, casi a la fuerza, cosa que a Perla le gusto y a la vez la sorprendió

-"Blu me besaste" - dijo emocionada despues del beso

-"Perla de que estas hablando?, ya nos hemos besado antes" - dijo Blu confundido

-"si pero esta es la primera vez que tu tomas la iniciativa, y te felicito por eso, ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas"

-"bueno..." - dijo algo cansado - "algún día tendría que suceder"

-"y sucedió en el mejor momento de todos" - dijo mientras lo besaba en la mejilla muy tiernamente

-"quieres continuar?"

-"si mi amor, continuemos con esto"

**X.X.X**

pasaron varios minutos y Perla exploto, y Blu ya estaba llegando a su punto culminante, hasta que sucedió, el amor de estos se sello definitivamente, se habían hechos compañeros de por vida, mientras Perla lanzaba un largo gemido de placer y Blu suspiraba, mientras seguía con su trabajo, pero esta vez mas lento, para terminar las cosas

-"mmmm mmmmmm" - gimió por ultima vez Perla

Blu estaba cansado, y respiraba agitadamente, su corazón seguía latiendo a todo su potencial, se puso al lado de su amada y la envolvió con sus alas mientras que ella se apoyaba en el pecho de su amado y sentía su corazón latir, ella también estaba muy cansada, exhausta y llena de emociones, ambos estaban en silencio

-"por fin lo he hecho, por fin lo he hecho con Blu" - pensaba Perla - "me habían dicho que era fantástico, pero esto es asombroso, oh fue increíble Blu es increíble con esto, ahora comenzaremos una vida juntos, nunca pensé que esa ave tímida, tarada y nerd fuera a ser el amor de mi vida ahora me siento en su dominio, de su propiedad, entregada completamente a su voluntad, yo pertenezco a el, y el me pertenece a mi, ahora, estamos conectados, y lo que me hizo fue increíble, maravilloso"

-"fue maravilloso, fue maravilloso, fue maravilloso" - pensaba Blu repetidamente - "fue maravilloso, fue maravilloso , fue maravilloso"

Blu comenzó a observar a su amada, su corazón aun latía muy fuerte a pesar que todo había acabado y luego comenzó a besarle la nuca, luego el cuello y la mejilla y ella comenzó a ronronear,

-"me encanta cuando haces eso" - dijo Blu mientras se acercaba a Perla para sentir el ronroneo

-"solo lo hago cuando estoy contenta y satisfecha" - dijo Perla sin parar de ronronear - "te amo Blu"

-"te amo demasiado Perla" - dijo Blu mientras Perla lo abrazaba y se dio cuenta de lo maltratada que estaba la espalda de su amado

-"oh dios mio BLU, TU ESPALDA" - exclamo preocupada mientras lamia las heridas para limpiarlas (ella fue la causante de esas heridas)

-"ah eso, es solo un rasguño" - dijo mientras ignoraba a seriedad de sus heridas y seguía abrazando a Perla

-"solo un rasguño?, Blu estas heridas son profundas" - dijo mientras trataba de detener la sangre y limpiar las heridas - "lo siento Blu, perdóname"

-"no pasa nada Perla" - dijo en un tono muy sereno mientras trataba de descansar al lado de su amada, que era la causante de las profundas heridas, pero a el no le importaba

-"no Blu, esto fue por mi culpa"

-"oye, tranquila, mañana arreglaremos esto ,¿ok?, pero por ahora descansemos"

-"lo siento tanto Blu"

-"no te preocupes" - dijo mientras comenzó a besar a Perla - "creo que te amo demasiado como para sentir dolor en este momento, buenas noches mi amor"

-"buenas noches Blu" - dijo Perla con una sonrisa mientras se besaba con Blu una vez mas

Blu volvió a envolver a su amada, mientras ella seguía ronroneando para compensar el dolor de las heridas de Blu, ambos apoyaron la cabeza en la cabeza del otro, se quedaron dormidos, después de haberse unido en un vinculo especial, ahora eran compañeros de por vida, una pareja enamorada, uno del otro, y sentían un amor profundo,

ahora, tendrían que afrontar diversos problemas, el destino seria muy cruel con ellos, pero el amor triunfa sobre todo (o es eso lo que dicen) ahora, se han embarcado en un viaje que no tiene vuelta atrás

bendiciones y maldiciones, amigos y enemigos, problemas y soluciones, traiciones y lealtades

todo eso sucederá en esta historia, que lo único que ha hecho es comenzar

la historia de amor de la ultima pareja de guacamayos azules

y el horrible pasado de Blu que tarde o temprano traería horrorosas consecuencias

* * *

**bien ese fue el capitulo de hoy**

**si te gusta , comenta**

**si no, deja tu critica**

**son todas muy bienvenidas**

**ademas, recuerden que es gratis**

**en la escena de amor, quise ser lo menos especifico posible, ya que no quiero poner mi historia en el rating M ni tampoco hacer un limón aparte**

**creo que como esta ,esta pal rating T**

**bien, si quieren saber como terminan, no dejes de leer**

**y como ya he dicho antes ,esta historia esta recién comenzando**

**quiero entregarles un dato**

**sabían**** que la trama de la película fue creada en 1995, y que originalmente Blu era un pinguino, pero al saber que saldrían películas como "happy feet" y "reyes de las olas" ,decidieron cambiar de personaje, así fue como decidieron que seria mejor un ave de la zona**

**bien ese fue un pequeño dato, y tengo muchos otros datos interesante que seguiré publicando a si que atentos**

**se despide desde el fin del mundo**

**kazoo out**

* * *

**FECHA: Miércoles 29 de Agosto del 2012**


	12. Chapter 12: Lecciones de Mascota

**Capitulo 12: Lecciones de una Mascota**

* * *

Era una linda mañana, en Rio, el día iba a ser soleado, y varias aves ya habían comenzado su día a día, pero en un árbol que estaba en un jardín secreto a las cercanías de la clínica para aves, se encontraba una pareja de guacamayos azules, era la ultima pareja de su especie, ambos se habían unido en un vinculo especial, en algo que los uniría para el resto de su vida

Blu fue el primero en despertar, lo primero que sintió fue el ardor de sus heridas en la espalda, pero luego miro a la hembra que tenia en sus alas, el la amaba, y lo que había sucedido en la noche anterior fue espectacular para ambos

la vida de este había cambiado notablemente, hace poco mas de una semana, era una mascota , tímida y nerd, no sabia volar, y era totalmente dependiente de una humana, pero eso había cambiado, desde que conoció a Perla, el ya no era el mismo, comenzó a ser mas independiente, ahora volaba, y estaba por formar una familia, debía ser valiente y rudo para sobrevivir en la selva, miro a su compañera de por vida, era hermosa, hace unos días no se llevaban bien, pero ahora, estaban juntos, ninguno de los dos se imagino eso, ahora, solo había que pensar en el futuro

-"wow, es hermosa" - pensó mientras observaba la belleza de Perla - "todavía no me puedo creer lo de anoche"

Blu comenzó a apretar a Perla, mientras besaba tiernamente su cabeza, ella comenzó a abrir los ojos, poco a poco

-"vaya manera de despertarme" - dijo Perla

-"buenos días, como has dormido?"

-"muy bien gracias a ti" - dijo Perla besando a Blu en la mejilla - "lo que hiciste anoche fue... maravilloso"

-"tu también eres maravillosa" - dijo romanticamente - "eres la mejor"

-"no Blu, tu eres el mejor"

-"no, tu eres la mejor"

-"yo te insisto, Blu tu eres el mejor de todos"

-"yo te insisto mas, de todo el mundo, tu eres la mejor"

-"bueno" - dijo Perla riendo y con una gran sonrisa, luego, la invadió el orgullo - "tienes razón ... soy la mejor!"

ambos se besaron apasionadamente y se quedaron acostados uno al lado del otro por un buen rato, conversando de sus sentimientos y de lo grandiosa que había sido su noche anterior, ninguno de los dos quería que ese momento acabara

-"debemos hacerlo mas seguido" - propuso Perla muy seductoramente a Blu

-"mas seguido dices?" - pregunto un poco nervioso

-"si... todas las noches" - dijo mas emocionada

-"todas las noches?" - pregunto Blu mientras se sentía nervioso, incomodo y un poco presionado

-"si... pero para eso necesitamos mucha energía"

-"a que te refieres?"

-"que debemos acumular fuerzas ,para que en la noche sea fantástico, cada noche"

-"uffff no lo se" - dijo un poco indeciso

-"vamos Blu no te hagas el difícil, yo se que tu quieres, ademas, un macho siempre debe satisfacer a su hembra, tu deber como macho es ese"

-"emmmmm si, supongo que si, pero tu eres muy caprichosa, creo que me dará un infarto"

-"lo se... me encanta serlo, pero debemos alimentarnos"

-"quieres que vaya a buscar el desayuno?"

-"puedes hacerlo?"

-"acaso crees que no puedo?"

-"no es eso, lo que sucede es que ya no estamos en la clínica, estamos libres, podrás hacerlo tu solo?"

-"tu solo confía en mi" - dijo Blu presumidamente mientras se levantaba ,tenia todas sus plumas desordenadas y despeinadas

-"hay espera un momento" - dijo Perla mientras se levantaba - "estas todo despeinado, no creerás que te dejare salir así?"

-"bueno, tu tampoco estas muy peinada que digamos" - dijo Blu mientras ella lo peinaba suavemente con su pico

-"es que tu eres un salvaje" - dijo entre risas Perla - "como crees que estaré arreglada, si tu ayer te comportaste como todo un semental"

-"bueno... yo..." - dijo Blu un poco nervioso, siempre se ponía un poco nervioso mientras Perla hablaba de ese tema

-"bien, creo que estas listo" - dijo Perla cuando termino de peinar a Blu

-"déjame ayudarte a ti"

-"no te preocupes, tu vete a buscar el desayuno, yo me arreglare por mientras"

-"bueno, pero de todas formas, tendremos que limpiarnos después del desayuno"

-"creo que tienes razón, estamos todos sucios, iremos a lavarnos, de acuerdo?"

-"si" - dijo Blu dándole la espalda a Perla, pero ella se horrorizo al ver las heridas en su espalda

-"Blu ,tu espalda!"

-"ah eso" - dijo viendo sus heridas en la espalda - "no es nada, no me duele"

-"no? eh?" - dijo Perla tocando una herida y haciendo que Blu chillara

-"auch eso arde" - se quejo

-"lo ves" - dijo preocupada - "debes ir a verte esas heridas"

-"esta bien... pero después del desayuno, que opinas?"

-"me parece bien, ahora vete"

-"esta bien, no me tardare"

Blu abandono el nido y fue a las cercanías a buscar comida, no era tan fácil como en la clínica pero encontró algunas uvas en un parrón, agarro un racimo completo y lo llevo al nido, ahí se topo con Perla que estaba completamente peinada

-"ya llegue" - dijo Blu

-"uvas!" - exclamo Perla al ver la fruta - "me encantan"

-"si, pensé que te gustarían, pero me fue difícil encontrarlas"

-"te lo dije... al parecer vas a necesitar un curso"

-"un curso?"

-"así es" - dijo Perla mientras comía una uva - "para vivir en la selva, deberás aprender algunas cosas, para cuando seamos libres y yo pueda volar, podamos vivir sin ningún problema"

-"no... me da flojera" - se quejo Blu

-"si no, te morirás"

-"emmm, y cuando comenzamos?" - dijo un poco asustado por lo que había dicho Perla

-"emmm no lo se, yo no te puedo ayudar mucho, pero puedes pedirle ayuda a Rafael..."

-"puede ser, pero sigo pensando que ser mascota es mas fácil y seguro"

-"bueno..." - dijo un poco mas tímida - "ese era el plan B"

-"plan B?" - dijo curioso Blu - "a que te refieres?"

-"si tu no ibas a estar en la selva, yo me trasformaría en mascota"

-"de verdad?" - dijo sorprendido Blu al escuchar lo que decía Perla

-"si, cuando te fuiste, me di cuenta que no me importaba en donde este, siempre y cuando estemos juntos"

-"wow, eso no me lo esperaba, que te parece si en ves de vivir en la selva tu y yo..."

-"nada de eso" - dijo entre risas - "ya dijiste que estarías dispuesto a vivir conmigo en la selva"

-"ohhhhh" - dijo un poco decepcionado

-"jeje, pero todavía no, a si que por ahora, supongo que soy una mascota"

-"emmm podríamos decir que si"

-"y aun tienes mucho que enseñarme" - dijo Perla - "la otra vez te vi manipular todos esos raros aparatos, y pensé que podría ser entretenido aprender un poco"

-"si claro, mientras esperamos que tu ala sane completamente" - dijo antes de que se coma una uva - "pero sabes, extrañare ser una mascota"

-"oye, te digo una cosa, nunca dejaras de ser una mascota"

-"a que te refieres?, cuando me vaya contigo, dejare de estar con Linda definitivamente, y ya no seré su mascota"

-"oh tu vas a dejar de ser la mascota de Linda" - dijo con una sonrisa - "pero tu seras mi mascota ahora"

-"pero eso es extraño"

-"si, lo es para alguien normal, pero tu siempre seras mi mascota, soy tu dueña ahora"

-"lo que tu quieras, ama" - dijo ,luego se trago otra uva

-"hey, no me has dicho nada" - dijo Perla frunciendo el ceño

-"emmm acerca de que" - dijo Blu confundido

-"de como me veo" - dijo mientras se daba una vuelta mostrando todo su cuerpo arreglado

-"de maravilla, digo, nunca dejas de estar tan hermosa"

-"aaaaah Blu , gracias"

ambos comenzaron a disfrutar de su desayuno, comieron tranquilamente las uva, Perla le daba a Blu, y el hacia lo mismo, al rato comenzaron a acabarse, y Perla agarro la ultima

-"quieres esta?" - dijo seductoramente

-"si, la quiero" - dijo Blu al ver hipnotizado como Perla movía la uva

-"entonces ven a buscarla" - dijo y se la coloco en la boca, sin tragarla

Blu se acerco a Perla y comenzó a morder la uva, para que el jugo saliera, y fuera corriendo por a boca de ambos, Perla trago un pedazo y Blu el otro, sin separarse, comenzaron a besarse, era una combinación entre saliva y el jugo de uva, se besaron intensamente, la lengua de cada uno se movía dentro de la boca del otro, la sensación era increíble

-"besas increíble" - dijo Perla, despues de terminado el beso

-"tu también lo haces fantástico"

-"no lo digo en serio, yo había besado a otros machos, a si que yo tengo experiencia, y déjame decirte que nadie besa tan bien, algunos eran flojos o tímidos pero tu besas sensacional, solo tu sabes hacerlo tan bien, no creí que una mascota como tu besara así, dime una cosa ¿te has besado a otras chicas antes que a mi?"

-"emmmmmmm" - se puso a pensar Blu

* * *

_**cuatro años antes...**_

en un bar, estaban 6 aves sentados en la barra, eran Eric, Vince, Anton, Karlo, Piero y Blu, todos estaban un tanto ebrios, habían bebido mas de la cuenta

-"hey... Blu... por que .. no vas a ver esas... chicas" - dijo ebriamente Piero con mala intención de dejarlo en ridículo

-"en serio... crees... que pueda..." - dijo Blu también ebrio

-"si... claro... lo único que debes hacer... es besar a la que quieras..." - dijo Piero

-"a si...de fácil...?" - dijo Blu

-"si... a ellas les encantan eso..."

-"esta bien... lo haré..." - dijo Blu tomando un poco mas de daykiri para reunir el valor

Blu se acerco a un grupo de bellas guacamayas, habían de todo tipo, una escarlata, una azul con amarillo, y de militar, todas eran igual de hermosas, Anton y Eric se quedaron asombrado de la repentina acción de Blu

-hey... Piero, que le... dijiste? - dijo Anton que tambien se habia pasado algunas copas

-"emmm nada... solo que fuera... tras esas chicas"

-"y simplemente... fue?" - pregunto Eric tambien ebrio - "debo estar muy ebrio"

-"si... al parecer... eres un buen... consejero Piero" - dijo Anton

-"si... buen consejero" - dijo Piero con una sonrisa maliciosa

Blu fue a donde estaban las guacamayas, y abrazo a la de color escarlata, y le dio un gran beso, estaban todos perplejos ,cuando termino de dar el beso, las otras dos guacamayas estaban sorprendidas por la atrevida acción del guacamayo que era completamente azul, pero la guacamaya escarlata miro con una gran sonrisa a Blu

-"besas genial guapo" - dijo la guacamaya de color escarlata mientras acariciaba a Blu,luego lo beso apasionadamente

todos los muchachos estaban con los ojos abiertos y la boca abierta, nadie creía que Blu se estaba besando con una chica, y Piero estaba enrabiado, la táctica le salio mal, en vez de que Blu quedara en ridículo, ahora estaba besando a una linda chica

-"oiga chicas... este guapetón besa excelente... quieren probar un poco?" - dijo la guacamaya escarlata - "vengan.. no muerde"

las otras dos guacamayas se acercaron con una sonrisa y se acercaron acariciando a Blu, la guacamaya azul con amarillo beso a Blu mientras que las otras dos bailaban seductoramente a su lado...

-"lo veo... y no lo creo" - dijo Eric - "hey Gunther... que rayos... tiene el licor ...que me diste"

-"es increíble que a Blu le vaya mejor que a mi..." - dijo Vince - "ni siquiera son de su especie"

-"eso que importa si son tan sensuales como esas" - dijo Karlo

-"como crees que termine esto?" - pregunto Anton

-"conociendo a Blu..." - dijo Eric desanimado - "en desastre"

-"yo no diría eso" - dijo Karlo

Karlo señalo a Blu que estaba rodeado por tres hembras sensuales, todas e bailaban eroticamente, y Blu estaba disfrutando mucho, mientras besaba a la fuerza a la guacamaya verde militar, cosa que a ella le gustaba, luego volvió a besar a la guacamaya escarlata mientras le agarraba el trasero y ella se puso a reír y a moverse mas sensualmente, muy cerca del área sensible de Blu, y el comenzó a excitarse y ella también, de repente, una de las guacamayas, la que era de color azul con amarillo se acerco a la de color escarlata y le susurro algo al oído, y cuando lo dijo ella se ruborizo mucho y acerco su pico al oído de Blu

-"hey guapo" - dijo sensualmente - "que te parece si, vamos a un lugar mas entretenido, ya sabes, mas caliente, nosotros cuatro... y nos divertimos un poco, ya sabes, para que nosotras te complazcamos en lo que quieras"

en ese momento, Blu habia recibido una invitación para acostarse con tres guacamayas hermosas, todo iba perfecto, pero cuando ella termino de decirlo, Blu vomito encima de la guacamaya, arruinándolo todo

-"era demasiado bueno para se verdad" - dijo Eric

-"que mal Blu... si sigue así, arruinándolo todo, no llegara lejos" - dijo Anton

* * *

-"no" - mintió Blu - "nunca antes había besado a otra chica" - Blu le mintió a Perla por dos razones, una era que el no tenia la seguridad de que eso realmente hubiese ocurrido, ya que no recordaba lo que le había sucedido a sus amigos, y ademas, no era una muy buena experiencia que digamos

-"bueno, por un momento pensé que habías besado a alguien mas" - dijo Perla - "pero es mejor así, solo estas reservado para mi"

-"oye, que te parece si vamos a la clínica"

-"si, debemos limpiarnos y tu te debes revisar esas heridas"

ambos se levantaron y salieron del "nidito de amor", cuando salieron, se apoyaron en una rama y Blu se estaba preparando para irse con Perla, pero escucharon una voz que le era familiar, miraron para atrás y vieron que se trataba de Nico, que era un canario y Pedro, que era un cardenal de cresta roja, ellos eran amigos, acompañaron a Blu en el rescate de Perla en el carnaval, pero despues de eso no se habían topado de nuevo

-"oigan chicos" - dijo Nico - "como están?2

-"si... no los veía del carnaval" - dijo Pedro

-"hola, como están chicos" - dijo Blu

-"como siempre hermano" - dijo Pedro - "despues de lo que paso en el avión, no supimos de ustedes, que les paso?

-"buscamos una forma de salir de ahí" - dijo Perla

-"oye Pedro, mira" - dijo Nico señalando a Perla - "al parecer somos los mejores consejeros de amor"

-"a que te refieres?" - pregunto Perla incomoda en como la estaba mirando nico

-"que nosotros le dimos uno cosejotes a Blu" - dijo Pedro - "y al parecer le han dado resultado"

-"si, ustedes dos ya se han acostado" - dijo Nico poniendo nervioso a Blu y Perla - "como te envidio, amigo"

-"ustedes por que creen eso?" - pregunto Perla que se puso roja a causa del rubor

-"ustedes creen que nacimos ayer?" - pregunto Pedro con una cara ironica

-"se les nota a la distancia" - dijo Nico observando a Perla - "mira la cara de Perla, tiene una sonrisa placentera, y mírales los pechos y el trasero, están hinchados, suele pasar cuando a una hembra la complacen demasiado"

-"parece que tenemos todo una salvaje aquí" - dijo Pedro señalando a Blu - "ademas, no les iba a tomar mucho tiempo"

-"creo que nos descubrieron" - le susurro Blu a Perla

-"a que consejos se refieren?" - le susurro Perla a Blu

-"unos malos... muy malos"

-"que tan malos?"

-"recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos?"

-"emmm ya" - dijo recordando

-"recuerdas cuando intente besarte"

-"o si, ya veo, a si que fue por eso que lo hiciste"

-"si ellos me dijeron que lo hiciera, y yo el muy menso les hice caso"

-"recuerdo tu cara de asustado" - dijo entre risas - "debiste verla, fue muy chistosa"

-"eres una chica mala" - dijo mientras le beso el pico y Perla respondió con un beso mas brusco

-"mira, ya nos olvidaron" - dijo Nico a Pedro mientras observaban a la pareja besandose

-"déjalos, los enamorados les sucede" - le dijo Pedro a Nico

-"me siento abandonado" - dijo triste Nico

-"no te preocupes, yo siempre estaré contigo"

-"gracias amigo" - dijo Nico a Pedro ,y luego los dos se abrazaron

-"como va el club de samba?" - pregunto Blu despues de juguetear con Perla, y comenzó a mirar al par de músicos abrazados

-"esta destruido" - dijo Nico un poco mas triste

-"estamos haciendo los planes para remodelar"

-"bueno suerte con eso" - dijo Blu

-"y a ti suerte con Perla" - dijo Pedro

-"nosotros los dejamos" - dijo Nico

-"cuídense muchachos" - dijo Blu

-"cuídense tórtolos" - dijo Nico mientras se alejaba

-"cuando quieran vayan a club, quedara estupendo" - dijo Pedro alcanzando a Nico

Blu y Perla se quedaron solos en la rama mientras la pareja de músicos se alejaban, de repente Perla se inspecciono un poco y miro seria a Blu

-"crees que me veo hinchada?" - pregunto mientras se veía el trasero

-"no, te ves preciosa, esos dos están locos"

-"es que de verdad creo que lo estoy"

-"bah no te preocupes, te ves hermosa así"

-"oh gracias Blu" - dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla - "que te parece si nos vamos"

-"de acuerdo"

Blu tomo a Perla y se la llevo a la clínica

* * *

-"quiero hablar con Tulio en este instante" - le grito Linda a la recepcionista de la clínica de aves

-"el doctor Tulio esta ocupado" - dijo la recepcionista

-"no me interesa" - dijo mas enojada - "quiero hablar con el inmediatamente"

-"señora, si no se tranquiliza llamare a la policía"

-"no me interesa si trae al papa aquí, no me iré si no hablo con Tulio"

-"señora ,usted lo quiso" - dijo la recepcionista mientras cogía el teléfono e iba a llamar a la policía, pero cuando iba a presionar los botones apareció Tulio y le colgó el teléfono

-"no sera necesario, yo hablare con ella"

-"Tulio , en donde esta Blu" - dijo furiosa Linda

-"no lo se" - dijo desinteresado

-"a mi no me mientes, yo se que vino a Rio solamente a estar aquí"

-"si, estuvo aquí, pero ya no lo esta"

-"a que te refieres"

-"salio, toda la noche, con Perla"

-"lo sabia, y en donde esta ahora?"

-"no lo se, no ha vuelto"

-"y tu lo dices asi nomas, tan desinteresado" - dijo Linda furiosa al ver a Tulio que estaba un poco indiferente - "bueno, tarde o temprano lo hará, y cuando lo haga, me lo llevo"

-"Linda, acaso no lo entiendes, no puedes separarlos"

-"nada ni nadie me separara de Blu, yo solo quiero lo mejor para el"

-"no, solamente para ti, no te das cuenta que dañas su salud"

-"a que te refieres?" - dijo Linda mas preocupada por las palabras del doctor

-"que si los separas, pueden hasta morir"

-"exageras" - dijo Linda, dando a entender que lo que estaba diciendo Tulio era broma

-"tu crees? - dijo irónicamente - "déjame mostrarte algo"

Tulio llevo a Linda a una sala llena de libros y documentos, también unos televisores y un vídeo

-"mira, tenemos archivos antiguos de los guacamayos de spix o azules, tenemos algunos especímenes que quedaron viudos, no pudimos salvarlos, su fuerza de voluntad impedía que quisieran vivir y salvar la especie"

-no te entiendo ¿que quieres decir con eso? ¿a que quieres llegar?

-"los guacamayos azules se deprimen y no quieren seguir viviendo, cuando tienen una pareja, es la única que poseen durante toda su vida, si la pierden, no pueden aguantar la pena y mueren , es una lastima"

-"yo no sabia eso"

-"el primero en demostrarlo siempre es la hembra, en el macho se demora un poco mas, pero el resultado es el mismo... cuando tu te fuiste con Blu, Perla demostró esos síntomas, en ese momento perdimos todas las esperanzas ,aunque encontráramos otro macho, nadie podría ocupar ese puesto, y nada podría evitar la muerte de los dos"

-"oh dios"

-"te das cuenta lo que estabas haciendo, Linda, si seguías con eso ,Blu también iba a morir"

-"no" - dijo Linda

-"así es, Linda, no puedes separarlos, te das cuenta, si los separan ellos se deprimirían y esa depresión los llevara a la muerte, era por eso que intente detenerte"

-"y como están ahora?"

-"de maravilla, debiste ver la cara de emoción de Perla cuando vio a Blu, fue fantástico, se fueron ,tenemos esperanzas de que se hayan apareado por primera vez"

-"primera vez? pensé que ya se habían apareado, el día en que llegamos"

-"no, nada de eso, era muy dificil que eso sucediera la primera noche"

-"y que fue lo que vimos cuando estaban en los arbustos"

-"socializando ,e inclusive peleando, he revisado la cinta, y no las cosas no estaban tan bien como creíamos"

-"en serio" - pregunto Linda curiosa - "y en donde están ahora?"

-"no deben estar lejos, la ultima vez que los vimos, estaban en el jardín de la clínica, no queda muy lejos de aquí"

-"debemos ir a buscarlos"

-"no, ellos vendrán acá, después de todo, Blu no arriesgaría a Perla a andar por ahí, solo, espera, ya llegaran"

* * *

**_mientras..._**

Blu y Perla llegaron a la clínica y fueron al habitad de inmediato, el dejo a Perla en la laguna mientras fue a verse las heridas con un doctor, Tulio no se encontraba pero había un colega de el que tenia cara de amigable, era Mateo, el lo vio y le limpio las heridas, no eran tan grandes como para poner puntos, y si uno peinaba bien las plumas, quedaba como nuevo, después de eso, Blu fue a buscar un poco de comida para el almuerzo, cuando volvió ,Perla se estaba duchando, Blu se quedo sentado por un momento, el pensaba en lo hermosa que era su pareja, que increible que una ave como esa, se fijara en el, y ahora veía como Perla hacia movimientos sensuales y provocativos, como el agua corría por el cuerpo caliente de Perla, ella hacia sonidos sexuales que excitaban a Blu, pasaron unos momentos y Perla noto la presencia de su macho

-"te gusta lo que estas viendo?" - pregunto Perla seductoramente

-"me encanta" - dijo Blu hipnotizado

-"quieres... ser parte de esto?" - dijo Perla seductoramente

-"por supuesto" - dijo Blu sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo de Perla

Blu se acerco a Perla y se metió debajo de la ducha, y comenzó a bañarse junto a su pareja, ella agarro las alas de su amado y se envolvió con ellas, mientras hacia un baile sensual con su cola en la zona sensible de Blu, el bajo sus alas para agarrarla de la cintura, mientras que Perla, sin dejar de hacer su baile erótico, giro su cabeza para besar a Blu, luego ,dejo de hacer su baile y se dio vuelta, para estar frente a frente con Blu, luego ella apoyo a Blu en la pared y movió su cintura apegando a la de Blu, lo que quería Perla era obvio, otra sección salvaje de sexo puro

-"vamos Blu, hagamoslo de nuevo" - dijo Perla emocionada

-"no querías esperar hasta la noche? - pregunto Blu siendo un aguafiestas

-"al diablo con eso" - dijo Perla - "hagamoslo ahora"

-"hey, recuerda que todavía no me he recuperado por completo"

-"vamos no me hagas esperar"

-"no puedes aguantarte ni siquiera por un momento?"

-"no ,no puedo" - dijo acariciando a Blu - "cada momento que estoy contigo, tengo ganas de aparearme"

-"emmm" - dijo Blu nervioso

-"vamos, no me niegues esto" - dijo Perla acercándose mas a Blu, moviendo su cintura para excitar mas a su macho - "ademas... yo se que tu quieres"

-"bueno ..." - dijo Blu mientras que Perla estaba muy cerca de el y dándole muchos besos - "ya que, tu quieres"

-"si... jaja" - dijo mientras que Blu se estaba acomodando - "no sabes cuanto quiero esto"

ambos comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, Blu envolvió con sus alas a Perla y comenzó a ser presión, su cintura con la de ella, pronto unirían su vinculo de nuevo con Perla, pero en ese momento alguien entro en el habitad, ambos se detuvieron en el acto, y fueron a un arbusto para ver de quien se trataba, era Linda

-"es ella" - dijo molesta Perla - "no la quiero aquí"

-"que es lo que quiere Linda?"

-"no lo se, tal vez te quiere llevar de nuevo" - dijo Perla acercándose a Blu y dándole un beso en la mejilla - "por favor, no te vayas"

-"eso no ocurrirá, yo no me separare de ti"

-"y que es lo que haremos?"

-"vamos al nido"

Blu tomo rápidamente a Perla, y fue volando hacia el nido, Linda los vio y se dirigió al nido, Blu y Perla se arrinconaron en el extremo del nido, el la envolvió con sus alas y ella se apego a el, paso un momento y vieron Linda asomándose al nido, cuando se acerco, Perla comenzó a chillar para que se fuera

-"tranquila, no los voy a separar, nunca mas" - dijo Linda - "solo quiero conversar con Blu, ¿puedo?"

Blu miro a Linda por un momento, noto que ella estaba diciendo la verdad y que no volvería a ser nada como eso, despues de todo habían estado juntos 8 años

-"iré" - dijo Blu a Perla

-"pero Blu..."

-"tranquila, no me llevara, esta diciendo la verdad"

-"estas seguro?"

-"claro, estuve con ella 15 años, como no la voy a conocer"

-"por favor vuelve ,si" - dijo Perla acariciando a Blu

-"tranquila.. volveré"

-"no te tardes"

Perla beso a Blu y después de eso ,e se fue con Linda a otra habitación, Blu noto algo diferente en Linda, la ultima vez que habían hablado, estaban discutiendo, pero al parecer ella había cambiado de postura

-"Blu, vengo a pedirte perdón"

Blu la miro curioso

-"mira, se que me equivoque, yo pensaba que tu querías volver conmigo a minessota, pero me equivoque, veo que eres feliz con Perla, y si tu eres feliz, yo también lo seré, podrás perdonarme?"

Blu asintió con la cabeza y luego hicieron su clásico saludo de amigos, después de eso Linda comenzó a abrazarlo y acariciarlo

-"cuídate, si, la vida en la selva debe ser dura, yo se que tu puedes, pero debes cuidarte ,lo prometes?"

Blu asintió con la cabeza

-"siempre estaré en minessota, si me quieres ir a visitar o pasar unas vacaciones, ahí estaré, ve con Perla, siempre te tendre las puertas abiertas"

Blu y Linda se despidieron, en esa misma noche, Linda volvió a minessota

* * *

Blu volvió al habitad y fue al nido en donde estaba Perla esperándolo

-"que paso?" - pregunto Perla

-"nada... es que... Linda... se ha ido" - dijo un poco desanimado - "ahora podremos estar solos"

-"que bien al fin solos..." - dijo Perla, pero noto algo raro en Blu - "quieres... hacerlo?..."

-"no por ahora Perla, no estoy de animo"

-"te entiendo" - dijo mientras se acercaba a Blu y se colocaba a su lado, se apoyo lo abrazo y lo beso en la nuca

-"sabes... pensé que no la extrañaría tanto pero ..ahora, creo que la extraño mucho"

-"tranquilo.. ya pasara"

-"si, supongo que si" - dijo desanimado - "pero sabes.. no importa, ahora estoy contigo"

-"lo ves, ya lo estas superando"

-"bueno, Linda nos invito a visitarla a minessota, te gustaria ir?"

-"tal vez... en vacaciones"

-"eso seria entretenido"

-"hablando de eso, todavía no me has enseñado nada"

-"o si tienes razón" - dijo Blu levantándose - "iré a buscar el libro"

Blu fue a buscar el libro para aprender a leer, comenzó por explicarle las cosas básicas, perla aprendía con gran rapidez, en tan solo un rato, ella se aprendió el abecedario, algunas frases, y después pudo leer sin problemas algunas frases sencillas

-"uffff esto es difícil y agotador" - dijo Perla cansada de tanto estudiar

-"pero has avanzado mucho" - dijo animado Blu - "wow es sorprendente"

-"tu crees?"

-"si, has aprendido muy rápido - dijo Blu asombrado - "oye mira, ya anocheció"

-"si, wow, estuvimos muchas horas estudiando"

-"si y me dio hambre, quieres que te traiga algo?" - pregunto tiernamente

-"si , por favor"

Blu fue a buscar algo para comer, cuando volvió, Perla estaba recostada en el nido

-"bien, comamos" -dijo Perla

ambos comenzaron a comer las frutas que Blu había traído, eran todas muy sabrosas, Blu las disfrutaba mucho, pero cuando comía, observaba a Perla que no dejaba de mirarlo,su mirada era inquietante,era como si ella deseara algo de el

-"oye, que te parece si nos vamos a acostar" - dijo Perla

-"emmm pero todavía es temprano" - se quejo Blu

-"nunca dije que nos iríamos a dormir" - dijo seductoramente

-"emm entonces a que?" - pregunto tontamente Blu

-"tu que crees?, quiero que me hagas sentirme bien, y que me satisfazcas" - dijo Perla

-"emmmm" - dijo Blu dudoso - "quieres un masaje?"

-"no Blu, quiero que repitamos lo de ayer"

-"lo de ayer aaaaaaaah ,tu quieres..."

-"si lo quiero, y lo quiero ahora!" - exclamo emocionada Perla mientras se lanzaba sobre Blu

-"aquí vamos de nuevo"

Perla comenzó a besar a Blu , comenzó a moverse de forma seductiva para excitarlo, Blu comenzó a besar mas agresivamente a Perla, y se coloco encima de ella, pero esta reacciono rápido y se dio vuelta y quedo de tal forma que ahora era Blu quien estaba debajo

-"que es lo que tramas?" - pregunto Blu al ver la acción de Perla

-"jeje... ahora yo te domare a ti, mascota" - dijo Perla agresivamente

Perla se levanto y miro agresivamente a Blu, se estaba preparando para ir con todo

-"pareciera... que me vas a forzar" - dijo Blu animadamente

-"o si, te voy a forzar, y te voy a violar" - dijo Perla mas seria

Blu trago saliva, estaba completamente seguro de que Perla actuaria con brutalidad, y no era muy bueno ver a Perla agresiva, la noche anterior le había dejado unas heridas en la espalda

-"prepárate" - dijo excitada Perla - "por que seremos los mas salvajes de todos"

Perla se lanzo encima de Blu, besandolo y tratándolo bruscamente, pero ,sin intención, golpeo con una de sus piernas el área sensible de Blu, haciendo que el se retorciera de dolor

-"Blu que pasa" - dijo Preocupada Perla al ver como Blu se retorcía de dolor

-"me... golpeaste..." - dijo apenas Blu

-"bah, y para eso tanto escándalo" - dijo pensando que Blu estaba exagerando, pero se dio cuenta de que no era así

-"me... golpeaste... en mi...zona sensible..." - dijo mientras se retorcía de dolor

-"oh dios mio lo siento" - dijo tratando de arreglar su error

-"no hay... problema...solo... trata de ser menos... agresiva la próxima"

-"oh Blu lo siento, crees que puedas... continuar?"

-"déjame verificar" - dijo tratando se motivarse, pero no tuvo resultados - "no, creo que no puedo..."

-"maldita sea, tendré que esperar mas"

-"tranquila, mañana podemos seguir"

-"pero yo lo quería ahora" - dijo apenada

-"hey, piénsalo de esta manera, mañana seras recompensada el doble ¿que te parece?"

-"emmm si lo dices así" - dijo mas alegre Perla - "pero mañana sin falta, de acuerdo?"

-"si... que te parece si vamos a dormir"

-"y no tendremos nada mas? - dijo malhumorada - "rayos, yo me quería divertir un poco"

-"yo también... pero mañana sera un nuevo día"

ambos se acostaron y Blu estaba muy débil y adolorido, después de todo, un golpe ahí duele mucho, trato de acostarse, y Perla se acostó a su lado

-"todavía... no puedes? - dijo Perla esperanzada en poder un momento de pasion

-"me temo que no"

-"discúlpame mi amor, yo solo quería jugar un rato contigo"

-"no tienes que disculparte... pero para la próxima, seamos menos extremos"

-"de acuerdo"

-"buenas noches mi amor"

-"buenas noches guapo..."

en ese momento ambos cerraron los ojos e intentaron dormir, pero ambos tenían problemas para consolidar el sueño, Perla tenia deseos sexuales que no pudo consolar y Blu le dolía mucho la entrepierna como para dormir tranquilo, pero al pasar unos momentos ambos se quedaron dormidos... necesitaban descansar para un nuevo día

* * *

_**bueno he regresado y este fue el capitulo de hoy... que les parece**_

_**recuerden que opinar es gratis... yo leo todos los comentarios muy atentamente**_

_**también pueden leer mi one-shot que he publicado ,su nombre es "La Despedida" para que disfruten y comenten**_

_**si se han dado cuenta, he modificado todas mis historias, haciéndolas mas decentes y colocándoles las fecha de lanzamiento, también he mejorado algunos errores como cuando confundí la primera persona con la tercera persona, y también he agregado algunos detalles, si quieren los pueden revisar**_

_**como ya les dije, he regresado y estoy libre de cualquier castigo , salí por buena conducta, y tengo una semana de vacaciones... espero subir cuatro capítulos mas o menos... como ya les he dicho, estoy trabajando a full y y tengo el bosquejo (en cuadernos) hasta el capitulo 17 de esta historia, mas algunos detalles de las próximas secuelas, he estado pensando en agrandar la saga con otras 3 historias, mas mi propia versión de la película Rio, con diferentes resultados, y mas que alguno que otro one-shot**_

_**en eso he estado trabajando en este tiempo... aunque siempre me metí a escondidas para escribir comentarios y leer sus historias**_

_**antes de irme quiero hacerles una pregunta**_

_**¿cual (o cuales) son las partes de la Película Rio que no te gustan?**_

_**a mi no me gustan las partes de Tulio y Linda, encuentro que están demás, y yo solo lo agrego en mi historia par no dejar cabos sueltos, pero después... no los mencionare mucho, solo cuando Tulio sane a los guacamayos XD**_

_**se despide dark kazoo **_

_**desde el fin del mundo**_

* * *

_**FECHA: Lunes 17 de septiembre del 2012**_


	13. Chapter 13: Lecciones de la Selva

**Capitulo 13: Lecciones de la Selva**

* * *

Estaba amaneciendo en Rio de janeiro, todo estaba como debía estar, en la clínica de aves, todos los doctores estaban haciendo sus trabajos diarios, en el habitad, la tierna pareja de guacamayos azules seguía durmiendo, pero poco a poco Blu, que era el macho, comenzó a abrir los ojos, a su lado ,estaba Perla... quien seguía durmiendo

-"iré a buscar el desayuno antes de que se despierte" - pensó Blu

Blu salio muy sigilosamente, moviéndose con cautela para no despertar a Perla, salio del hueco, llego a la salida del habitad y vio un plato lleno de frutas frescas, todas se veían jugosas y sabrosas

-"wow, al fin se encargan de nosotros como deberían" - dijo tomando el plato con sus garras

el emprendió el vuelo hacia el hueco, cuando llego, Perla estaba despierta

-"Perla, ya te has despertado, como dormiste?"

-"bien Blu..." - dijo entre bostezos - "wow trajiste el desayuno"

-"como todos los días, mi amor"

-"emmmm si"

-"bien, que es lo que quieres hacer hoy, mi amor"

-"mmmmm, bueno... el único plan que se me viene es el que tenemos preparado para esta noche"

-"si, pero para eso debemos esperar hasta que anochezca, que quieres hacer mientras?"

-"bueno... podrías hacer lo que te dije ayer"

-"a que te refieres?"

-"a lo del curso en la selva" - dijo Perla con una sonrisa mientras comía una fruta

-"a... eso..." - dijo Blu un poco indeciso de ir, la verdad era que el no quería ir, pero debía hacerlo, si no, la vida en la selva le iba a ser muy difícil

-"vamos.. por que ese animo" - dijo sonriente Perla - "podrías terminar divirtiéndote"

-"tu crees..."

-"si" - dijo muy segura - "hey, la vida en la selva no es tan mala, es todo diversión... solo hay que estar atentos"

-"no es así como la muestran el la tele" - dijo Blu escudandose

-"en quien confías mas, en mi o en una caja"

-"bueno... en ti, pero..."

-"pero que?"

-"tu te divertías en la selva" - dijo Blu

-"bueno..." - dijo Perla un poco apenada, se apoyo en Blu para no caerse - "no mucho, siempre estaba sola"

-"de verdad?"

-"si bueno, despues de que me separara de mi familia, nadie se quería juntar conmigo" - dijo tristemente - "yo estaba sola, tuve un par de novios, pero esos no eran mas que unos patanes... nadie nunca me había demostrado verdadero interés por mi... solo tu"

-"bueno yo"

-"es por eso que te amo, nunca le había dicho eso a alguien, nadie se lo merecía, solo tu"

-"bueno... este ... yo tambien te amo Perla"

-"lo se, por que todavía te pones nervioso?" - dijo Perla curiosamente

-"es que no me es fácil... nunca le había dicho a nadie eso..."

-"ni siquiera a Linda?"

-"no, a veces le escribía "te quiero", pero creo que nunca tuve sentimientos tan profundos, no como los tengo contigo"

-"y por que puedes decir eso sin problemas? - pregunto al escuchar tan lindas palabras de Blu

-"bueno... por que... no se ,que voy a saber yo?"

-"si, eh" - Perla lo miro con una cara picarona - "jeje, cuando estoy contigo, se me vienen a la cabeza recuerdos"

-"si, que recuerdos?"

-"emmm, cuando estaba con mi familia"

-"en serio?"

-"si, como casi siempre estaba sola, los recordaba a menudo... todavía tengo en mi mente sus rostros"

-"haber... cuéntame ,como eran?" - dijo Blu

-"bueno, estaba mi Padre, Charlie" - dijo recordando - "el era grande y fuerte, le encantaban las peleas amistosas, siempre estaba luchando con sus amigos y entrenando a mis hermanos, a veces yo lo hacia con ellos"

-"bueno, ese es un dato que yo no sabia"

-"si, como crees que aprendí a luchar" - dijo juguetonamente, al parecer, a Perla le estaba levantando el animo hablar de su difunta familia , se estaba desahogando un poco - "mi padre era un gran luchador... y se caso con la mas bella de las aves, mi madre"

-"bueno, es de allí de donde saliste tu"

-"jeje gracias" - dijo emocionada - "ella era tierna y compasiva, tambien muy apasionada, ella era muy tierna con nosotros"

-"y como eran tus hermanos?"

-"bueno, yo tenia a mi hermana mayor, Sandra, ella siempre estaba apoyando a mi madre, luego, estaba mi hermano Kevin... el era el mayor de todos, siempre le gusto mandar, era su pasatiempo"

-"ya veo..."

-"luego, estaba yo, tambien tenia una hermana pequeña.. Anabel... siempre envidie su hermosura"

-"en serio?, le envidiabas su hermosura?, pero si tu eres la mas bella que he visto jamas"

-"si, pero la belleza de mi hermana era increíble, hasta yo lo reconozco, adonde ibamos, todos los chicos me ignoraban , claro , era por que estaban viendo a Sandra y Anabel..."

-"bah, eso es una tontería"

-"no, no lo es, era cierto..."

-"wow es que solo me cuesta imaginarme a alguien mas bella que tu"

-"gracias... pero esa es la realidad, esas eran mi hermanas, y claro, Kevin"

-"un momento, antes me habías mencionado que tenias otro hermano"

-"si... bueno, la realidad es que no era mi hermano de sangre, era adoptado, su nombre era Tristan"

-"ahhhhh, y como era?"

-"emmmm ,no lo se, por lo que recuerdo, era muy divertido y simpático, pero le gustaba molestar mucho"

-"en serio?, y quienes eran sus verdaderos padres?"

-"bueno, esa es una triste historia, veras, mi padre tenia un hermano pequeño... eran muy unidos, pero un día, el fue a visitarlo y se encontró con la horrible sorpresa que había sido asesinado, ,debajo de el cadáver de ellos, había un huevo, el se lo llevo a nuestro nido y el lo crió como a un hijo mas, le coloco el nombre de su hermano, Tristan"

-"wow.. eso es... wow" - dijo sorprendido por la historia

-"si.. esa era mi familia"

-"debió ser muy duro para ti"

-"lo fue, pero creo que ya lo he superado" - dijo mirando el techo - "ahora deben estar mirándonos desde el cielo"

-"un día... tal vez... iremos los dos, y los conoceremos, que te parece?"

-"eres muy lindo Blu... gracias..." - dijo apoyándose en Blu - "y tu... como era tu familia?"

-"no lo se... nunca la conoci"

-"de verdad?, no recuerdas nada?"

-"no... mi única familia fue Linda, nadie mas"

-"pero debiste tener padres, a lo mejor fueron mascotas, tu crees, que estén en algún lugar?"

-"no lo se, no lo creo, Tulio dijo que eramos los últimos de nuestra especie"

-"pero quizas se equivoco... vamos, es probable que sigan vivos"

-"puede ser... quizas... solo quizas... pueda reencontrarme con mis padres o algún hermano, quien sabe?"

ambos se quedaron mirando al techo , arriba, había una pequeña ventaba que dejaba pasar los rayos del luz del sol, Perla estaba pensando en su familia ,pero tambien en el futuro, junto a Blu

-"oye, vas a ir con Rafael?" - dijo Perla mas animada

-"supongo que no tengo otra alternativa" - dijo Blu - "y tu estarás bien?"

-"si, yo creo que si, seguiré practicando mi lectura"

-"jaja, quien lo diría, tu aprendiendo cosas de mascota y yo de la selva... quien lo diría?"

-"cuídate ...si"

-"jeje tranquila, estaré con Rafael"

-"recuerda que esta noche, sera nuestra noche"

-"esperemos que no suceda lo de ayer"

-"jeje, ya te estoy extrañando"

-"yo tambien , mi amor"

-"nos vemos en la noche" - dijo seductora Perla mientras besaba a Blu, lo beso intensamente y lo acaricio, luego el se dio vuelta y se fue por la puerta, mientras que Perla se quedo leyendo un libro, pero cuando vio que Blu se fue, se miro el ala, ya no tenia vendas pero todavía no estaba recuperada al 100%, la miro y la agito un poco para comprobar su mejoría, pero al agitarla mucho, comenzó a dolerle mucho, a si que se detuvo

-"maldita sea, esta ala no mejora nunca" - dijo algo enojada, pero despues se tranquilizo y continuo con su lectura

* * *

Blu estaba volando por la selva iba un tanto emocionado, estaba tratando de recordar en donde quedaba el nido de Rafael, pero se le había olvidado, al parecer, estaba perdido

-"bueno... no te alteres... solo debes concentrarte" - dijo mirando a su alderredor, y se dio cuenta de que a todos lados era igual - "demonios! ya ni siquiera se como devolverme... esto es malo"

comenzó a ir de un lugar tras otro, ya no distinguía bien en donde estaba, se elevo, pero comenzó a nublarse, y ya no podía ver en donde quedaba la ciudad, estaba perdido y había aparecido una densa neblina de la nada, si iba directamente por un lado, lo mas probable es que iría al corazón de la selva, y eso no era muy buena idea, de repente estaba volando a siegas, y estaba volando en círculos y de repente, choco contra otra ave, era un guacamayo... una guacamaya mejor dicho, era de azul y amarillo ,ambos cayeron al suelo

-"oye, ten cuidado por donde..." - dijo la guacamaya molesta y sobándose la cabeza, pero cuando miro a Blu ,se quedo perpleja - "...andas"

-"disculpa, no fue mi intención" - dijo Blu, en ese momento ,la neblina que había desapareció y el día volvió a ser claro, los climas raros de Brasil ¿no?

-"no te preocupes, fue un accidente2 - dijo mientras se ruborizaba al estar tan cerca de Blu

-"emmm si" - dijo un poco nervioso Blu

-"por cierto, mi nombre es Belén, cual es el tuyo" - dijo mas coqueta

-"emmm Blu.. como el cielo azul" - dijo Blu un poco mas nervioso

-"bonito nombre..." - dijo Belén

-"gracias, igual a ti, digo, igual al tuyo" - dijo Blu metiendo la pata, lo cierto es que Belén era hermosa, muy bella y sensual

-"jeje, tu tambien tu eres lindo" - dijo Belén - "dime que hace un chico como tu, en un lugar como este?"

-"bueno, emmm no se como decirlo" - dijo Blu nervioso - "estaba buscando el nido de un amigo.. y creo que...me perdí"

-"te perdiste?, pero como?"

-"es que yo no soy de por aquí, solo llevo una semana aquí y todavía me cuesta ubicarme"

-"aaah ya veo, y dime, crees que un día pudiéramos, ya sabes, salir un rato"

-"emmmm" - Blu se puso a pensar - "si, digo, que rayos, estoy pensando, estoy con Perla, pero igual no esta nada mal... demonios ,no pienses eso, pero su cuerpo es tan sensual que podría... que demonios estoy pensando"

-"y... el gato te comió la lengua?" - dijo Belén acercándose mas a Blu

-"emmm no es eso, solo que..."

-"que, acaso no te gustaría salir conmigo" - dijo Belen un poco ofendida

-"no... es solo que..."

-"me encuentras fea?" - dijo Belén mas desanimada

-"no es así .no eres muy bella... es solo que... yo estoy con alguien mas"

-"de veras..." - dijo desanimada - "disculpa, no era mi.."

-"descuida, tu no lo sabias"

-"entonces ella debe ser muy afortunada de tener a alguien como tu"

-"lo dices en serio?"

-"si, eres el mas apuesto que he visto en años.. y no eres un desgraciado como el resto de los machos, en este momento has sido fiel a tu pareja, eso habla bien de ti... adiós - dijo mientras trataba de volar, lo cierto era que ella se sintió mal, y Blu noto esto

-"espera... el que yo este con alguien no significa que no podamos ser amigos"

-"amigos?" - dijo Belen sorprendida

-"si por que no?"

-"bueno.. supongo que si" - dijo ruborizada

-"bien, ahora debo encontrar a Rafael"

-"a quien?"

-"a Rafael, es un amigo"

-"ah ya veo, es cierto, estas perdido, quieres que te ayude?"

-"en serio? ,digo, no sera mucha molestia?"

-"naaa, siempre estoy dispuesta a ayudar a alguien, y mas si es mi amigo"

-"ja, gracias"

-"no hay de que"

ambos comenzaron a buscar el nido de Rafael, fueron volando por algunos sectores de la jungla

-"estas seguro de que era por aquí?" - pregunto Belén

-"no lo se... todos estos lados son idénticos"

-"tu crees?"

-"si, osea, para mi lo son"

-"vaya.." - dijo Belén mientras se acercaba a Blu - "que bonita vista hay desde aquí"

-"si..." - dijo Blu mirando el paisaje

-"oye... para que estas buscando a ese amigo tuyo?"

-"bueno... mas bien.. necesito de su ayuda... veras, el es uno de los pocos amigos que tengo aquí en Rio, y no se a quien mas acudir"

-"y en que necesitas que te ayude" - pregunto curiosa Belén

-"a ... bueno... no se como decirlo..."

-"vamos... puedes contarme..."

-"lo que sucede es que yo no se vivir en la selva, y necesito que alguien me enseñe lo básico para sobrevivir en la selva"

-"bah pero eso es fácil, nunca te lo enseñaron tus padres?" - dijo Belén

-"nunca ... los conoci..."

-"es en serio? lo siento Blu yo no lo sabia"

-"no es tu culpa, ahora entiendes?"

-"si, pero sabes, yo te podría enseñar sin ningun problema"

-"podrías... hacer eso?"

-"si, es pan comido... empecemos con lo básico"

y así fue como Blu conoció a Belén, la hermosa guacamaya azul con amarillo ,ella le enseño como encontrar comida ,como fabricar nidos, como estar atento contra los depredadores, y a como defenderse en algunos casos, estuvieron unas cuatro horas así, luego, se pusieron a descansar en un nido abandonado

-"ves no estan difícil..." - dijo Belén

-"lo dices por que eres de por aquí" - dijo Blu exhausto - "ufff"

-"como es que sobreviviste todos estos años sin saber lo básico eh?"

-"es que yo..."

-"déjame adivinar, naciste en cautiverio"

-"si, algo así"

-"y dime... que se siente no ser libre?" - dijo mientras se ponía muy cerca de Blu

-"bueno, yo no la pasaba mal... pero es mejor ser libre" - dijo un poco nervioso

-"ser libre es bueno ¿no?" - dijo seductoramente

-"si... eso creo..." - dijo Blu mientras comenzaba a latir le mas fuerte el corazón

-"y..." - dijo mientras se acercaba mas - "oh Blu, ya no puedo mas" - dijo mientras le daba un gran beso a Blu

Blu e ese momento se quedo paralizado, no sabia que hacer, por un lado, el beso era muy rico, pero por el otro le estaba siendo infiel a Perla, Blu a amaba con todo su corazón ,el no podía hacer algo así, a si que se separo inmediatamente de Belén

-"no, esto esta mal, mira Belén, eres muy amable al ayudarme, y tambien eres muy guapa, pero yo no puedo , no puedo hacerle esto a Perla... me entiendes?"

-"si ... bueno.. discúlpame, tampoco era mi intención" - dijo mas arrepentida - "me deje llevar, eso es todo"

-"lo ves.. no paso nada"

-"si.. no paso nada.. esto sera un secreto"

-"si.. un super-secreto, nadie debe saberlo"

-"bueno.. amigos?"

-"si... amigos..."

-"bueno sera mejor que me vaya" - dijo Belen ruborizándose y colocándose nerviosa, y despidiéndose

-"si ,yo tambien" - dijo Blu

en ese momento ambos se despidieron muy , muy torpemente, ambos se sonrieron y Belén se fue a toda velocidad, lo que no sabia, era que había una tucan observando todo... cuando Belén se fue, ella regreso de donde pertenecía

-"lánzate encima" - dijo Belen a si misma - "eso es.. tonta ,tonta, tonta"

ella se fue a toda velocidad, luego miro para atrás, para ver el lugar en donde se había despedido de Blu

-"aunque..." - dijo ruborizada - "ese macho es genial, es muy guapo y muy noble... ojala termine con esa perra, a si me lo quedo para mi sola"

* * *

-"que rayos le sucede a esa chica" - dijo Blu suspirando - "es bella y todo, pero lanzarse así.. sabiendo que estoy con alguien... deberá enterarse Perla?... se lo cuento, tal vez me mata... debo hablar con Rafael, el debe saber que hacer"

Blu salio volando del nido abandonado, y luego se topo con Nico el canario y Pedro que era un cardenal de cresta Roja

-"hey mira, si es nuestro galán" - dijo Nico

-"si, y por que no estas con perla?" - dijo Pedro

-"hola chicos, es que, yo salí para buscar a Rafael, pero no lo puedo encontrar" - dijo Blu

-"hey ,puedes irte con nosotros, tambien lo estamos buscando" - dijo Pedro

-"en serio?" - dijo Blu

-"si, Pedro, Blu tambien nos puede ayudar"

-"si, Nico, el seria útil"

-"útil" - dijo confundido Blu - "para que?"

-"para reconstruir el club" - dijo Nico

-"si, necesitamos voluntarios para que nos ayuden" - dijo Pedro

-"no lo se..." - dijo dudoso Blu - "tengo cosas que hacer, ademas, debo estar con Perla"

-"hey, cuando terminemos, podrías llevar a Perla a Bailar"

-"podría ser un lindo detalle" - dijo Nico - "eso haría muy feliz a Perla"

-"esta bien" - dijo Blu mas decidido por las palabras de Nico - "cuenten conmigo, por cierto saben en donde queda el nido de Rafael"

-"no esta muy lejos de aquí, vamos" - dijo Nico

las tres aves fueron en dirección a el hogar de Rafael, en solo minutos llegaron, y se colocaron al frente del hueco, y llamaron a su salida, pero en ves de Rafael salieron 17 pequeños tucanes traviesos, listos para atacar, Nico y Pedro lo esquivaron con facilidad, pero Blu no tuvo tanta suerte, fue embestido por todos los tucanes y ellos comenzaron a morderlo y a quitarle las plumas

-"lo ayudamos?" - pregunto Pedro a Nico

-"eh yo creo que las puede arreglar solo" - dijo maliciosamente

-"niños tranquilicense" - dijo Rafael apareciendo detrás de unos arbustos y salvando a Blu de la tortura - "tranquilícense o llamo a su madre"

en ese momento todos los polluelos salieron lo mas rápido que pudieron del lugar

-"gracias Rafael" - dijo Blu levantándose

-"no hay de que, hey, muchachos, que hacen todos ustedes por acá" - dijo Rafael al ver a Nico y a Pedro

-"te estábamos buscando para que nos ayudaras a reconstruir el club" - dijo Nico

-"ah muchachos, iré en cuando llegue Eva, alguien debe cuidar a los niños"

-"y cuando crees que llegue?"

-"pues ya llegue" - dijo Eva entrando en escena

-"Eva mi amor, los muchachos quieren que los ayude, puedo dejarte sola por un momento?"

-"si, pero recuerda que debes llegar temprano" - dijo Eva, luego observo a todos los muchachos y se acerco a Blu - "tu me caes bien... eres fiel"

-"eh.. gracias.. supongo" - dijo Blu incomodo y a la vez no comprendía de lo que Eva estaba hablando

-"eres Blu ,¿verdad?, Rafi me ha hablado de ti, me da gusto que se junte con gente decente"

-"gracias" - dijo Blu un poco tímido

-"hey, un día trae a Perla para que podamos socializar mas" - dijo Eva muy amigablemente

-"si claro"

-"hey Blu ya vamos.." - dijo Nico

-"bueno Eva.. fue un gusto" - dijo Blu despidiéndose

-"adiós mi amor" - dijo Rafael dándole un gran beso a Eva y retirándose

-"igualmente" - dijo Eva mientras observaba a Rafael, Blu alejarse junto a Nico, Pedro

-"que tanto hablabas con Eva?" - pregunto Rafael a Blu que se estaba integrando a la escuadra

-"no tengo idea" - dijo Blu

-"bueno... ya esta reunido un grupo trabajando en el club, nosotros los relevaremos" - dijo Nico

las cuatro aves llegaron en treinta minutos al lugar en donde se encontraba el club de samba, había un buen grupo de aves y tambien estaba Luiz moviendo cosas para preparar la reconstrucción

-"desde que esos monos aparecieron" - dijo Nico - "este sitio quedo echo un desastre"

-"bien.. es hora de trabajar" - dijo Blu

Blu y los demás comenzaron a apilar cosas, Blu daba ingeniosas ideas acerca de iluminación y decoración tenia grandes habilidades como decorador, en tan solo un par de horas, el sitio estaba casi terminado

-"y dime , como vas con Perla?" - dijo Rafael mientras acomodaba un par de cosas - "ustedes.. ya se han..."

-"si" - interrumpió Blu mientras arreglaba algunos detalles en las luces - "todo va de maravilla con Perla"

-"solo de maravilla?" - interrumpió Nico mientras cargaba unos adornos en el techo - "este la hizo temblar amigo"

-"debiste haberla visto" - dijo Pedro - "Perla estaba hinchada y contenta, y tenia unos pechos muy grandes, todo por que este galán hizo lo suyo"

-"jeje, ya lo sabia" - dijo Rafael observando a Blu que tenia una cara de culpable - "pero hay algo que te incomoda... que es?"

-"incomodarme?" - se puso nervioso Blu - "no, todo esta perfecto"

-"a si eh?" - dijo Rafael - "sabes... yo puedo distinguir la cara de un infiel a distancia"

-"infiel?" - dijo molesto Blu - yo no soy infiel, pero que demonios te pasa?"

-"ja lo ves, he dado en el clavo..." - dijo alegre , pero despues se puso serio - "pero estas muy afligido, cuéntame, quizas te pueda ayudar"

-"bueno.. no fui infiel como tu dices... pero estuve cerca" - dijo Blu mientras veía como funcionaban las luces - "tu crees que se verán bien si.." - dijo Blu arreglando las luces

-"y quien es la chica?"

-"se llama Belén, es una guacamaya azul con amarillo ,la conoci mientras te buscaba, ella se ofreció a ayudarme a buscarte, como no te encontramos, ella me enseño algunas cosas para sobrevivir en la selva"

-"ya veo" - dijo Rafael pensativo

-"y luego ella me comenzó a hablar cosas mas... personales, era muy simpática pero llego un momento en que se lanzo y me beso, y ella quería mas, estoy seguro"

-"y en realidad quería acostarse contigo"

-"exacto, pero yo me dije que no"

-"y por que hiciste eso?"

-"que por que lo hice?" - dijo Blu incrédulo - "pues por que yo amo a Perla, y no la traicionaría así"

-"que bien... eres un macho firme y leal"

-"de verdad?"

-"si... lo que normalmente ocurre en Rio es la infidelidad, pero tu eres diferente"

-"en serio?" - dijo Blu confundido

-"si.."

-"y debería contárselo a Perla?" - pregunto Blu

-"pues.. debes.. es mejor que salga de tu boca, ademas, no hiciste nada malo"

-"si, bueno, tienes razón"

-"mira, te doy un consejo, llévale una flor, eso le encantara"

-"si, buena idea" - dijo con una conciencia mas limpia - "gracias Rafa"

-"para que estan los amigos eh?"

* * *

-"y que pasara con ellos despues?" - le pregunto el colega Mateo a Tulio, mientras estaban los dos en la sala de cámaras en donde podían ver las grabaciones del habitad en donde estaba Perla

-"bueno, seguiremos con nuestro proyecto inicial, "el santuario de aves Blu"" - dijo Tulio

-"ya veo, esa niña ,la dueña del guacamayo, fue todo un show ¿no?, de verdad estas enamorado de ella?"

-"pues... si"

-"lastima que te haya dejado"

-"hey, nunca fuimos pareja"

-"si lo se, pero entre los dos había chispa"

-"si bueno, ella tenia que volver a minessota, y yo debo seguir con mi trabajo"

-"y volverá?"

-"bueno, me dijo que volvería para la inauguración del santuario"

-"esa es tu oportunidad"

-"tu crees?"

-"si, debes jugártela"

-"esta bien, lo haré"

-"lo ves, ese es el animo" - dijo Mateo mientras veía la pantalla - "por cierto, donde esta el macho? ,no lo veo"

-"si, eso es lo que estaba buscando, Blu ha desaparecido por un buen rato" - dijo Tulio sacando algo de su mochila

-"que estas buscando?" - pregunto Mateo

-"el radar que me dio Linda, ella le coloco un rastreador a Blu para que en caso de que desapareciera, lo pudiéramos encontrar" - dijo mientras lo encendía

-"a ya veo, y en donde esta?"

-"según esta cosa... en... uff que alivio, esta en la clínica"

-"seguro?"

-"eso es lo que dice este aparato"

-"entonces por que no esta con Perla?"

-"debió haber salido, para dar una vuelta, ¿quien sabe?"

-"bueno, lo mas lógico es que este buscando comida para Perla, y por cierto, ya esta embarazada?"

-"no lo hemos analizado, pero lo mas probable es que no, Perla no esta en celo"

-"entonces por que se aparearon?"

-"para unirse en un vinculo especial, o por diversión, sabes, los guacamayos son similares a los humanos en muchos aspectos"

-"ya veo, y cuando crees que hayan crías?"

-"no lo se, pero lo mas seguro a que esperaran a que Perla se recupere de su ala, ella debe estar fuerte para cuando tenga a sus hijos, y creo que Blu no se arriesgaria a hacer algo tan irresponsable como tener crias en las malas condiciones en que esta Perla"

-"y otra cosa, que fue del zorro volador?"

-"no lo hemos visto, al parecer, ha desaparecido"

* * *

-"bien, creo que esta listo" - dijo Nico

-"esta mejor que nunca" - dijo Pedro

-"buen trabajo chicos" - dijo Rafael

-"se ve genial" - dijo Blu

el club de samba había quedado mucho mejor que antes, Blu había ayudado a que quedara perfecto, y todas las aves de Rio podrían volver a bailar en su club, que ahora era dos veces mas grande, tambien tenia muchos detalles mas, y Blu tambien se encargo de la limpieza

-"bien ,creo que me iré" - dijo Blu

-"tan luego?" - dijo Nico

-"ya esta atardeciendo, y quiero estar con Perla" - dijo Blu

-"hey, debes disfrutar estos momentos solo chico, debes pasartelas con tus amigos" - dijo Pedro

-"tranquilo Pedro" - dijo Rafael - "el es un buen chico que quiere estar con su hembra"

-"a si y cuidado con los murciélagos" - dijo en son de broma Pedro

-"les contaste?" - pregunto Blu a Rafael

-"bueno... si" - dijo Rafael

-"hey esas cosas no existen" - dijo Pedro

-"pero te juro que yo lo vi" - dijo Blu

-"hey tranquilo Blu" - dijo Nico - "yo te creo"

-"a si?" - dijo confundido Blu

-"si, yo ayer vi una sirena en el mar" - se puso a reír y tontear con Pedro

-"ja...ja...ja.. muy chistoso eh" - dijo Blu irónicamente

-"relájate, ellos solo bromean, ahora, vayamos, Eva debe estar esperándome" - dijo Rafael, y luego miro a los músicos - "adiós muchachos, nos vemos luego"

-"cuídate Rafi" - dijo Pedro - "y cuidado con Batman ,Blu"

-"déjalo en paz" - dijo Nico - "gracias por la ayuda" - dijo despidiéndose mientras los dos se alejaban

la clínica de aves estaba camino a la jungla a si que Blu y Rafael se fueron juntos ,estaban volando y Blu estaba contemplando la belleza de la ciudad

-"me gustaría que Perla estuviese aquí" - dijo Blu

-"recuerda que debes ser sincero con ella ,y tranquilo, tu no has hecho nada malo ,a si que no tienes que temer"

-"oye.. cuando recién comenzaste a estar con Eva, como les marchaban las cosas"

-"no muy bien, ambos estábamos enamorados, pero había un sinfín de problemas"

-"en serio?"

-"si, pronto descubrirás que no todo es un lecho de rosas, pero si el amor es verdadero , podrán superar cualquier problema... pero no te digo que sera fácil"

-"ya me lo imagino"

-"pero les deseo lo mejor, recuerda llevarle una flor - dijo Rafael - bien chico, ahora estas solo... cuídate"

-"tu tambien cuídate, y gracias por todos los consejos"

-"no hay de que, ah por cierto, mardales mis saludos a Perla"

-"en tu nombre" - dijo Blu despidiéndose de Rafael

* * *

**mientras...**

Perla estaba leyendo un libro en el habitad, ya había leído una gran cantidad, pero luego se aburrió, se miro el ala que tenia rota y comenzó a ejercitarla, para que se recuperara lo mas rápido posible y así poder volar, pero no tuvo muchos resultados, despues de eso se arreglo las plumas, y se veía hermosa, lista para cuando llegara Blu y así tener una gran velada, se recostó y estiro sus alas al máximo para relajarse

-"por que Blu se tardara tanto" - dijo a si misma - "el ya debería estar aquí"

a ella le dio un poco de hambre, a si que fue a la puerta y había un plato con frutas, los tomo y se los comió, luego, fue al nido y se recostó

-"dormiré una siesta" - dijo - "así la espera se me hará mas corta"

Perla se acostó e intento quedarse dormida, para que cuando llegara Blu, ella estaría lista

* * *

**con Blu...**

Blu llego a la clínica, tenia en una de sus garras unas hermosas flores para su amada, el ya no aguantaba las ganas de estar sin su amada, el iba de lo mas tranquilo por uno de los pasillos de la clínica, pero de repente fue embestido por un pequeño murcielago, cuando Blu reacciono, se dio cuenta que era Jonh, un murcielago que el días antes, llevo a la clínica para ayudarlo

-"por que no te has ido?" - pregunto desafiante el murcielago

-"tu?" - pregunto dudoso Blu

-"te advertí... ahora estas condenado" - dijo Jonh

-"de que demonios me estas hablando?"

-"de mi primo... el te quiere matar"

-"matar?..." - pregunto Blu confundido - "y por que me quiere matar?"

-"no solo a ti.. a tu amiga tambien"

-"a Perla?" - dijo ahora mas preocupado

-"si, especialmente a ella"

-"no me importa quien sea, yo la protegeré" - dijo serio Blu

-"me temo que no podrás protegerla de Hano"

-"Hano? quien es?"

-"es mi primo... pero no es igual a mi" - dijo temeroso Jonh - "es casi 8 veces mas que yo"

-"por casualidad es uno bien grande ,feo y lleno de cicatrices?" - dijo Blu mostrandole el tamaño

-"si es ese, como es que lo sabes?"

-"ya me he topado con el"

-"y sobreviviste?, eso es extraño, el casi no deja sobrevivientes, y menos un guacamayo azul"

-"si, logre escapar, pero ahora estamos en esta fortaleza.. dudo que nos pase algo aquí" - dijo Blu seguro

-"yo no estaría tan seguro, Hano es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de satisfacer sus deseos"

-"es probable, pero los humanos tienen medios para protegernos, hablare con Tulio, el sabrá que hacer"

-"bueno, te deseo lo mejor"

-"gracias, pero ahora debo preocuparme por Perla, por cierto, ese Hano tiene alguna debilidad que pueda utilizar en su contra"

-"bueno... solo tiene el enemigo natural de los murciélagos, la luz"

-"pero tu estas aquí, y hay luz"

-"si, pero es por que esta atardeciendo, la luz del sol no estan fuerte para mi, pero Hano solo sale de noche, fuera de eso no tiene otro punto débil, es fuerte, ágil, rápido... y es muy sanguinario"

-"y algún otro dato de utilidad?" - dijo Blu un poco asustado

-"emmm, tiene una extraña fascinación por los objetos tecnológicos de los humanos, ayer mi hermano Rob me contó que lo vio, andaba con un aparato en el cuello que prendía una luz roja"

-"por casualidad el aparato era anaranjado?"

-"si ese, ¿como lo sabes?" - pregunto Jonh confundido

-"vamos... es mi rastreador" - dijo alegre

-"tu rastrea-que?"

Blu llevo a Jonh a otra sala en donde estaban los objetos que le había dejado Linda, en eso encontraron una pantalla anaranjada, en un lado decía "radar", Blu prendió el monitor y espero a que se cargara

-"que es todo eso?" - pregunto curioso Jonh

-"bueno, si ese tal Hano tiene mi rastreador, que me deshice poco antes de toparme con el, lo mas probable es que esto me diga en donde esta ahora mismo"

-"y esta cosa puede hacer eso?"

-"si... solo debemos esperar a que carguen las coordenadas exactas" - dijo Blu mientras esperaba los resultados

-"wow" - dijo emocionado Jonh

de repente.. cuando se termino de cargar, Blu se paralizo al ver lo que el monitor estaba mostrando, se quedo inmóvil mientras tenia el aparato en sus alas

-"y bien... en donde esta?" - dijo emocionado Jonh

-"el... esta... aquí" - dijo horrorizado Blu

-"que!... eso no puede ser, hay que huir, o esconderse" - dijo mientras se fue a esconder debajo del sofá

-"Perla" - exclamo Blu al acordarse que ella todavía estaba en el habitad - "iré a buscar a Perla, me ayudas?"

-"no gracias, yo seguiré aquí" - dijo muerto de miedo Jonh, que estaba escondido en el sofa

-"bah no tengo tiempo para esto" - cuando dijo eso, Blu fue a toda velocidad al habitad en donde estaba Perla

* * *

Perla escucho un ruido, era algo metalico que se había roto, y el sonido hizo que se despertara, ella miro a su alderredor y noto que estaba oscuro, miro por la ventana del techo y ya era de noche, y ella ya había reposado, estaba relajada y lo único que pensaba era en estar con Blu, cuando escucho el ruido, se asomo y vio que no había nadie, pero de repente, vio algo moverse

-"Blu?" - dijo pero no hubo respuesta - "Blu estas ahí?"

pero tampoco hubo respuesta, en ese momento Perla iba a volver al interior del nido ya que pensó que esos ruidos eran de su imaginación, pero cuando estaba por meterse, vio que otra cosa se movió, esta vez podía estar totalmente segura de que no estaba sola, a si que bajo del árbol

-"Blu eres tu?" - dijo mas seria - "no juegues conmigo"

de repente, sintió una helada brisa, y el temor comenzó a dominarla, estaba segura de que no estaba sola, y miraba a todos lados pero no podía ver casi nada, a si que el miedo se apodero de ella

-"mascota... sal de ahí en este instante" - dijo mas agresiva tratando de tener algun resultado, pero como siempre, no tuvo respuesta

se sintió acechada, en ese momento pudo ver una sombra muy grande, definitivamente no era Blu, presencio el peligro, no lo pensó dos veces y se fue corriendo al árbol en donde estaba el nido, mientras corría, sentía como alguien la estaba persiguiendo, cuando estaba a punto de llegar, sintió como algo aterrizo justo detrás de ella, Perla se detuvo, giro poco a poco la cabeza hasta que le dio la espalda al árbol y se apoyo en el... pudo observar cuando algo se acercaba, ella no podía ver por que estaba muy oscuro, pero justo en frente de ella, había un as de luz de la luna, y pudo ver de quien se trataba, era un murcielago gigante, lleno de cicatrices, y tenia un aparato en el pecho que mostraba una luz roja parpadeante , y la cara del murcielago se le hacia familiar, era Hano

-"hola preciosa..."

* * *

_**bien ese fue el capitulo de hoy, **_

_**si te gusto, comenta, recuerda que es gratis**_

_**y si no te gusto , bueno, puedes dejar una critica**_

_**si quieres saber como termina suscribete**_

_**bien... hubo un momento en que llegamos a ser 500 historias de rio pero al parecer han descendido un poco... bueno, pero aun asi falta muy poco, vamos que se puede**_

_**pueden leer mi one-shot titulado La DESPEDIDA, para que disfruten y comenten**_

_**voy a pausar por un tiempo en esta historia, he leído otros fics muy antiguos, de Rio y otras películas, y he decidido superperfeccionar mi historia, la re-editare y mejorare los diálogos, alargare los capítulos y seré mas romántico y profundo, también agregando muchos detalles mas, tambien sacando algunos errores o cosas mal hechas**_

**_también_**_** he actualizado mi perfil para que puedan ver un adelanto de mis nuevas historias**_

_**bien eso es todo por ahora**_

_**se despide desde el fin del mundo**_

_**Kazoo out**_

* * *

_**FECHA: Martes 18 de Septiembre del 2012**_


	14. Chapter 14: Terror En La Oscuridad

**Capitulo 14: Terror En La Oscuridad**

* * *

-"hola preciosa" - dijo fríamente Hano

-"H... H... H.. Hano" - dijo aterrorizada Perla y con dificultad para hablar

-"vaya..." - dijo sorprendido - "despues de tanto tiempo, sigues sin olvidarme"

-"e... me... em" - dijo muy aterrorizada

-"claro... como me ibas a olvidar ¡ ESTÚPIDA!" - grito furioso y dándole una gran bofetada a Perla que seguía en estado de shock - "como me ibas a olvidar?, si alguien como yo es inolvidable"

-"q... yo..." - decía Perla apenas, que ahora estaba en el suelo despues del fuerte golpe que recibió

-"que?, parece que el gato te comió la lengua, ya no hablas" - dijo burlonamente - "que extraño, hace unos años parecía que te fuera mucho mas fácil"

-"em... yo..." - decía Perla

-"¡RESPONDE!" - grito mientras le daba una fuerte patada en el estomago, haciendo que Perla perdiera el aliento - "QUE PASO?... QUE, YA NO TIENES EL MISMO VALOR?!"

Hano tomo las plumas de la cabeza de Perla (que es como cabello) y la levanto, Perla lloraba mientras Hano le daba unos golpes y halaba mas las plumas de la cabeza

-"aaaaaaah" - lloraba Perla - "por favor... perdóname, no fue mi intención"

-"aah , tus gritos de dolor son música para mis oídos" - decía Hano mientras sostenía a Perla de las plumas de la cabeza, causándole gran dolor

-"no fue mi intención, no fue mi intención" - decía Perla desesperadamente mientras no paraba de llorar

-"no me vengas con idioteces" - dijo Hano

-"por favor... lo siento..." - decía desesperadamente - "¿cuantas veces quieres que me disculpe?"

-"no me interesan tus disculpas" - decía Hano mientras halaba aun mas fuerte el cabello (o plumas) de Perla

-"ahhh, ¡que quieres!" - decía Perla - "¡que quieres de mi!? ¿que quieres que haga?"

-"quiero que sufras hasta la muerte..."

Perla se paralizo al escuchar estas palabras, sabia perfectamente que Hano seria capaz de descuartizarla ahí mismo, ella escucho muchas veces que este animal había asesinado a muchos otros guacamayos azules, el fue quien se encargo que la especie estuviera al borde de la extinción, todos esos eran inocentes, pero ella no lo era, muchos años antes, ella fue la causante de que todo eso pasara, pero nunca pensó que ese día llegaría, ahora, debía prepararse para lo peor, Hano no iba a ser muy amable con ella, lo mejor seria una muerte rápida, pero Hano la haría sufrir bastante, ella no quería morir, aun tenia todo un futuro por delante, sus planes eran formar una familia, una familia con Blu

pero Perla se estremeció del miedo, al observar a Hano acercarse, ella se imagino lo peor, sobretodo cuando escucho esas palabras

-"te quiero ver muerta..." - dijo mientras soltaba a Perla y la dejaba en el suelo - "a si como a todos los guacamayos azules que mate... para saciar mi ira, una ira que tu desataste"

-"no... por favor... perdóname..." - dijo tratando de escapar volando, pero una de sus alas no le permitió volar, ya que estaba rota, y no se había recuperado completamente, Hano observo eso con gran interés

-"oh lo siento... ¿acaso no puedes volar?" - dijo irónico - "que lastima, me hubiera gustado perseguirte mientras tratas de escapar, viendo tu cara mientras todas tus esperanzas desaparecen, pero bueno, me conformo arrancándote pedazo por pedazo de tu cuerpo... mientras sigues... con vida" - esto ultimo dicho de una forma muy macabramente

-"no... NO... ¡AYUDA!... ¡AYUDA!" - gritaba en un intento de pedir ayuda con el fin de salir con vida de esa situación - "por favor... no me hagas daño..."

-"ahora suplicas?" - dijo Hano asombrado - "no me lo esperaba de ti... sera mejor que te calles, por que nadie te escuchara"

Hano tomo por el cuello a Perla y la levanto con mucha violencia, y la estrello con el suelo, luego, cuando Perla estaba en el piso, el comenzó a estrangularla, mientras que con su otra ala, mostraba sus garras para darle un fuerte golpe a Perla

-"bien... ahora es tu turno de Morir, pero antes.. te arrancare tus extremidades"

-"no..." - decía apenas Perla debido a la asfixia - "por lo que mas quieras... lo siento..."

Hano preparo su garra para dar el fatal golpe, y así arrancarle una extremidad a Perla, pero antes de eso, fue atacado brutalmente, el golpe hizo que soltara a Perla y que se alejara un poco, el atacante era Blu, quien se puso entre medio de Hano y Perla, para protegerla

-"NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A LASTIMARLA!" - exclamo furioso Blu, quien se puso en forma defensiva para proteger a Perla

-"¡Blu!" - exclamo contenta al ver a Blu, de inmediato se levanto y abrazo por detrás a Blu - "estas aquí.. estas aquí" - decía Perla, que estaba temblando, le dio a Blu un suave beso en la mejilla

-"si Perla, ya estoy aquí..." - dijo cariñosamente a su pareja

-"gracias al cielo..." - decía mientras soltaba algunas lagrimas - "pensé que estaba perdida"

-"tranquila Perla... ya estoy aquí, y no te abandonare"

-"vaya, vaya, vaya, si es el mismo guacamayo cobarde de la otra vez" - dijo Hano al reconocer a Blu

-"otra vez?" - pregunto Perla

-"es una larga historia" - dijo Blu

-" a si que... esta es la ultima pareja de guacamayos azules ,eh?" - dijo Hano mientras se preparaba para atacar - "esto sera muy fácil"

-"Perla..." - dijo Blu muy serio - "cuando te diga, tu corres lo mas rápido que puedas en busca de ayuda ¿me entiendes?"

-"Blu, pero tu..."

-"tranquila... yo lo distraeré un rato, tienes que buscar ayuda, rápido"

-"por lo que mas quieras ,Blu , cuídate"

-"te amo Perla"

-"y yo te amo mas Blu..." - dijo Perla llorando, ya que tenia el presentimiento de que esa seria la ultima vez de que le dijera eso a Blu

-"oh que tierno" - dijo Hano haciendo un drama - "por poco me destruyen el corazón .. jajaja tu eres un idiota al aparecerte, debiste esconderte, por que esta vez no escaparas" - dijo mientras se lanzo rápidamente hacia la pareja

-"ahora... corre" - dijo Blu mientras se elevo para distraer al murcielago gigante

ambos se separaron y fueron a direcciones diferentes, Hano decidió perseguir a Perla, Blu se dio cuenta y fue a toda velocidad, Hano embistió a Perla y la dejo en el piso, Blu llego rápido y lo embistió, apartándolo de Perla

-"corre, rápido" - dijo Blu a Perla, que se estaba levantando

-"pagaras por eso.." - dijo Hano al sobarse el golpe que recibió por parte de Blu

-"por que la atacas a ella en vez de atacarme a mi ,eh?" - dijo Blu desafiante - "acaso me tienes miedo?"

-"esta bien... si tu deseo es morir primero" - dijo Hano preparándose para atacar

Perla estaba corriendo, faltaban unos metros para llegar a la puerta, pero estaba tan oscuro, que se apenas se podía ver, lo único de luz que había era la luz de la luna que atravesaba las ventanas, Perla miro por un momento hacia atrás en donde estaba Blu, que ahora estaba recibiendo una fuerte paliza

Blu estaba en el suelo, sin aliento por un golpe que le había dado Hano, este le agarro la cabeza y comenzó a azotarlo muy fuerte contra el suelo, comenzó a sangrar ,se pudo soltar de la garra de Hano e intento escapar, pero su intento fue inútil, Hano agarro las piernas de Blu y comenzó a elevarse, mientras arrastraba a Blu, y hacia que chocara con el suelo, y despues lo elevo para azotarlo con las paredes y el techo

-"Blu, por favor resiste" - exclamo Perla

-"VETE DE AQUÍ" -grito Blu mientras recibía duros golpes de Hano

-"VAMOS... LEVÁNTATE Y PELEA!" - exclamo Hano golpeando fuertemente a Blu ,este comenzó a escupir sangre

Perla se paralizo al ver como Hano golpeaba a Blu, se quedo parada, impotente, incapaz de hacer algo ,despues de un buen rato ,Blu cayo inconsciente despues de tantos golpes, y Hano observo a Perla, quien seguía ahí parada, batió sus alas y se dirigió en donde estaba Perla, aterrizo muy cerca de ella, y le dio un golpe, Blu reacciono y vio ese golpe, se levanto y rápidamente fue volando hacia Hano, y le dio un buen golpe

-"te dije que te fueras rápido" - dijo Blu a Perla ,que seguía paralizada

-"yo... yo..." - decía Perla - "te... iban... a matar..."

-"VETE!" - grito Blu, Perla se levanto y obedeció, ahora Blu le presto atención a Hano

-"tu no te rindes..." - dijo Hano al observar la persistencia de Blu

-"bromeas? podría seguir toda la noche" - dijo Blu tratando de ganar tiempo

-"jaja, yo tambien disfrutaría de darte una paliza todo ese tiempo..." - dijo Hano bromeando

-"_bien... creo que con eso, ganare un poco de tiempo para Perla"_ - pensó Blu

-"...pero no tengo tanto tiempo, a si que te matare rápido" - dijo Hano malvadamente

-"que?" - dijo Blu incrédulo al escuchar las palabras de Hano

Hano fue muy rápidamente en donde se encontraba Blu y lo agarro, y lo lanzo lejos, Blu cayo muy cerca de donde estaba Perla, trato de levantarse, pero no pudo por que Hano llego muy rápidamente , lo tomo de las alas y las expandió, Perla se había quedado paralizada una vez mas, esta vez estaba viendo como el murcielago iba a atacar a Blu

-"voy a disfrutar esto" - Hano mordió a Blu en el hombro y el pecho, causándole una herida devastadora a Blu, este comenzó a gritar de dolor, y a perder mucha sangre, Perla miro horrorizada cuando Hano soltó a Blu, inmóvil despues de eso , Hano lo volvió a tomar y lo lanzo al otro lado del habitad, lejos, Blu cayo en la laguna, dejándola roja por la sangre

-"BLU! NOOOOOOO!" - grito Perla mientras se coloco a llorar por la perdida de su amado

-"aaaah , el delicioso sabor de la sangre de los guacamayos azules" - dijo Hano de una manera muy vil, y no paraba de saborear la sangre - "sabes?, es muy sabrosa y única, no hay otra que se le compare"

-"ERES UN MONSTRUO" - grito Perla llorando

-"pues, deberías agradecer que a tu novio le di una muerte rápida - dijo Hano que ahora había tomado atención a Perla - "y ahora te toca a ti... y no seré tan misericordioso contigo... conocerás el verdadero significado de la palabra dolor"

-"NO" - dijo Perla tratando de huir pero fue inútil, Hano la había acorralado

cuando Perla noto que estaba sin escapatoria, Hano fue atacado por otro murcielago, este era mas pequeño, era Jonh, este estaba atacando a Hano con gran entusiasmo

-"DÉJALA EN PAZ" - grito mientras continuaba con sus ataques, luego, miro a Perla - "VETE DE AQUÍ"

Perla hizo caso y fue a toda velocidad a la puerta del habitad, mientras, Hano se defendió y tomo a Jonh, azoto la cabeza contra el suelo, dejándolo inconsciente, y quedando fuera de combate, despues de eso, lo lanzo lejos

-"escoria" - dijo Hano despues de deshacerse de Jonh, y presto atención a Perla, batió sus alas y fue a toda velocidad

Perla llego a la puerta del habitad, pero esta estaba cerrada, Perla no sabia abrirla ,y sin no poder volar, no le quedaban alternativas, a si que se puso a golpearla y a gritar por ayuda

-"¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA!" - gritaba desesperadamente - "QUE ALGUIEN NOS AYUDE"

por mas que gritaba, nadie venia en su ayuda, Perla sintió como algo aterrizó detrás de ella, a solo pocos metros, era Hano que se acercaba, y estaba manchado con sangre de Blu, de hecho, había dejado con sangre todo el recinto

-"bien... ya no te quedan escapatorias" - dijo Hano

Perla estaba aterrada

-"ahora... tu novio ya no esta aquí para protegerte... - dijo Hano mientras mostraba sus garras para descuartizar a Perla - "pero no te preocupes... muy pronto te reencontraras con el... en la otra vida"

Perla recordó a Blu, era la única ave que le había demostrado cariño verdadero amor, le mostró lo entretenido que era la vida como pareja, y juntos habían comenzado a viajar por los caminos del amor, aunque solo habían estado juntos poco mas de dos semanas, ella lo amaba con todo el corazón y el tambien, se preocupaba mucho por ella, tanto así, que el perdió la vida tratando de protegerla, ahora todo eso era en vano, Perla solo tenia un consuelo, iba a sufrir un momento, pero despues, iría al cielo, donde la esperaba todo lo que ella amaba, su familia, su padre Charlie, su madre Chelsea, su hermano mayor Kevin, sus dos hermanas, Sandra y Anabel y su hermano adoptado Tristan, y... con su gran amor ,Blu

-"Blu... lo siento tanto" - dijo mientras no paraba de llorar, e ignoraba que cada vez Hano se acercaba mas - "todo esto es mi culpa... perdóname"

* * *

**bien, ese fue el capitulo de hoy, si te gusto, suscribete o comenta**

**yo leo todas las criticas, sean buenas o malas**

**si quieres saber como termina esta historia ,no dejes de hacer lo que estas haciendo, asi es, leer mis historias**

**vamos... no sean tímidos, he visto que de todos lados han leído mi historia, a si que comenten**

**me demore al actualizar por que estuve perfeccionando mis fics, si se fijan ,ahora los dialogos tienen "comillas", es uno de tantos detalles, tambien mejore algunas escenas ,y tambien elimine otras cosas, tambien me he hecho una cuenta en deviantART para publicar mis futuras portadas, son algo feas, pero se ven bien, y he hablado con algunos artistas que me se han ofrecido a ayudarme, no solo en las potadas, tambien subire algunos momentos belicos o otros , dependiendo de las circunstancias , aca el link**

_**dark-kazoo .deviantart .com (borrar los espacios)**_

**si no te sirven, puedes buscarlo en mi perfil**

* * *

**informo que estoy trabajando en dos historias al mismo tiempo, acá los detalles**

**1)Bienvenido a la familia... (secuela de "Juntos!")**

**2)No Te Abandonare... (mi propia versión de la película Rio, con un Blu diferente)**

**esos son mis próximos lanzamientos, díganme ustedes**

**¿con cual sigo?**

**opinen**

**y proximamente publicare el nuevo capitulo**

* * *

**y como suelo hacer, dejare un tema a debatir**

* * *

**¿que les parece las imagenes Rio herpy?**

**quiero que den sus opiniones, ya conosco algunas, es solo para ver que piensan mis lectores**

**si no saben lo que son las imagenes, busca en google "rio herpy" y arruinaras tu infancia**

* * *

**tambien pueden disfrutar de mis otros one-shots.. para que leas y comentes **

**se llaman:**

**"La Despedida" y "La Promesa"**

* * *

**bueno, eso es todo por ahora**

**se despide desde el fin del mundo **

**su buen amigo**

**KAZOO OUT**

* * *

**FECHA: Sabado 29 de Septiembre del 2012**


	15. Chapter 15: Benditas Luces

**Capitulo 15: Benditas Luces**

* * *

-"Blu... lo siento tanto" - dijo Perla, que ya no tenia escapatoria

El murciélago estaba acercándose lentamente, poco a poco, mientras veía a Perla totalmente paralizada, sin escape, sin esperanzas, el disfrutaba eso. Perla cerro los ojos, pensaba en Blu, pronto se reuniría con el en un mundo sin sufrimientos, en donde pudieran estar toda la eternidad juntos, pero ese día , no seria hoy

cuando Hano estaba por arrancarle las piernas a Perla, las luces del habitad se encendieron, en un principio no molesto a Hano ,pero las luces se encendieron a toda potencia, era mucha la luz, incluso Perla se tapo los ojos, ya que no podía ver, pero para Hano era una tortura, las luces eran tan potentes como las luces del sol

-"LA LUZ AAAAAAAAJ, LA LUZ" - grito Hano tapándose los ojos -"MALDITA SEA"

Perla no entendía lo que estaba pasando, vio a Hano gritar de dolor mientras se tapaba los ojos, y no supo quien fue el que encendió las luces, miro a los lejos donde estaba el interruptor, Blu había accionado el botón

-"Blu... " - suspiro Perla al saber que Blu seguía con vida

luego observo a Hano, que trataba de elevarse con los ojos cerrados, pero chocaba torpemente, pero fue rápidamente al oscuro ducto de ventilación de donde entro, mientras maldecía

-"MALDITA SEAS... PERLA" - grito furioso mientras entraba al ducto - "ESTO NO SE HA ACABADO, TE MATARE..."

cuando termino de decir eso, desapareció en la oscuridad, Perla suspiro, estaba a salvo, pero recordó que Blu estaba malherido, a si que fue a toda velocidad a donde se encontraba Blu, cuando llego, estaba echado, al lado del interruptor, apenas estaba consiente, y tenia una enorme herida en su hombro y el pecho, y había un gran charco de sangre, Perla se acerco sin importar que estuviera manchada

-"BLU!" - dijo Preocupada - "oh, dios mio, estas herido"

-"tranquila... cof... cof..." - dijo Blu mientras escupía sangre - "no es... cof... nada de que preocuparse"

-"recuéstate" - dijo Perla mientras se acerco a Blu y dejo que este se apoyara en ella - "vas a estar bien.. pero debes ir a ver al doctor"

-"si... creo... " - dijo Blu débilmente mientras poco a poco cerraba los ojos

-"Blu... BLU..." - dijo Perla en un intento de reanimar a Blu - "por favor... abre los ojos.. quédate conmigo"

-"Perla... yo... siento... frio..."

-"Blu... yo... por favor... no ... no me dejes..."

-"tranquila... creo que... conoceré a tus padres..."

-"no digas eso.. Blu... tu no te vas a morir"

-"creo... que soy un poco... optimista..." - dijo muy débilmente - "no sobreviviré..."

-"no Blu... tu vas a vivir.. a vivir conmigo, lo olvidas?"

-"cof... te amo.." - dijo Blu mientras cerraba los ojos

-"yo te amo... te amo muchísimo" - dijo Perla mientras soltaba algunas lagrimas ,pero luego noto que Blu cerro los ojos - "Blu.. noo.. BLUUUU"

Perla miro a todos lados, necesitaba pedir ayuda, pero nadie estaba ahí, a si que lo tomo y comenzó a arrastrarlo para sacarlo de ahí, llego hasta la puerta y comenzó a golpearla muy fuerte mientras gritaba

-"AYUDA... AYUDA..." - grito desesperadamente - "POR FAVOR... AYUDA..."

no hubo respuesta, Perla comenzó a acariciar a Blu, que estaba completamente dormido

-"saldremos de aquí mi amor..." - dijo Perla - "te sacare... y te llevare al doctor para que te sane"

paso un rato, y Tulio abrió la puerta, tenia un pocillo con algunas frutas para los guacamayos azules, pero al entrar al habitad, se escandalizo primero por que las luces del habitad estaban muy fuertes, y al bajar la mirada, noto un charco de sangre, y vio a Blu malherido, y Perla estaba a su lado, rápidamente tomo a Blu y se lo llevo a urgencias, al volver, Perla estaba llorando y estaba aterrada por estar sola en el mismo habitad manchado de sangre

-"oh dios mio Perla" - dijo tulio revisándola - "vaya, estas bien... pensé que al estar manchada de sangre, estabas herida"

Perla no tomo mucha atención, todavía estaba en estado de shock, ademas no sabia del estado de Blu

-"te sacare de aquí.. este ambiente es un poco macabro" - dijo Tulio mirando a todos lados - "Perla... ¿que sucedió aquí?"

Perla señalo el ducto de ventilación, que tenia la rejilla totalmente destruida

-"vamos" - dijo Tulio - "después nos encargaremos de eso"

Tulio se llevo a Perla del habitad, por primera vez, Perla se dejo llevar por un humano si hacer ningún problema, en este momento, los humanos no eran tan malos, ambos fueron a una sala, en donde mas adelante, paso Blu en una camilla, iba a ser intervenido, Perla salto y callo en la camilla y se puso a su lado, Tulio la forzó a salir de ahí, le explico que tenia que separarse de el para curarlo, Perla de malas lo acepto, y Tulio la llevo a una sala de espera y luego se dirigió a la sala de operaciones, pero de repente, escucho una voz que le sorprendió

-"hola Tulio" - dijo Linda

-"LINDA... LINDA" - dijo sorprendido Tulio - "no te habías vuelto a los estados unidos?"

-"mi vuelo se cancelo... pero me iré en unas horas, aproveche esta oportunidad para ver a Blu una vez mas"

-"emmm" - dijo nerviosamente, ya que si ella sabia que Blu estaba malherido, de seguro de lo llevaría, y si era necesario, a Perla también - "es que Blu... no esta disponible en estos momentos"

-"por que..." - dijo Linda mientras sospechaba pero por in momento ,miro a Perla, que estaba completamente manchada con sangre - "oh dios mio, Tulio .. que fue los que les paso?"

Linda tomo a Perla y comenzó a examinarla, al parecer, no tenia ninguna herida, mientras, Tulio se las estaba ingeniando para salir de esa

-"Tulio.. que le paso Perla" - dijo seria - "y en donde esta Blu?"

-"lo que pasa... es que..." - dijo Tulio, perdido, tendría que decirle la verdad, pero en ese momento ,se le ocurrió una brillante idea - "lo que pasa es que estos dos estuvieron jugando en el banco de sangre"

-"QUE?" - dijo sorprendida Linda, Perla también lo miro sospechosamente

-"si , es eso" - dijo mas tranquilo - "estos dos se fueron al banco de sangre, y se pusieron a jugar en donde no debían, y reventaron una bolsa de sangre , es por es que Perla esta manchada"

-"y Blu?"

-"bueno... Blu.." - pensó Tulio - "al parecer, bebió mucha sangre, y se infecto... lo tendremos que hacer un lavado de estomago" - mintió descaradamente

-"quieres decir.."

-"lo siento Linda.. justo íbamos a comenzar a trabajar" - dijo Tulio - "ni siquiera hemos limpiado a Perla

-"osea.. no lo veré"

-"me temo que no"

-"ohh que lastima" - dijo Linda - "puedo ayudar?"

-"emm no te molestes"

-"bueno.. es que te quiero ayudar... " - dijo Linda acariciando a Perla - "puedo limpiar a Perla"

-"oh, eso seria estupendo"

Linda llevo a Perla a una sala, en donde tenían una especie de ducha para aves, muy parecida a la que tenia a Blu en minessota, en eso, calentó el agua y comenzó a limpiar a Perla, ella había estado 15 años con Blu, a si que era toda una experta en el tema, comenzó a quitarle la sangre, Perla se sentía muy agradable aunque ella odiaba a Linda, acepto el baño, ademas, estaba muy preocupada por Blu, y Linda había notado eso

-"no te preocupes... el estará bien" - dijo Linda

-"es por que no sabes en realidad lo que paso, tonta" - dijo Perla, pero Linda no le entendió

-"sabes... hace tiempo quería hablar contigo"

Perla la miro curiosa

-"bueno... tu ahora eres la pareja de Blu... por favor... sean felices los dos.. es todo lo que deseo"

Perla estaba sorprendida, las dulces palabras de Linda le estaba llegando al corazón, a si que, muy amigablemente, le do un abrazo

-"espero que podamos ser amigas" - dijo Linda - "cuando quieran... vayan a los estados unidos, yo los recibiré con las puertas abiertas"

Perla lo pensó por un momento, y acepto, por ahora, Linda , era la única humana con quien ella había pasado un buen rato como ese, se la pasaron un buen rato conversando, bueno, mas bien, Linda conversaba, y Perla hacia unos gestos que aprendió de Blu, después pasado varios minutos, Linda se retiro, se lamentaba no poder despedirse de Blu, pero mejor que no, por que a saber del ataque de Hano, de seguro se lo llevaría, Linda dejo muy bella a Perla, le dio unos toques femenino, y ella se veía muy bonita, era algo para animarse en momentos tan angustiantes

Linda llevo a Perla a la sala de espera, y dejo a Perla en un sillón

-"bien Perla.. yo me tengo que ir"

Perla la miro un poco triste, de verdad se había pasado bien estos últimos momentos con la humana

-"por favor.. no olvides todo lo que te dije"

Perla asintió con la cabeza

-"oh que alegría... nos vemos pronto, el día que los dejen en libertad"

con eso Linda se despidió de Perla con un tierno abrazo, y ella se fue, pero de verdad, tomo el avión y llego a minessota

mientras Perla se quedo sola en la sala de espera, se puso a esperar los resultados de la operación de Blu, se quedo paciente mente esperando, pero de pronto, comenzó a sentir pavor, estaba sola, si bien estaba al lado de una lampara, a lo lejos se podía ver la oscuridad, y era probable que estuviese Hano, eso la aterro mucho, pero se tranquilizo un poco al ver a Tulio saliendo de la sala de operaciones, con una cara sonriente

-"bien, hemos terminado" - dijo Tulio

-"y como esta?" - pregunto Mateo

-"esta bien... solo necesita descansar"

-"y como están sus heridas... se recuperara?"

-"si... todo esta mucho mejor de lo que nos imaginábamos"

ese comentario animo mucho a Perla, Tulio llevo a Blu a una pequeña sala, en donde había una camilla en donde el se iba a recuperar, Perla trato de seguirlo ,Pero Tulio se lo impidió

-"lo siento Perla, Pero Blu necesita descansar"

-"yo quiero estar con el" - dijo Perla, pero Tulio solo escucho graznidos

-"yo se que quieres estar con el, pero su estado es muy delicado, estará en cuidados especiales"

-"¿pero como?, por favor déjame estar con el" - insistió Perla

-"por cierto... en donde dormirá Perla" - pregunto Mateo - "digo, su habitad fue atacado, no creo que quiera estar ahí sola"

-"si... es verdad, ademas esta manchado con sangre, debemos investigar quien fue el atacante"

-"entonces... en donde dormirá"

-"no puede estar con Blu, pero puede estar en la sala de espera, ese lugar es muy transcurrido, es el mas seguro de la clínica, por ahora"

Tulio dejo en una jaula a Perla y la llevo a la sala de espera

* * *

-"que fue lo que los ataco?" - pregunto Mateo

-"no lo se... al revisar un poco el habitad, encontré un pequeño murciélago, dudo que ese inofensivo animal haya hecho algo

-"entonces que fue?"

-"revisemos el vídeo, eso no dirá lo que sucedió"

-"gran idea"

* * *

Perla estaba en una jaula, en medio de la sala de espera, en ese momento había mucha gente, pero después la gente se fue, solo quedaban en la clínica los guardias y unos cuantos doctores, pero Perla se quedo sola, no podía dormir ,ya que estaba en todo momento pensando en Blu, también en Hano, no lo veía hace ya muchos años, ella le había causado mucho dolor, y ahora el se estaba vengando, por poco la mata a ella y a Blu, ahora debía buscar la solución a un problema de hace muchos años atrás, de repente, las lamparas comenzaron a fallar, comenzaron a parpadear y luego se apagaron por completo, eso atemorizo a Perla, pero se atemorizo mas cuando escucho que alguien se acercaba, Perla se aterro, pensó que podía ser Hano, de repente, alguien abrió la jaula, ella no tenia escapatoria, y las luces se prendieron débilmente, y Perla pudo ver claramente quien era el que abrió la jaula, era Jonh, el pequeño murciélago que la había ayudado momentos antes

-"uff, me asustaste" - dijo Perla - "por un momento pensé que eras Hano"

-"disculpa, no fue mi intención"

-"no te preocupes" - dijo Perla colocándose al lado de Jonh - "por cierto... gracias por ayudarnos" - dijo Perla dándole un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que se ruborizara un poco

-"no hay de que, solo les devolvía el favor"

-"que favor?" - pregunto Perla curiosa

-"bueno, al parecer no te acuerdas mucho de mi, mi nombre es Jonh, estaba con ustedes cuando los contrabandistas nos secuestraron, y ustedes me sacaron del avión"

-"o si, es cierto" - dijo Perla - "gracias de nuevo por tu ayuda"

-"no fue nada, por cierto, como esta Blu?" - dijo - "cuando llegue, lo vi muy malherido, pensé lo peor"

-"el esta bien, o eso es lo que me dijo el doctor"

-"y por que no estas con el?"

-"por que el doctor no me deja" - dijo un poco apenada - "esta en una sala en donde van las aves heridas de gravedad, y no me deja ir a verlo"

-"quieres ir a verlo?"

-"si, pero no se en donde esta, este lugar es gigantesco" - dijo un poco mas triste - "es imposible llegar hasta allá"

-"bah, esas son boberias" - dijo alegremente - "acompáñame"

-" a donde?" - dijo extrañada

-"solo ven"

ambos fueron por los oscuros pasillos de la clínica, Perla tenia un poco de miedo, pero Jonh era un experto en la oscuridad, a si que si hubiera peligro, lo sabrían de inmediato, estuvieron caminado varios minutos, esquivado a los guardias para que no los descubrieran, llegaron a una gran pasillo con varias puertas, Jonh reviso cada una y encontró la de pacientes de cuidados extremos, y la abrió

-"aquí esta" - dijo Jonh

-"oh muchas gracias"

-"no hay de que" - dijo Jonh mientras Perla entraba a la sala - "ahora cerrare la puerta, buenas noches"

-"muchas gracias... y cuídate"

-"ustedes también"

cuando Jonh dijo eso, cerro la puerta

* * *

muy lejos de ahí, habían dos pequeñas aves que estaban volviendo su nido de soltero, uno era un cardenal de cresta roja, y el otro un canario, los dos músicos venían de una gran fiesta, y estaban un tanto cansados, venían por una calle solitaria, hablando y riéndose

-"wow la pasamos genial... o no Nico" - dijo Pedro

-"si.. adoro estas noches en Rio, son las mejores" - dijo Nico

-"jaja, sin problemas , sin preocupaciones"

-"me encanta nuestras vidas"

-"son estupendas"

-"así es man.. no hay como..." - Nico se quedo perplejo al ver al cielo

-"que pasa man... " - dijo Pedro curioso al ver la cara pálida de Nico - "es como si hubieras visto un fantasma..." - Pedro también se horrorizo al ver el cielo

ambos se quedaron perplejos al ver a Hano, un enorme murciélago que estaba sobrevolando por encima de ellos

-"escóndete" - dijo Nico

ambos se escondieron detrás de unas cajas, y se quedaron bien atentos al murciélago gigante, que se veía que era muy peligroso

-"lo veo y no lo creo" - dijo Pedro

-"ese Blu tenia razón"

ambos se quedaron mirando al murciélago, pero después de un rato el murciélago se marcho muy lejos de allí

-"ohh, dios... viste eso"

-"si.. estaba al lado tuyo"

-"al parecer Blu no estaba tan loco"

-"deberíamos avisarle"

-"mañana... que yo sepa, los murciélagos cazan de noche"

-"esta bien, iremos mañana"

ambos se retiraron de ahí muy sigilosamente, para no tener un encuentro desagradable

* * *

Perla entro a la habitación, que estaba iluminada por una lampara, pero estaba con la luz baja, aun así con la puerta cerrada y las ventanas aseguradas, era imposible que Hano entrara, Perla se acerco a la cama en donde estaba Blu, estaba tapado por unas sabanas blancas, y estaba con muchos vendajes, también estaba conectado a unos aparatos médicos, Perla se acerco con mucho cuidado y se acostó a su lado y comenzó a acariciarlo

-"oh Blu... que es lo que Hano te ha hecho" - dijo mientras le acariciaba el torso

Perla se acerco mas a Blu, agarro las sabanas y se cubrió, era la primera vez que hacia eso, abrazo cuidadosamente a Blu e hizo que la cabeza de este se apoyara en ella, después de un rato así, Perla se quedo dormida

* * *

Tulio estaba con Mateo y Rodrigo ,otro de sus colegas, en la sala en donde estaban los televisores que mostraban las grabaciones del habitad, se quedaron atónitos al ver lo que había sucedido, Mateo fue a revisar mas de cerca las condiciones del habitad

-"ese es el zorro volador?" - pregunto Rodrigo

-"así es" - dijo Tulio

-"y como entro?"

-"por el ducto de ventilación"

-"me quieres decir que puede entrar y salir cuando quiera"

-"no ,he mandado a revisar cada ducto de la clínica, y a reforzar las posibles vías de escape, el no volverá a entrar en la clínica

-"y como están los guacamayos azules?"

-"Blu esta en recuperación, en la sala de aves heridas de gravedad"

-"tan mal esta?"

-"la herida de su hombro era terrible, pero ya intervine, y esta mucho mejor, las heridas sanaran muy pronto, pero por ahora debe descansar"

-"ya veo, y la hembra?" - pregunto refiriéndose a la hembra

-"la deje en una jaula en la sala de espera, esta segura"

-"que bien"

-"si, pero debemos a ponernos a trabajar, ese murciélago no puede andar suelto por ahí" - dijo Tulio muy serio - "ya viste lo peligroso que es"

-"y que propones"

-"reiniciar la búsqueda, todos, avísale a todo el personal que se preparen con tranquilizantes y redes, llamare a cazadores , extermina plagas, a las personas del zoológico toda ayuda es buena"

-"vaya, ya lo tienes bien pensado"

-"así es... vamos a encontrar a ese animal"

* * *

**bien, ese fue el capitulo de hoy**

**si te gusta, comenta**

**si no te gusta, puedes dejar una critica**

**recuerden, todos sus comentarios me animan a seguir, hagan feliz a un personaje como yo y haganlo**

**ademas, que les cuesta. es gratis**

**pueden visitar mi cuenta en deviantart, tambien tengo otra cuenta aca en FF, se llama "DARK-KAZOOII" (solo para personajes de habla inglesa)**

**pueden leer y opinar mis otras dos historias**

**"La Despedida" y "La Promesa"**

* * *

**tambien estoy co-produciendo las historias de mi colega "Dayku"**

**(solo para personas no muy sensibles, que le gusten las historias de rating M, no apto para: niños inocentes, personas con mente cerrada)**

**"""""ADVERTENCIA: PUEDE ARRUINAR TU INFANCIA""""""**

* * *

**informo que estoy trabajando en dos historias al mismo tiempo, acá los detalles**

**1)Bienvenido a la familia... (secuela de "Juntos!")**

**2)No Te Abandonare... (mi propia versión de la película Rio, con un Blu diferente)**

**esos son mis próximos lanzamientos, díganme ustedes**

**¿con cual sigo?**

**opinen**

* * *

**y proximamente publicare el nuevo capitulo**

**eso es todo por ahora, se despide desde el fin del mundo**

**KAZOO OUT**

* * *

**FECHA: Jueves 04 de Octubre del 2012**


	16. Chapter 16: consecuencias

**Capitulo 16: Consecuencias**

* * *

Blu abrió lentamente los ojos, sentía unos molestos dolores en todo su cuerpo, pero sentía mucho dolor y ardor en su pecho, miro su hombro y estaba completamente vendado, miro algo borroso a un cuerpo celeste estaba muy cerca de el, al aclararse la vista, pudo ver que era Perla, tenia los ojos muy abiertos, y rojos, al llorar tanto y por pasar una pésima noche, sin embargo mostró una sonrisa forzada, su rostro mostraba mucha preocupación por Blu

-"Blu... despertaste..." - dijo Perla contenta, pero de una forma muy apagada

-"emm... creo que si..." - dijo Blu muy débil

-"como te sientes?" - pregunto Perla

-"bien... aunque AAUCH" - se quejo al moverse un poco

-"no te muevas... debes descansar"

-"no me duele tanto..." - dijo pero luego chillo al volver a moverse

-"Blu ,tienes una enorme herida en el pecho... y es muy delicada" - dijo Perla muy dulcemente - "es por eso que debes descansar"

-"emmm, si, creo que tienes razón" - dijo Blu viendo la ventana, y pudo ver que era bien tarde - "que hora es?"

-"no lo se... pero ya esta por atardecer" - dijo Perla confundida por la preocupación de Blu - "por que quieres saber la hora?"

-"es que quería saber cuanto tiempo he dormido"

-"pues... estuviste durmiendo todo un día dormilón - dijo Perla de un manera muy cariñosa - "por cierto, debes tener hambre"

Perla bajo de la cama, y con una agilidad muy buena, logro levar un pequeño recipiente con trozos de mango a la camilla, la abrió y saco unos trozos

-"mira... te he traído unos mangos" - dijo mostrando los trozos a Blu - "quieres?"

-"Perla.. yo" - dijo Blu muy débilmente ademas, no se acostumbraba a tan buen trato de Perla, por lo general, la cosa era al revés

-"quieres uno, o dos... o quieres otra fruta" - dijo muy nerviosa Perla

-"Perla yo... no tengo ganas de comer" - dijo Blu un poco incomodo - "no tengo hambre, debe ser por los calmantes"

-"a si... claro.. yo... jeje.." - dijo Perla muy nerviosa - "traerle frutas... tonta, tonta tonta" - se decía Perla a si misma, muy parecido a como actuó Blu el día en que se conocieron

-"Perla... te pasa algo?" - pregunto Blu curioso al ver la rara actitud de Perla

-"a mi..no ,no pasa nada..." - dijo nerviosa

-"oye... se que algo raro te pasa"

-"no es que..." - suspiro - "estuve muy preocupada por ti Blu..."

-"pero..." - alcanzo a decir antes que fuera interrumpido

-"Blu... lo que paso ayer... fue terrible, te vi agonizando, por un momento pensé que te había perdido, estuve muy preocupada"

-"Perla... gracias, pero no debes"

-"como que no debo" - dijo algo molesta - "Blu, ayer te vi en un charco de sangre, te amo, y no quiero perderte..." - Perla se acerco y beso a Blu muy suavemente - "yo debo cuidarte, a si como tu lo hiciste conmigo"

-"emmm" - dijo Blu ,que no se le ocurrían muchas cosas que decir - "gracias Perla"

Perla se acerco y comenzó a acariciar a Blu

-"debes descansar amor..." - dijo Perla de una manera muy cariñosa - "y gracias por salvarme ayer"

-"Perla... tu sabes que arriesgo todo por ti" - dijo Blu mostrando una sonrisa - "es por que te amo"

-"y yo te amo demasiado Blu..." - dijo Perla, luego miro las heridas, y se enojo - "a ese Hano deberían matarlo"

-"Hano?" - pregunto Blu - "como sabes su nombre? lo conocías?"

-"bueno... yo... como crees?" - dijo Perla tratando de ocultar información, pero Blu ya se había dado cuenta

-"tu crees que soy tonto?"

-"bueno.. un poco" - dijo Perla con una sonrisa

-"Perla... hay algo que no me has contado?"

-"bueno Blu... yo..."

Perla trato de inventar algo, pero ya era tarde, Blu ya se había dado cuenta de que ella le había ocultado un par de cosas

-"lo siento" - continuo - "creo que no te he sido muy sincera"

-"a que te refieres?"

-"yo ya conocía a Hano"

-"pero como..."

-"es una larga historia"

-"bueno, al parecer tenemos mucho tiempo"

-"si... creo que mereces saber esto, esto inicio hace muchos años atrás"

* * *

**_9 años antes_**

En una noche de luna llena, la selva estaba muy iluminada, creando un equilibrio perfecto entre la luz y la oscuridad ,un pequeño murciélago estaba volando, era una criatura muy alegre y feliz, estaba en busca de alimento, mas bien, estaba seleccionando, ya que en las selvas de Rio de janeiro, las frutas abundan, el murciélago era muy manso, y también un poco tarado, pero era muy dulce de corazón, su nombre, era Hano

De repente, cuando el murciélago estaba a punto de agarrar un mango, recibió un fuerte golpe y cayo al suelo, al estrellarse comenzó a chillar de dolor, pero después de unos momentos, un joven guacamayo azul se abalanzo sobre el y comenzó a estrangularlo

-"vaya ,vaya, vaya, miren lo que tenemos aquí" - dijo el joven guacamayo - "hey chicos, miren, si es el inofensivo Hano"

-"que es lo que quieres... Tristan" - dijo apenas el inofensivo murcielago

-"emmm nada..." - dijo pensativo Tristan - "solo vine a molestarte un rato"

-"déjame en paz" - dijo Hano

-"entonces... defiéndete" - grito Tristan

-"no le pidas eso hermano" - dijo otro joven guacamayo azul al aterrizar a las cercanías con otras tres guacamayas azules y un grupo de aves - "tu sabes que el no se puede defender, ni siquiera de una chica"

-"que es lo que quieres decir Kevin?" - dijo una guacamaya azul molesta, su nombre era Anabel - "crees que nosotras no podemos darle una paliza?"

-"no dije eso Anabel" - dijo Kevin - "pero si quieres lo compruebas" - dijo mostrando una sonrisa malévola

-"yo quiero hacerlo" - dijo otra guacamaya azul , suplicándole a sus hermanos

-"pero Perla..." - dijo Sandra, otra guacamaya azul - "tu peleas pésimo"

-"déjenme intentarlo... si" - dijo Perla

-"no estoy seguro" - dijo Kevin

-"pues... piénsalo Kevin, que es lo peor que puede pasar? - dijo Anabel

-"si.. mira" - dijo Tristan sin parar de asfixiar a Hano - "si es este estúpido, no le pasara nada"

-"esta bien... pero Perla, ahora demostraras lo que vales, ¿me oíste?" - dijo Kevin

-"SI" - exclamo Perla de felicidad

En ese momento, todas las aves jóvenes que estaban ahi, (tucanes, espátulas guacamayos, canarios, palomas, cacatúas etc) hicieron un circulo, y en el interior, estaba Hano y Perla, esta ultima, estaba animando a todo el publico a que gritara ¡PELEA, PELEA, PELEA!

-"yo... yo... no quiero pelear" - dijo muy nervioso Hano

-"¿que? acaso tienes miedo de luchar contra una chica?" - dijo molesta Perla

-"no me gusta pelear con nadie" - dijo tímidamente Hano - "por favor déjame irme de aquí"

-"oh, claro que te dejare ir"

-"lo dices en serio? - dijo esperanzado el inofensivo e inocente Hano

-"claro" - dijo Perla con una sonrisa malvada - "te dejare ir cuando te de una paliza"

Hano se estremeció

Perla se puso en forma ofensiva, Hano simplemente se cubrió ella le dio unos fuertes golpes con sus alas, lo que hizo que Hano cayera al suelo, Perla comenzó a Patearlo, se elevo y comenzó a embestirlo y a dar puñetazos con las garras, mientras todos estaban gritando alrededor, después de unos diez minutos, Perla dejo de golpear a Hano, que estaba en el suelo, completamente vencido

Hano miro con odio a la guacamaya, mientras esta era alabada por el publico y llevada en los hombros de sus hermanos

-"sabia que lo lograrías" - dijo Tristan

-"esa es mi hermana" - dijo Kevin

Hano seguía en el suelo, sucio, golpeado, humillado, escupió un poco de sangre, miraba con rencor a Perla y a sus hermanos, a todos ellos, todos los pensamientos buenos que alguna vez estuvieron en su mente desaparecieron, ahora solo existía dolor, odio, furia, ira... esas cualidades solo llevan a una cosa

Hano juro que se vengaría, haría pagar a todos los miserables que perturbaron su pacifica vida

* * *

-"después de eso Hano desapareció, mas o menos por un año" - dijo Perla mientras recordaba con dolor su historia - "un día todos nuestros amigos que estaban esa noche con nosotros comenzaron a desaparecer, después los encontrábamos muertos y mutilados, un día vimos al mejor amigo de papa ser decapitado por un murciélago no lo reconocimos al principio, pero luego nos dimos cuenta de que era el, pero ahora era mucho mas grande y fuerte, nadie lo pudo detener, sabíamos que quería venganza"

-_"la familia de Perla debe estar en el infierno ahora"_ - pensó Blu al ver lo crueles que eran sus hermanos

-"desde ese día, comenzamos a huir, todos nuestros vecinos o familiares que eran guacamayos azules ,murieron, nunca mas volvimos a ver a otro igual, solo quedábamos nosotros, nos mudamos a la selva del amazonas, para alejarnos de Hano, desde ese entonces nunca mas lo volví a ver"

-"y que sucedió después de que tu y tu familia se mudaran al amazonas?" - pregunto Blu

-"los humanos" - dijo muy sentida - "ya nos habíamos instalados, comenzamos una nueva vida, yo y mis hermanos comenzamos a portarnos mejor, todo iba bien hasta que un día, aparecieron los humanos"

Blu estaba atento a la historia de Perla

* * *

Era media noche en la selva, y en un hueco de algún árbol, los jóvenes seguían despiertos

-"ya niños... a dormir" - dijo Chelsea, la madre de Perla

-"mama ya es muy temprano" - se quejo Kevin

-"son las doce de la noche" - dijo Chelsea molesta - "ya es momento que se vayan a dormir"

-"pero en Rio nos podíamos quedar hasta mas tarde" - dijo Tristan

-"no digas nada de lo que paso allá ¿me oíste " - dijo molesta Chelsea - "si ustedes hubieran sido obedientes ,nada de esto hubiera pasado, ahora, váyanse a dormir"

Tristan iba a responder, pero fue silenciado por Perla, y luego, los cinco jóvenes fueron a dormir

-"mama tiene razón... debemos ser obedientes" - dijo Perla

-"ya nos hemos metido en demasiados problemas" - dijo Kevin

-"no le causemos mas problemas, vale?" - dijo Sandra

-"VALE" - dijeron los cinco a coro mientras se acostaban e intentaban quedarse dormidos

pasaron unos momentos ,y los jóvenes se quedaron dormidos, pero Charlie, quien era la cabeza de la familia, seguía vigilando en una rama a la salida del hueco

-"mi amor... vamos a dormir" - dijo Chelsea a su marido

-"en un momento" - dijo Charlie

-"cariño... descansa, no paras ni una sola noche"

-"lo se... pero uno nunca deja de estar en peligro"

-"bueno... pero creo que eso puede cambiar, ya estamos lejos de Rio, ya no hay peligro"

-"si creo que tienes razón..." - dijo mientras ingresaba en la madriguera, de repente, sintio un ruido extraño

-"oíste eso..." - dijo Charlie

-"si... que es" - dijo Chelsea

-"no lo se... pero no me parece bueno, creo que son... ¿humanos?"

-"buenos... o malos?"

-"no lo se... pero despierta a los niños"

-"de acuerdo"

Chelsea estaba por ingresar hasta que de repente, el árbol comenzó a desplomarse nadie alcanzo a reaccionar fue demasiado rápido, Charlie se levanto y fue a asegurarse de que su familia estuviese bien, por fortuna, vio a su esposa y a sus hijos saliendo de los restos del árbol

-"están todos bien?" - pregunto Charlie acercándose a su familia

-"si" - se escucho varias veces

-"no encuentro a Perla" - grito Chelsea

todos se preocuparon, y comenzaron a buscar a Perla, pero de repente, aparecieron tres grandes águilas, muy fuertes, Charlie se preparo para pelearse con las águilas

-"CORRE" - grito Charlie mientras atacaba a una de las águilas su esposa accedió pero fue acorralada rápidamente por otras dos

-"CHARLIE" - grito Chelsea al verse acorralada, y miro a su esposo, pero este fue noqueado con un solo golpe, y fue llevado a una jaula, después las águilas llevaron violentamente a Chelsea y a sus hijos a una jaula, a excepción de Perla, que estaba escondida debajo de los escombros

los humanos llevaron las jaulas a un vehículo, las águilas se fueron volando, Perla salio de una tabla y siguió al auto, y se acerco a la jaula en donde estaban sus padres

-"Perla, vete de aquí" - dijo Chelsea llorando junto a sus tres hijos y su esposo inconscientes

-"NO mama..." - dijo Perla - "yo no los voy a dejar"

-"oh Perla" - dijo Chelsea pasando sus alas entre medio de la reja ,y abrazando a Perla - "hija... por favor"

-"Mama... yo voy a quedarme con ustedes" - insistió Perla

Y eso fue lo que Perla hizo, se quedo muy apegada a la jaula en donde estaba su familia, el automóvil avanzo y llego a una especie de laboratorio, los humanos tomaron las jaulas y las metieron en unas cajas, pero no se dieron cuenta de que Perla estaba allí, dejaron las cajas en una habitación, Perla se quedo con su familia, mientras todos le rogaban que se marchara por ayuda, en un intento de que se fuera de allí, pero no se fue

Pasaron unas horas, y unos humanos entraron a la habitación, y tomaron varias jaulas, incluyendo a la en donde estaba la familia Perla, pero Perla se había escondido, a si que los humanos no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia Perla se despidió de sus padres, con la esperanza de que los humanos no le hicieran daño alguno, Perla se quedo observando, mientras los humanos se retiraban de la habitación, y cerraban la puerta de vidrio

Perla se quedo observando, pero se horrorizo al escuchar gritos, venían de la sala de al lado, se estremeció, miro para atrás y vio un montón de aves que estaban encerradas ,todas estaban esperando su destino, un tucan miro a Perla

-"eh niña... no tienes nada que hacer aquí... vete"

-"no abandonare a mi familia"

-"ya no puedes hacer nada por ellos"

-"no digas eso"

de repente, un grito desgarrador vino de la sala de al lado, era de su madre, Perla miro a lo lejos, pero lo único que observo fue que a la ventana salpico mucha sangre, y hubo silencio total, lo que hizo que todas las aves se espantaran

-"MAMA" - grito Perla

de repente la puerta se abrió, y salio una cacatúa negra, que estaba cubierto totalmente de sangre y gritando

-"FUERON ASESINADOS... TODOS... FUERON ASESINADOS"

todas las aves comenzaron a gritar y a desesperarse, Perla se puso a llorar, y el tucan alargo los brazos y abrazo a Perla

-"lo lamento" - dijo el tucan

-"no.. mi papa.. mi mama.. mis hermanos" - lloraba Perla - "no... no puede ser"

-"niña... debes irte, eso es lo que tu familia hubiera querido"

Perla se puso a llorar mas, dejo al tucan, y salio volando, salio por una de las ventanas y fue volando y no miro hacia atrás, y no se detuvo hasta que llego a la selva

* * *

-"pase muchos años sola" - dijo Perla a punto de llorar - "aprendí a sobrevivir sola... y nunca pensé en reencontrarme con ese monstruo, supe que nos perseguía, pero al saber del asesinato de mi familia, Hano desapareció"

-"ya veo... lo siento tanto Perla"

-"no te preocupes..." - dijo limpiando las lagrimas - "yo se que fue mi culpa de que ese Hano nos persiguiera, fui una tonta"

-"hey, tu eras una niña... todos los niños cometen errores"

-"si, pero esos errores no te llevan a crear a un asesino en serie" - dijo muy apenada - "yo soy la culpable de todo"

-"hey no digas eso, tu no eres la culpable de nada"

-"como dices eso?" - dijo sorprendida y a la vez confundida - "yo le di una paliza a Hano y el se esta vengando"

-"si pero..." - dijo Blu - "eso paso hace 11 años, eras una niña, el tambien, fue una cosa estúpida , el pudo haber hecho otra cosa, pero no volverse un asesino"

-"pero como sabes?" - dijo Perla - "tal vez lo hice sufrir mucho, y eso lo cambio, el no era así, yo creo cualquiera haría eso"

-"a que te refieres?" - pregunto confundido

-"que a veces creo que si a mi me hubieran hecho eso, yo haría lo mismo, y creo que tu tambien"

-"pues, no lo creo, yo pase por eso, no me llevaba bien con Piero, tuve varias peleas, a tu misma edad" - dijo Blu recordando - "lo odiaba, pero nunca quise asesinarlo"

-"¿Piero?" - pregunto Perla

-"emmmm" - Blu se había dado cuenta que hablo mas de la cuenta, el no le había hablado de su verdadero pasado a Perla, y la verdad era que el no recordaba si ese era el autentico pasado

-"me estas ocultando algo?"

-"emm no solo que..." - dijo Blu a punto de ser descubierto por Perla

-"BLUUUU" grito alguien que estaba entrando el la habitación, la voz le era familiar, eran Nico y Pedro

-"CHICOS" - dijo Blu alegremente al salvarse del interrogatorio

-"Blu, supimos lo que sucedió anoche" - dijo Nico

-"si, y al saberlo, nos fuimos a toda prisa a este lugar" - dijo Pedro - "oh amigo, estas bien?"

-"si aunque AUCH..." - chillo de dolor Blu al moverse un poco, Perla fue de inmediato a revisarlo

-"te dije que no te movieras" - dijo Perla mientras besaba a Blu en la nuca

-"ese murcielago es un asesino" - dijo Nico

-"ahora me creen?" - pregunto Blu

-"si, te creemos, es mas, ayer lo vimos" - dijo Pedro

-"era enorme, mucho mas grande que esa fea cacatúa" - dijo Nico

-"si bien... ahora debemos pensar en lo que haremos" - dijo seriamente Blu

-"a que te refieres?" - pregunto Perla

-"a que debemos acabar con ese murcielago" - dijo enérgicamente Pedro

-"pero como?" - pregunto Nico, y todos se quedaron callados

La verdad era que nadie sabia como deshacerse de un murcielago, que es prácticamente invencible, cuando a uno se le iba una idea a la cabeza, se la guardaba, ya que era muy ridícula o inútil

-"ya se" - dijo Blu

-"que es?" - pregunto Perla

-"quiero tener una oportunidad de estar frente a frente con el" - dijo Blu

-"que quieres hacer?... pelear?" - pregunto Pedro

-"no hagas eso Blu" - dijo Perla - "te matara"

-"si amigo, ahora tuviste suerte, y para ser sincero, no creo que tengas muchas posibilidades contra el" - dijo Nico

-"Pelear?... nada de eso" - dijo Blu alegre

-"entonces que?" - pregunto Perla

-"quiero conversar con el" - dijo Blu muy serio

-"CONVERSAR?" - preguntaron los tres sorprendidos mientras miraban con sospechas a Blu

-"si... es eso" - dijo Blu muy seguro

-"Blu... que es lo que tramas?" - dijo Perla dando un suave abrazo a Blu - "por favor, no te quiero perder, no hagas algo que puedas lamentar"

-"y de que quieres conversar con ese tipo?" - pregunto Nico

-"si... no creo que funcione" - dijo Pedro - "estas seguro de que funcionara?"

-"no" - dijo Blu

-"entonces que quieres demostrar?" - dijo Perla - "con ese Hano no puedes hablar, esta loco"

-"bueno, el no fue siempre así" - dijo Blu - "es probable que su lado bueno siga oculto, solo hay que llegarle al corazón"

-"y que pasa si tu plan no sirve?" - dijo Pedro

-"bueno, en ese caso, me temo que utilizare el plan B" - dijo Blu

-"y cual es ese?" - pregunto Perla

-"el que vamos a idear, no lo se, atraparlo con una reja, o utilizaremos un extintor, como lo hice con Nigel" - dijo Blu con una sonrisa en su cara

los cuatro comenzaron a reírse, Tulio apareció en la sala para chequear el estado de Blu, se sorprendió al ver que tenia tanta compañía ,pero al ver las sonrisas, los dejo tranquilos

Perla esperaba mientras comenzaba la recuperación de Blu, solo quedaban dos semanas para que abrieran el santuario, pero antes debían encargarse de Hano, y para eso, Blu debía recuperarse, ambos dependían de ello

* * *

_**bueno, despues de mucho trabajo, acá les presento un nuevo capitulo**_

_**wow, este capitulo en especial me costo mucho hacerlo, pero al fin lo logre**_

_**wow, he revelado el secreto del odio de Hano, a que no se lo esperaban**_

_**este capitulo deja una moraleja**_

_**"no molestes a nadie... por que tal vez se pueda volver en un asesino y vendrá por ti XD"**_

_**puedes decirme lo que te parece mandándome tu opinión**_

_**si te gusta, comenta**_

_**si no, puedes dejar tu critica**_

_**yo las leo todas muy atentamente, y aunque no lo crean, me animan, y así puedo mejorar**_

* * *

_**hace tiempo atrás eran menos de 500 fics de rio**_

_**ahora alcanzan los 510, wow, para mi eso es un logro**_

_**podremos llegar a los 600?**_

**_tal vez_**_** cuando salga Rio 2 se duplique esa meta**_

* * *

_**pueden ver mis cuentas en Facebook, DeviantART **_

_**ambas se llaman **_

_**"Dark-kazoo"**_

* * *

_**pueden leer y opinar mis otras dos historias**_

_**"la despedida" y "la promesa"**_

_**tambien puedes leer otros nuevos autores como **_

_**dayku, bio-impacto, ha7ozlo, pixie y gta**_

_**tienen historias muy entretenidas**_

_**sigan cauros**_

* * *

**informo que estoy trabajando en dos historias al mismo tiempo, acá los detalles**

**1)Bienvenido a la familia... (secuela de "Juntos!")**

**2)No Te Abandonare... (mi propia versión de la película Rio, con un Blu diferente)**

**esos son mis próximos lanzamientos, díganme ustedes**

**¿con cual sigo?**

**opinen**

* * *

_**bueno... acá un tema a comentar**_

_**la otra vez me hice una pregunta que cualquier autor debe hacerse**_

_**¿por que escribimos?**_

_**no nos pagan, no hay fama, y uno se esfuerza mucho**_

_**en fin**_

_**por que uno escribe... denme sus razones**_

_**la mía es por que me gusta, me encanta, no me importa si hay 1 o 999 lectores**_

_**yo publicare TODA MI historia**_

_**y eso es lo que tengo que decir, pero **_**_díganme_**

_**que hay de ustedes?**_

* * *

_**bueno se despide Dark-kazoo desde el fin del mundo**_

_**XAU XAU**_

* * *

_**FECHA: Miércoles 10 de Octubre del 2012**_


	17. Chapter 17: La Planificacion

**Capitulo 17: La ****Planificación**

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde el ataque de Hano, Blu se recupero totalmente de sus heridas, afortunadamente no le dejaron cicatrices Tulio conocía unos métodos con algunas plantas con propiedades medicinales, que dejaron a Blu como nuevo, todo gracias al cuidado de Tulio y Mateo, también de Perla, ella estuvo mucho tiempo al lado de Blu, y lo atendía en todo momento, le daba de comer, lo ayudaba con sus vendajes y también lo mimaba cuando era necesario, ella amaba a Blu, y lo seguía haciendo, siempre le preguntaba en como estaba o si tenia hambre, si Blu sentía una molestia ,ella corría de inmediato a ayudarlo, a veces, solo era unas estupideces, pero a Perla no le interesaba, en ese día, Perla le llevo el desayuno a Blu, lo comieron y estuvieron conversando un rato

Blu se levanto y se quito los vendajes, sus plumas volvieron a ser tan reluciente como siempre, comprobó la movilidad de sus extremidades y estaban mejores que nunca

-"wow Blu... vaya" - dijo Perla mientras lo observaba con gran aprecio - "ya te ves mucho mejor"

-"ves... como nuevo" - dijo Blu revisando sus alas

-"crees que puedes... volar?"

-"emmm déjame comprobarlo"

Blu extendió las alas y comenzó a agitarlas, luego, poco a poco se elevo, y se elevo mas y comenzó a hacer piruetas por los aires, al parecer sus heridas no le habían dejado ninguna secuela que pudiera dañar su habilidad para volar

-"Blu, lo haces excelente" - dijo Perla

-"oh si, wow esto es genial" - dijo Blu aterrizando junto a Perla - "y tu... lo has intentado"

-"bueno yo..." - dijo Perla estirando las alas sin ninguna molestia - "ya no me duele nada, estuve tan preocupada por ti que me olvide por completo de mi lesión"

-"lo ves... te dije que mejoraría"

-"podre... volar?... - dijo Perla un poco asustada

-"bueno, solo hay una forma de averiguarlo" - dijo Blu con una sonrisa y tomando el ala que estaba lesionada

Perla le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a agitar sus alas, lentamente, ya no le dolía comenzó a agitarlas mas y mas, pero no lograba elevarse, le vino un tirón en el ala, y cayo vencida, Blu fue de inmediato a su lado y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, comenzó a acariciarla para consolarla un poco. Perla se sentía frustrada y triste, no había hecho fuerza antes con su ala dañada, necesitaba tiempo para que los músculos recuperaran la fuerza

-"Blu... yo... yo no puedo... yo no puedo" - dijo Perla mientras lloraba y se apoyaba en Blu

-"tranquila Perla, fuimos un poco apresurados eso es todo" - dijo Blu en un intento de tranquilizar a Perla

-"no Blu... no me mientas" - dijo Perla un poco mas enojada - "mi ala ya se mejoro, pero aun así no puedo volar, nunca mas podre"

-"no digas eso, vamos a ver a Tulio"

-"Blu nada de lo que ha hecho ese humano ha servido"

-"y que hay de mis heridas... las mejoro totalmente" - dijo Blu mostrandole una sonrisa y acariciando la cabeza de Perla - "solo vamos a consultarle, nada mas"

-"bueno..." - dijo Perla limpiando sus lagrimas

Blu y Perla se marcharon de su sala en dirección a donde estaba Tulio para que revise a Perla

* * *

Tulio estaba en su oficina junto a Mateo, estaban revisando los datos para capturar al peligroso murciélago

-"¿en donde diablos esta?" - dijo Tulio

-"no esta lejos, según algunas informaciones, lo hemos avistado en las noches alrededor del recinto" - dijo Mateo con una tablet en sus manos

-"¿y los cazadores por que no lo han capturado?"

-"porque el zorro volador se encarga de evadirlos"

-"es mas ingenioso de lo que creíamos" - dijo Tulio pensativo - "no debemos subestimarlo"

-"y lo otro es que solo sale de noche, su aliado es la oscuridad"

-"lo se... pudiéramos buscarlo en el día, mientras duerme?"

-"no sabemos en donde esta su madriguera, lo siento Tulio, pero a no ser que no tengamos un rastreador, no podremos capturarlo"

-"ya veo... tendremos que pensar en algo, como en una trampa"

-"es algo en que podemos pensar" - dijo Mateo mientras revisaba el correo - "hey, llegaron noticias del santuario"

-"a si?"- dijo Tulio sorprendido mientras el animo le cambio repentinamente al cambiar de tema - "¿y que es?"

-"pues, la construcción ya esta casi lista" - dijo leyendo el mensaje - "va todo según lo planeado, en una semana estaría lista la inauguración"

-"perfecto" - dijo Tulio - "solo tenemos un problema"

-"a si cual es?"

-"el murciélago, tengo el presentimiento de que va por nuestros guacamayos azules... y si es así me temo que no podremos liberarlos, a si que los mantendremos protegidos acá, no irán a ninguna parte"

-"ya veo... por cierto, ellos están acá" - dijo Mateo señalando a la ventana de la puerta en donde estaban Blu y Perla

-"hey que tal" - dijo Tulio acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola dejando pasar a la pareja - "tu ya te sientes mejor" - dijo mirando a Blu

Blu asintió con la cabeza

-"bien, y que los trae a aquí" - dijo Tulio

Blu tomo el ala de Perla y se la señalo, e hizo un gesto de dolor

-"es verdad" - dijo dándose un golpe en la cabeza - "no le he chequeado el ala a Perla..."

* * *

Blu estaba esperando junto a Perla los resultados de los exámenes de Tulio, Perla estaba un poco deprimida, Blu estaba a su lado, abrazándola y acariciándola, ella estaba apoyada en el pecho de Blu, por un momento Perla miro a Blu, el le mostró una sonrisa, Perla se la devolvió

-"gracias por apoyarme siempre Blu" - dijo Perla

-"hey, tu sabes que siempre estaré contigo para eso"

-"gracias" - dijo dándole un suave beso - "como crees que salgan los exámenes?"

-"yo creo que bien, recuerda que nos apresuramos una semana, lo mejor sera ver los que nos dice Tulio"

-"si... y nos podremos ir a la selva" - dijo con una sonrisa

-"Perla, no estoy muy seguro de eso" - dijo Blu en un tono serio

-"pero por..." - alcanzo a decir antes de que apareciera Tulio con los resultados

-"bien Perla ,tus resultados son muy buenos" - dijo Tulio

ambos lo miraron con una cara curiosa

-"tu ala ya esta lista, lo único que falta es que los músculos recuperen la fuerza, no tardara mas de un par de días"

ambos se miraron muy felices

-"y no solo eso, en una semana, se inaugurara el santuario de aves para ustedes dos"

Perla lo miraba confundido, no entendía bien lo que estaba diciendo

-"Blu, que es un santuario?"

-"es un lugar en donde las aves pueden vivir bajo la protección de los humanos"

-"en serio?, nada de contrabandistas o depredadores?" - dijo emocionada

-"emm si" - dijo un poco indeciso

-"para tu seguridad, le colocare una venda a tu ala, para que te mejores con mayor rapidez" - dijo Tulio colocándole la venda a Perla

Perla estaba muy feliz, pronto seria libre con el ave que ella amaba, pero había un pequeño detalle que ella había olvidado

-"escuchaste eso mascota" - dijo Perla contenta - "en menos de una semana iremos a la selva"

-"emmmm" - dijo Blu bajando la cabeza

-"que sucede" - dijo Perla preocupada

-"lo que pasa es que..." - dijo Blu con un tono muy serio

-"pero me temo que les tengo una mala noticia" - interrumpió Tulio

Perla lo miro de una manera curiosa

-"como ya saben, hay un murciélago suelto, es imposible que los soltemos mientras este por ahí" - continuo - "a si que seguirán viviendo aquí, hasta que nos encarguemos de ese murciélago"

el estado de Perla cambio, se había olvidado completamente de Hano

-"lo siento... pero es por su seguridad" - dijo Tulio dejando la sala dejando sola a la pareja

Blu se quedo en silencio por un momento, tenia miedo de la actitud de Perla, podía enojarse mucho o entristecerse, no estaba seguro, luego miro a Perla y la vio llorando, Blu la envolvió con una de sus alas, pero ella siguió viendo hacia abajo

-"ese Hano me ha arruinado bastante la vida" - dijo Perla llorando

Blu no sabia que decir, sabia que la única manera de que estuvieran tranquilos es cuando se encargaran de ese murciélago

-"que es lo que haremos Blu... que es lo que haremos?" - continuo

-"tengo una idea..."

-"sigues pensando que solucionaras los problemas conversando" - dijo Perla molesta - "esto es la vida real Blu, no una fantasía, despierta ya"

-"por que te enojas conmigo?" - dijo Blu serio- "yo no tengo la culpa"

-"pero no buscas formas para solucionarlo..." - dijo muy enojada y marchándose

-"Perla adonde vas?" - dijo Blu tratando de seguir a Perla pero esta lo detuvo

-"DÉJAME SOLA" - grito y se fue

-"Perla..." - dijo Blu mientras observaba como Perla se alejaba

Blu se quedo solo, se marcho de esa sala, pero no fue por Perla, camino para meditar algunas cosas , debía pensar mucho, se fue al techo de la clínica, para pensar un poco mas, y despistarse un poco, de repente miro a tres aves acercándose un tucan, un canario y un cardenal de cresta roja

-"hey miren si es Blu" - dijo Nico

-"hola chicos" - dijo Blu un poco desanimado

-"que sucede amigo, por que esa cara?" - dijo Pedro

-"y por que no estas con Perla? - dijo Nico

-"bueno... por que..." - dijo un poco desanimado Blu

-"tuviste una pelea?" - pregunto Rafael

-"pues... si" - dijo Blu - "Perla esta muy enojada conmigo porque el murciélago nos persigue"

-"pero eso es absurdo" - dijo Nico

-"es que Perla desea ser libre, supongo que esta muy sensible" - dijo Blu

-"pero tu no tienes la culpa" - dijo Pedro

-"ya se le pasara chico" - dijo Rafael - "yo he estado casado mucho tiempo, a veces las mujeres se enojan sin razón alguna, y culpan a todos ,ya aprenderás a vivir con eso"

-"si ,supongo que es verdad" - dijo Blu - "gracias Rafael"

-"y que piensas hacer con ese murciélago" - dijo Nico - "ya tienes un plan"

-"emmm algo así" - dijo Blu

-"hay algo en que te podamos ayudar" - dijo Rafael

-"no se molesten chicos, es muy peligroso" - dijo Blu

-"vamos, no seas así, sabes que te ayudaremos" - dijo Pedro

-"ademas, lo peligroso es lo nuestro" - dijo Nico

-"gracias chicos..." - dijo Blu - "gracias"

-"para eso están los amigos"- dijo Rafael - "y dime... que es lo que tienes en mente?"

-"bueno..." - dijo Blu - "es algo así..."

* * *

-"malditos guacamayos azules" - dijo Hano molesto - "me vengare... me vengare"

Hano se encontraba en su cueva, con el rastreador que llevaba como collar le servia para iluminar un poco, y vio que en su cueva habían varios objetos tecnológicos

-"me vengare maldita... MALDITA" - grito lanzando una roca - "has tenido mucha suerte, pero no he olvidado lo que me has hecho"

* * *

-"crees que funcionara?" - dijo Nico

-"no..." - dijo Blu - "es por eso que los necesito a ustedes... para que me cubran"

-"no crees que es muy arriesgado" - dijo Pedro

-"si... pero no tengo otra alternativa" - dijo Blu

-"esta bien amigo... tienes mi apoyo" - dijo Rafael

-"si ustedes están detrás, nada va a pasarme" - dijo Blu confiado

-"y que pasara con Perla?" - pregunto Nico

-"es mejor que se quede adentro y que no se entere" - dijo Blu - "si nos va bien, la cosas van a cambiar"

-"es increíble que en reiteradas ocasiones estas dispuesto a arriesgarte por Perla" - dijo Pedro

-"es por que la amo" - dijo firmemente Blu

-"bien, y cuando piensas poner en marcha este plan" - pregunto Nico

-"esta misma noche" - dijo Blu

-"ESTA NOCHE" - dijeron a coro

-"a si es" - dijo Blu - "entre mas rápido solucionemos esto, mejor"

-"bien... si tu lo dices" - dijo Pedro

-"hay un solo problema con tu plan Blu..." - dijo Rafael

-"si?, cual es?" - dijo Blu de una forma curioso

-"necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude en la oscuridad" - dijo Rafael

-"ah bueno... eso..." - dijo Blu pensativo

-"puedo ayudar" - dijo una voz por detrás

los cuatro miraron hacia atrás, y vieron un pequeño murciélago ,el antes había ayudado, su nombre era Jonh

* * *

**Bien este fue el capitulo de hoy**

**wow, que es lo que tiene pensado Blu?**

**que es lo que sucederá**

**descubranlo aqui**

**si les gusto... comenten**

**si no, pueden dejar su critica**

_**yo las leo todas muy atentamente, y aunque no lo crean, me animan, y así puedo mejorar**_

* * *

_**hace tiempo atrás eran menos de 500 fics de rio**_

_**ahora alcanzan los 510, wow, para mi eso es un logro**_

_**podremos llegar a los 600?**_

**_tal vez_**_** cuando salga Rio 2 se duplique esa meta**_

* * *

_**pueden ver mis cuentas en Facebook, DeviantART**_

_**ambas se llaman**_

_**"Dark-kazoo"**_

* * *

_**pueden leer y opinar mis otras dos historias**_

_**"la despedida" y "la promesa"**_

_**tambien puedes leer otros nuevos autores como**_

_**dayku, bio-impacto, ha7ozlo, pixie y gta**_

_**tienen historias muy entretenidas**_

_**sigan cauros**_

* * *

**tengo que dar un importante anuncio**

**he decidido publicar mi historia "no te abandonare"**

**por varias razones, una de ellas por que es uno de mis proyectos favoritos**

**pero al mismo tiempo seguiré publicando los capitulos de "juntos"**

**el orden sera el siguiente**

**dos capítulos de "juntos" (y cuando lo termine seguiré con "bienvenido a la familia")**

**y luego un capitulo de "no te abandonare" **

**espero que les guste**

* * *

_**bueno se despide Dark-kazoo desde el fin del mundo**_

_**hasta pronto...**_

* * *

_**FECHA: Sábado 13 de Octubre del 2012**_


	18. Chapter 18: Razonando

**Capitulo 18: Razonando**

* * *

-"Hey Tulio, mira esto" - dijo Mateo señalando la pantalla en donde mostraban la grabación

-"que sucede?" - pregunto Tulio revisando la pantalla

-"el murcielago, lleva algo con el en su cuello"

-"parece ser..." - dijo Tulio acercándose mucho a la pantalla, luego se sorprendió y salto de alegría - "es un rastreador"

-"que?" - pregunto confundido

-"es el rastreador que me dio Linda" - dijo Tulio encendiendo el radar - "no se como llego al murcielago, pero esto es muy oportuno"

-"bien... que hacemos ahora"

-"lo debemos capturar lo antes posible"

* * *

La noche había llegado y estaba muy oscuro apenas ,se podía ver solo se podía ver la entrada de la clínica que tenia unas fuertes luces, aun así no se iluminaba mucho el techo, Blu se encontraba en el tejado, sabia que sus amigos estaban en posiciones estratégicas a su alrededor, Rafael ,Nico y Pedro estaban sosteniendo una enorme jaula encima de Blu, y Jonh estaba de vigía nocturno, ya que era el único que podía ver en la oscuridad, y así avisar si alguien se acercaba

Blu se estaba arriesgando mucho, no solo de Hano, si no de cualquier depredador, la zona de la clínica estaba al lado de la selva, a cualquier depredador le seria fácil atacar a Blu, por suerte estaba Jonh

-"psssss.. ves algo?" - susurro Blu inquieto

-"no" - dijo Jonh revisando por todos lados - "si algo aparece yo te aviso"

paso el rato y nada ocurrio, Hano no se aparecía, Blu comenzó a aburrirse, a si que se recostó para descansar un poco, confiado ya que si algo sucedía , Jonh le avisaría. Se puso a pensar en Perla, su amor, el la extrañaba mucho ella se había puesto muy sensible y muy cambiante, seguramente por que le habían negado la libertad, solo por que Hano estaba al asecho, aunque ella tenia toda la culpa, ya que había humillado a Hano, pero eso era una estupidez ella era una niña cuando paso, y el tambien, era una estupidez volverse un asesino por eso. volviendo a pensar en Perla, ella cometía errores, como todos pero era una ave llena de vida y de amor, muy hermosa y no quería volver a vivir en el por eso que ella se comportaba así Blu tenia que arreglar las cosas. no quería hacerle daño a nadie, la jaula era para el en caso de que Hano se volviera loco. su plan era razonar con el murcielago, por que sabia que en el fondo de su corazón, había bondad

Jonh estaba muy atento, vio a lo lejos que algo se movía se concentro mas y pudo ver que era un conejo, suspiro y volvió a vigilar el área, pero una enorme sombra apareció detrás de el y lo ataco

Blu estaba observando el cielo estrellado, las infinitas estrellas, en estados unidos nunca las contemplo, pero ahora podía ver que eran realmente muy hermosas, mientras las contemplaba, pensaba en Perla, tambien en como su vida cambio de una manera muy drástica si el no hubiese viajado a Rio, el seguramente estaría en su casa, bien arropado y tomando un chocolate caliente mientras veía su programa favorito, que ya no recordaba, `pero ahora estaba arriesgando el pellejo en la oscuridad al lado de la selva de Rio para toparse con un murcielago gigante y que ademas... era un asesino, y eso que solamente había pasado casi un mes

Blu escucho un ruido, era la jaula que caía, luego sintió un fuerte aleteo, miro de donde provenía y se asusto, era Hano. vio a lo lejos a sus amigos golpeados e inconscientes... pero estaban bien

-"pensaste que era tan estúpido como caer en esa trampa?" - dijo Hano, que estaba a unos pasos de Blu

-"no era una trampa" - dijo Blu muy seguro

-"a que te refieres?" - pregunto confundido

-"que ese era el plan B, pero veo que te adelantaste"

-"dime algo..." - dijo Hano con cierta simpatía - "por que vienes a arriesgar tu vida así pensé que eras mas listo, por ultimo elaborar una mejor trampa"

-"es por que no he hecho ninguna trampa"

-"y entonces..." - dijo Hano señalando la jaula y pensando :_este cree que soy un estúpido_ - "para que la jaula?"

-"es para mi..." - admitió Blu

-"ya veo" - dijo Hano que ahora comprendía bien las cosas - "es para ocultarte, ¿no es así?

-"suena lógico"

-"a mi me parece la estrategia de un cobarde"

-"es verdad, ¿crees que pudiera enfrentarme a ti y ganar?" - dijo Blu de una manera muy sarcástica -"eso no me resulto"

-"si, lo recuerdo" - dijo con una voz burlesca y maléfica - "recuerdo cuando te di por muerto al herirte en el pecho y saborear tu sangre"

Blu se asqueo por un momento, recordó esos feos momentos, tambien le dio una especie de escalofríos que lo dominaron

-"aun no lo entiendo" - continuo Hano - "¿si sabes que te voy a masacrar, por que te muestras así como si nada?"

-"por que no vengo a pelear" - dijo Blu muy serio

-"y entonces?"

-"vine a hablar" - dijo en un tono amigable

-"¿y por que crees que yo quiero hablar contigo?" - dijo algo molesto y muy confundido

-"por que tu no siempre fuiste así"

-"que?" - dijo confundido y tratando de fingir que no sabia lo que decía Blu

-"yo se que antes eras un chico bueno, y yo se lo que te hizo cambiar"

-"no se de que me estas hablando" - dijo en un ultimo intento para cambiar de tema

-"Perla me lo contó todo... todo lo que paso en esa noche hace 11 años"

-"emmm" - balbuceo Hano un poco incomodo al recordar esos momentos tan malos

-"se lo que se siente cuando te humillan" - dijo Blu con un tono compasivo

-"no tienes idea" - dijo Hano mientras bajaba la mirada

-"si lo se" - dijo mas amigable - "yo pase por lo mismo que tu... y varias veces"

-"y nunca quisiste vengarte" - dijo Hano un poco mas amistoso al conversar con alguien que lo entendía

-"si... muchas veces lo quise, pero me di cuenta de que esas no eran la forma de solucionar las cosas"

-"¿y que querías que hiciera?" - pregunto - "esos guacamayos azules nunca me dejaban en paz"

-"Hano... eso fue hace muchos años"

-"pero el rencor es eterno"

-"y dime... hasta donde quieres llegar?" - pregunto Blu

-"hasta que mate a todos los guacamayos azules" - dijo muy serio

Blu trago un bulto por la garganta, sabia que Hano estaba hablando en serio, pero no lo mataría ahora, debía pensar rápido y llegar a una buena conversación

-"y despues de eso que harás?" - pregunto Blu

-"bueno... yo..." - dijo nerviosamente ya que nunca antes había pensado en eso - "no lo se"

-"nunca has pensado en dejar de asesinar , hacer las cosas bien y ser feliz?"

-"y como propones que sea feliz?"

-"nunca vas a ser feliz, si vives con tan malos pensamientos en tu cabeza, hay que eliminar todo ese odio que hay en ti"

-"eso es absurdo"

-"no lo es... me funciono a mi"

-"explícate" - dijo Hano un poco mas interesado

-"como ya te dije, pase por la misma situación que tu, era fastidiado por un odioso gato, yo no tenia escapatoria a esa odiosa tortura, a si que me guarde todo ese odio"

-"y no has querido desquitarte?" - pregunto Hano

-"no me haría sentirme mejor de todos modos" - admitió Blu - "pero aun así tenia todo ese odio guardado, pero desapareció ¿sabes como sucedió?

-"como?"

-"pues... llegue aquí a Rio, conoci a Perla , me enamore de ella ,todo el odio fue remplazado por el amor que sentía por Perla"

-"¿quieres decirme que la única manera de vivir feliz es amando?" - dijo Hano - "que absurdo"

-"no lo es" - afirmo Blu - "dime , despues de matar a tantas aves, te has sentido satisfecho?"

-"bueno... algo... un poco..." - dijo algo frustrado - "pero entiende una cosa, yo no puedo amar a nadie"

-"si, si puedes, lo hiciste una vez y volveras a hacerlo"

-"y como lo sabes" - dijo sorprendido por la confianza que tenia Blu

-"Perla me ha contado tu pasado, tu no eras así, eras el chico bueno, que vivía feliz"

-"pero ahí fue cuando tu amada Perla apareció y me arruino la vida"

-"ella cometió una equivocación, y esta muy arrepentida de eso, pero eso fue hace muchos años, apenas eran unos niños... ¿y tu sigues pensando igual?"

-"si" - dijo maliciosamente - "cada guacamayo azul que veo me da rabia, y me dan ganas de asesinarlo""

Blu trago un bulto por la garganta, comenzó a sentir un poco mas de miedo, pero no se iba a rendir

-"pero estas conversando conmigo" - dijo Blu - "y no has tratado de matarme"

-"que no te mate ahora no quiere decir que no te mate despues"

-"y despues de que me mates a mi y a Perla, ¿que harás?"

-"no lo se"

-"todo ese odio que llevas, no se va a acabar nunca si sigues pensando así, hazme caso, deja de lado tu odio"

-"y que pudiera amar yo eh?" - dijo fastidiado - "nadie de aquí en Rio me quiere"

-"puedes ir a donde vive tu especie" - propuso Blu

-"viven muy lejos"

-"yo tambien vengo de lejos"

-"de donde?" - pregunto

-"de los estados unidos"

-"aun no creo que nadie de mi especie vaya a quererme"

-"hey, para todos hay una media naranja" - dijo Blu alegre - "mírame, yo soy el único de mi especie un tarado y nerd, que esperanzas tenia yo de estar con la ave mas hermosa de Rio de janeiro, en tu especie son numerosos, en cambio en la mía solo estamos Perla y yo"

Hano se quedo en silencio, meditando en todo lo que le decía Blu

-"comienza de cero, una segunda oportunidad" - continuo Blu

-"ya he hecho muchas atrocidades como para tener una segunda oportunidad" - dijo Hano algo triste

-"no puedes vivir de los errores del pasado, lo hecho, hecho esta" - dijo Blu muy sabiamente - "ve a vivir con los de tu especie, conoce a alguien, forma una familia, vive tranquilo y feliz"

-"como estas tan seguro de que eso funcionara?" - pregunto curioso Hano

-"por que estoy en proceso" - dijo con una sonrisa - "yo solía ser una mascota, ahora las cosas han cambiado, ahora estoy por vivir en la selva con Perla"

-"por que haces todo esto?" - dijo Hano

-"por Perla, ella cometió un error y yo trato de remediarlo"

-"por que?, por que te arriesgas tanto por ella?" - pregunto mas confundido

-"porque la amo" - dijo firmemente Blu - "y acepte estar con ella, en las buenas y en las malas, y por que cuando me contó lo que te paso, decidí ayudarte"

-"¿a pesar de todo lo que te hice?" - dijo Hano mencionando lo que paso hace unos días antes

-"no me importa" - dijo Blu - "no soy de la clase de personas que guardan rencor"

-"sabes Blu... gracias" - dijo Hano muy amigablemente

Blu lo miro curioso, al parecer su plan había sido un éxito

-"gracias por ayudarme a razonar" - dijo Hano muy alegre

-"lo ves" - dijo Blu con una sonrisa - "no era tan difícil"

-"me iré de Rio y volveré a mi autentico hogar"

-"ves?"

-"eres buena gente" - dijo Hano mirando a Blu - "ni siquiera guardas rencor"

-"no soy de ese tipo" - dijo Blu

-"me perdonas?"- pregunto Hano

-"solo si perdonas a Perla" - dijo Blu muy serio

-"SI... la persono" - dijo Hano despues de un largo suspiro

-"y yo a ti" - dijo Blu muy alegre - "no es tan malo partir de cero, ¿no?

-"sabes..." - dijo Hano mientras miraba al cielo estrellado - "siempre me hubiera gustado ser astronauta"

-"astronauta?" - pregunto Blu muy confundido

-"crees que hagan programas para murciélagos"

-"tal vez, lo mas probable es que si" - mintió Blu, sabiendo que la NASA no haría tales cosas

ambos comenzaron a caminar juntos

-"era por eso que tienes el rastreador?"

-"si... siempre me han encantado estas cosas" - dijo Hano mirando su collar

ambos llegaron hasta el borde del techo, Hano miro con una sonrisa a Blu

-"supongo que este es el adiós" - dijo Hano

-"si, creo que si" - dijo Blu mirando al horizonte - "que tengas suerte en tu nueva vida"

-"y tu con la tuya" - dijo Hano - "por cierto, que le dirás a Perla?"

-"emm no lo se" - dijo Blu - "lo único que le puedo decir es que podremos vivir tranquilos"

-"ese sera un alivio para ella" - dijo Hano - "ella me odia"

-"pues si..." - admitió Blu - "pero creo que cuando estemos en la selva, y ella este feliz, y yo le cuente, de seguro te perdonara"

-"tu crees?" - pregunto Hano muy esperanzado

-"si... es lo mas lógico" - dijo Blu

-"gracias por todo... Blu" - dijo Hano

-"no es necesario que agradezcas"

-"bien... a lo mejor ,un día nos volvemos a ver" - dijo Hano - "adiós Blu"

-"adiós Hano" - dijo Blu muy amistosamente

Blu y Hano compartieron un abrazo, Blu le había tocado el corazón a ese murcielago, había apelado a su lado bueno, le había cambiado la forma de pensar, ahora el haría el bien y seria feliz

pero justo antes de terminar el abrazo, Blu observo algo que lo horrorizo, por la espalda de Hano se estaba acercando Perla con un bisturí en sus alas, iba directo a apuñalar a Hano

-"PERLA NOOOO!"

* * *

_**bien.. que les parece este capitulo**_

_**si quieren saber como sigue, no dejen de leer, si se suscriben, les llegara un e-mail informando de mi actualización**_

_**si les gusto... comenten**_

_**si no les gusto... pueden dejar su critica, todas son muy bien recibidas**_

_**para serles sincero.. me costo mucho hacer es capitulo**_

_**es por eso que me demore tanto tiempo, pero mientras, publique mi nueva historia**_

_**"no te abandonare"**_

_**que les parece?... para mi ha sido todo un éxito**_

_**y solo lleva tres capitulos**_

_**espero que sea todo un best seller XD**_

* * *

_**hace tiempo atrás eran menos de 500 fics de rio**_

_**ahora alcanzan los 520, wow, para mi eso es un gran logro**_

_**casi llegando a la misma cantidad de fics de Terminator y Jurassic Park (que son unas de mis peliculas favoritas)**_

_**podremos llegar a los 600?**_

_**tal vez cuando salga Rio 2 se duplique esa meta**_

* * *

_**pueden ver mis cuentas en Facebook, DeviantART**_

_**ambas se llaman**_

_**"Dark-kazoo"**_

* * *

_**pueden leer y opinar mis otras dos historias**_

_**"la despedida" y "la promesa"**_

_**tambien puedes leer otros nuevos autores como**_

_**dayku, bio-impacto, ha7ozlo, pixie y gta**_

_**tienen historias muy entretenidas**_

_**sigan cauros**_

_**bueno se despide Dark-kazoo desde el fin del mundo**_

_**hasta pronto...**_

* * *

_**FECHA: Miércoles 24 de Octubre del 2012**_


	19. Chapter 19: Por Las Malas

**Capitulo 19: Por Las Malas**

* * *

Hano sintió como algo atravesaba su Piel, algo repentinamente le atravesó y le causo gran ardor, Miro hacia atrás y vio que era Perla que sostenía el bisturí en sus alas, y que la parte filosa estaba en su piel, sin mayor esfuerzo, mando a volar a Perla de un solo golpe, y luego miro a Blu con cara malvada

-"lo siento.. oh rayos, ¡Perla!" - dijo muy nervioso

-" a si que... ¿ese era tu plan?" - dijo de una forma macabra mientras se arrancaba el bisturí con una de sus alas, no se retorcía, ni nada, al parecer no le causaba ningun tipo de dolor

-"no, nada de eso... yo... eh..." - dijo Blu mientras retrocedía un poco

-"tratar de convencerme para hacerme bueno, y luego asesinarme" - dijo mirando el Bisturí ensangrentado, luego lo lamió, ¡Lamió su propia sangre! - "eso es algo macabro... incluso yo lo encuentro que esta mal"

mientras, Perla era atendida por el tucan

-"demonios Perla lo arruinaste todo" - dijo Rafael

-"a que te refieres?" - dijo Perla algo aturdida

-"a que Blu lo tenia todo controlado" - dijo Nico

-"si, ese Hano iba a hacer las cosas bien" - dijo Pedro

-"lo oímos decir eso" - dijo Jonh

-"¿acaso son idiotas?" - dijo enojada - "esa era una trampa, acaso no lo veían?"

todos se quedaron perplejos

-"Hano se acerca a Blu, se gana la confianza, le dice que si a todo.. y luego lo mata" - continuo Perla - "esa es la forma en que Hano mata a sus presas"

todos miraron estupefactos a Hano que se estaba acercando a Blu, para matarlo con el bisturí

-"demonios" - exclamaron

-"BLU, ALÉJATE... ES UNA TRAMPA" - grito Perla

-"una trampa?" - murmuro Blu, pensando, luego vio que el bisturí se acercaba a toda velocidad, por suerte alcanzo a esquivarlo y salio volando , pero Hano miro con odio a Perla, y a todo el grupo de aves (y el murciélago pequeño)

-"será mejor irnos" - dijo Nico

-"te sigo compadre" - dijo Pedro

todos comenzaron a volar en diferentes direcciones pero Perla no podía volar, Blu fue de inmediato y la tomo con sus garras y se fueron volando de allí, pero por desgracia Hano los estaba persiguiendo

Blu fue volando a toda velocidad mientras escapaba de Hano, quien destruía todo a su paso, después de unos momentos, Blu y Perla se quedaron en una rama de un árbol, escondiéndose de Hano

-"alguna otra brillante idea?" - pregunto Blu

-"a que te refieres?" - murmuro molesta Perla

-"me refiero a lo que hiciste"

-"deberías estar agradecido"

-"pues yo lo tenia todo controlado hasta que..." - alcanzo a decir Blu hasta que Perla lo empujo con mucha fuerza en contra de la pared

-"Blu, te iban a matar" - dijo muy segura

-"y como lo sabes?"

-"por que yo lo conozco" - dijo mientras se le escapaban algunas lagrimas - "ese es su método mas cruel, dejar que sus victimas caigan en su juego, yo lo he visto hacerlo muchas veces"

-"Perla yo..." - intento decir algo Blu, atónito por la noticia que recibió

-"acaso no lo entiendes" - dijo muy triste - "primero perdí a mi familia, y no te quiero perder a ti"

Blu intento decir algo, pero Hano apareció muy repentinamente, muy cerca de ellos

-"creen que se van a esconder de mi?" - dijo malvadamente - "idiotas"

-"demonios" - murmuro Blu - "¿ahora que hacemos?"

-"huir" - dijo Perla

-"para ti es fácil decirlo, soy yo quien lleva toda la carga"

-"bueno, entonces vete" - dijo enojada

Hano se preparo y fue a atacar a Blu, el tomo a Perla y escapo de ese lugar

Ambos fueron huyendo del lugar, y escaparon a todos lados, pero todo era inútil por que Hano estaba detrás de ellos, y no parecía estar tan esforzado, mas bien estaba esperando pacientemente hasta que Blu se agotara

Blu se elevo, miro a todos lados, al parecer, había perdido a Hano

-"lo perdimos" - dijo Blu

-"BLU CUIDADO" - grito Perla al ver a Hano encima de ellos y dando un duro golpe a Blu

Ambos cayeron a tierra de una manera muy dura, Blu estaba lastimado

-"Blu, estas bien" – dijo Perla tocando a Blu pero este no respondía, habían caído sobre unos arbustos, a si que estaban momentáneamente fuera de la vista de Hano – "vamos, no te puedes quedar dormido ahora" – continuo mientras intentaba hacerlo reaccionar

Perla escucho las burlas que Hano hacia mientras los buscaba, no podía quedarse allí mucho tiempo, vio que no muy lejos había una pequeña entrada a una cueva, con su ala buena arrastro a Blu hasta allá, una vez adentro le daba unas bofetadas para hacerlo reaccionar

-"Blu por favor despierta" – dijo muy preocupada, Blu abrió sus ojos poco a poco

-"¿Qué?, ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?" – dijo mientras despertó de golpe

-"hey, estas bien?"

-"si eso creo" – dijo Blu mirando el entorno – "¿en donde estamos?"

-"en un lugar seguro" – dijo Perla – "por ahora"

La cueva era estrecha, pero era muy larga, al fondo había un espacio relativamente agradable para descansar

-"de acuerdo… debemos estar seguros de que Hano no nos encuentre"

-"estoy contigo" – dijo Blu mientras caminaba un poco, pero toco algo desagradable – "que demonios es esto?"

Blu se encontró con un cadáver de un guacamayo, eso lo repugno mucho

-"creo que estamos en la guarida de alguien" – dijo Perla

-"en mi guarida" – dijo Hano mientras estaba en la entrada de su escondite

Blu vio que estaban acorralados, por suerte, vio que una roca estaba muy mal sujetada, podía caerse en cualquier momento, Blu hizo un poco de fuerza y la roca se derrumbo encima del cadáver, dejándolos atrapados, pero a salvo de Hano

-"que es lo que haremos ahora, estamos atrapados" – dijo Perla

-"si pero al menos estamos a salvo de Hano, ahora debemos buscar la forma de salir" – dijo Blu

-"y eso de que servirá, si salimos , Hano nos matara"

-"hay que encontrar una forma de librarnos de el" – dijo Blu – "ya intente dialogar con el, non funciono, a si que no hay otra forma que por las malas"

-"y como piensas hacer eso eh"

-"no lo se, supongo que haré algo similar a lo que hice con Nigel, en el momento se me ocurrirá algo"

-"perfecto, atrapados y sin un plan"

-"oye, relájate un poco, ahora estamos a salvo , descansemos y ya se nos ocurrirá algo, tenemos tiempo"

-"no lo creo" – dijo Perla al escuchar ruidos, provenían de abajo - "¡Hano estaba cavando!"

-"demonios, no tenemos mucho tiempo"

-"que hacemos ahora?" – pregunto Perla

-"lo mismo, cavaremos, pero hacia el otro lado"

Ambos se pusieron a cavar, a cavar mucho, en un principio era difícil pero después la tierra se estaba volviendo Blanda, llegaron a las raíces de un árbol hueco, Perla miro hacia atrás y Hano estaba ingresando al túnel

Blu tomo a Perla y la elevo por el medio del árbol, vio una salida y escapo, pero detrás de el estaba Hano, el tomo una piedra y se la arrojo a Blu, este cayo y quedo atrapado en medio de unas ramas extrañas, muy pegajosas y tenia demasiados tallos… entre mas intentaba salir mas se enredaba

-"Blu quiero que sepas algo" – dijo Perla que se rendía y se puso muy triste

-"que es Perla?"

-"si no sobrevivimos, quería decirte que…"

-"no sigas Perla" – la reprimió Blu – "saldremos vivos de esta"

-"Yo no creo eso" – dijo Perla – "eso me pone triste por que…"

-"basta, no sigas, vamos a vivir… VAMOS" – dijo mientras hacia mas fuerza, pero todo era en vano

-"gracias Blu… perdóname por tratarte mal y enojarme contigo sin razón"

-"no te culpo, yo he sido un idiota" – dijo Blu – "conversar con el asesino, bravo Blu"

Perla simplemente sonrío

En ese momento apareció Hano, que los vio y noto que estaban atrapados

-"al fin" – dijo Hano mientras se reía alocadamente

-"maldición" – exclamo Blu

-"ya no tienen escapatoria" – dijo malvadamente Hano mientras se acercaba

Blu trato de luchar , pero fue imposible, no había forma de escapar de su trampa… pero aun así, no se rindió, hasta que Perla lo toco con una de sus alas, el se detuvo, y vio la cara de pena que tenia Perla, sabia que ese momento iba a ser el ultimo

-"te amo Blu" – dijo Perla

Blu se quedo paralizado, miro de reojo a Hano que se acercaba lentamente, también miraba a Perla, que ella le decía con la mirada que ya era el fin

Blu se acerco lo mas que pudo a Perla y le dio un abrazo

-"te amo Perla" – dijo Blu mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos

Los dos se quedaron abrazados mientras Hano se acercaba para matarlos de la manera mas cruel posible

* * *

**bien, ese fue el capitulo de hoy, se que fue corto, pero ustedes saben que a mi me encanta dejarlo en suspenso**

**en estos momentos estoy saliendo de mis estrés hoy me entregaron las notas finales y he salido muy bien, a si que ya no le daré importancia a lo que quede del año escolar... mi meta es terminar mis dos historias actuales**

**"Juntos" y "No te Abandonare"**

**antes de que se termine el año, esas dos historias van a estar terminadas, lo juro**

**tambien he estado ocupado creando mi pagina oficial en facebook, pueden buscarla, ahí encontraran portadas, notificaciones, y dibujos acerca de mis historias o de otros autores**

**el linnk es "facebook DarkKazoo" (todojunto)**

**puedes darle like como ya otros lo han hecho**

**gracias muchachos**

**tambien debo agradecer a Dayku por que me ha ayudado mucho... y me ha dado una fantástica idea**

**he decidido no poner nada de rating M, por motivos personales, pero Dayku lo hará por mi, a si que cuando en mi historia salga esto :" X . X . X" es por que es una escena de rating M.. y Dayku se encargara de publicarla**

**como ya lo ha hecho con mi capitulo 11 de esta historia**

**me da pena que ahora sean tan pocos los autores y lectores de Rio**

**antes eran bastantes, pero uno a uno van cayendo**

**no se preocupen por mi, por que me he hecho una promesa personal, y no me retirare hasta que termine todas mis historias... solo espero que haya alguien que las pueda leer**

**bien... pronto subire el prox cap a si que atentos**

**se despide Dark-Kazoo**

**xauxau**

* * *

**FECHA: Domingo 25 de Noviembre del 2012**


	20. Chapter 20: Golpe de Suerte

**Capitulo 20: Golpe de Suerte**

* * *

Hano se preparaba para dar el golpe final a las dos aves atrapadas, pero antes del dar el golpe, un dardo tranquilizante lo tumbo, dejándolo inconsciente, no muy lejos aparecieron dos humanos, Tulio y Mateo

-"por fin lo tenemos" – dijo Mateo al guardar el murciélago en una jaula

-"ya no tendremos que preocuparnos mas por este animal" – dijo Tulio – "ahora podremos liberar a Blu y a Perla"

-"hablando de eso mira" – dijo Mateo señalando unos arbustos, en donde estaban dos aves atrapadas – "ahí están"

-"y ustedes dos que están haciendo allí" – dijo Tulio mientras los sacaba del arbusto extraño – "no creo que haya sido el mejor momento para un paseo, ¿no creen?"

-"se acabo Blu" – dijo Perla contenta – "por fin se acabo"

-"son excelentes noticias" – dijo Blu algo desanimado

-"¿Blu que pasa?" – dijo algo preocupada

-"nada, solo es que…" – se puso a ver el cuerpo de Hano – "solo me hubiese gustado que el hubiese cambiado su forma de ser y ser feliz"

Perla lo miro extrañada y luego miro con ira a Hano

-"ahora supongo que lo mataran?" – pregunto Perla

-"no lo creo… pero no te preocupes, seguramente lo encerraran en un lugar en donde no tengamos que preocuparnos mas"

-"eso espero" – dijo Perla

Tulio también rescato a Rafael y a los demás, estaban atrapados, seguramente Hano los iba a matar después de acabar con Blu y Perla. Pero tubo otro final, uno muy distinto

Blu y Perla se quedaron en su habitad artificial, mientras que los demás volvieron a la selva, Jonh se fue y no volvió a aparecer, seguramente iba a viajar y conocer por el mundo… y en lo que respecta a Hano, el fue llevado al zoologico de Rio de Janeiro, quedo a manos de profesionales

Todo eso fue lo que ocurrió esa noche, pero después de una semana, el santuario de aves Blu estaba terminado, Linda había llegado para despedirse de Blu una ultima vez

Perla se había mejorado de su ala, pero no estaba muy segura de que ella podría volar otra vez

Ambos se encontraban en una mesa de una sala de la clinica, estaban por partir al santuario, Tulio le quito los vendajes a Perla y los dejo solos unos momentos mientras iba a preparar todo y a buscar a Linda…

-"¿Cómo te sientes?" - pregunto Blu

-"Me has preguntado eso cada día" - dijo ella con una sonrisa

-"Solo me preocupo por ti"

"Lo se y es tan tierno de tu parte… bien lo intentare…"

Se elevo un poco de la mesa donde se encontraba, manteniéndose en el aire algunos segundos…

-"Lo haces bien Perla" – dijo Blu contento

-"Blu lo hice… mi ala esta bien… ya puedo… augh!" - dijo cayendo en la mesa

-"Perla…" - Blu corrió hacia ella y noto pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos -"¿Estas bien?"

-"No lo se… pensé que ya estaba bien…" -Entonces Perla dejo cae algunas lagrimas -"… ¿Blu que pasa si no puedo volver a volar?..."

"Oye escúchame bien… volverás a volar… me escuchas Perla… Tu no eres de las que se rinden, cuando te conocí estabas empeñada en escapar de aquella jaula, ser libre… y justo ahora que estas tan cerca de lograrlo ¿te vas a rendir?"

"Blu… gracias… yo… pensé que no podría, pero me has dado el valor de no rendirme… ahora se que puedo hacerlo… te amo"

"También te amo Perla" - dijo Blu abrazándola - "No te preocupes… estaré contigo todo el tiempo"

Tulio y Linda volvieron unos minutos después, pero ahora vestían una playera amarilla cada uno.

Ambos fueron metidos en jaulas amarillas, muy similares a la cual Blu vino por primera vez, se subieron a la camioneta y fueron camino a la selva, mientras pasaban por las playas, Blu miraba el paisaje mientras que Perla estiraba su ala, para poder tenerla lista, Blu le dio animo y la ayudo

Despues de un rato, llegaron a la selva, y vieron una gran atalaya con una choza en la cima, al llegar Tulio tomo gentilmente a Perla entre sus manos y la llevo fuera del la choza rodeada del recientemente abierto Santuario para Aves Blu.

Perla miro a Tulio con una sonrisa mostrándole que estaba lista

-"Bien…" - se dijo a si misma - "… aquí voy…"

Finalmente Tulio la arrojo suavemente al aire, Perla extendió sus alas y comenzó a volar…

Blu la miro volar a la distancia con una sonrisa, se sentía feliz por ella, después de todas esas semanas de recuperación y el terrible momento con Hano, se encontraba como nueva

Blu miro a la joven junto a el, Linda, su dueña y mejor amiga humana. Ambos sabían que debían seguir a delante con sus nuevas vidas, aunque le apenaba la idea de que ella volvería a Minnesota y no se volverían a ver jamás

Blu y Linda se dieron el ultimo saludo característico como un adiós, ella acaricio la cabeza de Blu una ultima vez antes de salir volando tras Perla, dejando a Linda con Tulio

-"Ese es mi emplumado amigo" - dijo Linda mirando a su mejor amigo volar hasta que se perdió de vista

Tulio estaba muy nervioso… pero le haría caso a su amigo Mateo, se la jugaría por Linda, a si que después de un rato el invito a almorzar a Linda y intentaría conquistarla antes que fuera demasiado tarde

Quizás algunos se pregunten, ¿Qué paso con Fernando? El niño que ayudo a Tulio y a Linda a recuperar a sus aves, la verdad es que su destino fue el mas realista de todos. Muchos creyeron que el iba a ser el hijo adoptivo de esa pareja pero NO. El se trasformo en pandillero, en Rio de Janeiro, una de las ciudades mas peligrosas de Latinoamérica lleno de delincuentes y la policía es la mas agresiva del mundo, esa es la realidad en donde se hundió Fernando… conoció a Ze Pequeño y se unió a su banda de pandilleros, y esa es la versión realista de lo que sucedió con Fernando

* * *

mientras tanto, en el zoológico de Rio de Janeiro

Hano ya había estado un par de días en su jaula, los veterinarios lo habían sanado de sus heridas y su recuperación iba a ser en el zoológico estaba catalogado como animal en riesgo y muy peligroso, lo que significaba que no iba a volver a salir de su jaula, algunos lo catalogarían como "cadena perpetua", a si que tenia mucho tiempo, no iba a tardarse en volverse loco por el encierro y la soledad... y esa locura le estaba jugando en contra

Hano estaba inmóvil, mirando fijamente a la pared, en donde había un dibujo de unos murciélagos su jaula era cerrada con cristales muy duros y era iluminada con una luz infrarroja

de repente la Luz comenzó a parpadear, Hano no le tomo importancia y no quito la vista de la pared, pero por un breve momento, la luz se apago completamente, lo único que se podía ver era la lucecita del rastreador, que Hano aun conservaba, luego se prendió la luz, Hano volvió a ver la pared, pero ahora no estaba solo, vio una figura negra que lo aterro bastante

-"quien eres?" - pregunto Hano atemorizado

-"no temas... no soy tu enemigo" - dijo una voz femenina

-"a si, entonces que quieres?" - dijo un poco mas tranquilo, mientras observaba a la figura negra

-"solo quiero ayudarte" - dijo la figura

Hano se acerco mas y mas, noto algo que lo perturbo bastante, la figura estaba cubierta por una especie de "tunica" y el rostro no se podía ver, ya que tenia una calavera como casco, lo cual era aterrador

-"y como piensas ayudarme?" - dijo Hano - "¿vas a sacarme de aqui?"

-"no solo eso" - dijo - "si no que te ayudare a acabar con el que te trajo aqui, y te daré poderes para hacerlo"

-"ah si?" - dijo Hano pensando de que lo que decía eran puras tonterías

-"mi nombre es Xixu" - dijo - "y soy un espíritu de una bruja muy poderosa, que quiere dar su libertad, pero para eso necesito de tu ayuda"

en ese momento, la túnica se elevo, Hano pudo ver que debajo de la túnica había una especie de espectro era muy parecido al de un ave, aunque no se reconocía la especie. se elevo causando un gran temblor en la jaula y de todos lados salieron chispas y salieron unos rayos de su cuerpo. mostrando todo su poder

-"¿que es lo que tengo que hacer?" - dijo Hano mientras se arrodillaba frente a Xixu

ella se acerco y con una de sus alas le quemo el pecho, causándole una horrenda cicatriz fuxia y mucho dolor

-"solo debes mantenerte con vida en este lugar por ahora, luego te daré las ordenes precisas, y cuando lo hagas, tu venganza llegara, ¿de acuerdo?"

-"si, mi ama" - dijo Hano despues de recuperarse - "ahora, ¿va a sacarme de aqui?"

-"aun no, mi sirviente" - dijo Xixu - "aun no"

Xixu desapareció en ese instante, Hano pensó que fue un sueño pero al verse el pecho supo que era realidad, a si que se quedo en su prisión por mucho tiempo, y de vez en cuando tenia una visitas como esta de este extraño espíritu ,cual nombre era aterrador, Xixu

* * *

**bien este fue el capitulo de hoy, mas corto que de costumbre, pero tranquilos, pronto subiré los próximos ****capítulos**

**en estos momentos estoy saliendo de mis estrés hoy me entregaron las notas finales y he salido muy bien, a si que ya no le daré importancia a lo que quede del año escolar... mi meta es terminar mis dos historias actuales**

**"Juntos" y "No te Abandonare"**

* * *

**que les pareció el final de Fernando, se me ocurrio despues de ver "ciudad de Dios" que por cierto es muy buena película, es chistoso las formas diferentes de ver de una ciudad.. digo uno puede pensar así:**

**(despues de ver "Rio")**

**-"oh que estupenda ciudad, debería viajar allá , todo es tan bonito y real, si fuera por mi me iría a vivir"**

**(despues de ver "Ciudad de Dios")**

**-"que ciudad tan terrible, por favor no vayamos a no ser que queramos Ze Pequeño nos mate"**

**XD XD XD**

**la realidad es que Rio de Janeiro es un poco de ambas, por un lado es una hermosa ciudad, pero eso no significa que esconda su otra cara, las pandillas son muy peligrosas y las favelas son tierra de nadie, lo peor es que en todos lados es igual, lo se por que he reunido bastante información de personas que han viajado allá a si que un consejo, si van a Rio, deben ir con alguien que sea de allá, a si el podrá saber si estamos en problemas o no**

* * *

**se despide Dark-Kazoo**

**xauxau**

* * *

**FECHA: Lunes 26 de Noviembre del 2012**


	21. Chapter 21: Nuevo Problema

**Capitulo 21: Nuevo Problema**

* * *

Blu y Perla volaban muy felices por el nuevo santuario recién inaugurado, de repente, una extraña sensación domino a Blu

-"¿Qué sucede Blu?"- fijo en broma -"¿tienes problemas intentando seguir a una ave lesionada?"

-"no no es eso" - dijo Blu reconociendo el lugar

-"entonces que es?" - pregunto ella acercándose mas a Blu

-"tengo la extraña sensación de que yo ya he estado aqui antes"

-"pero de que hablas?" - dijo Perla - "estamos lejos de la ciudad, es difícil que hubiésemos pasado por aqui antes"

-"si lo se, solo es que no estoy muy seguro"

-"oye, debemos buscar un nido" - dijo Perla cambiando de tema - "acá hay muchos, debemos encontrar uno bueno"

-"si tienes razón"

ambos continuaron volando para reconocer el sitio, pero de repente un fuerte dolor de cabeza se le vino a Blu, haciendo que cayera y se desplomara contra el suelo, por suerte, la tierra estaba muy blanda a si que no paso a mayores, pero aun así Blu gritaba de dolor

-"AAAAAAAAAHG" - grito

-"BLU" - exclamo Perla mientras se acercaba mas a Blu para ayudarlo

a Blu una vez mas vinieron a la mente imágenes macabras, mucha sangre y gritos desesperados, luego unos ojos rojos aparecieron, lo que hicieron que temblara de miedo, pero tan pronto el dolor apareció, a si desapareció

Blu se levanto, muy extrañado de lo que vio, había tenido momentos así antes, pero esta es la primera vez que reconoció lo que vio

-"Blu estas bien?" - pregunto Perla

-"si eso creo" - dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor

-"¿que fue eso?, ¿estas bien? , ¿quieres ir con Tulio?"

Blu no respondió nada, miro con temor a un árbol, que era bastante grande y estaba frente de ellos

-"no puede ser" - dijo Blu

-"que no puede ser que?" - pregunto Perla - "por favor dime algo"

Blu fue caminando hacia el árbol, Perla lo siguió

-"creo... que... yo... estuve aqui" - dijo mientras recordaba cuando se cayo de su árbol la primera vez, antes de ser capturado años antes

-"como es que..." - dijo Perla pero se detuvo de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que Blu fue volando hacia el hueco en el árbol, Perla lo siguió

-"no puede ser..." - dijo Blu al llegar al hueco mientras miraba cada rincón del sitio, estaba muy sucio y abandonado

-"Blu, no sigas ignorándome, no me gus..." - se detuvo al ver a Blu con una cara triste - "Blu, ¿que pasa?"

-"Perla... yo nací aqui"

-"pero yo pensé que habías nacido en tu-messota"

-"yo tambien creí lo mismo... pero recuerdo haber estado aqui" - dijo mientras sacaba de la tierra una pluma muy vieja, la limpio, se dio cuenta de que era del mismo color de Blu - "es aqui de donde vengo"

-"quieres decir que esa pluma es de tu..."

Perla lo abrazo, supuso que Blu estaba pasando un momento difícil, ella le dio apoyo y consuelo

Blu y Perla se fueron de ese nido, a Blu le daba escalofríos estar allí pero aun así lo visitaba con regularidad, dejaba una flor en memoria de sus padres

la pareja azul se fue a vivir a un modesto hueco, no muy lejos de la ciudad, al pasar una semana, el recinto se lleno de aves que buscaban un lugar seguro para vivir, entre ellos Rafael y su familia

paso una semana, Blu y Perla tuvieron hermosas y románticas aventuras, cada día que pasaba se enamoraban mas, se habian tomado fotos juntos, y paseaban por todos los lugares románticos de Rio, no habían tenido ni siquiera el mas minimo problema, todo era perfecto

* * *

mientras, Nico y Pedro todavía estaban en su bar mejorado, era sin duda el mejor de la ciudad, ahí un viejo mono robo una cámara y fotografió toda la selva, imprimió las fotos y las puso de decoración en el lugar por un buen precio, sin duda el lugar era encantador, tambien habían muchas fotos sobre parejas que habían sido sorprendidas besándose era un lugar divertido y romántico

se reunían todo tipos de aves, entre esos, estaban las hermosas hembras que buscan pareja, en una de las mesas, habían dos guacamayas color azul con amarillo

-"a si que... como te ha ido con la búsqueda de pareja" - pregunto Belén, la misma que ayudo a Blu al darle unos consejos

-"mal amiga" - respondió Daniela (Bio-impacto s OC) - "al parecer todos los machos son unos idiotas"

-"no todos" - dijo Belen

-"acaso encontraste a alguien?"

-"a se podría decir que si"

-"y por que no me habías contado" - dijo emocionada - "vamos, cuenta"

-"bueno, hace unas semanas, me tope con un sujeto, era muy apuesto y muy guapo"

-"lo dices en serio?, y como era?"

-"bueno, era alto, tímido y pero muy simpático"

-"¿te acostaste con el?"

-"ojala, era una mascota, muy caballero... pero ya estaba con otra perra"

-"que lastima, solo los machos buenos ya estan con otra"

-"el se llamaba Blu"

-"¿Blu?" - pregunto Daniela, era como si ya hubiera escuchado ese nombre antes - "por casualidad el es..."

-"completamente azul" - termino Belen

-"creo que lo he visto"

-"lo dices en serio"

-"si, y tambien lo he visto con esa perra que tu dices"

ambas se pusieron a reír

mientras tanto, un guacamayo verde con amarillo estaba entrando al recinto. miraba a todos lados, como si estuviera buscando a alguien, se acerco a un mesero del lugar para obtener información

-"disculpa" - pregunto de una manera muy cordial - "estoy buscando a alguien"

-"Habla con Rafael, el tucan toco" - dijo el mesero - "el conoce a todo el mundo"

-"y el esta aqui?" - pregunto

-"no estoy seguro, pregúntale a esos dos" - dijo mientras señalaba a un canario y un cardenal de cresta roja, muy obeso, saco por deducción que eran los músicos del lugar

el guacamayo se acerco a el par de músicos

-"disculpen, ustedes conocen a Rafael?"

-"que si lo conocemos?" - dijo el cardenal, que se llama Pedro

-"somo hermanos" - dijo el canario de nombre Nico

-"es parte de la familia" - dijo Pedro

-"bien, entonces saben en donde esta?" - pregunto el guacamayo de una manera emocionada

-"debe estar en la selva con su familia"

-"diablos" - murmuro el guacamayo verde

-"y para que lo buscas?"

-"por cierto, como te llamas?"

-"Chris" - respondió

-"bueno Chris, para que lo buscas?" - pregunto Pedro

-"bueno, me dijeron que el conoce a todo el mundo, y yo estoy buscando a alguien, que se que esta en Rio"

-"la verdad es que Rafi conoce a todo el mundo"

-"y quien es?" - pregunto Nico

-"es... una especie de amiga" - dijo Chris

-"una especie?" - dijo Nico - "vaya vaya vaya, tenemos a todo un romeo acá" - dijo mientras se colocaba a su lado

-"si quieres un consejo..." - dijo Pedro

-"... acá lo encontraras" - termino Nico la frase - "nosotros sabemos todo sobre chicas"

-"y hemos visto bastantes" - dijo Pedro

-"y dime, por que buscas a esta tal "amiga" como tu dices" - dijo Nico

-"bueno, la verdad es que es mi ex novia" - dijo Chris - "cometí un error y nos separamos, vine de muy lejos para recuperarla"

-"vaya amigo, tu si que debes estar enamorado"

-"tal vez conozcamos a esa chica" - dijo Pedro - "dinos como es"

-"bueno, es alta, hermosa, ojos azules y sus plumas son completamente azul"

Nico y Pedro se miraron uno al otro, algo sorprendidos

-"por casualidad se llama Perla?" - pregunto Nico

-"si , esa es" - exclamo - "¿la conocen? ¿donde esta?, ¿esta bien?"

-"si, la conocemos" - dijo Pedro

-"vive en la selva"

-"y esta de maravilla"

-"SI" - dijo Chris - "esta es mi oportunidad para recuperarla"

Nico suspiro un momento antes de darle un jarrón de agua fría a Chris, literalmente

-"mira amigo, no quiero ser aguafiestas pero creo que no funcionara"

-"de que hablas?" - dijo Chris - "ella estaba completamente enamorada de mi, y yo fui un idiota, pero ahora que estoy cambiado de seguro volverá a mi"

-"oye, te digo que el ya esta con alguien" - dijo Nico

-"tiene una pareja, de su misma especie" - continuo Pedro - "estan muy enamorados y se fueron a vivir juntos a la selva"

-"lo dices en serio?" - pregunto desanimado Chirs

-"si amigo, la pareja de Perla es nuestro amigo"

-"nosotros fuimos de hecho los que los juntaron"

-"MALDICIÓN" - grito mientras golpeaba la mesa con mucha fuerza, lo que hizo que los músicos se asustaran

-"perdón" - dijeron ambos muy cobardes

-"no tienen que disculparse" - dijo Chris mas tranquilo - "solo me da rabia haber sido tan estúpido ahora la perdí para siempre"

hubo un silencio incomodo por unos momentos

-"pero aun así lo intentare" - dijo Chris mientras se retiraba de allí - "adiós muchachos, muchas gracias"

Nico y Pedro se miraron uno al otro

-"amigo, creo que nos metimos en un lió"

-"no solo a nosotros, tambien a Blu y a Perla"

-"no creo que les pase nada, ellos se aman mucho, los vimos ayer, estaban mas enamorados que nunca"

-"si es verdad" - dijo Nico mientras pensaba - "sabes, hay algo que me llamo la atención este sujeto dijo que Perla lo amaba"

-"ya... ¿y?"

-"y si todavía lo ama?"

-"maldición, creo que habrá problemas"

mientras tanto, Chris estaba caminando para salir del lugar, pensaba una y otra vez su estrategia

-"maldición, esta con otro... y si la perdí para siempre, no hombre, no pienses eso, tenemos que hacerlo todo, así es, es todo o nada... lo siento por este sujeto, pero Perla es mía, y de nadie mas, solo debo convencerla no sera difícil .. pero debo estar listo para todo..."

pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz familiar

-"OYE CHRIS" - grito una voz femenina

Chirs vio de donde lo llamaban, de una mesa en donde habían dos guacamayas azules con amarillo, y una de ellas era una buena amiga, Belen, el se acerco a la mesa

-"Chris tanto tiempo" - dijo Belen

-"ha sido mucho" - dijo Chris abrazándola

-"te presento a una amiga, Chris, ella es Daniela, Daniela el es Chris"

se pusieron a conversar de todo, cosas de la vida y de viajes, nada extraordinario, hasta que surgió un tema peligroso

-"y tienes novia?" - pregunto Belen

-"esa es la razon por la cual vine a Rio, estoy buscando a mi novia"

-"y quien es?"

-"no la conocen, lo único que puedo decir es que es hermosa y es completamente azul"

-"a ti tambien te gusta un guacamayo azul?" - dijo Daniela

-"por que lo dices?"

-"por que a Belen tambien le gusta uno"

-"lo dices en serio?"

-"si" - dijo algo ruborizada

-"disculpen que me haya metido en su conversación - dijo un viejo mono con una mochila y un sombrero, parecía un artista de cine - "pero me fue imposible no escuchar"

-"que es lo que quieres?"

-"bueno, escuche que estaban hablando de unos guacamayos azules, por casualidad serán estos" - dijo mientras sacaba de su mochila unas fotografías eran de Blu y de Perla juntos, haciendo diversas cosas, se podía notar a lo lejos que estaban enamorados

-"esa es Perla" - dijo Chris

-"y el de ahí es Blu" - dijo Belen

-"wow, ustedes si que estan locos" - dijo Daniela

-"tambien tengo una foto tuya, niña" - dijo señalando a Belén saco una foto, en donde salia ella y Blu, cuando ella se le lanzo para darse un beso, era muy notorio que Blu quería alejarse

-"no tenia idea de que nos sacaron una foto" - dijo Belén mientras tomaba la foto y la miraba con nostalgia

-"suelo sacar fotos sin que nadie se entere" - dijo el viejo mono orgulloso de su trabajo - "es así como decoro todo este lugar - "señalo la pared en donde habían cientos de fotos de parejas felices

-"ese fue tu momento romántico con Blu?" - pregunto Daniela de una manera sarcástica

-"cállate" - dijo molesta

Belen examinaba la foto de ella y Blu, mientras que a Chris se le estaba formando una malvada idea en la cabeza

-"prestamela un momento" - dijo Chris mientras la tomaba

-"en que estas pensando?" - pregunto Belen

-"quieres quedarte con el chico azul?" - pregunto, Belen asintió con la cabeza - "bien, yo me quiero quedar con la chica azul, los separamos y todos ganan, te parece?"

-"me parece bien" - dijo Belen emocionada - "pero como lo vas a hacer?"

-"de eso me encargo yo" - dijo a Belen, luego miro al viejo mono con sombrero (que tiene un parecido enorme a Mauro, el rey de los monos) - "oye tu, puedes editar la foto" - dijo mostrando la foto del beso fallido de Blu y de Belen

-"si puedo hacerlo" - dijo el mono con una sonrisa malvada - "pero por un precio"

Chris le mostró una sonrisa igual de maléfica, el plan para separar a Blu y a Perla, estaba por empezar

* * *

**bien, este fue el capitulo de hoy, que les pareció?**

**wow, creo que estoy comenzando a rellenar mucho esta historia, pero la verdad es que hubo un momento en donde esta parte si sucedía luego la borre y puse la de Hano, pero ahora lo pienso mejor y pongo las dos wuaja, que malo soy**

**bien, espero que les haya gustado**

**estén atentos a las actualizaciones de todas mis historias**

**les invito tambien a unirse a mi pagina de facebook**

**facebook com / DarkKazoo**

**ahí subiré las ultimas noticias de mis fics, tambien dibujos de mis historias, ya saben para que se lo puedan imaginar con mayor facilidad**

**IMPORTANTE**

**HE COMENZADO HA HACER VÍDEOS**

**y los subo a mi pagina de facebook**

**NO LO OLVIDEN, PÓNGALE "LIKE" Y PODRÁN VER Y COMENTAR MIS VÍDEOS**

**así nos podemos conocer entre todos, pueden comentar de lo que quiere que hable y lo haré tambien puedo mandar saludos y dedicar canciones :3**

**tambien se han unido varios autores de esta comunidad**

**trique o galego**

**Bio impacto**

**KevinBlu**

**Zack-dragneel**

**ha7i7ozlo**

**Kraft58**

**corration**

**bueno, ya saben , únanse para que se unan a esta gran comunidad**

**bien eso es todo por ahora**

**hasta luego**

**Kazoo out**

**trasmitiendo desde el fin del mundo**

* * *

**FECHA: Martes 04 de Diciembre del 2012**


	22. Chapter 22: Intenciones Egoistas

**Capitulo 22: Intenciones Egoístas**

* * *

Un tucan toco estaba sentado en un rama, ya estaba muy cansado por cuidar a sus 18 hijos, uno recién nacido, ya era el turno de su esposa de cuidarlos por un rato, el por mientras descansaría allí. si hubiera sido mas joven, de seguro aprovecharia ese rato para ir a festejar con sus amigos, pero al parecer la vejez le estaba llegando, ya estaba mas cansado que antes cuando solía ser un energético joven

-"Rafael"** -** llamo alguien por detrás, el tucan miro, y pudo ver a un guacamayo azul, su amigo Blu, que se había mudado hace un tiempo en la selva

-"Blu, que sorpresa" - dijo alegremente e tucan abrazando a su amigo

-"como has estado?" - pregunto Blu

-"pues como siempre, algo cansado. pero bien" - dijo Rafael mientras se volvía a sentar - "y tu ,como estas?¿como vas con Perla"

-"pues de maravilla" - dijo Blu alegre - "todo esta perfecto"

-"ya te adaptaste a la selva?"

-"pues... si, bueno, algunas cosas no. pero son las mínimas"

-"si, ya veo. llevar una vida de mascota y luego a ser un ave libre"

-"bueno, no puedo negar que mi vida cambiado rotundamente.. y todo gracias a Perla"

-"escuche que estaban viviendo juntos"

-"si, es cierto"

-"vaya... yo sabia que entre ustedes os las cosas estarían de maravilla"

-"de hecho, en un rato mas vamos ir al club a divertirnos un rato ¿quieres ir?"

-"me encantaría, pero no puedo dejar a Eva sola con los niños mucho rato"

-"es cierto.. tus hijos" - dijo Blu algo atemorizado

-"tranquilo, ellos solo juegan"

-"pues su juego es bastante rudo"

-"bien Blu.. dime, ¿que te trae por acá?"

-"Rafael, quiero preguntarte algo"

-"dime"

-"es mas bien.. quiero pedirte un consejo"

-"dale chico, soy todo oídos"

-"bueno... la verdad es que, no lo se.. hay tantas parejas , y muchas de ellas estan casadas.. tu crees que si..."

-"quieres casarte con Perla?" - miro con una gran sonrisa

-"es ridículo, ¿verdad?" - dijo Blu apenado mirando el suelo

-"ridículo?, para nada"

-"lo dices en serio"

-"amigo.. ese es un gran paso, y es muy bueno que estés pensando en eso"

-"tu crees que Perla quiera casarse"

-"estas bromeando, a las mujeres le encanta eso, y Perla te adora, lo supe cuando la vi"

-"en serio?"

-"si amigo, ustedes son el uno para el otro... ahora si debes tener cuidado con algunas cosas"

-"te escucho"

-"numero uno, espera el momento indicado, primero debes darte cuenta de como va su relación, y si logran superar los problemas juntos"

-"acaso ya te olvidaste de Hano, o de Nigel'"

-"esos sujetos los ponían en situaciones extremas, en donde cada uno mostraba su ser interior, pero a veces los problemas cotidianos pueden matar la pasión entre ustedes dos... debes estar seguro de lo que haces ¿lo estas?"

-"si" - respondió firmemente

-"bien, eso era lo que quería escuchar, bueno, teniendo eso seguro, lo otro es un detalle"

-"que es?" - pregunto confundido

-"como piensas pedírselo?"

-"bueno.. yo" - dijo Blu algo nerviosos, nunca lo había pensado

-"debes recordar que es el momento mas importante para una hembra.. y debe ser fantástico"

-"Blu... donde estas?" - dijo una voz femenina, era la de Perla

-"es Perla" - dijo Blu - "Rafael, debes ayudarme con esto"

-"claro que lo haré - dijo tomando el hombro - "pero no ahora, ve a disfrutar con ella, despues veremos lo de la propuesta"

-"aqui estas" - dijo Perla cuando se puso al frente - "Blu recuerda que me dijiste que hoy iríamos al club"

-"si, lo se amor... solo estaba conversando con Rafael"

-"a si?, y de que conversaban?"

-"bueno... de..."

-"cosas de machos" - interrumpió Rafael

-"cosas de machos eh?" - dijo Perla curiosa

-"si, bueno, Perla que te parece si nos vamos ahora"

-"si, vamos" - dijo Perla mientras se preparaba para el vuelo - "adiós Rafael"

-"adiós Perla" - dijo Rafael, luego miro a Blu - "despues hablaremos de este tema"

-"de acuerdo, gracias amigo" - dijo Blu antes de irse volando detrás de su amada Perla

-"vaya, me recuerdan a mi y a Eva hace unos años antes... claro, nosotros eramos mas calientes"

Rafael rio y se quedo mirando el paisaje, de cierto modo, en lo ultimo que dijo tenia razon, despues de todo... tenia 18 hijos

Blu estaba volando muy feliz al al lado de Perla, cada día que pasaba Blu se enamoraba mas de Perla, su sonrisa, su belleza, sus hermosas plumas, y su compañía, eran cosas que iban formando a la hembra ideal. ahora el estaba pensando en la posibilidad de pedirle matrimonio a Perla, ese tema lo ponía muy nervioso, ya que nunca había hecho una cosa así antes, ahora debía arriesgarse por amor, pero seguiría el consejo de Rafael y esperaría el momento indicado

el nuevo club estaba al frente de la playa, Perla se detuvo y aterrizo una cuadra antes de llegar, Blu la siguió algo preocupado

-"¿que pasa Perla?" - dijo Blu - "el club esta mas allá"

-"si lo se"

-"entonces que sucede?" - pregunto preocupado - "te duele algo te sientes mal?"

Perla lo miro con una gran sonrisa y le dio un fuerte abrazo

-"me encanta que seas así conmigo" - dijo Perla - "te preocupas, mucho por mi, como nadie lo había hecho"

-"bueno, si" - dijo Blu

-"sabes, yo no pensé que hubiera un macho así tan cariñoso y tan leal" - dijo mientras le daba un suave beso - "yo solo me detuve por que quería caminar un poco, ya sabes, no hay para que llegar tan rápido"

-"si, tienes razon"

ambos se pusieron a caminar por la orilla de la playa, iban tomados de las alas y con las colas entrelazadas, iban apoyados mostrándose cariño mutuamente. Blu se sentía en las nubes cuando estaba al lado de Perla, paso de ser una ave solitaria nerd, a un ave libre y con una hermosa compañera, pero aun seguía siendo nerd. lo mismo se podía decir de Perla, tantas decepciones de aventuras pasadas la hicieron creer que ella nunca encontraría a alguien a quien la amara de verdad, alguien como Blu

despues de caminar un poco ,llegaron por fin a la entrada del club, en donde ya podían escuchar la música desde afuera, pero Perla tambien escucho algo que le desagrado

-"¡Perla!" - exclamo una voz masculina, lo que hizo que Perla como Blu lo miraron, era un guacamayo verde con amarillo, grande y bien fuerte

-"Chris" - murmuro Perla entre dientes

-"lo conoces?" - pregunto Blu - "quien es?"

-"mi ex novio" - dijo molesta

-"ex novio" - dijo Blu mientras tragaba un bulto por la garganta

-"Perla al fin te encuentro" - dijo Chris

-"¿que es lo que quieres Chris?" - dijo Perla

-"Hablar contigo, querida" - dijo muy seductoramente, luego miro con desprecio a Blu - "ehhh ejemm, A SOLAS, a si que te puedes marchar"

-"Blu no tiene que marcharse, el es mi novio ahora, y el que se tiene que ir eres tu" - dijo Perla muy enojada

-"vaya, al parecer este sujeto no tiene valor, yo nunca hubiera necesitado que mi novia me defendiera" - dijo Chris mientras intimidaba a Blu

-"oye, yo no necesito que nadie me defienda" - dijo Blu tratando de imponerse tambien

-"mira, este sujeto habla" - dijo irónicamente Chris - "pero hubiera sido mejor que hubieras mantenido el pico cerrado, ya que esa voz es ridícula" - dijo Chris tratando de humillar a Blu, cosa que hacia muy bien

-"y que problema tienes con mi voz" - dijo Blu mas tímido

-"Chris, sera mejor que te calles ahora mismo o te vas a arrepentir" - dijo Perla aun mas furiosa que antes

-"esta bien querida, pronto tendremos una oportunidad" - dijo mostrando una sonrisa y luego se marcho, dejando solos a la pareja

-"que sujeto mas desagradable" - dijo Blu - "de verdad saliste con ese tipo?"

-"cállate Blu" - dijo molesta - "no quiero hablar de eso"

-"y por que te enojas conmigo?"

-"solo no quiero saber nada, ¿si?" - dijo Perla mientras dejaba a Blu solo afuera del club mientras ella entraba

-"uffff hembras" - suspiro Blu

cuando estuvo a punto de entrar , algo lo golpeo y lo azoto contra la pared, era Chris

-"escúchame bien azulcito" - dijo Chris - "si no dejas a Perla... te vas a arrepentir" - allí le mostró sus garras

-"crees que te haré caso" - dijo Blu

-"eso depende, si quieres vivir sin el día del padre"

-"haber haber haber" - dijo una voz masculina - "¿hay algún problema?" - un guacamayo rojo separo a Chris de Blu

-"quien eres tu?" - pregunto Chris

-"soy su amigo, y si tienes un problema con el, tienes un problema conmigo"

el guacamayo rojo desconocido era mas grande y fuerte que Chris, y era mucho mas intimidarte que el, Chris sabia que en un combate estaría en desventaja

-"tienes suerte azulcito, recuerda lo que te dije" - dijo y despues se fue volando

-"que cobarde" - dijo el guacamayo rojo, y luego ayudo a Blu a levantarse

-"gracias" - dijo Blu

-"no hay de que" - dijo el guacamayo rojo - "te debía un favor, despues de todo me salvaste en ese avión"

-"tu tambien estabas?"

-"si, no lo recuerdas"

-"disculpame.. pero ese día fue muy largo, y me pasaron muchas cosas"

-"si, lo entiendo, por cierto, mi nombre es Reem y puedes contar conmigo si ese tipo te molesta de nuevo ¿vale?"

-"si,muchas gracias"

-"no hay de que" - dijo Reem - "por cierto, yo me iré ahora, y tu amiga esta allí adentro"

-"si lo se"

-"tal vez un dia podamos tomar algo por ahí, quien sabe"

-"es bueno saberlo, gracias Reem"

-"gracias a ti Blu" - dijo mientras se daban un apretón de garras - "cuídate"

-"tu tambien"

Reem se fue y Blu fue caminando hacia el club

Blu estaba alegre saber que cuando salvo a las aves del avión esas aves le estaban devolviendo el favor, no era que el estaba interesado solo en eso, pero simplemente agradeció ser ayudado tambien, lo otro era que estaba preocupado por este tal Chris, el era mucho mejor que el en muchos sentidos, Blu no era tonto, sabia que intentaba recuperar a Perla... esto se estaba poniendo serio, Blu se sintió muy inseguro de si mismo, y no quería perder a Perla

Blu entro desesperado al club buscando a Perla, pero habían muchas aves y estaba un poco oscuro, a si que no se podía ver con claridad, camino un poco mientras miraba por allí, no lograba ver en donde estaba Perla

-"en donde podrá estar?" - dijo a si mismo

miro hacia varios lados, y cuando se dio por vencido, unas alas azules lo cubrieron suavemente por detrás

-"uuf al fin te encuentro" - dijo Blu mientras tomaba las suaves alas azules

-"yo tambien te busque por todos lados" - dijo una voz femenina, no era la de Perla, Blu miro hacia atrás y se pudo dar cuenta de unas plumas amarillas, miro el rostro y era una conocida, era Belen

-"Belen?" - dijo Blu nervioso

-"vaya. te acuerdas de mi despues de todo" - dijo Belen con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras se acercaba mas su pico al cuerpo de Blu - "tambien recuerdas cuando..."

-"¿Blu?" - otra voz femenina apareció en escena, Blu la reconoció de inmediato, era Perla, Blu miro su rostro estaba atónita de sorprenderlo a el con una conocida

-"Perla yo puedo explicarlo" - dijo Blu mientras se apartaba bruscamente de Belen

-"dime, que es lo que recuerdas?" - dijo Perla

-"recordar que?" - dijo Blu

-"lo que ella te dijo" - dijo Perla

-"pues nada... no paso nada..." - dijo Blu

-"nos besamos" - dijo Belen interrumpiendo a Blu

-"¿QUE?" - exclamo atónita Perla

-"a si es nos besamos" - dijo de una manera muy agresiva

-"maldita sea" - exclamo Blu entre dientes

-"MIENTES"- dijo Perla - "Blu, dime que miente"

Blu solo se quedo callado

-"tu crees que es mentira?" - dijo Belen con una cara maléfica - "mira esto" - saco una foto que tenia escondida detrás de ella

Perla miro asombrada la foto, en ella se podría apreciar una pareja dándose un apasionado beso, eran Blu y Belen

* * *

**¿que sucederá ahora?**

**descubranlo**

**Bien, este fue el capitulo de hoy, recuerden, si les gusto (O NO LES GUSTO) pueden comentar y darme sus ****felicitaciones y esas cosas, recuerden tambien visitar mi pagina en facebook (com/DarkKazoo) y allí podrán encontrar novedades y noticias, imágenes y tambien uno que otra publicación rara**

**bien, recuerden, mi próxima actualización sera de "No Tea Abandonare", para que disfruten y comenten**

**si les gusta Rio pueden crear sus propia historia, yo la leería con gusto, tambien estoy dispuesto a ayudarlos**

** saludos a todos desde el fin del mundo **

**D-Kazoo**

* * *

**FECHA: Viernes 14 de Diciembre del 2012**


	23. Chapter 23: La Lealtad

**Capitulo 23: La Lealtad**

* * *

Perla sintió como una daga le apuñalaba directamente en el corazón, su compañero le había traicionada, había besado a otra chica, y tuvo el descaro de sacarse una fotografía, en ella se podía apreciar como abrazaba fuertemente a Belen, dando un apasionado beso, quien sabe que mas hicieron, Perla había depositado toda su confianza en este nuevo macho tierno cariñoso y leal, pero al parecer, resulto ser igual que los demás

-"Perla puedo explicarlo" - dijo Blu

-"explicar que?" - dijo Perla furiosa - "te acostaste con ella?"

-"que?"

-"dime, ¿te acostaste con ella? si o no"

-"¿acostarme con ella?" - dijo Blu - "¿me estas hablando en serio?, ¿como crees que me acostaría con ella?"

-"hey, estoy aqui" - dijo Belen

-"cállate, tu no te metas" - dijo Perla

-"ya has hecho suficiente" - dijo Blu tambien enojado

-"y tu tambien" - grito Perla

-"Perla.. entiende, nada paso entre ella y yo"

-"a si, como explicas ese beso,¿eh?" - dijo Perla señalando la foto

-"se me lanzo encima, yo la aparte de mi de inmediato"

-"eso no es lo que parece aqui" - dijo Perla mirando con desprecio la foto - "mira como la abrazas.. puagg y tienes el descaro de decirme que no paso nada, al menos puedes ser sincero"

-"te estoy siendo sincero, nada paso ¿entiendes?"

-"no te creo"

-"Perla, cuantas veces te he mentido?"

-"no me vengas con rodeos, Blu" - grito Perla

-"Blu, no le sigas mintiendo a la pobrecita" - dijo Belen mientras se colocaba al lado de Blu muy seductoramente - "ese día lo pasamos increíble, ¿acaso no te acuerdas" - dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el cuerpo de Blu

-"pero de que me estas hablando" - dijo Blu mientras se apartaba de Belen - "NO PASO NADA"

-"ya lo olvidaste?" - dijo Belen con el mismo tono seductor - "hicimos el amor muchas veces, la pasamos de maravilla"

-"eso hiciste?" - dijo Perla a punto de llorar - "a si que te acostaste con ella despues de todo"

-"que?, que? NOOOOO" - grito Blu mientras miraba a todos lados

-"debí suponerlo ,eres igual a todos los machos" - dijo Perla mientras le daba la espalda a Blu y se marchaba

-"Perla, espera" - dijo Blu en un intento de detenerla - "¿como le vas a creer mas a ella que a mi?"

-"ella tiene pruebas... y no quiero saber mas de ti ¡ OÍSTE!"

Perla se fue muy rápido del lugar, volando en un intento de alejarse lo mas posible de Blu

Blu salio para afuera lo mas rápido posible, vio que Perla estaba volando, el se elevo unos metros, tratando de alcanzar a Perla, hasta que de repente, un fuerte dolor de cabeza comenzó a desestabilizarse

Blu escucho muchos gritos, vio todo del color de la sangre.. y vio unos ojos rojos muy espeluznantes, Blu cayo al suelo, por suerte, cayo en la arena lo que amortiguo la caída, se quedo ahí unos momentos mientras el dolor desaparecía

-"maldita sea , por que justo ahora" - dijo mientras se recostaba en la arena

-"Blu, aqui estas" - dijo Belen mientras se acercaba a su lado - "saliste muy rápido del club, no te pude seguir"

-"que quieres?" - dijo Blu enojado - "por que hiciste eso?"

-"a vamos, no seas así, ella te dejo, ¿eso que importa?"

-"claro que me importa, yo la amo"

-"pues déjame decirte que ella no es la única chica del mundo, ya la perdiste, acéptalo"

-"y que ganas tu haciendo todo eso, haber dime"

-"pues, tal vez pudiéramos continuar con lo que no hicimos hace unos meses"

-"estas loca, lo sabias"

-"pero de que estas hablando"

-"sabes... eres una perversa.. si sigues haciendo sufrir a los demás así no llegaras a ningun lado"

-"que me quieres decir?"

-"mira,Belen, te lo dejare muy claro, tu y yo no tenemos NINGUNA probabilidad de estar juntos, que te quede bien claro eso"

-"pero... pero... pero... pero..." - tartamudeaba Belen

-"sabes, eres una loca maligna.. lo digo en serio" - dijo Blu muy serio - "y ahora me voy, debo arreglar lo que tu hiciste"

-"ya es tarde" - dijo Belen con una sonrisa maléfica - "tu y tu querida no volverán a estar juntos, eso te lo aseguro"

-"estas hablando idioteces"

-"ya veremos si te parece una idiotez si tu novia esta con otro" - dijo Belen con un tono cruel - "y te darás cuenta de que no tienes alternativa que estar conmigo, pero ya es tarde estúpido"

-"Perla con otro?" - dijo Blu mientras pensaba - "maldición ¡Chris!... tu planeaste todo esto con ese sujeto?"

-"jajajaja" - rio - "eres muy listo"

-"maldición" - dijo Blu mientras se fue de allí volando a toda velocidad

mientras tanto, ya muy lejos, Perla estaba agotada de volar tanto y se reposo en una palmera, se apoyo en el tronco y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente

-"estúpido, estúpido, estúpido" - decía repetidas veces - "como fue que mi hiciste algo como eso?"

Perla estaba sentada en el árbol, simplemente lloraba por la dura noticia que recibió

* * *

-"en donde esta?" - grito Blu mientras se apoyaba en un árbol , había estado buscando a Perla por horas

Blu se quedo pensando en como solucionar las cosas, la verdad era que no tenia una buena excusa, ademas sabia la trampa que le habían puesto, la situación se había complicado bastante, ya no estaba seguro de que hacer

-"que debo hacer?" - dijo Blu a si mismo pero en voz alta

-"debes usar nuestro método Blu" - dijo una voz masculina, Blu miro asustado

-"quien eres?" - pregunto

-"pfff, ya ni te acuerdas de nosotros" - dijo otra voz masculina

esta vez Blu miro el hueco del árbol y pudo ver dos cuerpos, estaban parados y tenían los ojos verdes muy brillantes, al parecer eran aves, pero no se podía ver el color de sus plumas

-"somos tus amigos" - dijo una de las aves acercándose donde le daba la luz, Blu pudo ver plumas amarillas y azules, era su amigo Eric

-"Eric?" - pregunto Blu incrédulo, luego se asomo la otra ave, esta tenia todas sus plumas verdes - "Vince?"

-"amigo... no debes dejar que este sujeto te pase a llevar" - dijo Eric

-"debes imponerte a el, con fuerza" - dijo Vince

-"ese tipo te quiere arruinar lo mejor que has tenido en esta vida, no dejes que te lo quite así como así"

-"usa nuestro poder"

-"así es, úsalo"

-"así no volveras a tener problemas, seras temido... como lo eras en Minnesota"

-"temido? yo?" - pregunto Blu incrédulo, no sabia muy bien de lo que estaban hablando

-"así es ,temido" - dijo Vince mientras volvía a la oscuridad, solo mostrando sus brillantes ojos verdes

-"recuerda Blu... si nos necesitas... ahí estaremos" - dijo Eric tocando a Blu con una de sus alas

Blu sintió un pequeño electrochoque, sus ojos cambiaron a verdes y sintió mucha energía y mucho poder, la sensación era fantástica Tambien vio un haz de luz color verde, causándole una ceguera, despues cuando pudo ver, sus amigos no estaban, los ojos verdes habían desaparecido

-"que diablos fue eso?" - pregunto Blu a si mismo despues de la extraña experiencia recién vivida - "sera mejor que me vaya" - Blu salio volando de allí

* * *

Perla estaba triste, en el mismo árbol, no se quería mover de allí

-"Perla" - dijo una voz por detrás, Perla se dio vuelta y pudo darse cuenta de que era Chris

-"que es lo que quieres?" - dijo Perla molesta

-"hey, no seas así conmigo, solo trato de ser amable" - dijo Chris de una manera seductora

-"lo siento, es solo..." - dijo Perla sintiéndose algo triste - "solo me siento mal"

-"si quieres te puedo ayudar" - dijo Chris sentándose a su lado - "tambien puedo hacerte compañía"

-"vaya, estas cambiado" - dijo Perla sorprendida de la actitud de Chris - "antes eras mas frió"

-"Perla... no soy el estúpido de antes, he cambiado"

Perla se quedo callada

-"se que lo que hice estuvo mal, y estoy muy arrepentido de eso"

-"me hizo sufrir bastante" - dijo Perla - "te encontre acostado con dos chicas"

-"en realidad eran tres"

-"que?" - dijo Perla sorprendida y molesta

-"nada, solo decía" - dijo Chris despues de darse cuenta de la estupidez que había dicho - "bueno, como te decía . estoy de acuerdo con que hubiésemos terminado"

-"en serio?"

-"si, eso me hizo recapacitar, te extrañe, perdí a lo mejor que he tenido en la vida"

-"pues yo no creo eso"

-"Perla, por favor, dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que he cambiado"

-"no lo se"

-"me vas a decir que todavía piensas en ese debilucho azul"

-"yo aun lo quiero"

-"Perla, el te traiciono, el cometió el mismo error que yo cometí pero yo he aprendido, soy un macho nuevo, y mejorado... yo vine a Rio solo por ti"

-"como sabes lo que Blu hizo?" - dijo Perla que comenzó a sospechar

-"a vamos, yo te estaba buscando, y no pude evitar oír tu conversación con el" - dijo Chris muy confiado - "realmente es un idiota"

-"si, bueno, en eso... tienes razon" - dijo Perla mientras se reía

-"Perla, por favor... dame una oportunidad de hacerte la hembra mas feliz de este planeta"

-"Chris.. yo.."

-"Perla.. no pienses.. solo déjate llevar" - dijo Chris mientras se acercaba mucho a Perla

-"Chris... yo.. puede ser..." - Perla fue interrumpida por un suave beso de Chris

ambos comenzaron a besarse, en un principio fue suave, pero luego se volvió en un apasionado beso, a Perla le encanto sentir el sabor de otro macho en su boca, era muy agradable y emocionante, sus estado de animo estaba cambiando. Perla abrazo a Chris con fuerza mientras que el lo hacia mas fuerte, apegando su cuerpo al de Perla

* * *

-"¿Perla en donde estas?" - pregunto a si mismo Blu

ya muy cansado, se sentó no muy lejos de el club de samba, se sentó y comenzó a mirar el mar, a ver el hermoso paisaje, pero la verdad era que no podía disfrutarlo, ya que estaba muy triste por lo sucedido

Blu estaba a punto de perder a Perla para siempre, y eso era algo que el no quería

-"y ahora, que haré"

-"debes eliminar a la competencia" - dijo una voz... esta era diferente a las de sus amigos, esta era completamente diferente, pero por alguna razon le era muy familiar

-"¿que?" - miro Blu a donde provenía la voz, pero a diferencia de otras veces, no vio a nadie

Blu comenzó a sentir un nuevo dolor de cabeza... este era mas fuerte que los anteriores, voces horrendas , imágenes macabras y recuerdos horripilantes comenzaron a aparecer

los ojos de Blu comenzaron a cambiar, ya no eran marrones... eran verdes brillantes, sus plumas se erizaron, sintió mucha energía, y sentía el poder fluyendo, era toda una maquina

-"eliminar la competencia" - dijo Blu, pero esta vez tenia una voz mucho mas grave, y era aterradora - "eso suena interesante"

* * *

**Bien, ese fue el capitulo de hoy, ¿actualice rápido, no es cierto?. lo cierto es que el capitulo anterior venia pegado a este, pero como lo quise dejar en suspenso lo deje hasta esa situación**

**¿que sucederá ahora?**

**descubran lo... seguiré actualizando así de rapido esta historia y tambien "No Te Abandonare"**

**mi meta es acabar con ambas historias antes de que se termine el 2012**

**a si que ahora me pondré a trabajar con mi otro fic**

**¿quieren hacer una pregunta?**

**háganla, yo con gusto la responderé... yo se que a algunos de ustedes se confundirán con esto de los ojos verdes**

**bien, creo que eso es todo por ahora**

**hasta la próxima**

**NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR, Y TAMBIEN PUEDEN UNIRSE A MI PAGINA DE FACEBOOK (DARKKAZOO)**

**se despide desde el fin del mundo**

**D-KAZOO**

* * *

**FECHA: Sábado 15 de Diciembre Del 2012**


	24. Chapter 24: Fin Del Juego

**Capitulo 24: Fin Del Juego**

* * *

-"AGGGGGGG" - rugió Blu al sentir un horrible dolor en su cabeza estaba solo en la playa, nadie pudo escuchar ese rugido, solo un desafortunado guacamayo rojo, era Reem

-"Blu, ¿estas bien?" - pregunto al ver al atormentado Blu quejándose de dolor

Blu lo miro fijamente, Remm se aterrorizo al ver sus ojos, eran verdes, brillantes, ninguna otra criatura en este planeta podía tener esos ojos, tambien se podía ver que Blu era diferente

este nuevo Blu se levanto, ya no se quejaba de los dolores

-"oye, amigo... estas bien?" - pregunto Reem nuevamente - "por que eso es bastante extraño"

Blu no respondió, solo se movió hacia adelante

-"como lo haces para tener esos ojos" - dijo Reem pensando que era una broma, o alguna técnica de Blu para seducir a alguien - "realmente estan geniales"

Blu siguió en completo silencio, mientras se acercaba a Reem cada vez mas

-"oye, sabes, esto me tiene harto, deja de hacerte el chistoso" - dijo firmemente Reem - "oye amigo... en serio estas bien?"

-_"si... amigo_" - dijo Blu con una voz diferente, mucho mas aterradora de lo que Reem recordaba - _"Todo esta bien"_

* * *

-"Chris, ¡DETENTE!" - dijo Perla mientras apartaba a Chris de ella

-"pero Perla ¿por que?" - dijo Chris pidiendo una explicación

-"no me siento bien para esto"

-"pero ibamos tan bien" - dijo Chris mientras se acercaba una vez mas, pero Perla lo detuvo

-"no Chris, detente"

-"por que?"

-"mira... agradezco que intentes consolarme, pero no quiero involucrarme con nada por ahora si, ya estoy muy mal"

-"bueno... solo quiero preguntarte algo"

-"que es?"

-"cuando te sientas mejor... puedes darme una oportunidad?"

-"Chris..."

-"Perla yo..." - interrumpió Chris antes de que Perla dijera algo - "mira, yo se que me he equivocado, pero ya soy un hombre nuevo... listo para hacerte feliz"

hubo un silencio por unos momentos, Perla no sabia que decir

-"al menos dime si me darás una oportunidad" - dijo Chris esperanzado

-"no lo se Chris... tengo que pensarlo..."

-"ohhh" - dijo Chris con un tono triste - "de acuerdo, esta bien... no te molestare mas"

Chris se estaba marchando del lugar hasta que

-"Chris espera" - dijo Perla mas alegre

-"que sucede?" - pregunto Chris un poco mas indiferente

-"yo no te he dicho que no" - dijo Perla con una sonrisa juguetona

Chris tambien sonrió y se marcho del árbol, dejando a Perla sola con sus sentimientos

Perla se sintió feliz... sintió como una chispa se prendió dentro de ella, viejos pensamientos, viejas emociones, pero sin embargo, la sensación era nueva, ya no se sentía mal por la infidelidad de Blu, al contrario, le daba pena el, ya que por ella ya lo había olvidado. todo en un periodo muy corto... esas son las emociones de las damas

pero aun así se sentía confundida, su amor por Blu fue un amor a primera vista, se conocieron un día, estuvieron todo el día encadenados, y luego se amaron, ese fue el problema, fue un amor muy rapido. y como el dicho, lo que fácil se viene, fácil se va

había sido la pareja de Blu por mas o menos dos meses, aun sentía algo por el, por las experiencias vividas, pero su dolor que sentía al saber de su traición lo apago por completo, ademas, cuando mas se sentía triste, su corazón sintió emoción al besar a Chris, el la ayudo a soportar el dolor

Perla se fue volando, a ser libre una vez mas, fue a la selva para no volver mas, no tenia por que hacerlo nada la ataba a estar en Rio, ella se iría lejos, libre, feliz

* * *

-"ouch mi cabeza" - se quejo Blu, que estaba despertando, en un callejón , sin saber el porque estaba allí - "que estoy haciendo aqui?"

se dio cuenta de que era un lugar peligroso, a si que sin pensarlo mas, salio volando y se elevo lo suficiente para que se mantuviera seguro

-"últimamente me estan pasando cosas raras" - dijo Blu a si mismo - "me pregunto si estaré volviéndome loco"

Blu comenzó a volar sin rumbo mientras seguía hablando solo

-"maldita sea... en que lió me he metido, no quiero perder a Perla.. no, ese tipo... Chris, de seguro el tiene algo que veer con todo esto... solo que no tengo como demostrarlo"

Blu se detuvo y una idea vaga se le cruzo por la mente

-"eso es, iré al club de samba, de seguro Nico y Pedro pueden ayudarme"

en ese momento comenzó a volar hacia al club

* * *

Perla estaba volando por la selva, su idea era simple, ir lo mas lejos posible, tal vez al amazonas donde siempre cuentan tan buenas historias, tal vez pudiera pasar una aventura emocionante, quien sabe?, la única manera de saberlo es estando allá

-"Perla" - dijo una voz femenina

Perla se detuvo de inmediato, reconoció esa voz, er a la de su amiga Eva, ella era la esposa de Rafael, desde que Blu y ella se habían mudado a la selva, pasaba mucho tiempo con Eva, conversando cosas de mujeres y de ese estilo, tambien Perla solía recurrir a ella cuando tenia que preguntarle de algún tema de "hembras", o algún problema, en ese ultimo tiempo se habían hecho grandes amigas, y mas que amiga, Eva se había vuelto lo mas cercano a una madre de lo que ella había tenido en mucho tiempo

-"Perla, querida, ¿como estas?" - pregunto Eva mientras la saludaba

-"hola Eva... bien, creo" - respondió Perla

-"oye como te a ido con Blu?"

-"a eso" - dijo Perla un poco desanimada por recordar a Blu

-"que sucede?" - pregunto Eva

-"es que... nosotros... terminamos"

-"que? como fue que? si ustedes dos iban tan bien" - dijo Eva, pero se detuvo al ver a Perla desanimada tambien enojada - "querida.. por que terminaron?"

-"Blu me fue infiel" - dijo Perla enojada - "beso a otra chica"

-"déjame adivinar... una chica de azul y amarillo, ¿no es cierto?"

-"como es que tu lo sabes?" - pregunto Perla sorprendida - "acaso tu lo sabias?"

-"una vez vi algo" - dijo Eva

-"y por que no me contaste?"

-"por que no fue necesario... Blu hizo lo correcto"

-"a que te refieres?"

-"te puedo preguntar algo" - dijo Eva aconsejando a Perla - "como te enteraste?"

-"la misma perra me lo contó"

-"y que te dijo Blu?"

-"me dijo que no había sucedido nada..."

-"y por que le crees mas a esa chica que a Blu?"

-"por que ella tenia una fotografía... salían esos dos.. besándose" - Perla se entristeció mas

-"y que hiciste tu despues?"

-"le dije a Blu que terminamos y me fui de allí"

-"por que no conversaste con el las cosas"

-"por que estoy muy enojada con el"

-"tu aun lo quieres?"

-"no lo se"

-"como que no lo sabes?"

-"no se si lo amo, o si no lo amo"

-"Perla... yo creo que estas confundida"

-"no Eva, estoy muy clara"

-"mira... te voy a contar algo, un día estaba buscando a uno de mis hijos que se estaba perdido, pero mientras lo buscaba, me tope con Blu, el no se dio cuenta de mi parecencia el estaba acompañado por esa chica que tu dices... estaban descansando"

-"y que paso?. cuando fue eso?" - pregunto Perla

-"bueno, no me vas a creer, esa chica se le lanzo encima a Blu, pero el la aparto de ella"

-"en serio?"

-"mira... esa chica esta presionando mucho a Blu" - dijo Eva - "pero el por dentro se sentía muy culpable"

-"como lo sabes?"

-"por que el se lo contó a Rafael" - admitió Eva - "el me dijo que se sentía muy culpable"

-"por que te contó eso Rafael?"

-"querida... pronto te darás cuenta de que los machos, les cuentan todo a sus hembras, solo tienes que seducirlos un poco, las parejas se cuentan todo"

-"entonces si estaba tan mal, por que no me dijo nada"

Eva se quedo pensando, la verdad era que eso no lo esperaba

-"el le dijo a Rafael que te lo diría"

-"lo ves... ni siquiera me cuenta eso"

-"por que no le vas a pedirle explicaciones?"

-"para que?, ya terminamos"

-"si, pero no por eso te debes dejar pasar a llevar, encararlo y pregúntale por que no te lo contó"

-"mmmmmm" - se quedo pensando un poco, al parecer Eva tenia razon

-"y?" - pregunto

-"si, eso haré" - dijo Perla segura

-"así se habla" - dijo Eva entusiastamente - "debes enseñarle que tu te haces respetar"

Perla se despidió de Eva y fue al Club para buscar a Blu y encararlo por lo que hizo, y de paso humillarlo un poco

* * *

-"y ahora que haré " - pregunto Blu mientras se sentó sobre el techo de una cabaña enfrente de la playa, no muy lejos del club de samba

había buscado por todos lados, fue al club, pero no encontró a Perla, con la ayuda de Nico y Pedro siguieron buscando por los alrededores, pero no tuvo ningun resultado, ellos tuvieron que volver al club ara seguir con su trabajo musical

Blu estaba desesperado, no sabia que hacer, no quería perder a Perla, no ,eso no.. quería estar junto a ella y explicarle todo lo que sucedió, para que todo ese problema terminara

de repente, escucho una voz femenina que provenía de atrás... Blu miro curiosos de quien se trataba

-"hola" - dijo la desconocida, era una guacamaya azul con amarillo, Blu pensó que se trataba de Belen, pero al escuchar la voz y verla mejor, era muy diferente a ella

-"emmm hola?" - pregunto Blu confundido - "nos conocemos?"

-"algo así" - dijo la desconocida - "mi nombre es Daniela"

Blu se quedo callado

-"mira, se por lo que estas pasando, y vengo a ayudarte"

-"como es que sabes, lo que esta pasando?" - dijo Blu perplejo - "no lo entiendo"

-"veras... sobre tu quiebre con tu amiga azul"

-"que quieres decir?"

-"todo fue planeado"

-"que?, como? por quienes?"

-"pues... por Chris y Belen"

-"lo sabia, sabia que ese desgraciado estaba metido en todo eso" - dijo Blu - "pero no tengo nada como para comprobarlo a Perla, ella cree por lo que vio en la fotografía"

-"esa fotografía esta trucada" - afirmo Daniela

-"trucada dices?"

-"si... yo estaba con ellos cuando apareció el mono fotógrafo"

-"un momento, ¿eres amiga de ellos?" - pregunto Blu que ahora estaba desconfiado de la extraña

-"lamentablemente si" - dijo la hembra mirando hacia abajo

-"entonces por que me ayudas?" - pregunto Blu

-"bueno, por que... yo estaba en el avión con ustedes, ustedes me soltaron y me rescataron de los contrabandistas"

-"a si que tu tambien estabas allí?"

-"vaya... pareciera que no recuerdas mucho ese día"

-"lo recuerdo muy bien" - se defendió Blu - "lo que sucede es que sucedieron muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo"

-"lo que digas chico azul" - dijo Daniela mientras estaba por marcharse - "bien, supongo que eso es todo lo que puedo aportar"

-"espera" - la detuvo Blu - "no te pude dar las gracias"

-"te debía el favor, a si que estamos a mano" - dijo Daniela con una sonrisa

-"entonces... ¿amigos?" - pregunto Blu

-"si, somos amigos" - dijo Daniela y luego se fue, dejando a Blu con sus pensamientos

-"bien... es hora de encarar a ese desgraciado" - dijo a si mismo

* * *

-"es hora de encarar a ese desgraciado" - dijo Perla que no estaba muy lejos del club de samba

* * *

Blu estaba entrando al club de samba, estaban todos bailando, busco a este tal Chris y decirle todo, y obligarlo a que le dijera a Perla toda la verdad, busco y lo encontró junto a Belen en el bar

-"CHRIS" - grito Blu al verlo

-"vaya vaya vaya, si es el azulcito" - dijo Chris al ver a Blu

-"vengo a obligarte a que digas la verdad" - dijo Blu con arrogancia

-"no me digas, y me vas a obligar tu?"

-"es un debilucho" - dijo Belen

-"prefiero ser un debilucho, a alguien que separa parejas" - se defendió Blu - "tu lo planeaste todo, la foto, los celos, la trampa"

-"ohhhhhh" - dijo un ave que estaba poniendo un ambiente tenso

-"parece que te has enterado" - dijo Chris mientras se acercaba lentamente - "no eres tan tonto como yo pensé"

-"por que planeaste todo eso?" - pregunto Blu

-"por que quiero a Perla conmigo" - dijo Chris

-"y para eso haces todo esto?" - pregunto Blu

-"si" - respondió firmemente

-"tu ya tuviste tu oportunidad con ella, y la desperdiciaste, y ahora quieres arrebatármela"

-"ya lo hice" - dijo Chris sonriendo

-"que quieres decir?" - pregunto Blu confundido

-"mientras Perla lloraba, fui a consolarla, y ella me beso, ahora somos pareja"

-"eso no es cierto"

-"tu crees?" - saco una foto que tenia atrás - "mira esto" - salia una foto de el y Perla besándose

-"no puede ser" - dijo Blu que estaba triste, bajo la mirada...

-"así es... sera mejor que te vayas" - dijo Belen - "nadie te quiere aqui"

Blu lo pensó un momento, Chris estaba cerca de el, pero al parecer el ya había ganado, no había forma de convencerlo de que dijera la verdad, y el no tenia pruebas de que ese beso no fue mas que una mentira

Blu le dio la espalda y comenzó a marcharse, triste, hasta que...

_-"elimina la competencia"_ - escucho Blu en su cabeza

-"aggggggh" - grito el mientras sus ojos se volvieron verdes intensos, sus plumas se erizaron, y en menos de un segundo, le dio un buen golpe a Chris en la cara, dejándolo en el suelo de un solo golpe que lo dejo muy adolorido, y eso que el golpe no fue con todas sus fuerzas

-"estúpida sabandija" - se quejo Chris se levantaba y se preparaba para contraatacar

-"pero que diablos?" - se pregunto Blu mientras no se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, sus ojos volvieron a ala normalidad y su aspecto volvió al de siempre, eso era un problema por que Chris estaba por atacar, por suerte Blu alcanzo a esquivarlo

-"ven acá, que te voy a golpear" - dijo Chris

-"pero yo no busco problemas" - dijo Blu

-"pues ya los tienes" - grito finalmente para seguir atacando

se había formado un circulo en el club, no había quien los separara de la pelea. al contrario, estaban todos animando para que el combate fuera divertido, incluso había alguien haciendo apuestas

mientras tanto Perla estaba llegando en el lugar, en la entrada, habían un sinfín de fotos que había puesto el mono fotógrafo para la decoracion del sitio, Perla se acordó de cuando se saco fotos con Blu, busco por un momento y encontró una foto en la pared, en donde salia ella y Blu abrazados, eso la entristeció

-"que esta buscando señorita" - dijo el mono que sacaba las fotos

-"estoy buscando a este tipo" - dijo perla señalando en la foto a Blu

-"ah, el chico azul, si lo he visto"

-"en donde?"

-"pues esta metido en una pelea" - dijo el mono señalando un grupo de aves que estaban observando el combate - "justo allá"

-"¿Blu metido en una pelea?" - pregunto Perla confundida, ya que sabia que Blu no era de los sujetos que solucionaran las cosas a golpes

-"si esta peleando con ese imbécil" - le señalo una foto de Chris

-"esta bueno que le den una paliza" - dijo Perla a regañadientes recordando a Blu

-"por que lo dices?, es al estúpido de verde a quien deberían golpearle" - dijo el mono -"el hizo que que ustedes dos se pelearan"

-"como sabes eso?" - pregunto Perla indignada

-"mira, la cosa es que el tarado de verde, planifico una trampa para ambos" - cuando dijo esto, a Perla se le abrieron los ojos como platos - "el truco una fotografía"

-"que la truco?"

-"así es , mira" - le mostró la verdadera foto de Blu y Belen, que mas bien se podía ver que Blu estaba apartando a Belen y ella se le lanzo

-"y como es que lo hizo?" - pregunto Perla

-"pues esta es la foto que utilizo para trucar" - en ella salia Blu y Perla dándose un beso, en la misma posición que la foto trucada de Blu y de Belen

Perla quedo en silencio

-"lo ves?" - dijo el mono - "yo fui quien tomo la fotografía, y te juro que es la verdad"

-"por que lo haces?" - pregunto

-"hacer que?"

-"decirme todo esto"

-"bueno pues" - dijo el mono pensando - "por que ustedes dos son el uno para el otro, y es injusto que alguien por capricho suyo los separe... ademas el no me pago"

-"pagarte?" - pregunto confundida

-"si bueno... yo fui quien hizo el trabajo de trucar las fotos" - dijo el mono algo avergonzado

Perla se acerco, el mono se protegió por que pensó que Perla lo iba a golpear, pero no fue así en vez de eso Perla lo abrazo

-"gracias..." - murmuro Perla - "ahora se que Blu no me ha sido infiel"

-"al contrario, es el ave mas leal que conozco hasta ahora" - dijo el mono - "y sera mejor que vayas a rescatarlo, por que le estan dando una paliza" - dijo el mono

-"ups, tienes razon" - dijo Perla despues de terminar el abrazo

Perla fue rapidamente al lugar del combate, mientras tanto Chris estaba dando duros golpes a Blu

-"toma esto" - dijo Chris mientras le dio un buen golpe en la cara

Blu cayo, trato de levantarse pero Chris ataco de nuevo, por suerte Blu se protegió usando su alas, causando un forcejeo

-"utiliza nuestro poder" - escucho Blu en su mente

y por un segundo, los ojos de Blu se tonaron verdes oscuros, y sus plumas se erizaron, y utilizando una fuerza extraordinaria, lanzo a Chris lejos de allí, despues de eso Blu volvió a la normalidad

-"que fue eso?" - pregunto Blu a si mismo

-"maldito" - dijo Chris al levantarse mientras pensaba - _"de donde saco tanta fuerza?"_

Chris fue a atacar a Blu nuevamente, pero recibió un fuerte golpe desde arriba, no fue de Blu, era de otra ave, era de Perla, que comenzó a asfixiarlo de igual manera como lo hizo con Blu cuando se conocieron

-"¡¿Perla?!" - exclamaron todos

-"detente" - dijo Perla

-"pe.. pe" - tartamudeo Chris mientras le costaba respirar

-"lo se todo... tu planeaste todo esto para que me peleara con Blu" - dijo Perla mientras seguía estrangulándolo - "no eres mas que un infeliz"

-"lo sabes todo?" - pregunto Blu, pero Perla lo ignoro

-"no te quiero volver a ver jamas Chris... me oíste?" - dijo en un tono desafiante y muy amenazante

Chirs asintió con la cabeza a la amenaza de Perla, y esta lo soltó, y luego miro a Blu

-"Perla.. yo.." - dijo Blu muy tímidamente

-"tu y yo tenemos que hablar" - dijo en el mismo tono rudo

-"emmm , si, eso creo" - dijo algo asustado

-"pero no aqui.. en privado" - termino Perla y le dio la espalda mientras se dirija a la salida

Blu la siguió

Chris se quedo allí, humillado y muy desanimado, mas tarde Nico y Pedro lo expulsaron de su club de samba, no querían problemas y no querían ver a un sujeto tan desagradable como Chris de nuevo por esos sitios

lo ultimo que se supo de ese guacamayo verde, que fue a embriagarse a un bar de mala muerte, donde todos los bandidos e infelices de la ciudad se reunían.. el bar se llamaba Vinchuca... _"Bar Vinchuca"_

mientras tanto Blu salio del bar y miro a Perla, el se acerco para darle las gracias y explicarle lo sucedido

-"Perla... yo" - fue interrumpido

-"Blu cállate .. voy a hablar yo primero, pero sera mejor que sea en el nido, no quiero publico en esto" - dijo en un tono muy agresivo

Blu asintió con la cabeza y ambos se fueron volando de allí, en completo silencio

mientras, una guacamaya azul con amarillo estaba observando como los dos se iban alejando en dirección a la selva, los miro con una sonrisa, era Daniela

-"que bueno que todo haya terminado bien" - dijo a si misma

se fue caminando por la costa de la playa, iba con la conciencia tranquila y estaba en paz, hasta que paso por un callejón y lo que vio no le gusto para nada

un cuerpo mutilado horriblemente, las plumas eran rojas, y estaban manchadas de sangre, habían pedazos del ala que habían sido mordidos y luego escupidos, Daniela reconoció el cadáver mutilado, era de un amigo... se llamaba Reem

* * *

**Bien, este fue el capitulo de hoy, la verdad es que tuve que cortarlo un poco**

**ademas, tengo que trabajar en mi proyecto de navidad, para publicarlo en la fecha indicada**

**les gusto mi capitulo?, no le gusto?**

**pueden darme su opinión, a mi me encanta que lo hagan, a si que por favor les pido que me den su ****opinión**

**gracias a todos los que ya me los han dado**

**tambien he visto que hay nuevos autores , felicitaciones, y les doy la bienvenida a FF**

**eso es todo por ahora**

**por cierto, pueden unirse a mi pagina en facebook (com / darkkazoo)**

**y les daré un anuncio importante**

**solo quedan 4 CAPÍTULOS de "Juntos!"**

**así**** que ya pronto llegara al final**

**se despide Dark Kazoo**

**hasta muy pronto**

* * *

**FECHA: Lunes 24 de Diciembre del 2012**


	25. Chapter 25: Sentimientos Sinceros

**Capitulo 25: Sentimientos Sinceros**

* * *

Perla aterrizo en su nido, detrás de ella estaba Blu quien la miraba con cierto aprecio y tranquilidad, ya no tendrían problemas ,o al menos eso creía

Perla se sentía muy enojada, no por la supuesta infidelidad de Blu, menos ahora que sabia que era inocente, la verdadera razon por la cual ella se sentía enojada, era por la poca confianza de Blu sobre contarle eso a Perla

-"guau Perla todo termino ¿que te parece?" - dijo Blu con su tono idiota

Perla se quedo en silencio

-"Perla... ¿que te sucede?, ya viste todo lo que sucedió ya todo termino" - dijo Blu mientras se acercaba a Perla, pero esta lo miro con una cara que demostraba su enojo, cosa que asusto a Blu

en ese momento, comenzaron a discutir, por el momento no entraremos en detalle, despues de todo una pareja enamorada debe tener momentos íntimos, lo que si podemos averiguar eran sus sentimientos, eran sentimientos sinceros

despues de muchos años sola, Perla había entrelazados lazos únicos con otro macho de su especie, sin duda iba a ser muy difícil que hiciera eso mismo con alguien mas

Perla amaba a Blu, era un guacamayo especial, en un principio ella lo consideraba un idiota mas, pero al ir conociéndolo mejor pudo ver sus hermosas cualidades, el se preocupaba exageradamente por ella, ella lo tomo que era por obligación o alguna especie de deber, pero mas tarde se dio cuenta de que era por cariño. despues se dio cuenta de su valentía, a pesar de demostrar ser un miedoso, en los momentos críticos, Blu mostraba su valentía como por ejemplo cuando salto detrás de Perla en el avión, tambien al enfrentarse al terrible Hano en dos ocasiones, y por ultimo y mas reciente , se había enfrentado a Chris, quien era mas grande y mucho mas fuerte que el

tambien era muy divertido y alegraba los momentos tristes, cuando Perla creyó que no volvería a volar, fue Blu quien la consoló de hecho, fue Blu quien la ayudo a recuperarse, el acompaño en todo momento, preocupándose exclusivamente de ella, tambien la hacia reír y ella podía estar segura a su lado

a pesar de ser un pájaro nerd, Perla estaba enamorada de Blu

pero por ello no paso por alto una gran falta de el, si bien conocía algunos de sus defectos y tambien algunas torpezas de el, nada se comparaba con la mentira, Perla se preguntaba ¿por que Blu no me contó , y si era inocente con mayor razon debía contarle

eso causo gran desconfianza en Perla, si mintió por algo tan "pequeño", como seria algo mas grave

por su parte Blu adoraba a Perla, se sentía muy afortunado al tenerla a su lado, en su vida como mascota nunca hubiese podido estar con alguien así, tan bella, tan elegante tan majestuosa

pero Perla tambien tenia sus defectos, era muy mandona y gritona, tambien algo esterica y con un carácter muy duro

pero eran cosas que Blu estaba dispuesto a soportar

mientras discutían, Perla dijo cosas hirientes a Blu, eso lo hirió bastante

a veces las palabras son mas agudas y dolorosas que las mismas espadas, Blu de igual manera se enojo y comenzó a responder con insultos y cosas por el estilo

se dijeron todo lo que se tenían que decir, sus defectos y las cosas malas de cada uno, el ambiente era muy tenso y estaba mas caliente que un volcan en erupción

ambos estaban muy enojados... por un momento el amor que hubo desapareció por completo, pero sin embargo, no iba a tardar en volver, despues de todo los sentimientos que son tan fuertes y sinceros no desaparecen de la noche a la mañana

-"me tienes harta Blu" - dijo Perla moviendo sus alas mostrando su enojo -"te detesto estúpido"

-"a si?"- pregunto Blu de una manera irónica - "entonces si me detestas tanto por que no te vas ¿eh?"

-"si tienes razon Blu, ¡me voy!" - dijo Perla mientras se daba vuelta hacia la salida de su madriguera - "se acabo Blu... terminamos"

Perla camino hasta la salida de la madriguera, y se preparo para salir... pero se detuvo allí algo le decía que se mantuviera en ese lugar, a pesar de las cosas desagradables que dijo

Blu conocía a Perla, estaba esforzándose por conocerla lo mejor posible, y por lo que sabia, lo que Perla estaba diciendo era algo que salio en el momento, sabia que ella era algo apresurada en decir cosas, tal como lo hizo antes de ser secuestrada por Nigel

Blu sabia perfectamente lo que debía hacer

fue donde estaba Perla, tomo una de sus alas muy bruscamente, la llevo al interior del nido, Perla se resistió pero Blu abrió sus alas y las de ellas y la coloco apoyada en la pared, y dio un beso forzoso a Perla

ella se resistió trato de apartarse, pero al pasar un segundo no lo pudo aguantar mas, poco a poco comenzó a devolver el beso, tambien se dejo dominar por su macho, el comenzó a acariciarla mientras acercaban mas y mas sus cuerpos

el enojo había desaparecido, los problemas comenzaron a parecer cada vez menos importantes, recordó lo feliz que era al lado de Blu una vez y estaba dispuesta a sentir de nuevo esa felicidad

el beso fue largo, en un principio fue forzoso y luego fue el mas apasionado que se hubieran dado, al terminar, un hilo de saliva se formo entre los dos, las sonrisas eran muy grandes

-"Blu..." - dijo Perla en un tono bajo - "lamento haberte dicho eso... no, no era mi intención"

-"tranquila Perla, no pasa nada" - dijo Blu mientras le acariciaba el cabello (plumas de la cabeza que simulan ser tal cosa) - "yo tambien me he comportado en un imbécil"

Perla rio por el comentario divertido de Blu

ambos comenzaron a realizar el acto de amor mas fuerte de todos, como dice "kevinblu", azul y celeste se unieron , se habían entrelazado en una danza alocada de deseo y pasión

el ambiente era muy grato, una tarde calurosa, pero sin embargo corría una agradable brisa entre la selva, los rayos de sol comenzaban a ser anaranjados, eso solo podía indicar que la noche se acerca

Blu dio todo su empeño hacia su amada, pero ambos querían continuar, querían seguir, y estaban dispuestos a hacerlo

el la acostó en su cama hecha de hojas, y siguieron en su tan placentero acto de amor

las sensaciones que sintieron ambas partes fueron espectaculares, el amor de ellos se hizo cada vez mas fuerte

la noche llego, el sol ya se había ido, y estos dos enamorados por fin terminaron su divertido juego del amor, llenos de placer y de lujuria, el aroma del amor estaba impregnado en el nido

ambos se miran con ternura, ella se apoya en el, sus sudorosos y cansados cuerpos se relajan en la tranquilidad de la noche

habían tenido una seria discusión es cierto, pero esa solo seria la primera de muchas, de las demasiadas que habrán en su nuevo camino juntos, pero nadie dijo que no habría problemas, es mas, no existen parejas perfectas, por que nadie es perfecto, ni nadie es igual a nadie, para que dos enamorados logren éxito en su camino, hay una clave, el amor entre ellos, y como logran superar esos problemas

esta fue la prueba de fuego

es increíble como el sexo puede cambiar tantos los ánimos, Perla ya no se sentía triste, o apenada, estaba contenta y feliz, pero solo había una duda, ella la debía deshacer si quería seguir su relación con Blu

-"Blu?" - pregunto Perla mientras estaba apoyada en el pecho de su compañero

-"si Perla?" - pregunta Blu mientras acaricia a su amada

-"por que no me dijiste antes lo que sucedió " - pregunto mientras apoyaba la punta de su pico en el pecho de Blu - "digo, si eras inocente" - comenzó a dudar de el - "hasta incluso le contaste a Rafael y no a mi"

Blu lo pensó en un momento, y luego recordó la situación

-"ya lo recuerdo" - dijo Blu - "si, le pregunte a Rafael que es lo que debía hacer, el me dijo que debía contártelo y yo accedí"

-"y por que no me contaste?" - interrumpió Perla

-"por que... fui con un ramo de flores, iba a explicártelo todo, pero fue cuando te vi acorralada por Hano"

-"entonces fue en el mismo día?" - pregunto Perla atónita

-"si, sucedió todo, para despues ya se me había olvidado"

ambos se quedaron en silencio, despues se rieron por la tonta que fue la conversación anterior, luego se dieron un suave beso

-"por favor Perla" - pregunto Blu ahora que estaba abrazando la barriga de Perla . "no me dejes"

-"solo con una condición" - dijo mostrando una sonrisa - "solo si tu no me dejas a mi"

siguieron compartiendo frases tiernas, abrazos y besos, hasta que sus cuerpos no dieron mas y se quedaron dormidos, pegados uno al otro

mientras tanto, en el árbol del frente, una figura grande observaba cuidadosamente las acciones de estos dos, no se movía , estaba inerte como una estatua

un gato subió al mismo árbol y se coloco al lado del vigilante

-"termino tu turno" - dijo el recién llegado - "algo nuevo de informar"

-"si" - dijo el vigilante, un gato negro con los ojos blancos como la nieve - "los guacamayos de spix se han apareado"

-"seguramente lo disfrutaste" - dijo el gato de color dorado

-"para nada" - dijo el gato negro con repugnancia - "creo que yo me voy a omitir el banquete, no me sera agradable comer a una ave a quien yo vi teniendo sexo"

-"bueno, tu te lo perderás, recuerda que estos son los últimos guacamayos de spix, o azules, no tendrás oportunidad de comer uno de estos jamas en la vida ¿que le dirás a tus hijos?"

-"no lo se, creo que optare por volverme vegetariano, supongo que he devorado demasiada carne, demasiada para ser exacto" - dijo el gato negro - "por cierto, alguna orden?"

-"no, el Tachu ha sido claro, solo observar a los guacamayos, nada mas" - dijo el gato color anaranjado y algo de dorado - "pero creo que debes informarle todo lo que viste, claro, sin los detalles"

-"de acuerdo, en ese caso, iré a informar" - dijo mientras iba hacia el tronco del árbol - "cuídate"

-"igualmente"

el gato negro fue en su largo viaje, recorrió por toda la ciudad, esquivando a las ratas enormes y a los perros, despues de pasar por las mas pobladas favelas de Rio logro llegar hasta el callejón en donde estaba la guarida de el Tachu

-"¿que?" - dijo exaltado el líder de los gatos al saber la noticia del apareamiento de los guacamayos azules - "esto es genial"

-"quiere que le de la orden señor" - dijo el gato, que era la pata derecha de el Tachu, el mafioso de los gatos

-"no , aun no" - dijo el Tachu - "quiero que los vigilen con doble guardia, sigan sigilosos, y manden un par hacia la fortaleza de los humanos, que llaman clínica de aves"

-"señor, disculpe la pregunta pero..." - dijo tímidamente el vigilante a su líder - "que es lo que tiene en mente"

-"es sencillo" - dijo el Tachu - "son macho y hembra, si estos dos se aparearon quiere decir que habrán mas, debemos estar seguros de que ella este embarazada, es allí donde atacaremos"

-"ahh, ya veo , a si ella estará debilitada"

-"y no solo eso" - dijo el Tachu - "si tienen crías, podremos cenar mas seguido"

todos los presentes comenzaron a celebrar y a festejar el tan buen plan y a soñar con el tan deseado banquete, incluso Julian estaba allí para acompañar en tan agradable momento

-"señores" - ordeno el Tachu - "desde ahora, comienzan a cazar guacamayos rojos, así podremos tener mas carne, pero los quiero vivos, y quiero mudarme de aqui, ahora nos iremos a un lugar mas amplio"

todos los gatos siguieron esas ordenes, la base de los gatos mafiosos dejaron de estar en un callejón ahora estaban en una bodega abandonada, debió ser de unos contrabandistas, ya que habían muchas jaulas, y eso era exactamente lo que necesitaban, jaulas para mantener vivas a las aves que comerían en un gran banquete

y el plato principal de ese banquete sera : guacamayos de Spix

* * *

**Bien, ese fue el capitulo de hoy, tambien el primero del año (de los míos)**

**espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y me encantaría saber cual es su opinión**

**ya sea que les gusto o no**

**les doy las gracias por leer este fic, que es el mas largo de fanfiction Rio en español, **

**pero tranquilos**

**solo quedan tres capítulos mas para su gran final**

**sobretodo ahora que estan frente a este complicado y ultimo problema. Tachu, el gato mafioso**

**tambien recuerden visitar mi pagina en Facebook**

**despues del "com", deben poner esto "/DarkKazoo"**

**y llegaran**

**bien, saludos y hasta muy pronto**

**se despide Dark Kazoo**

**desde el Fin del mundo**

* * *

**FECHA: Miércoles 02 de Enero del 2013**


	26. Chapter 26: ¿Como Decirselo?

**Capitulo 26: ¿Como Decírselo?**

* * *

Era una tranquila mañana en Rio de Janeiro, en un nido no muy lejos de la ciudad, habitaba una joven pareja de guacamayos azules, Blu y Perla, desde que se conocieron han podido superar difíciles pruebas, pero juntos han podido superarlas todas, pero aun así solo era el inicio de incontables pruebas en el futuro, uno no era muy lejana

Blu había vuelto al nido con un par de mangos a su nido, en donde lo esperaba Perla

-"Perla, ya llegue" - dijo entrando en el nido mostrando el desayuno

-"¡Mangos!, mis favoritos" - dijo Perla contenta

ambos comenzaron a comer, no tardo mucho tiempo para que la fruta ya no existiera mas

-"bien, creo que estoy lleno" - dijo Blu

-"si, yo tambien" - dijo Perla - "por cierto Blu ¿que harás hoy?"

-"pues iba a visitar a Rafael, el me dijo que necesitaba conversar conmigo"

-"y de que , si se puede saber"

-"pues en realidad no tengo idea" - dijo Blu poniéndose un poco nervioso

-"¿a si?, pues algo me dice que me estas ocultando algo" - dijo Perla acercándose a Blu - "tu nunca has sido bueno para mentir"

-"¿mentir?, ¿yo?" - dijo Blu con ironía

-"bueno, si no me quieres contar, debes tener una buena razon" - dijo Perla algo triste - "pensé que entre nosotros no habrían secretos"

-"no los hay, solo que..." - trato de excusarse Blu - "solo quiero pedirle a Rafael que me oriente un poco, eso es todo, para mi todavía no es muy fácil adaptarme a la selva y esas cosas"

-"ah , ya veo..."

-"y tu ¿que harás?"

-"no lo se, tal vez dedicarme un tiempo para mi" - dijo Perla mientras miraba al techo - "ya sabes , ponerme hermosa"

-"pero si tu ya eres hermosa"

-"jeje... gracias" - se sonrojo un poco Perla por el piropo de Blu

-"por que no me acompañas a ver a Rafael?"

-"por que esos diablillos me van a torturar, como la ultima vez, ¿acaso lo olvidas?"

-"para nada" - dijo Blu despues de una carcajada

ambos se levantaron y se despidieron, Blu fue al nido de su amigo, el tucan Rafael mientras que Perla fue a da unas vueltas por allí

Blu estaba aterrizando en las cercanías de el nido de su amigo, se coloco en estado de alerta y se preparo para poder repeler el ataque de los hijos de Rafael

camino muy despacio, hasta que escucho

-"ATAQUEN!" - grito el mas grande de los tucansitos

Blu fue esquivando a los pequeños, con sus nuevas habilidades de vuelo, ya era mas difícil para ellos capturarlo

-"jaja no me pueden hacer nada" - dijo Blu mientras se elevaba

-"si podemos" - dijeron dos tucanes que aparecieron sorpresivamente arriba de el, y lo mandaron al suelo, ya una vez allí, todos los tuccanes comenzaron a sacarle las plumas y a morderlo

-"ustedes, YA Basta" - dijo Rafael al mirar la escena - "o llamare a su madre"

los tucanes al escuchar la amenaza de su padre, desaparecieron como un rayo

-"hola Blu ¿ya te estas acostumbrando?" - pregunto el tucan viejo

-"pues yo creo que si" - dijo Blu levantándose

-"deberás hacerlo, nadie sabe si luego tendrás hijos"

-"uff espera... vamos de a poco si" - dijo Blu - "no creo que yo pueda ser un padre ¿si?"

-"que va... que era lo que querías hablar conmigo?"

-"espera un minuto... ¿esta Eva por aqui?" - pregunto Blu murmurando y mirando a todos lados

-"no, fue a dar un paseo ¿por que?" - pregunto el tucan con curiosidad

-"bueno... por que no quiero que le cuente a Perla"

-"bueno, ¿y de que se trata?"

-"bueno, ¿recuerdas de lo que te hable hace unas semanas?"

-"chico, me hablas de tantas cosas que creo que lo olvide"

-"bueno.. entonces te haré memoria" - dijo Blu - "se trata de..."

* * *

Perla estaba de lo mas bien, volando por uno de sus lados favoritos de la selva, des afortunadamente fue allí donde fue capturada por los humanos, para luego conocer a Blu, pero ahora no correría ese riesgo, por que los humanos ahora la estan protegiendo

pero de pronto, un fuerte dolor apareció en el vientre, era como si recibiera una fuerte patada

-"ufff , otra vez" - dijo Perla adolorida mientras aterrizaba en una rama cercana - "me duele mucho" - dijo mientras se retorcía de dolor

-"Perla... ¿estas bien?" - pregunto una voz femenina, Perla la reconoció, y vio a su amiga Eva acercándose

-"si, creo que ya paso" - dijo Perla mientras trataba de levantarse, Eva la ayudo un poco

-"¿que te sucedió?" - dijo Eva

-"nada, solo fue un fuerte dolor en el estomago"

-"uy, eso puede ser grave, ¿Blu sabe de esto?"

-"no, y sera mejor que no lo sepa" - dijo Perla - "no lo quiero preocupar, tu sabes como se pone"

-"y no has pensado en ir al doctor?"

-"no creí que fuera para tanto"

-"pues ustedes son amigo de ese humano que cura aves, el que curo tu ala, ¿por que no vas con el?"

-"pues no lo he pensado" - dijo Perla - "todavía me ponen las plumas de punta, no quiero ir sola, pero tampoco quiero que Blu me acompañe, se puede poner raro"

-"entiendo... ¿y que dices si yo te acompaño,eh?" - dijo Eva - "me sentiría muy culpable si te sucede algo"

-"de acuerdo... tu ganas"

las dos hembras se prepararon y se fueron volando a la clínica de aves

* * *

-"...¡Claro que te ayudare con eso!" - exclamo Rafael - "llamare a los muchachos para que organizamos algo"

-"organizar que?" - pregunto Blu

-"pues... una fiesta, algo que sea pequeño y romántico, ya sabes, solamente nosotros" - dijo Rafael

-"no lo se, quería que fuese algo mas privado"

-"hey, no tienes que proponerle frente a todos, tu solo lo haces, y luego la llevas a celebrar... eso les encanta, pero debe ser algo breve y no hasta muy tarde"

-"bueno, pero yo te venia a pedir consejos sobre la propuesta... ¿como diablos lo hago?"

-"pues, busca el mejor lugar, y una hora esplendida para proponerselo, no lo se, ¿cual es su momento favorito del día?"

-"los atardeceres, siempre me habla de ellos"

-"bien, tiene que ser un atardecer... ¿y cual es su lugar favorito?"

-"no lo se... hay tantos que le gusta... pero lo que si, le encantan las copas de los arboles... quizas eso funcione"

-"pues conozco donde esta una palmera, debe ser la mas grande de por aqui, y tiene una fabulosa vista al mar y a la playa, y tambien se puede apreciar toda la hermosura de Rio"

-"bien... ya esta, tenemos la hora y el lugar, ahora como se lo digo..."

-"emm bueno, tienes que ser espontaneo, sin ponerte muy nervioso... aunque es difícil tratándose de ti, pero bueno, eso lo veremos mas adelante, que le entregaras, digo, no vas a decírselo sin nada que ofrecerle ¿o si?"

-"pues, los humanos entregan anillos para cuando proponen matrimonio, yo no tengo ni la mas mínima idea que entregarle a Perla, no creo que un anillo sea lo indicado"

-"pues, que te parece una fruta"

-"no, quiero algo que sea tan hermoso como ella" - dijo Blu mientras pensaba - "y que tal una rosa?"

-"si, eso , es una fantástica idea" - dijo Rafael, luego se percato que sus amigos músicos Nico y Pedro estaban llegando - "mira, son los chicos"

llego un canario amarillo y un cardenal rojos, luego se pusieron a saludar, pero Rafael los regaño

-"chicos, despues dejamos el tema de los saludos... nuestro amigo aqui presente quiere proponer matrimonio"

-"QUE?" - pregunto el par de músicos a Blu

-"no me digas" - dijo Nico

-"te felicito hermano" - dijo Pedro - "y con quien es" - despues de este comentario, Rafael lo golpeo en la cabeza - "AUchh"

-"eso es por preguntar cosas tontas" - dijo Rafael

-"que amargado eres" - dijo Nico

-"bien, tenemos poco tiempo" - dijo Rafael

-"por que?" - pregunto Blu

-"por que lo harás este atardecer"

* * *

-"Perla.. que sorpresa es verte aqui" - dijo Tulio al ver a Perla en la clínica que por el momento estaba sola, a Eva le surgió un inconveniente y tuvo que irse por un momento, pero volvería lo mas rapido posible para saber de su amiga

Perla no pude responderle con la misma alegría al doctor , todavía desconfiaba un poco de ellos

-"a que se debe tu visita" - pregunto el doctor

Perla iba a señalar su estomago, pero justo en ese momento apareció otro dolor, el mismo de la vez anterior, sentía como una fuerte patada le hubiesen dado en el estomago

-"oh, Perla estas bien?" - pregunto Tulio mientras se acercaba - "esto es grave, te revisare de inmediato"

* * *

-"¿¡ESTA TARDE!?" - grito Blu

-"así es, entre antes sea mejor" - dijo Nico

-"bien... sera mejor que comencemos a movernos si queremos que esto funcione" - dijo Rafael con tono militar - "Nico encárgate de la música, Pedro encárgate del sitio y de la comida, y Blu, tu ocúpate de encontrar la rosa mas hermosa de todas ¿entendido?"

-"Si" - respondieron todos

-"pero Rafael, que piensas hacer exactamente" - pregunto Blu

-"luego te explicare lo que tengo en mente Blu, pero ahora, ve a buscarla , rapido"

-"si" - dijo y luego se marcho

todos se preparaban para que la fiesta improvisada fuese de maravilla

* * *

-"no puedo creerlo, Perla..." - dijo Blu mientras miraba los resultados de sus exámenes - "ESTAS EMBARAZADA"

* * *

-"bien, ya se que música poner, me encargue de ir a visitar a viejos amigos que son excelentes músicos, ellos se encargaran de la música de esta noche" - dijo Nico

-"eso es genial" - dijo Rafael - "¿Pedro?"

-"me conseguí un lugar, es un lugar cerca de la playa que dará a luz de la luna, habrán unas pequeñas antorchas, y una excelente vista al mar en lo nocturno"

-"eso es perfecto"

-"y yo traje la flor" - dijo Blu llegando con un paquete

-"esa es la flor?" - pregunto Pedro - "por que es muy fea"

-"no es la flor... la guarde aqui para que no se arruine" - dijo Blu

-"entonces déjanos verla" - dijo Nico

-"bueno, si ustedes lo dicen" - dijo Blu mientras mostraba el interior del paquete

-"OHHHHHH" - dijeron los tres al mirar al interior del paquete

* * *

-"¿yo?, seré madre?" - se pregunto a si misma Perla

-"los exámenes indican que son tres... lamentablemente no podemos saber sus sexos, pero de lo que si podemos estar seguros es que en cuatro semanas los incubaras"

-"¿cuatro semanas?" - se pregunto

* * *

-"bien muchachos... tenemos todo listo, faltan dos horas para el atardecer, solo falta lo mas importante" - dijo Rafael

-"emm que es?" - pregunto Blu

-"¿como se lo dirás?" - dijo Rafael

-"pues pensaba algo si como Perla, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?" - dijo Blu haciendo una demostración como lo había visto en unas películas cuando vivía en los estados unidos

-"sabes, me parece bien, pero debes agregarle algo mas" - dijo Rafael

-"como que?" - pregunto Blu

-"pues" - dijo Nico - "debes destacar sus momentos felices, y tambien tienes que decirle lo hermosa que es"

-"nosotros te podemos escribir un discurso para que se lo digas"

-"me parece bien" - dijo Blu algo tímido

* * *

ser madre... no era algo fácil de aceptar, la mayoría de su vida estuvo sola debido a que se separo de su familia, ahora estaba con Blu, un ave al cual ella ama, y esta debería ser una buena noticia , pero por alguna extraña razon se sentía culpable, tal vez por que no estaba preparada para serlo, y que pensara Blu, no lo sabe

-"yo se que Blu... hará lo correcto, despues de todo es el ave a cual amo" - pensó Perla mientras volaba por la selva, ya de regreso a casa - "pero no e como reaccionara, ¿lo hará mal?, seguirán las cosas igual" - pensaba con preocupación - "bah, Perla, tranquila, el es un buen tipo, de seguro las cosas estarán bien"

de repente escucho una conversación ajena, simplemente por curiosidad se escondió para escuchar la discusión se trataba de una pareja de guacamayos amarillos

-"por favor, no me dejes" - dijo la hembra

-"Laura, ¿no has visto la gravedad de la situación?" - dijo el macho

-"pero esto es algo maravilloso, para los dos"

-"para ti lo sera, entiéndeme, YO NO QUIERO SER PADRE" - dijo el macho con voz dura - "te dije que te cuidaras"

-"por que no eres el tan amable ave del cual yo me enamore ¿eh?"

-"por que en ese entonces no estabas embarazada!" - grito el macho - "me oíste?"

-"y que es lo que vamos a hacer ahora?" - dijo la hembra

-"no, que es lo que vas hacer TU..." - dijo el macho - "te lo dije, nunca quise hijos, pero eso es ahora tu responsabilidad, por que yo me voy" - en ese instante, el macho se fue, dejando a la hembra llorando y en el suelo

Perla se sintió mal por la guacamaya amarilla, no dudo en acercarse y ayudarla

-"oye... ¿estas bien?" - pregunto Perla

-"yo.. no lo estoy" - dijo mientras lloraba amargamente

-"que te dijo ese sujeto para que te sintieras así " - pregunto Perla mientras trataba de consolar a la guacamaya amarilla

-"yo.. no debí... decirle" - continuo la triste

-"¿que fue lo que les sucedió? - pregunto Perla

-"yo... quede embarazada" - continuo Laura -" y por eso me dejo"

* * *

-"bien Blu, creo que hemos ensayado bastante... esta llegando la hora ¿seguro que quieres hacer esto?" - pregunto Rafael

-"si..." - dijo firmemente Blu

-"entonces, ve a buscar a Perla, y sigue paso a paso el plan" - dijo Rafael

-"nosotros estaremos cerca pase lo que pase" - dijo Nico

-"de acuerdo" - dijo Blu

* * *

-"¿Perla que sucede?" - dijo Eva al mirar a Perla muy triste en su nido

resultaba que Perla había estado con otra hembra, Laura, una guacamaya amarilla, que llevaba una vida feliz, con el amor de su vida, pero esta quedo embarazada, y su gran amor la dejo. Perla no quería que Blu la dejara tambien, era por eso que se lo contó todo a Eva

-"pero, eso que tiene que ver contigo?" - pregunto Eva

-"que tal si Blu me deja... me abandona con tres hijos" - dijo Perla muy asustada - "yo no quiero eso"

-"mira... me permites decirte algo" - dijo Eva mientras se acercaba - "primero que nada, los machos suelen asustarse cuando le dicen que su pareja esta embarazada por primera vez, no quieren asumir tanta responsabilidad, es por eso que muchos huyen"

-"pero.. y" - dijo Perla pero fue interrumpida por Eva

-"espera... pero luego vuelven en un par de días, cuando ya han reflexionado" - dijo Eva - "te contare algo, cuando le dije a Rafael que estaba embarazada, el no me respondió nada, simplemente se marcho, es cierto que yo me sentí muy triste, pero entonces el regreso al otro día dijo que había reflexionado las cosas... y eso pasa con los machos"

-"pero entonces ¿como le digo a Blu que estoy embarazada?"

-"tranquila, yo conozco a Blu, se que el es muy diferente a todos los machos de por aqui... yo se que hará lo correcto" - dijo Eva - "pero no cometas un error, debes decirselo de forma seria, severa y fría eso lo ayudara a recapacitar un poco, ademas, el se pondrá muy feliz por esta noticia, no debes olvidar que esto es algo maravilloso"

* * *

Blu estaba volando por la selva, no muy lejos estaban sus tres mejores amigos para ayudarlo si era necesario, el tiempo corría y el atardecer estaba llegando

Blu aterrizo en la rama, en frente a su nido, y allí estaba Perla, con Eva a su lado, ella le pido a Eva que dejara sola con Blu, esta accedió y se fue a unos matorrales no muy lejos para escuchar la situación , pero por sorpresa estaba su esposo y dos de sus amigos espiando a los guacamayos

-"¿que hacen aqui?" - pregunto Eva

-"lo mismo digo" - dijo Rafael

-"no importa, escodase para que no nos descubran" - dijo Nico

los cuatro se quedaron observando a los guacamayos

-"Blu…"- se acercó Perla a él, con una mirada seria

-"¿Sí preciosa?"- le contestó Blu tiernamente, sin embargo la mirada de Perla no cambió, se mantuvo seria y fría.

-"quisiera hablar contigo"-

-"ok…"- dijo dubitativo - "yo tambien quería hablar contigo" - pero su alegría se apago con la mirada de Perla - "pero no es importante, conversemos lo tuyo" - dijo nerviosamente mientras pensaba - _"maldita sea, debe ser algo malo"_

Ambos subieron a una rama cercana de un árbol, y aunque no se podía oír ni una palabra, las especulaciones empezaron sólo por ver las expresiones de ambos.

-"¿De qué estarán hablando…?"- se preguntó Nico en voz alta -"Parecía molesta, debe ser algo malo"

-"que lastima... y eso que Blu le iba a dar una sorpresa"

-"¿que es?" - pregunto Eva

-"algo grande, hemos estado preparándolo todo para esta tarde, pero creo que ya no va a ser" - dijo Rafael con lastima

-"…Oh ya sé, Perla le está diciendo"- Pedro dijo mientras miraba fijamente la conversación -"¡_Ya no quiero salir contigo terminamos, buscaré un macho mejor AUCH_!"- Rafael, quien estaba a un lado de él, le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su ala, mientras Nico reía

-"espero que no sea nada malo"- dijo el Tucan

-"Apuesto a que es algo malo"- dijo Pedro

-"apuesto lo mismo"- dijo Nico

-"hmmm… yo apuesto a que es una buena noticia, es más, una maravillosa noticia…"- dijo Eva

-"acaso sabes lo que Perla quiere decir?" - dijo Rafael

-"cállense" - dijo Nico mientras improvisaba un audífono con una hoja - "creo que con esto escucharemos"

Justo cuando Perla parecía estallar en lágrimas Blu la abrazó fuertemente después de darle un tierno beso y salió volando contra las hojas de los arboles creando una lluvia de tonos verdosos y flores de colores.

**mientras tanto... en la rama donde estaban Blu y Perla**

-"Perla... que sucede?" - pregunto Blu

-"Blu... esto, no es muy fácil decirlo, pero..."

-"¿que pasa?, ¿estas enferma?... pasa algo..." - dijo Blu antes de ser fuertemente abrazado por Perla, tambien pudo notar que tenia un par de lagrimas

-"Blu… Estoy embarazada"

Blu se quedo atónito por unos segundos

-"Espera dices que voy a ser…"

-"Vas a ser padre Blu"- agrego la guacamaya

-"¿Yo… padre?…"

Blu aparto por un momento a Perla de si, el se dio un giro, pensando en la noticia, quedo de espaladas a Perla, Luego esta lo abrazo por atrás y comenzó a murmurar

-"por favor no me dejes" - dijo Perla con muchos nervios

paso un minuto... Blu comenzó a meditar en todo lo que la noticia de Perla implicaba

-"¿dejarte?" - dijo despues de recapacitar

Perla cerro fuertemente los ojos, no quería aceptar que Blu se marchara, aunque sea por un breve tiempo, lo ultimo que necesitaba que su compañero la dejara cuando ella mas lo necesitaba

pero de repente, Blu abrazo a Perla y le dio un fuerte beso, mientras su cara irradiaba felicidad

-"¿yo dejarte? ni loco" - dijo Blu despues de terminar el beso - "es la mejor noticia que me han dado"

-"guau.. por un momento pensé... que me dejarías" - dijo Perla

-"y por que pensaste eso?"

-"bueno por que... no lo se"

-"mira.. siempre he estado solo, con Linda, pero eso no es lo mismo que estar contigo.. y mas si seremos padres, en serio, es una fantástica noticia"

**mientras, en el matorral de los chismosos**

-"¿Perla esta embarazada?" - dijo Pedro

-"guau.. ahora si admiro a Blu" - dijo Nico

-"se los dije" - dijo Eva

-"esperen, aun falta algo importante"

-"a si, tienes razon" - dijo Nico

-"que es'" - volvió a preguntar Eva

-"sera mejor que te enteres sola" - dijo Pedro

**mientras, con los tórtolos**

-"que esperas Blu... vamos a contarle a nuestros amigos" - dijo Perla

-"espera Perla... había una cosa que quería conversar contigo" - dijo Blu un tanto mas serio

-"emm si ¿que ocurre?"

-"bien... este es el momento" - dijo Blu mientras sacaba una hoja que tenia unas letras escritas

mientras, sus amigos miraban con atención lo que sucedía

-"bien chicos, saco el discurso" - dijo Rafael - "es nuestra señal"

-"esperemos que lo haga perfecto" - dijo Nico - "yo me esforcé mucho escribiéndolo"

Blu ojeaba el contenido de la hoja, eran muchas palabras hermosas, pero lamentablemente no venían de su corazón

-"sabes que?" - dijo Blu tirando la hoja muy lejos - "no lo necesito" - acto seguido se arrodillo frente a Perla y tomo una de sus alas

Perla comenzó a emocionarse por lo que estaba por ocurrir

-"Perla... antes de conocerte, mi vida era muy aburrida, nunca jamas hubiera podido soñar en tener aventuras tan grandes como las he tenido, contigo, y estoy seguro que nos esperan muchas mas, te amo mucho y ahora se que seremos padres, es por eso que he tomado mi decision aun mucho mas firme, y este es el momento para eso"

Blu saco un paquete, le quito la envoltura, y pudo verse una hermosa flor, con pétalos rosados, que en el interior se hacían de un color rojizo, dándole un contraste perfecto

-"¿Perla, te gustaría casarte conmigo?" – dijo Blu ofreciéndole aquella hermosa flor.

- "Blu, dijiste las palabras mágicas" – contestó Perla sonriendo mucho y tomando flor – "Me encantaría" – agregó colocándosela en la cabeza.

Perla no lo dudo mas y se abalanzo sobre Blu dándole un gran beso apasionado acto seguido ambos se levantaron

-"Perla, estaremos juntos para siempre" – dijo Blu

-"Hasta que la muerte nos separe…" – susurró Perla - "estaremos juntos los cinco"

-"¿cinco?" - pregunto Blu

-"así es... son tres huevos Blu" - dijo Perla mientras se ruborizaba cada vez mas

Blu acaricio el vientre de Perla, en donde se encontraban sus hijos

-"Blu le pidió matrimonio a Perla?" - dijo Eva sorprendida mientras que los demás celebraban por que su duro trabajo dio éxito

-"que esperamos... vamos a felicitarlos" - dijo Pedro

en ese instante, los cuatro salieron de su escondite aplaudiendo , en señal de felicitación a la joven pareja comprometida

-"que hacen acá?" - dijo Perla algo sorprendida

-"chicos" - dijo Blu -"voy a ser padre.. y Perla se casara conmigo, ¿no es maravilloso?"

-"déjame felicitarte" - dijo Rafael - "yo sabia que las cosas entre ustedes resultarían"

-"Así que pronto seras padre…"- dijo Pedro a Blu - "Ese es nuestro gavilán galán"

-"Amigos… amigos me avergüenzan no es para tanto" - dijo Blu con modestia

-"ya, ya Nico, Pedro avergüenzan al futuro papa"-dijo Perla abrazando a Blu por el cuello y dándole un gentil beso

-"Señorita Perla… déjenos felicitarla…" - Nico hizo una reverencia y beso al ala de Perla

-"Gracias… son muy gentiles" - dijo Perla

-"bueno, ya es oficial, ustedes son los tíos Nico y Pedro" - dijo Blu - "claro, tambien serán los tíos Rafael y Eva"

-"¿Tíos?"- dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo

-"Claro ustedes son parte de nuestra familia…" - dijo Perla

-"De no ser por ustedes no estaríamos aquí" - añadió Blu

"No voy a llorar… no voy a llorar…"-se decía a si mismo Nico aguantando las lagrimas, mientras Pedro lo abrazaba consolándolo… pero finalmente lloro

entonces, Rafael se acerco a Blu

-"oye... no te estas olvidando de algo?" - susurro Rafael al odio de Blu

-"oh , tienes razon" - dijo Blu, que fue al lado de Perla - "oye, quiere salir con tu prometido a algún lado?"

-"emm ¿donde?" - susurro Perla

-"es una sorpresa" - le dijo Blu

-"de acuerdo" - dijo Perla

* * *

los seis habían llegado a un lugar cerca de la playa, en donde había una mesa con varias frutas, tambien estaba una banda de canarios dándole el ambiente perfecto al lugar, y tambien estaba Luis, el bulldog, que había sido invitado

era toda una sorpresa para Perla, ya que no sabia que Blu podía ingeniárselas para hacer algo así

despues de una grandiosa noche, en donde todos habían disfrutado, compartido y festejado, las parejas se pusieron a bailar, aunque solo fueron dos, Rafael y Eva, y claro, los festejados

estaban bailando un suave Blu, lento y pausado, Perla apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Blu mientras giraban lentamente, al ritmo de la música

-"sabes... esto fue una gran sorpresa para mi" - dijo Perla

-"ni que lo digas... yo solo pensé que nos casaríamos, pero nunca imagine que estuviese embarazada" - dijo Blu

-"y yo... esta mañana no me imaginada que seria madre, ni que tampoco nos comprometiéramos"

-"entonces fue un gran día, ¿no lo crees?" - dijo Blu - "nada lo podría arruinar"

-"si, fue lo mas grandioso que me ha pasado... te amo Blu" - dijo mientras se le acercaba y dio un suave beso

-"yo tambien te amo, Perla" - dijo Blu

-"por cierto... aun nos falta algo, para que este día sea perfecto"

-"¿que es?" - pregunto Blu

Perla se le acerco y le susurro algo al odio, lo que le dijo hizo que Blu se ruborizara y se pusiera nervioso

-"estas segura?" - pregunto Blu, a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza

entonces, Blu se aparto de Perla y se dirigió a sus amigos

-"bien chicos, me temo que la fiesta se acabo, gracias a todos por sus esfuerzos, la pasamos de maravilla"

-"ohhh no seas aguafiestas" - dijo Nico

-"si, la noche es joven" - dijo Rafael

-"espérame Rafael, si tu estas aqui, y Eva esta aqui... ¿quien cuida a tus hijos?"

-"bueno.. yo este..." - tartamudearon ambos, luego se asustaron y se pudieron serios - "nuestros hijos. Adiós " - dijeron y luego se marcharon a la velocidad del rayo

-"Nico.. y Pedro... por favor, les damos muchas gracias por acompañarnos" - dijo Perla - "pero algo nos urge con Blu"

-"si, yo lo entiendo" - dijo Pedro

-"disfruten chicos" - dijo Nico

-"bien Blu" - dijo Perla ahora que estaba al lado de su prometido - "esta todo listo"

-"entonces ¿que esperamos?" - dijo Blu - "vamos a nuestro nido, picarona"

Perla se rio y fue junto Blu a su nido a la velocidad del rayo, ambos iban, una vez mas , a unir su vinculo especial, para que esta noche fuera inolvidable, perfecta... o al menos lo es por ahora

no muy lejos de allí un gato miraba con atención lo que sucedía pero al ver que los guacamayos azules se marchaban, decidió irse de allí

* * *

-"Así que esta embarazada ¿eh?" - dijo el Tachu, el líder de los gatos mafiosos - "¿estas seguro?"

-"100% seguro señor" - dijo el espía

-"¿que hacemos señor?" - dijo el segundo al mando

-"preparen el ataque" - dijo el Tachu

-"¿para cuando señor?" - pregunto nuevamente

-"esta misma noche"

* * *

**Bien, este fue el capitulo de hoy**

**espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y me encantaría saber cual es su opinión**

**ya sea que les gusto o no**

**les doy las gracias por leer este fic, que es el mas largo de fanfiction Rio en español,**

**pero ojo**

**SOLO QUEDAN DOS CAPITULOS**

**se que me he tardado, pero encontre mi viejo CD del age of empires 2 y resulta que me he enviciado, tambien he salido a carretear , tan solo ayer estuve de cumpleaños**

**a si que esa es la razon de mi demora, pero acá les traigo un nuevo cap**

**tambien recuerden visitar mi pagina en Facebook**

**despues del "com", deben poner esto "/DarkKazoo"**

**y llegaran**

**recuerden que es allí donde subiré noticias, vídeos y comentarios**

**a si que si quieren disfrutar de la experiencia completa, no lo olviden**

**visiten mi pagina de facebook**

**bien creo que eso es todo, saludos y hasta muy pronto**

**se despide Dark Kazoo**

**desde el Fin del mundo**

* * *

**FECHA: Jueves 17 de Enero del 2012**


	27. Chapter 27: Emboscada Nocturna

**Capitulo 27: Emboscada Nocturna**

* * *

Era una calurosa noche en Rio, estaba completamente oscuro, salvo por las luces de la luna y de las estrellas, tambien por la iluminación de la gran ciudad, en la selva, una pareja de guacamayos azules descansaba despues de unir su vinculo una vez mas, había sido una noche memorable, el macho le propuso matrimonio, y la hembra le informo que estaba embarazada, todo lucia bien para la especie casi extinta de guacamayos

El macho comenzó a acariciar el vientre de la hembra , en donde estaban creciendo y nutriéndose los huevos

-"estas segura de que no les paso nada?" - dijo Blu, el macho - "digo... no quiero sentirme culpable por aplastarlos"

-"como se te ocurre eso?" – Pregunto Perla, la hembra – "están bien, recuerda, una madre feliz, huevos felices" – dijo con un tono picaron

-"guau… esto es increíble…" – dijo Blu

-"no te entiendo ¿Qué quieres decir?"

-"eso… que ya no somos nosotros dos… sino que ahora vamos a ser padres Perla, es mucha responsabilidad…" – Blu se escuchaba que estaba muy preocupado – "no estoy seguro de ser un buen padre"

Perla lo miro con compasión, sabia que Blu nunca había sido del tipo de machos muy seguro de si mismo, pero sabia que en el fondo era un gran ave, y que podría ser el mejor padre de todos

Perla se acerco y le dio un suave beso

-"mascota" – dijo tiernamente – "eres un poco bobo y algo torpe, pero sin duda eres el ave mas responsable y protectora que he visto jamás, me defendiste aun contra un murciélago loco, tu, quien cualquiera no apostaría nada por ti… tu me has demostrado lo que eres en el interior, es por eso que se que lo harás bien" – comenzó a acariciarlo – "además, nadie te enseña a ser padres… yo todavía estoy muy nerviosa… tratare de ser lo mas parecida a mi Madre, y.." – Perla comprendió que Blu nunca tuvo algo parecido a una figura paterna

-"no importa…" – dijo Blu – "me las arreglare, además Rafael me puede aconsejar un poco"

-"si, creo que si" - dijo Perla - "por cierto... ¿quieres seguir jugando?"

-"¿lo dices en serio?" - pregunto Blu animado

-"si... quede con ganas de mas... pero esta vez iré yo arriba, ¿de acuerdo?"

-"como tu lo digas... hermosa"

* * *

Un cuerpo avanzaba rápidamente por la jungla, aprovechaba la oscuridad para pasar desapercibido, había recorrido ya mucha distancia, y estaba por llegar a su destino, hasta que logro llegar, un enorme árbol, no muy lejos de la cerca que dividía el santuario de aves "Blu", del resto de la selva. no espero mas y el felino saco sus garras, y las clavo en la corteza del árbol, y comenzó a escalarlo

sus habilidades como trepador eran muy buenas, no le fue mucho trabajo llegar hasta unas de las partes mas altas del Árbol donde había un nido, en el interior, se encontraban una pareja de guacamayos azules durmiendo

el gato entro en el nido muy sigilosamente, se acerco a la joven pareja, y se coloco al lado de la hembra, y levanto su pata, preparando sus garras para darle el fatal golpe

pero cuando estuvo a punto de llevar a cabo su misión, fue fuertemente golpeado por el macho

-"NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES" - grito Blu mientras forcejeaba con el intruso, el grito hizo que Perla se despertara

el gato hacia mucha fuerza, era mas grande y pesado que cualquiera que Blu se hubiera enfrentado anteriormente, pero eso no le impedia proteger lo que era suyo

Blu lo empujo hasta la boca de la madriguera, pero el gato coloco cada una de sus extremidades en la boca, tapando toda la entrada

-"no creas que esto terminara así" - dijo el gato

-"no lo hará" - dijo Blu mientras reía irónicamente

Blu arranco los bigotes del gato, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y se soltara, en ese instante Blu empujo al animal para mandarlo hacia abajo, el guacamayo se quedo mirando hacia abajo, pero lo que vio no le gusto

-"Blu.. ¿que pasa?" - pregunto Perla que estaba en el rincón del nido, preocupada por lo que pasaba

-"Perla , hay que irnos" - dijo seriamente

-"¿por que?" - dijo Perla mientras se asomaba por la boca de la madriguera

Pero lo que vieron no fue nada agradable, eran muchos gatos subiendo por el árbol seguramente a hacer lo mismo que el primero, eran numerosos, fácilmente llegaban a los cien

-"vamos, hay que irnos" - dijo Blu algo mas preocupado

Perla salio volando de inmediato, y Blu la siguió, pero un gato agarro su pata, aferrándose al árbol, el gato con mucha fuerza lo metió al interior del nido, Perla miraba muy preocupada lo que sucedía, pero no podía intervenir, ya que podía poner en riesgo a sus hijos

mientras tanto Blu estaba forcejeando con el gato, como ya conocía las debilidades del felino, aprovecho su conocimiento, y le aplasto su cola, lo que hizo que se distrae, y le diera la oportunidad de salir, y menos mal que lo hizo, por que solo instantes despues entrarían otros dos gatos, y en ese caso , con todo el conocimiento del mundo podría hacer algo

-"¡BLU!" - exclamo Perla al ver que su macho salia sano y salvo - "estas bien"

-"si, pero hay que irnos de aqui" - dijo Blu preocupado - "¿estas bien? ¿estan bien?"

-"si creo que lo estoy" - dijo Perla - "BLU CUIDADO"

Blu miro hacia arriba y se dio cuneta de que en las ramas de los arboles estaban cayendo Gatos para caer encima de ambos, y así capturarlos, esquivaron los primeros, pero eran bastantes

-"hay que irnos de aqui" - dijo Perla

-"vayámonos"

Blu y Perla comenzaron a hacer maniobras evasivas para esquivar la lluvia de gatos, pero Perla estaba algo cansada, y muy débil estaba sufriendo un dolor debido a su embarazo, eso hizo que se trasformara en un blanco fácil un gato grande y blanco salto para capturarla, pero Blu vio eso, a si que se coloco entremedio de Perla y el gato, para que en vez de que lo capturaran ella lo capturaran a el, el gato hizo que Blu cayera y se diera un fuerte porrazo en el suelo, Perla veía aterrada la situacion

-"¡BLU!" - grito preocupada

Perla observo como todos los gatos se lanzaban encima de Blu para inmovilizarlo, ya en segundos el guacamayo no tenia escapatoria

-"¡PERLA VETE DE AQUI!" - grito Blu que vio por un orificio que Perla seguía en peligro

-"Blu no me iré de aqui sin ti" - dijo Perla, no pudo aguantar las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas

-"POR FAVOR VETE, PERLA" - grito Blu desesperado, ya casi no le quedaba aire - "HAZLO POR NUESTROS HIJOS AGGHHHH" - fue silenciado por un gato

-"BLU" - dijo Perla desesperada por lo que sucedía no podía creerlo, pero no era momento para pensar, vio hacia arriba y noto que unos gatos se preparaban para saltar y capturarla a ella tambien, pero eso ella no lo permitiría, por sus hijos, los gatos saltaron, pero ella los esquivo con bastante facilidad, como cuando ella era mas joven, miro por ultima vez al lote de gatos, donde debajo de ahí estaba Blu - "te amo" - murmuro

cerro los ojos, y se elevo, y voló, tan lejos como su cuerpo le permitía, no miro hacia atrás seguramente si lo hacia, vería una escena que ella no quería ver, su amado estaba sufriendo, probablemente ya estuviese muerto, despues de tan hermosa noche juntos, su noche se vio arruinada por algo espantoso, los gatos los habían atacado, y Blu pago por el precio

mientras tanto, Blu aun seguía oponiéndose, y entregando resistencia a los hostiles, pero uno de los gatos , aburrido ya de estar insistiendo tanto, preparo su pata y le dio un golpe en la cabeza al guacamayo, dejándolo inconsciente

-"dulces sueños, azulcito" - exclamo con una sonrisa maléfica en la cara

* * *

Rafael y Eva dormían plácidamente uno con el otro en su nido, el nido de tucanes contaba con dos niveles, uno para la pareja, y la otra para los pequeños, esta ultima situada debajo de la de los padres, en otras palabras, en la boca de la madriguera vivían los padres, y debajo los niños

-"¿escuchaste eso?" - dijo Eva, al despertarse de golpe por un ruido, pero al ver su marido se sorprendió por que ya estaba despierto

-"si... parece un aleteo" - dijo Rafael sin tomarse importancia

-"si, pero tambien escucho sollozos" - dijo Eva

-"¿que sera?, o mejor ¿quien sera?" - se pregunto Rafael

de pronto, se escucho un fuerte golpe, seguramente algo se estrello en e suelo, afuera del nido, Rafael y Eva fueron a ver de que se trataba, y lo que vieron fue a una guacamaya azul llorando, plasmada en el suelo, era Perla

-"¡Perla!" - exclamaron ambos al ver a su amiga en ese estado, se acercaron a ella

Perla lo unico que hacia era llorar

-"Perla que ocurre?" - pregunto Rafael al ver a su amiga

-"te paso algo" - dijo Eva mientras revisaba que no estuviese herida, lo unico que encontró fueron algunos rasguños en su ala y en su pata, no era algo de que preocuparse

-"... nosotros... y lego.. fue muy rapido..." - dijo Perla mientras lloraba desconsoladamente

-"ven, te llevaremos al nido" - dijo Eva mientras la llevaba al interior

pero Rafael se quedo afuera por un momento, tuvo un extraño presentimiento, de esos que les dan a las criaturas cuando viven demasiado tiempo en la selva, era algo como que la selva se sentía el peligro, eso lo preocupo mucho, lo que llevo a preguntarse

-"donde esta Blu?"

Rafael entro a su madriguera, y vio a Eva que trataba de consolar a su joven amiga

-"Perla.. dinos cariño ¿que te sucedió?" - pregunto Eva

-"Blu... el..."

-"¿te hizo algo malo?" - pregunto Eva - "¿en su noche de compromiso?" - Perla negó con la cabeza

-"los gatos..." - dijo Perla mientras se coloco a llorar con mas intensidad - "los gatos nos atacaron, y Blu no pudo escapar..." - lloraba con mas intensidad aun - "el se interpuso a un gato que me vino atacar y fue ahí cuando... cuando..." - Perla no pudo hablar mas, y rompió en lagrimas, se apoyo en Eva, mientras que esta la acariciaba para consolarla

cuando Rafael escucho la historia, puso garras a la obra, se dio vuelta y se preparo para salir de su nido

-"¿a donde vas?" - pregunto Eva, tratando de negarle la salida

-"iré a buscar a Blu" - dijo Rafael muy serio

-"y creer que iras solo?" - dijo Eva - "¿acaso te has vuelto loco?"

-"para nada" - dijo Rafael -" pero no me quedare de alas cruzadas mientras estos asquerosos se llevan a mi amigo, esto no se quedara así" - dijo con un tono muy duro, eso sorprendió a Eva, ya que era muy difícil ver a su marido así de serio

-"cuídate, ¿si?" - dijo Eva

-"tranquila, no por nada me llaman el rey del carnaval" - dijo Rafael, mientras se preparaba para el vuelo - "haré que todo Rio se levante si es necesario" - dijo un poco mas arrogante - "y Perla, te traeré de vuelta a Blu, no voy a dejar que esos gatos dejen a tres niños sin un padre"

Rafael fue a buscar a todos sus amigos que vivían cerca, y les informo de la situacion, recluto a muchos para que se unieran a el en la búsqueda de su amigo Blu, ya que varios de ellos habían sido salvados por el de los contrabandistas cuando los libero del avión, Nico y Pedro tambien ayudaron reclutando a aves para la búsqueda ya que ellos conocían a bastantes debidos a que medio Rio iba a su club de samba, hasta Luis se unió en la búsqueda de los gatos

Rafael estaba totalmente comprometido a encontrar a Blu

* * *

Blu comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, le dolía mucho la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que estaba metido en un saco, y que estaba en movimientos, tambien estaba siendo muy maltratado

-"suéltenme , estúpidos gatos" - dijo Blu en un intento de salir de allí

de repente, todos se detuvieron, y el saco fue lanzado y Blu sufrió una fuerte caída , debió de ser de medio metro, pero fue directo hacia el asfalto

-"auch" - se quejo despues de aquel porrazo

-"liberenlo" - dijo una voz - "sáquenlo de ese saco"

de repente Blu se dio cuenta de que tenia sus alas y patas amarradas, seguramente los gatos habían tomado precauciones para que no escapara, el saco comenzó a abrirse, había una fuerte luz, que no dejaba ver al principio, pero despues Blu alcanzo a ver la situacion a su alrededor, una enorme bodega repleta de cajas, y muchos gatos, había un gato, con algunas prendas de vestir, seguramente eso destacaba su importancia en el mundo de los gatos, y lo era

-"a si que tu eres Blu, el ultimo guacamayo azul" - dijo el gato muy cordialmente -"al fin te conozco en persona. ¿donde estan mis modales?" - el gato extendió su pata en forma de "dar la mano" - "es cierto, estas amarrado" - termino el gato viendo que las extremidades del guacamayo estaban amarradas - "soy Tachu, el rey de los gatos de bajo Rio... y veo que estas en mi territorio"

-"¿tu territorio?, que yo recuerde fueron tus esclavos los que me trajeron aqui" - dijo Blu irónicamente pero un gato lo abofeteo por hablar sin permiso

-"¿como te atreves a hablar sin permiso?" - grito el jefe indignado

Blu no dijo nada, opto por guardar silencio

-"como decía" - continuo el Tachu - "¿sabias, estimado pájaro, que eres nuestro invitado de honor"

-"pues, no creo que tengan muchos invitados de honor" - dijo Blu con ironía - "por que de la manera de como los tratas no es la mejor forma que digamos"

en ese momento un gato se preparo para abofetearlo de nuevo, pero el Tachu lo detuvo

-"je je, admiro tu sentido del humor en una situacion como esta" - dijo el jefe

-"y bien... a todo esto ¿a que soy el invitado exactamente?" - pregunto Blu

-"pues a nuestro gran banquete..."

-"¿y que es lo que comeremos?" - pregunto Blu

-"pues, un delicioso guacamayo azul" - dijo el Tachu - "osea, tu"

Blu trago un bulto por la garganta, "El era el plato principal del banquete". los gatos se prepararon para meterlo en la olla y cocinarlo vivo

-"pues, no creo que quieran comerme, no soy nada mas que huesos y piel, los guacamayos azules somos así - dijo Blu mientras trataba de zafarse

-"pues, la leyenda dice que los guacamayos azules son los mas deliciosos de toda la tierra" - dijo el tachu - "no dejemos a nuestros ancestros de mentirosos"

-"no, por favor no lo hagan... yo" - dijo Blu pero fue silenciado por una manzana que colocaron en su boca

-"no te preocupes... pronto, tus futuros hijos y tu amiga serán el siguiente banquete" - dijo el Tachu - "esto sera delicioso, toda una familia entera, esperaremos hasta que ella encube los huevos , para entonces estará muy débil tus amigos los tucanes no podrán protegerla, y luego... bueno, siempre me he preguntado a que sabrán los huevos fritos de los guacamayos de spix"

-"NO" - grito Blu en desesperación

no podía creerlo, su vida estaba por llegar a su fin, y no solo eso, si no que estaba muy preocupado por lo que iba a pasarle a Perla y a sus hijos, esto era malo, muy malo, no pudo hacer mas que enojarse muchisimo, trato de poner resistencia, pero uno de los gatos lo golpeo para que se quedara inconsciente

* * *

-"Maldición, ¿como puede ser esto posible?" - exclamo Rafael furioso - "hemos contactado a todo Rio, y nadie sabe donde se ocultan estos gatos"

-"lo siento Rafi" - dijo Pedro

-"lo unico que averiguamos fue que los gatos abandonaron su guarida" - dijo Nico - "seguramente estan en otro lado"

-"por favor, dime algo que no sepa" - dijo Rafael

de pronto llego Luis

-"RAFI" - dijo el bulldog - "tengo unos amigos, que me ayudaran a seguir el rastro de Blu"

-"eso ayudara" - dijo Rafael - "pero debemos darnos prisa, no debemos llegar demasiado tarde, o si no, nuestro querido amigo Blu, se trasformara en comida para gatos"

* * *

**Bien, ese fue el capitulo de hoy**

**vamos, yo quiero conocer su opinión, a si que sin miedo,**

**si les gusto, mencionen que parte les gusto ****mas**

**y si no les gusto, pueden darme una critica constructiva**

**aviso importante**

**el próximo capitulo sera **

**EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE "JUNTOS!"**

**siganme para conocer como termina esta gran historia, y luego viene su ****continuación**

**si les gusta mis historias, no olviden visitar mi pagina en facebook, en ella encontraran imágenes música y vídeos para que tengan una experiencia completa**

**no lo olviden, facebook, y despues del "com", deben poner /DarkKazoo**

**tambien pueden visitar mi canal en youtube, deviantart, etc**

**saludos y hasta muy pronto**

**NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR**

**hasta la ****próxima**

**y gracias por leer**

**se despide Dark Kazoo, desde el fin del mundo**

* * *

**FECHA: Lunes 21 de Enero del 2013**


	28. Chapter 28: ¡Nueva Vida Juntos!

**Capitulo 28: ¡Nueva Vida Juntos!**

* * *

Un rayo de luz lo golpeaba fuerte en la cara, causando una molestia y un calor sofocante, lo que hizo que despertara, y lo hizo de golpe, ya que sus últimos recuerdos no fueron de los mejores que digamos

Blu miro a todos lados, asustado, estaba en la misma bodega abandonada por los humanos, pero utilizada por los gatos, noto que estaba solo, no había ninguna alma a las cercanías, lo curioso era ¿por que?

eso no importaba por ahora, aun estaba peligro, recordó que en la noche anterior estaba amarrado, pero ahora estaba libre ¿que le habrá pasado a los numerosos gatos de la noche anterior? ¿por que lo dejaron libre? ¿por que no lo comieron como prometió el Tachu?

muchas preguntas, y ninguna respuesta aparente, pero no se las iba a dar de detective en ese lugar, tal vez fueron a buscar mas comida, y luego volverían, entonces... ¡este seria el momento para escapar!

abrió sus alas, y se preparo para volar, pero miro de reojo unas cajas, y noto algo extraño, una jaula, y en el interior había un guacamayo verde con una cresta roja, estaba amarrado y con la boca tapada, los ojos vendados, y todo lo demás con suerte respiraba, ¿acaso harían una momia con el?, Blu no lo podía abandonar, a si que fue, abrió la jaula y libero a su compañero

-"por favor no me maten" - exclamo el guacamayo apenas le quito la venda del pico - "no se nada ¡lo juro!"

-"tranquilo" - dijo Blu cuando le saco las vendas de los ojos - "te estoy ayudando a escapar"

-"oh gracias a Dios, por un momento pensé que estaba perdido"

-"pues, ya no lo estas, vamos apúrate hay que salir de aqui" - dijo Blu cuando le saco las amarras de sus extremidades

-"hey, tu eres el chico azul que los gatos estaban buscando!..." - dijo el guacamayo - "¿que haces aqui?"

-"pues lo mismo que tu.." - dijo Blu - "fui capturado, y ahora estoy escapando"

-"¿pero como te liberaste de ellos?"

-"no me preguntes, no lo se" - dijo Blu mientras preparaba la cuartada - "lo unico que recuerdo es que iba a ser cocinado vivo y ahora estoy libre, y tampoco hay señales de los gatos"

-"que extraño... pero eso es genial" - exclamo el guacamayo con alegría

antes de que llegaran a la salida, Blu vio algo curioso, en el suelo, había un pequeño charco de sangre, y encima había una pluma azul, seguramente debía ser de el, pero no se explicaba lo del charco de sangre, ya que sus heridas no eran lo suficientemente graves para sangrar así, pero Blu no le tomo importancia y siguió con su escape

Blu y el extraño miraron por todos lados, y luego , despues de asegurarse de no ser vistos por nadie, se escaparon de la bodega, y acto seguido, fueron volando a toda velocidad hacia la selva

* * *

Rafael llego con su tropa a un lugar lleno de bodegas, guiados por el olfato de los perros

se apresuraron a buscar en donde estaba Blu, pero al entrar en la bodega, no hallaron nada, los perros comenzaron a hacer un perímetro mientras las aves buscaban pistas

Rafael fue caminando por el lugar, hasta que vio algo, una pluma azul encima de un charco de sangre, enseguida Luis fue y olfateo la pluma

-"es de Blu" - dijo el can

-"eso quiere decir..." - dijo Rafael

-"que fue comida para gatos" - termino uno de los perros amigos de Luis

hubo un silencio incomodo por unos minutos

-"seguiremos buscando a los gatos" - dijo el perro - "no se irán sin pagar por lo que han hecho"

el perro fue corriendo hacia afuera, acompañado de las aves y los demás perros, para encontrar a los causantes de todo esto, pero Rafael, Pedro, Nico y Luis se quedaron en la bodega

-"es todo... no pudimos salvarlo" - dijo Rafael muy triste

-"dimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo" - dijo Nico

-"pero fue en vano" - dijo Pedro colocándose a llorar

-"supongo que tendré que ser yo, el que le va a decirselo" - dijo Rafael tomando la pluma ensangrentada

-"¿decir que?" - pregunto Nico mientras consolaba a Pedro

-"a Perla" - dijo Rafael - "que sus hijos se han quedado sin padre"

los tres comenzaron a prepararse para el regreso a casa

-"yo me quedare aqui un rato" - dijo Luis - "por si encuentro algo que pueda ser de utilidad"

-"no tienes que hacerlo"

-"quiero hacerlo"

-"bueno, allá tu" - dijo Rafael mientras suspiraba - "ahora lo mas difícil"

agarro la pluma, y se fue volando hacia la selva, junto con Nico y Pedro

* * *

Blu iba volando junto con Alan, el guacamayo verde con cresta roja, quien rescato en la bodega, este lo iba a dejar en su respectivo nido

-"¿y que es lo que vas a ser ahora?" - pregunto Alan

-"pues, debo encontrar a mi novia, debe de estar muy preocupada" - dijo Blu

-"¿tienes novia?"

-"si, y es hermosa, bueno, tal vez un día nos podamos juntar" - dijo Blu - "y así la conoces"

-"me parece una buena idea" - dijo Alan - "¿donde queda tu nido?"

-"pues, por ahora no tengo, los gatos lo destruyeron ayer" - dijo Blu mientras reía - "supongo que tendré que construir otro... o, no espera, claro que si tengo uno"

los dos se despidieron y quedaron de acuerdo en juntarse algún día

Blu fue volando al unico lugar donde pensó donde estaría Perla: el nido de Rafael

pero mientras iba volando hacia esa dirección, Blu comenzó a sentirse mal, un fuerte mareo acompañado de un fuerte dolor de cabeza, fue a descansar en una rama para recuperarse, pero cuando se sentó, parpadeo, y el dolor disminuyo, pero el mundo dejo de verse como fuera, de echo el ya no estaba en la vida real, simplemente estaba en un limbo, pero lo curioso de todo esto era que el fondo de todo era negro manchado con rojo color sangre

-"okey... esto es raro" - dijo Blu - "creo que he tenido visiones pero nada en comparación a esto" - dijo Blu mientras examinaba el lugar - "creo que definitivamente me estoy volviendo loco"

-"poco tiempo queda para que suceda... entre mas veces me ocupes, mas rapido seré libre... hermano" - dijo una extraña voz

-"¿hermano?" - pregunto a si mismo Blu , luego alcanzo a ver una silueta negra con unos ojos rojos que ardían como un volcan en erupción

-"solo recuerda" - continuo hablando la silueta - "esta vez no mostrare compasión"

la silueta dio media vuelta y comenzó a desvanecerse, Blu camino hacia ella

-"no.. espera" - exclamo

de pronto un fuerte dolor de cabeza , causo que cerrara los ojos, y que luego al abrirlos, estuviese en la rama donde estaba sentado despues de despedirse de Alan

-"¿que demonios fue eso?" - pregunto a si mismo - "¿mas veces me ocupes?... ¿que quiso decir que sera libre?"

Blu no supo que responderse, se propuso a si mismo averiguar que era lo que estaba sucediendo, es por eso que simplemente se retiro de allí en busca de Perla, para cuando conociera a alguien capacitado en el tema, lo hablaría y continuaría con su búsqueda de la respuesta

* * *

Rafael estaba descendiendo a la rama de su nido, entro y logro ver a Eva con Perla a su lado, esta al ver a Rafael estaba esperando una buena noticia pero no fue así, Rafael bajo la cabeza, y muy triste le entrego la pluma azul de Blu a Perla

-"hicimos todo lo que pudimos... pero no" - alcanzo a decir pero Perla se aparto y fue hacia fuera, voló hacia la puntos del árbol y rompió a lagrimas

Eva trato de seguir a Perla pero Rafael se lo impidió

-"déjala, debe tener un momento a solas" - dijo Rafael mientras Eva le hacia caso

Perla miraba al horizonte, no dejaba en pensar en su prometido, el en una ocasión le dijo que el estaría con ella hasta que muriera, ella supuso que seria bastante tiempo, pero tan solo fueron unos meses

no fue el mas tranquilo, o el mas relajado, mas bien, todo el tiempo en que ellos estuvieron juntos fue demasiado agitado, el día que se conocieron fueron capturados por los contrabandistas, luego escaparon pero aun eran perseguidos por Nigel, despues de eso ella había sido herida en su ala, mas tarde la dueña de Blu trato de llevárselo a los estados unidos, mas tarde apareció Hano con su cacería sin olvidar uno de los problemas que les causo Chris, y cuando ya todo estaba bien, ella acepto casarse con Blu pero fue entonces cuando atacaron estos gatos, Blu había muerto, y la había dejado a tres niños

Perla acariciaba su vientre, lloraba, y pensaba en los buenos momentos que había pasado junto a Blu, aunque no fue tan extenso, ella lo amaba mucho, pero ahora debía ser realista, debía hacerle frente al mundo junto a tres crías

pero en ese momento tenia ganas de descargarse, con su cara empapada de lagrimas, grito al cielo

-"¿POR QUE BLU?... estúpido desgraciado" - lo ultimo lo murmuro - "¿POR QUE TE FUISTE?"

-"no me he ido a ningun lado" - dijo una voz desde atrás

Perla miro rápidamente, sorprendida, y pudo ver a su querida mascota , no lo pensó dos veces para ir a abrazarlo

-"¡BLU!" - grito de alegría mientras lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza

-"uhhmmm" - se quejo Blu al ser apretado en un lugar donde le dolía debido al porrazo de la noche anterior

-"ups, lo siento" - dijo Perla

-"no pasa nada" - dijo Blu alegre - "¿que es eso de estúpido desgraciado ,eh?"

-"no tiene importancia" - dijo Perla mientras se apoyaba en el

de pronto aparecieron Rafael y Eva , que quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Blu

-"Blu amigo" - exclamo Rafael alegre - "pensé que habías sido comida para gatos ¿como escapaste?"

-"digamos que tuve suerte" - dijo Blu

el azul se dio cuenta de que Perla estaba llorando

-"Perla ¿que ocurre?" - dijo Blu preocupado - ¿por que lloras?"

-"no es nada... solo creí , que, por un momento, te había perdido para siempre" - dijo Perla mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

tambien llegaron Nico y Pedro quienes se regocijaron al ver que Blu estaba con vida, y relativamente bien

todos entraron al nido de Rafael y celebraron lo que sucedió

fue entonces cuando

-"Blu, creo que tenemos un problema" - susurro Perla al odio de Blu

-"¿cual es?" - pregunto Blu

-"nuestro nido, fue destruido ayer" - dijo Perla - "debemos construirnos uno"

-"emmm si acerca de eso" - dijo Blu - "creo que no sera necesario"

-"¿a que te refieres?" - pregunto Perla

-"shhh, Blu no arruines la sorpresa" - dijo Rafael

-"¿que sorpresa?" - pregunto Perla

-"pues, Rafael, creo que ya no es tan necesario que sea una sorpresa" - dijo Blu - "despues de todo estamos sin hogar"

-"como tu digas" - dijo Rafael

-"vamos Blu, dime que es" - dijo Perla ansiosa

-"Bien, sera mejor que me acompañes" - dijo Blu

-"esta bien, pero recuerda que no puedo esforzarme mucho, recuerda que estoy embarazada" - dijo Perla

-"ven Eva" - dijo Rafael - "tu tambien deberias venir"

* * *

-"No Puede ser!" - exclamo Perla al ver la sorpresa mientras gritaba como una niña al ver el regalo de Blu

en verdad, estaba pensado que fuese el regalo de bodas, pero debido a lo que sucedió en la noche anterior no hubo otra alternativa mas que adelantar el regalo

era un gran roble ubicado en el corazón de la selva, no muy lejos había un riachuelo, tambien un campo de flores y rosas, dando una vista hermosa de la selva, a Perla le encantaba eso

Rafael tambien llevo a Eva a ese sitio, pues debido que junto con Blu habían planeado mudarse en ese sitio para que se mudasen juntos y quedaran de vecinos, eran los mejores arboles que estaban en el santuario de aves Blu

-"y todavía no has visto el interior" - dijo Blu mientras hacia un tour por su nuevo hogar

y lo que hizo en el árbol fue sin duda, algo increíble, lo mejor que podía ser una ave

-"mira, este es el living o sala de estar" - dijo Blu mostrando el interior de la madriguera

-"Blu, solo es un hoyo" - dijo Perla - "aqui es donde dormiremos ¿no?"

-"eso no, este sera el sitio en donde recibiremos visitas, acá abajo es la habitación de los niños" - dijo Blu mientras abría una pequeña puerta y bajaba a una gran habitación donde habían tres cunas, hechas de hojas - "y eso no es todo, he hecho una sala de incubación sonde esta sumamente acobijada, en caso que dejemos a los huevos por unos momentos, podrán estar allí, bien protegidos y abrigados"

-"guau, eso es sorprendente" - dijo Perla al ver el cuarto de incubación - "¿como sabias?"

-"bueno, últimamente he leído mucho sobre huevos, supuse que debía entregar lo mejor de mi"

-"este nido es asombroso Blu"

-"lo se, estuve trabajando durante varios días para darte la sorpresa"

-"Blu esto es ... es... grandioso"

-"¿quieres conocer nuestra habitación?" - pregunto Blu - "queda arriba"

los dos subieron del interior del árbol, pasaron por las habitaciones y subieron a la sala de estar, y por una puerta, daba hacia arriba mediante unas escaleras, Perla fue la primera en subir, y al abrir se emociono por ver su nueva habitación en ella estaba decorada con flores y una excelente vista

-"Blu, es hermoso"

-"igual que tu, ¿te gusto?"

-"me encanta"

para hacer un resumen, el gran roble tenia un hoyo en el centro, lo que era la entrada de la sala de estar, debajo de el estaban las habitaciones para cuando los niños sean mas grandes, y por debajo de eso estaba la sala de incubación y arriba de la sala de estar estaba la habitación de Blu y Perla

sin duda Blu había hecho un gran trabajo, el había aprendido algo de la arquitectura de los humanos cuando el estuvo en Minessota

tambien ayudo con la estructura de los nidos de Rafael, tambien ayudo a Nico y Pedro

Blu y Perla salieron de su hogar, para observarlo desde lejos, era algo humilde, pero sin duda seria un lugar sano y seguro para que sus hijos, que vienen en camino

despues de compartir un tierno bes, Blu y Perla miraron hacia el horizonte, preparándose para lo que vendría su verdadera aventura estaba recién comenzando

Blu, quien todavía le cuesta adaptarse a la vida en la selva, aun con su torpeza, estaba madurando en muchos aspectos claro, todo gracias a la ayuda de su compañera

Perla por su parte, nunca estuvo muy segura de formar una familia, pero ahora que esta al lado de Blu esta segura de seguir su camino. eso si, este es solo el comienzo de la historia de ambos, aun tienen muchas otras historias que contar de sufrimiento y alegría, dudas y revelaciones, toda una vida llena de misterios

solo me atrevo a decir, que esta pareja, con tantas diferencias, ha comenzado a caminar por un sendero, y esta muy lejos de terminarse, y estarán bendecidos por el nacimiento de sus hijos

eso es, solo el comienzo, ellos han emprendido una:

_**¡nueva vida JUNTOS!**_

* * *

_**FIN**_


	29. Bonus track

**_este capitulo es una "escena despues de los créditos", me explico, si fuera una película ,despues de las letras del final o créditos viene una escena secreta, bueno, sin mas demora, acá los dejo_**

* * *

Luis, quien no había dejado de buscar alguna pista de Blu, seguía rastreando en la bodega en donde encontraron la pluma, Luis, sintió un olor extraño, pensó, y presintió

-"¡es de los gatos!" - exclamo mientras seguía buscando su rastro

el perro iba siguiendo hasta que solo encontró una pirámide de cajas, era allí en donde terminaba el rastro

-"vaya, creo que el olfato me esta fallando" - dijo al ver la cantidad de cajas

pero Rafael se resbalo con la saliva que caía de su boca, botando alguna de las cajas que hacían la base de la pirámide

Luis trato de arreglarla pero era demasiado tarde, las cajas iban directo abajo, y así fue

Pero lo que vio el bulldog no fue nada de agradable, lo repugno, incluso vomito, lo que era algo muy macabro

todos los gatos estaban debajo de las cajas, o parte de ellos, ya que estaban todos muerto y mutilados, sus carnes fueron partidas y sus huesos molidos, sin duda el causante de esto no tuvo ni siquiera lastima por ellos, habían sido macabramente asesinados

* * *

**_""Juntos!""_**

**_escrita por Dark-Kazoo_**

**_basado en la película "Rio"_**

* * *

**_PERSONAJES_**

**Blu: protagonista, amante de Perla**

**Perla: co-protagonista, amante de Blu**

**Rafael: amigo de la pareja**

**Eva: esposa de Rafael**

**Nico: músico, amigo de la pareja azul**

**Pedro: músico, amigo de la pareja azul**

**Luis: Perro amigo de Rafael**

**Tulio: ornitologo, humano pareja de Linda**

**Linda: ex dueña de Blu, humana pareja de Tulio**

**Fernando: el Negro de relleno (momento racista del día XD)**

**Jonh: pequeño murcielago, amigo de Blu**

**Rob: hermano de Jonh**

**Hano: murcielago asesino gigante**

**Chris: ex novio de Perla**

**Belen: guacamaya amiga de Chris**

**Daniela: amiga de Belen**

**Reem: amigo de Blu, sufre trágico destino**

**Ashley: canaria que ayuda a Blu a razonar**

**Julian: gato informador**

**El tachu: gato mafioso**

**Mono fotógrafo  
**

* * *

**_EXTRAS_**

**los personajes que no son de la película "Rio" son de mi invención ,todos los derechos reservados XD**

**si les gusta mis historias, no olviden visitar mi pagina en facebook, en ella encontraran imágenes música y vídeos para que tengan una experiencia completa**

**no lo olviden, facebook, y despues del "com", deben poner /DarkKazoo**

**tambien pueden visitar mi canal en youtube, deviantart, etc**

**ademas, los invito a que lean los fics de phoenix-bird-blu, sus historias se ponen cada vez mas interesantes**

* * *

**_próximamente_**

**_"Bienvenido a la Familia"_**

**_Blu y Perla se preparan para su boda y el nacimiento de sus hijos, pero un grato reencuentro pondrá en peligro la relación de la pareja, y tambien a la salud de sus huevos. próximamente la secuela de "Juntos!" sera esta gran historia historia _**

* * *

**_AGRADECIMIENTOS_**

**a Carlos Saldanha y a blu sky studios por crear esta gran película**

**después de todo, ninguna de las mas de 575 fics (y aumentando) que hay de "Rio" hubieran sido escritas, ¿verdad?**

**también a google y wikipedia por darme todos los datos de las aves**

**y tambien a todos mis lectores, gracias por leer mis historia, no se preocupen pronto les traeré mas**

**supongo que esos son todos los agradecimientos y datos de que puedo dar**

**se despide Dark kazoo**

* * *

**FECHA: Viernes 25 de Enero del 2013**


End file.
